


Spadając z nieba

by BolesławPrus (Prus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 99,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Boles%C5%82awPrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anioły spadły z nieba, Król Piekła przestał być dupkiem roku, Patron Czwartku zgubił skrzydła i wraca do bycia częścią Zespołu Wolnej Woli, a Sam i Dean jak zwykle muszą poświęcić wszystko, by uratować świat.<br/>Czyli jak naprawdę powinien się potoczyć sezon dziewiąty.</p><p>Tłumaczenie Falling Skies by moosesquirrelkittenandking.<br/>Betowane przez Syo, za co zasłużyła na wielkie podziękowania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1: Upadek każdego z nas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407772) by [VivatRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatRex/pseuds/VivatRex). 



– Anioły… one spadają.

I właśnie tak było. Wąskie smugi światła spadały jak meteoryty z czarnych burzowych chmur przykrywających ciemne niebo. Wydawało się to jednocześnie piękne i przerażające **,**  a Sam nie miał wcale pojęcia, co to, do diabła, oznaczało.

Poczuł drżący błysk przemykający mu po piersi i opadł na Deana. Nawet jeśli nie ukończył ostatniej Próby uśmiertelnienia Crowleya, wciąż czuł, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć. Krew w żyłach parzyła, jakby miała wypalić całe wnętrzności. Głowa pulsowała w nierównym rytmie serca i miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego kończyny zamieniły się w galaretę. Oczy miał zamglone łzami bólu, gdy starszy brat, podpierając go, prowadził ich w kierunku Impali. Tu nareszcie Dean pozwolił mu położyć się na zimnych, skórzanych fotelach.

– Sammy? – Dean poklepał go po policzku i Sam z całych sił spróbował skupić się na bracie. – Sam, trzymaj się, dobra? Zaraz ci pomożemy, przyrzekam. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– N…nie wiesz tego – wykrztusił Sam, podsumowując swoje słowa ostrym kaszlem, który wywołał spływającą mu po policzku stróżkę krwi. – Nie możesz! – Złapał rękaw Deana z całej siły, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi, ale był pewny, że to obecność Deana sprawiała, że stopniowo blaknący świat zdawał się odrobinę bardziej wyraźny.

– Mogę – zapewnił Dean, zabierając ręce Sama ze swoich ramion i ściskając je mocno we własnych dłoniach. – Nie pozwolę, by ci się cokolwiek stało. – Dean ścisnął jego ręce jeszcze raz, zanim wypuścił je, by ruszyć w kierunku miejsca kierowcy. Jednak zanim zdążył tam dojść, Sam przypomniał sobie o ich więźniu pozostawionym w opuszczonym kościele.

“ _Ty, ja… my zasługujemy na miłość. Ja zasługuję, by być kochanym. Ja jedynie pragnę by ktoś mnie kochał…”_

– Crowley – wykrztusił Sam, na wpół siadając, zanim powtórnie opadł bezwolnie na siedzenie. – Idź po Crowleya. Nie możemy go tam zostawić.

– Oczywiście, że możemy – odparł Dean, obracając się, by posłać Samowi niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Nie będziemy ciągnąć tego dupka na przejażdżkę, Sam. Nie ukończyłeś Próby, nie żebym na to narzekał, i to wciąż król piekła. Nie jest dla nas żadnym kumplem.

– Ma w sobie m…moją krew – zaprotestował Sam drżącym głosem. – Nie widziałeś go wtedy, Dean… część jego jest teraz człowiekiem, część jego ma w sobie… ma w sobie mnie. Jestem za niego odpowiedzialny. – Wiedział, że w jego słowach nie ma zbyt wiele sensu, ale musiał przekonać Deana do zabrania Crowleya z nimi. Jego zamglony umysł nie mógł w pełni pojąć dlaczego to takie ważne, ale nie mogli go zostawić.

– Nie jesteś wcale odpowiedzialny za tego demonicznego ciula!

– Dean, proszę – poprosił słabo. Nie wiedział, dlaczego stało się to nagle tak ważne, ale tak było. Dopóki on miał coś do powiedzenia, Crowley idzie z nimi. – Proszę, po prostu… po prostu wróć tam i go weź.

Dean obserwował brata przez dłuższy moment i Sam był już na wpół pewny, że mu odmówi, lecz łowca w końcu ustąpił. Przytakując sztywno i trzaskając mocno drzwiami, ruszył w stronę kościoła. Sam wypuścił powietrze, którego wstrzymywania wcześniej nawet sobie nie uświadamiał i pozwolił sobie na opadniecie w błogą nieświadomość.

* * *

Jeśli nadszedł kiedyś czas, by nienawidzić Winchesterów, to właśnie teraz. Niestety, miał w sobie jedynie ograniczoną ilość nienawiści i obecnie w całości skierowaną w stosunku do siebie, co uniemożliwiało mu przełożenie fantazjowania o paszeniu dżinsowo odzianych koszmarów nad roztrząsaniem własnych wnętrzności.

Poczucie winy. Wyrzuty sumienia. Żal. Wstręt do siebie. Ból – ból rodzaju, którego nie doświadczył w cały swoim długim życiu, nawet podczas tortur z największym piekielnym specjalistą. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wlał mu do płuc gorącą lawę. Piekły go oczy i czuł łzy spływające po policzku, drażniąc rany i zadrapania pozostałe po spotkaniu z Abaddonem. 

Setki twarzy przelatywały mu przez myśl. Mężczyźni. Kobiety. Dzieci. Demony. Ludzie. Potwory. Wszyscy zabici z jego ręki, większość z nich przez te same dłonie także torturowana. Niektórzy byli tak samo grzeszni jak on, ale niektórzy byli niewinni. Niektórzy tak młodzi, że nie mogliby jeszcze choćby pomyśleć o zrobieniu czegoś złego.

Słuchał ludzkich krzyków i rozkoszował się nimi. Kąpał się w krwi swoich wrogów, gdy przejął piekło, przechadzał się po ich trupach z uśmiechem na twarzy. Śmiał się na widok ciał wijących się pod płomieniami i ostrzami. Kradł, mordował, torturował – poczuł żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła na te myśli – robił cokolwiek mu się opłacało, nie zważając ile kosztowało to innych.

Wtedy nie czuł niczego poza zimną, sadystyczną satysfakcją ze swoich czynów. Nie dbał o nic poza władzą i posiadaniem, i przyjemnością, którą zapewniały. W końcu cel uświęca środki, prawda? Tak długo, jak dostawał to, czego chciał, każdy, kto wszedł mu pod nogi, był tylko stopniem do większego dobra – jego osobistego większego dobra.

Był demonem. Zimnym. Pozbawionym uczuć. Bezwzględnym.  _Idealnym._  Aż do teraz.

Ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, które go dopadły, okazały się najgorszą torturą, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył, a przecież cierpiał w piekle przez stulecia po tym, jak ogary zaciągnęły go na dół. Ból w środku, który sprawiał, że zaciskał dłonie, aż paznokcie stworzyły głębokie, krwawiące ranki. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi, że umiera od środka, jakby miał zwymiotować wszystko, co się w nim znajdowało. Taka tortura okazała się dużo bardziej skuteczna, niż jakikolwiek instrument, którego kiedykolwiek używał.

Na miłość grzechów, czyny, których dokonał…

– Idziemy.

Crowley podskoczył na tyle wysoko, na ile pozwalało mu przywiązanie do krzesła. Poderwał głowę w górę, by spotkać niespokojną zieleń oczu Deana Winchestera. Był tak głęboko pochłonięty mrocznymi zakamarkami własnego umysłu, że nawet nie zauważył obecności łowcy w pomieszczeniu. Natychmiast poczuł rumieńce zakłopotania wypływające mu na policzki. Był świadomy, jak żałośnie musiał wyglądać. Powinien wziąć się w garść. To nie było zachowanie przystające królowi.

– Iść? – powtórzył zachrypniętym głosem. Mgliście podsłuchiwał rozmowę chłopaków o tym, czy dokończyć trzecią Próbę i zmienić go w całkowitego śmiertelnika czy nie, ale był tak zajęty samym sobą, że nie zwracał na to uwagi. Ale dlaczego mieliby go wypuszczać? Dlaczego nie zostawić go tu, by gnił sobie na zawsze?

Dean pochylił się i wsadził mały kluczyk w obrożę na jego szyi, wypuszczając go z więzienia. Następnie zrobił to samo z kajdankami. Łowca wycofał się i zatarł butem fragment namalowanej sprejem linii, by Crowley mógł wyjść z diabelskiej pułapki.

– Idziemy, a ty idziesz razem z nami – wyjaśnił szorstko Dean, krzyżując ręce na piersi i czekając, aż Crowley wstanie. Demon spojrzał na swoje ręce, rozprostowując je na próbę. Skupił energię w prawej dłoni z zamiarem utworzenia ognistej kuli, jako test swoich mocy. Mały, mdły płomyczek zabłysnął przez chwilę, by zaraz się wypalić.

– Wieki – wyszeptał tylko do siebie. Człowieczeństwo. To było najgorsze przekleństwo, jakie Winchesterowie mogli na niego rzucić, a on nie umiałby się nawet zdobyć na zabicie ich w zamian. Nie miał już ochoty zabijać nikogo, kiedykolwiek. Miał tak dosyć zabijania…

– Co? – spytał Dean, podnosząc brwi w zirytowanej dezorientacji.

– Wieki zajęło wygaszenie mojego człowieczeństwa w piekle zanim stałem się demonem. Twój Łoś przywrócił je w osiem godzin – wyjaśnił spokojnie, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, całkiem pogrążony we własnej niedoli.

– Taa, cóż mogę powiedzieć. Łamiemy oczekiwania. A teraz weź się w garść, musimy znaleźć Casa, a Sam nalega byśmy wzięli cię ze sobą.

Szarpnął mocno rękaw jego marynarki, ściągając go z krzesła. Crowley stanął na drżących nogach, chwiejąc się lekko. Nagle wszystko bolało go jeszcze bardziej. Będąc demonem, jego próg bólu był bardzo wysoki. Teraz jednak jego plecy dokuczały mu od godzin przywiązania do krzesła. Szyja szczypała od zastrzyków młodszego Winchestera, a ciało pulsowało od pobić Abaddona, Deana i Sama, po kolei, nie żeby sobie nie zasłużył z dwoma ostatnimi.

Chwileczkę. Czy on właśnie pomyślał, że zasługuje na ból? Masochizm zdecydowanie nigdy nie był jedną z wielu jego zalet. Dean pstryknął palcami przed jego twarzą.

– No chodź – powiedział głośno. – Sammy nie jest w najlepszym stanie, pieprzone niebo spada i… – Głos złamał się mu na chwilę. – Nie mam teraz czasu na to gówno, Crowley! – Starszy Winchester wygląda na wyjątkowo zmartwionego.

Crowley ostrożnie minął Deana i diabelską pułapkę, powoli idąc w stronę drzwi z łowcą obserwującym go sokolim wzrokiem. Zerknął na Deana i nagle łzy, które chwile wcześniej wreszcie udało mu się powstrzymać, znów popłynęły, mocząc mu twarz. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ponieważ po raz pierwszy zobaczył w Deanie realną osobę, a nie przeszkodę na drodze czy środka do celu. A z tą myślą z kolei przyszły wspomnienia wszystkiego co uczynił Winchesterom.

_Jak to szło? „Ratowanie ludzi, polowanie... Rodzinny interes.” Ludzie, których uratowaliście, to usprawiedliwienie waszej żałosnej egzystencji. Alkoholizm, niewinne ofiary waszych działań, wywołane przez was cierpienie... Zasnąć pozwala wam tylko jedno. Wiedza, że ci ludzie żyją szczęśliwie dzięki wam, wspaniałym, cholernym bohaterom. Są dziełem waszego życia. Zamierzam zniszczyć ich kawałek po kawałku, bo mogę, a wy nie możecie mnie powstrzymać. A także dlatego, że gdy wszyscy zginą, co wam pozostanie?_

Sam błagał go, by przestał. Powtarzał w kółko „nie, nie, nie” pod nosem, gdy Crowley zabijał Sarę za pomocą worków złego uroku. Crowley wtedy jedynie uśmiechnął się do siebie, wiedząc, że w końcu znalazł kartę przetargową i słuchał desperackich próśb z satysfakcją.

Następnie w jego myślach pojawił się Castiel, to jak anioł był zawsze przywiązany do Winchesterów. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, będąc niemal pewnym, że zobaczy na nich krew. Krzyki Castiela rozbrzmiały w jego myślach, razem z chlupoczącym odgłosem, który towarzyszył mu przy grzebaniu w jego wnętrznościach w poszukiwaniu Tabliczki. Skomlenie Castiela, gdy demon wyjął w końcu rękę, pozwalając sobie na śmiech triumfu, kiedy dostrzegł pokrytą krwią nagrodę. Wszystko to obok prób obrócenia Castiela przeciwko jedynym dwóm osobom na świecie, którzy nie mieli go gdzieś, kilka lat wcześniej.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że Castiel był o dwie osoby dalej niż on. Bycie samotnym nigdy go nie obchodziło. Czasami jedynie wpływało to na poziom nudy, szczególnie po tym, jak Castiel zniszczył ich partnerstwo i Crowley nie posiadał już dłużej obiektu żartów i gróźb. Ale nigdy nie czuł się samotny. Jednak teraz, nawet ze starszym Winchesterem obok, czuł się bardziej opuszczony, niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że to choćby możliwe. Wezwał przecież swoich pobratymców w czasie uwięzienia przez Sama i Deana, i co otrzymał? Pobicie do krwawej miazgi przez Abaddona, ot co. Gdzie lojalność? Gdzie władza? Gdzie była  _jego_  władza?

Miał za sobą wszystkie potępione dusze, a nigdy nie czuł się słabszy.

Razem  ~~~~wyszli spod osłony małego kościółka na porywczy wiatr. Crowley spojrzał w górę i został zaskoczony widokiem kaskady meteorytów spadających z nieba.

– Co…?

– Anioły – odpowiedział wprost Dean.

– To anioły spadają? – spytał Crowley z rozszerzonymi oczami. – Jak?

– Skryba, Metatron… Obawiam się, że wykiwał Casa i ten pomógł mu przy zaklęciu, które wyrzuca wszystkie anioły z nieba. Teraz wszystkie schodzą na ziemię. – Crowley pokręcił głową z lekkim podziwem. Było ich tysiące i wszystkie spadały z nieboskłonu. Bramy Niebieskie  zostały zatrzaśnięte…

– Nigdy nie przestawaj wierzyć w cuda – wyszeptał do siebie.

Dean ruszył w kierunku wozu. Crowley oderwał wzrok od nieba i westchnął ciężko, ocierając twarz, co ubrudziło jego rękawy mieszaniną łez i krwi. Będzie potrzebował nowego garnituru. Prędzej zostanie przeklęty, niż pozwoli sobie na mazanie się niczym niemowlę właśnie przed Deanem Winchesterem. Próbował ogarnąć się, jak najlepiej mógł, zanim podążył za łowcą.

Chwilę później siedział na fotelu pasażera w Impali, gdy Dean prowadził w dół gruntowej drogi, prowadzącej do kościoła wzdłuż jeziora Erie. Najwyraźniej mały kościółek znajdował się w Pensylwanii, niedaleko półwyspu.

Gdy zaczęli podróż do Bóg wie gdzie, Crowley obrócił się na siedzeniu, by spojrzeć na Sama. Łowca zwinął się na boku zupełnie nieprzytomny, wyglądając raczej strasznie. Crowleya uderzyło nagle dziwne uczucie. Po kilku chwilach zastanowienia udało mu się je zidentyfikować; uświadomił sobie, że martwi się o Sama. Jest wręcz zaniepokojony ~~.~~

– Wszystko z nim w porządku? – spytał niespodziewanie cichym tonem, znacznie delikatniejszym, niż był to tego przyzwyczajony. Dean spojrzał na niego, jakby był całkowicie i nieodwracalnie stuknięty.

– A co cię to, do cholery, obchodzi?

– Zrób mi tą przyjemność – warknął Crowley, gapiąc się na Winchestera. – Wszystko. Z nim. W porządku?

– Nie, nie jest – warknął Dean. – Ta ostatnia Próba prawie go zabiła, a ja… – Szczęka Deana spięła się i Crowley rozpoznał ten wyraz twarzy. Dean zaczynał rozlatywać się na widok umierania swojego braciszka. Znów. Można by pomyśleć, że do dziś Winchesterowie powinni się już przyzwyczaić do tracenia siebie nawzajem. 

– Nie jesteś wcale pewny, czy wyzdrowieje – domyślił się Crowley. – Gdzie jest twój aniołek?

– Właśnie tego próbujemy się dowiedzieć – odparł Dean. – A to i tak nie ma znaczenia, Cas nie może mu pomóc. Powiedział nam tuż przed tym jak  _zabiłeś Meg_ … – nacisk na tych słowach nie umknął Crowleyowi. – … że obrażenia Sama nie mogą być uleczone nawet przez magię Casa.

Wnętrzności Crowleya zacisnęły się w bolesny supeł na myśl o Meg. Może i była demonem, ale była interesująco inna – była zła, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, nie istniało coś takiego jak  _dobry_ demon, jednak Meg miała w sobie potencjał dobra. Była do niego zdolna, co jest znacznie więcej, niż on mógłby powiedzieć o sobie.

Pamiętał te niekończące się sesje tortur z Meg. Ten odrażający akt, który wcale nie wydawał się wtedy odrażający. Pamiętał bicie jej, bezlitosne i nieubłagane, nieustające źródło rozrywki. Jego mała, demoniczna dziwka.

Pamiętał jej spojrzenie, gdy dźgnął ją, kończąc jej żywot.

Pośpiesznie otworzył okno Impali i wychylił się. Zwymiotował na drogę kwas z pustego żołądka - nie jedząc nic od… cóż, pokaźnej liczby lat. Nie umiał nawet powiedzieć jak długo. Kiedy odruchy wymiotne się skończyły, zamknął okno i opadł na siedzenie, zwalczając z całych sił gorąco pod powiekami.

– Wyglądasz jak półtora nieszczęścia – zauważył od niechcenia Dean, ze wzrokiem uważnie skupionym na drodze. Wydawał się zakłopotany jego opłakanym stanem. Crowley przejechał dłonią po włosach, przełknął głośno ślinę, zamykając oczy i biorąc głębokie, uspakajające oddechy. – A tak właściwie, jak mocno zadziałała krew Sama? Masz tam teraz jakieś emocje i inne tęcze?

– Emocje… uczucia – odparł spiętym głosem. – Tak, zdaje się, że wszystko to teraz posiadam. Jest ich zdecydowanie zbyt dużo.

– Witamy wśród ludzi, Crowley – powiedział Dean, wydając się niesamowicie zadowolony z jego trudnej sytuacji. Crowley jedynie westchnął, opierając głowę o zimną szybę Impali. Jego powieki zdawały się nietypowo ciężkie – czy to zmęczenie? Nie był zmęczony od stuleci. Jak dziwnie.

Zanim się zorientował, pogrążył się we śnie. Warkot silnika Impali i odgłos oddechów braci w niemal cichym samochodzie okazał się nieco kojący.

* * *

 

Castiel uświadomił sobie, że pierwszy raz w ciągu swojej egzystencji niczego nie słyszał. Cisza. Nawet gdy wyłączał anielskie radio, z tyłu głowy wciąż istniał cichy szmer. Teraz nie było ani szeptu. Nie mógł więcej słyszeć pieśni Chórów Anielskich. Nie był już połączony z innymi aniołami w żaden sposób.

Cisza wydawała się przerażająca.

Castiel przemierzał las przez bliżej nieokreślony odcinek czasu, z chrzęstem kroków na liściastym podłożu jako jedynym towarzyszem. Szedł wolno, z głową podniesioną do nieba, by obserwować spadające gwiazdy, które były jego braćmi i siostrami. Zastanawiał się, czy po zamknięciu Bram Niebieskich stracą swoją Łaskę. Tak samo jak on. Co prawda on swojej nie zgubił, została mu zabrana siłą.

Metatron uleczył mu gardło, jednak ono wciąż pulsowało, a on wciąż pamiętał uczucie anielskiego ostrza przebijającego skórę. Ale jeszcze wyraźniejsze okazało się wspomnienie wypływającej z niego Łaski. Utraty mocy, utraty tego, co czyniło go Aniołem Pańskim, wyryło się w jego umyśle. Stracił wszystko, co kiedykolwiek posiadał, wszystko czym kiedykolwiek był.

Był teraz  _człowiekiem_. Nie tylko aniołem bez mocy, jak wtedy - tuż przed tym, jak Sam rzucił się do Klatki. Nie, był całkowitym i prawdziwym człowiekiem. Człowiekiem, który nie mógł rozrzucić swojej wiedzy, by odkryć gdzie się znajduje, czy gdzie przebywają Sam i Dean. Nie mógł uzdrawiać dotykiem palców, co odkrył, próbując uleczyć zadrapanie, którego nabawił się przedzierając się przez las. Nie mógł latać, bo, jak z przerażeniem odkrył, jego skrzydła po prostu zniknęły. Zniknęły, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Miejsce gdzie niegdyś istniały, bolało dotkliwie.

Był człowiekiem. Był niczym.

Po jakimś czasie anioły przestały spadać, a powoli ciemniejące niebo wydawało się spokojne i nieruchome. Przestał unosić głowę, pozwalając oczom wpatrywać się przed siebie. Kawałek dalej zobaczył światła i usłyszał dźwięk jadących samochodów. Miał nadzieję, uda mu się znaleźć budkę telefoniczną i zadzwonić do Deana. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku, drżąc lekko i opatulając się mocniej swoim płaszczem. Jak na wiosnę, wieczór był całkiem chłodny.

Źródło światła ukazało się jego oczom. Tuż przed nim pojawiła się wielka poczekalnia dla tirów. Wydostając się z pomiędzy drzew i schodząc z pagórka, przeszedł przez parking i w końcu doszedł do budynków.

Interaktywna mapa na ścianie mówiła, że znajduje się jakieś piętnaście mil na południe od miasta Sandusky. Był w Ohio. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie wylądował właśnie tutaj, ale niech będzie. Udało mu się znaleźć stoisko z telefonami i poprosił grubszą, starszą panią o pożyczenie kilku drobnych. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, powiedziała, że przypomina jej wnuka i usłużnie podarowała dolara.

Wystukał numer Deana i czekał aż łowca odbierze.


	2. Rozdział 2: Odcięci od Nieba

Gdy zadzwonił telefon, Dean natychmiast wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Nie rozpoznał numeru, ale miał głupią nadzieję, że to Cas. Odebrał, przykładając telefon do ucha, przy akompaniamencie deszczu spadającego na maskę Impali.

– Halo? – spytał cicho, by nie obudzić Crowleya, który jakimś cudem drzemał spokojnie z głową przechyloną na bok. Widok śpiącego Króla Piekieł był, lekko mówiąc, interesujący. To dziwne – obraz Crowleya wyglądającego tak… _bezbronnie?_ To jedyne słowo, które mu teraz przychodziło na myśl. Nie bał się, że obudzi Sama, który z pewnością był całkiem nieprzytomny.

– Dean.

Wypuścił z ulgą powietrze, gdy usłyszał znajomy, zachrypnięty głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

– Cas, dzięki Bogu – odparł. – Gdzie jesteś, stary?

– Postój dla tirów piętnaście mil na południe od Sandusky, w Ohio, na drodze stanowej numer 40. Ja… – zamarł Castiel i zupełnie zamilkł.

– Cas?

– Widziałeś niebo? – zapytał, głos anioła był tak delikatny, że ledwo go usłyszał. – Widziałeś, jak spadali?

– No – odparł Dean. – Taa, widziałem, Cas. Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

– Nie. Daleko mi do tego. Nie mogę rozmawiać z innymi aniołami, jednak… ja straciłem moją Łaskę, Dean. Nie, to nie tak… Nie straciłem jej - została mi zabrana. Zabrana przez Metatrona.

– Ten dupek zabrał ci soczek? Po co?

– Moja Łaska była ostatnim komponentem zaklęcia, którego użył. Zamknął na dobre bramy niebieskie. Teraz tysiące nas… tysiące _ich_ – poprawił się, wypowiadając te słowa niczym przekleństwo. – Chodzi po ziemi, chodzi wśród ludzi.

– Czy ich Łaska także została odebrana? Wszyscy są teraz śmiertelnikami? – spytał Dean, czując panikę powoli sięgającą mu gardła na myśl o konsekwencjach działania Metatrona.

– Nie wiem! – odparł ostro Castiel. – Nic nie wiem! Moja świadomość jest… nic nie _widzę,_ nie mogę zobaczyć nic poza tym, co znajduje się przed moimi oczami.

Dean westchnął. Uderzyła go fala współczucia dla Castiela. Cas stracił jedną z rzeczy, która sprawiała, że był, kim był. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak anioł… ex-anioł… czuł się w tej chwili, ale po stresie i bólu słyszalnych w jego głosie wiedział, że nie było to nic dobrego.

Ich przyjaźń przeszła wiele przez ostatnich kilka lat i czasami naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek będą w stanie wrócić do tego, co mieli przed zdradą Casa i otwarciem Czyśćca. Jednak w tym momencie wiedział, że wszystkie błędy, urazy, cały ten bajzel… musiały zostać odłożone na bok, przynajmniej na razie. Ponieważ Cas cierpiał. Ponieważ Cas go potrzebował i Dean prędzej dałby się przekląć, niż zawiódł Castiela w ten sam sposób, w jaki anioł rozczarował niegdyś jego.

– Cas, wszystko będzie dobrze, jasne? – powiedział, używając tego samego uspokajającego tonu, którego użył przy Samie. – Jadę cię odebrać. – Po długiej stronie słuchawki nastąpiła długa cisza; tak długa, że Dean miał już zamiar spytać, czy Cas wciąż tam jest.

– Pośpiesz się, proszę – odezwał się anioł w końcu i Dean nigdy nie słyszał, by Patron Czwartku brzmiał na tak malutkiego.

* * *

 

_Fergus oparł się na łopacie, ocierając pot z czoła. Westchnął, patrząc w dół na mały drewniany krzyż, który wetknął w świeżą ziemię przykrywającą grób jego ojca. Na krzyżu wyrył imię “Camdyn MacLeod. Czerwonka”. Co za idiotyczny sposób na śmierć. A teraz został sam. Jego ojciec nie żył, matka była wyrzutkiem, ledwo co mogąca się poruszać, przykuta do łóżka przez klątwę rzuconą na nią przez Daityasa - na zawsze uwięziona w koszmarze własnego umysłu. Był sam. Zostawiono mu pod opieką czwórkę młodszego rodzeństwa, umierającą matkę i rodzinny interes do prowadzenia. Bycie żywicielem i jedynym autorytetem dla swojej rodziny to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo do udźwignięcia. Miał tylko siedemnaście lat, na miłość Boską! Kim był, by radzić sobie z tym wszystkim całkiem sam?_

_– Fergus? – usłyszał wysoki pisk zza pleców. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć swoją sześcioletnią siostrę w białej sukieneczce, patrzącą na niego brązowymi oczami o tym samym odcieniu jak jego tęczówki. Westchnął ciężko, przyklękając na jedno kolano, by móc spojrzeć maleńkiej dziewczynce w oczy._

_– Wydawało mi się, że mówiłem ci, byś została w środku, Rose – powiedział surowo. Rose zmarszczyła brwi._

_– Chciałam zobaczyć ojca._

_– Tak, cóż... – Fergus zerknął na grób. – Nie możesz go teraz zobaczyć. Rosie. On... odszedł. Wiesz co to znaczy, prawda? – Wargi Rose zadrżały lekko, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać._

_– Hej, hej. – Uniósł jej główkę, ocierając kciukiem łzy i wsadził jeden z jej jasno brązowych kosmyków za ucho. – Wszystko będzie w porządku. Wszystko będzie dobrze._

_– Obiecujesz? – wyszeptała, łzy wciąż spływały jej po policzkach, gdy spojrzała nad nim, utkwiwszy wzrok na grobie._

_– Obiecuję, Rosie – odparł cicho, obejmując siostrę mocno i delikatnie głaszcząc ją po tyle głowy. – Obiecuję._

Jakiś samochód zatrąbił głośno, na co Crowley podskoczył, natychmiast otwierając oczy. Z walącym mocno sercem próbował rozpoznać otoczenie. To nie było coś, do czego byłby przyzwyczajony. W ogóle nie przywykł do budzenia się - do tych kilku chwil, kiedy nie posiadasz jeszcze zupełnej jasności umysłu. Spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył oświetlaną przez mijające ich pojazdy twarz Deana. We wstecznym lusterku dostrzegł wciąż nieprzytomnego Sama, skulonego w pozycji  płodowej. Wspomnienia zaczęły do niego wracać i nagle zrozumiał znaczenie snu, z którego się obudził.

Najwyraźniej wraz z człowieczeństwem zaczęły wracać wspomnienia jego śmiertelnego życia. Skrzywił się. To nie było coś, czego by wyczekiwał. Tortury w piekle wystarczyły, by wymazać mu niemal każdy fragment jego ludzkiego życia. Szczerze mówiąc, znał jedynie podstawowe informacje o tym, jakim człowiekiem był Fergus Roderick MacLeod – podrzędny krawiec z Canisbay, który sprzedał swoją duszę za trzy dodatkowe cale w wiadomym miejscu. Wiedział, że miał syna. Pamiętał mgliście, że nigdy zbyt dobrze nie dogadywał się z bachorem, ale oprócz tego nie mógł wiele powiedzieć.

A jednak teraz przypomniał sobie siostrę i ojca, którego najwyraźniej pochował na pustym cmentarzu w pewien zimny, wiosenny wieczór wieki temu. Zatrząsł się lekko na emocje, które nabrzmiały mu w piersi, a których nie umiał do końca zrozumieć. Minęło tak wiele czasu, od kiedy czuł coś podobnego, że nie mógł uważać się za eksperta w odróżnianiu jednej emocji od drugiej.

– Co się z tobą dzieje? – spytał Dean, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

– Nic – odparł Crowley najbardziej neutralnie, jak mógł. Odchrząknął, wyglądając z powrotem przez okno. Zapadła noc. Wyglądało na to, że znajdowali się na jakiejś głównej autostradzie, patrząc po restauracjach, parkingach i wielkich bilbordach po obu stronach drogi.

– Jasne – stwierdził z powątpiewaniem Dean. – Jestem pewny, że wcale nie czujesz się gównianie, wcale a wcale. Absolutnie świetnie.

– A co by cię to mogło obchodzić, Wiewiór? – odparł z rosnącym napięciem.

– Nazwijmy to chorobliwą ciekawością.

Crowley rozważał przez chwilę, czy powiedzieć Deanowi, co mu się śniło. Nie chciał okazywać jeszcze większej słabości, ale przypomniało mu się, jak Dean przyszedł go rozkuć w kościele i uświadomił sobie, że nie mógłby wydawać się jeszcze bardziej żałosny niż wtedy.

– Moja przeszłość – odpowiedział w końcu. – Zaczyna wracać.

– Przeszłość, gdy byłeś Fergusem MacLeodem?

– Tak – przytaknął cicho. Dean spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. – No co? żadnego złośliwego komentarza?

– Zastanawiam się, kim mogłeś być, zanim zmieniłeś się w wielkiego, dupkowatego demona – odpowiedział szczerze Dean.

– Więc jest nas dwóch. Jaki zakątek Ameryki właściwie zwiedzamy?

– Jesteśmy w drodze do Sandusky – poinformował go Dean. – Odbieramy Casa.

– Znalazłeś swojego upadłego aniołka? Jak się ma nasz Pisklaczek? – Crowley był bardzo ciekawy stanu, w jakim znajdują się upadłe anioły. Jeśli wszyscy zatrzymali swoją Łaskę, cóż, wtedy demony były w czarnej dupie, szczególnie przy osłabionym stanie, w jakim Crowley się teraz znajdował.

Dean zastukał palcami po kierownicy  z niepokojem. Demon z łatwością mógł wyczytać napięcie na twarzy starszego Winchestera.

– Nie wiem. Przekonamy się wkrótce. Prawie jesteśmy.

Kilka minut później Dean skierował Impalę na wielki parking przy drodze międzystanowej. Gdy zatrzymał samochód, spojrzał na Crowleya ostrożnie, jakby zastanawiając się co z nim zrobić.

– Możesz mnie tu zostawić – odparł Król Piekieł, wywracając oczami. – Co, myślałeś, że odrąbię głowę twojemu Łosiowi, jak tylko odwrócisz wzrok? Zapomniałeś o moim instynkcie samozachowawczym. Jestem słaby. W tym momencie wkurzanie wielkiego brata nie leży w moim interesie. – Dean zdawał się nie być przekonany jego argumentami. – Zamknij mnie w bagażniku, jeśli cię to kręci, po prostu nie widzę ku temu potrzeby.

Dean pokręcił głową.

– Nie ma opcji. Nie spuszczę cię z oczu. Chodź. – Dean otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z Impali, czekając, aż Crowley zrobi to samo. Demon westchnąwszy ciężko, opuścił auto, trzaskając drzwiami i posyłając Deanowi mordercze spojrzenie. Nie to, żeby mógł go winić za brak zaufania – każdy z przeciętnym poziomem inteligencji powinien wiedzieć, że nie można mu ufać, ale mimo wszystko było to całkiem irytujące.

Dean zamknął za nim samochód, rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenie Samowi.

– Nic mu nie będzie – powiedział demon, czekając przy bagażniku. Dean wydawał się zaskoczony słowami otuchy, a Crowley sam nie wiedział, dlaczego je wygłosił. To po prostu brzmiało to na rzecz właściwą do powiedzenia. _Cholera. Czy ja kiedykolwiek troszczyłem się o to, co właściwe?_

Dean, na szczęście, postanowił nie komentować, zamiast tego ruszył w stronę szklanych drzwi do budynku. Crowley podążał tuż z nim, nie chcąc, by starszy Winchester wpadł w furię, myśląc, że próbuje uciec. Nie był idiotą. Potrzebował czasu, by wydobrzeć po zastrzykach grzeczności od Sama. Czasu na sprawdzenie, czy będzie w stanie odzyskać swoje moce i przywyknąć do oszałamiająco ludzkich cech, które zaczęły go prześladować.

Czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie rządzić piekłem, gdy to wszystko się skończy? Zaczął się martwić, że nie był dłużej w stanie wyczuć swojej więzi z królestwem przeklętych, której energetyczna wić istniała z tyłu jego podświadomości od czasu przejęcia piekła. Teraz zniknęła i nie wiedział, czy to z powodu jego słabnącej mocy czy człowieczeństwa, którym został przeklęty.

Jasne, fluorescencyjne światło wewnątrz poczekalni biło po oczach, więc z jękiem podniósł ramię, by je zasłonić. Dzięki zbliżającej się potwornej migrenie był niesłychanie wrażliwy na światło. Dean nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ruszając w stronę telefonów po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, tuż obok kiczowatego sklepu z pamiątkami ze słowem “Ohio” wydrukowanym na każdej wolnej przestrzeni (kto mógłby być tak cholernie zachwycony właśnie Ohio) i Starbucksa.

I wtedy dostrzegł swojego ulubionego upadłego anioła. Cas opierał się o ścianę, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi, wyglądając na całkiem opuszczonego.

– Cas! – zawołał Dean, przyspieszając kroku, aż stanął naprzeciwko przyjaciela. – Cas, wszystko w porządku?

Castiel podniósł odrobinę głowę, by spojrzeć na Deana. Crowleya zaskoczył widok łez w oczach anioła.

* * *

 

Najprawdopodobniej to jakaś niezdrowa kosmiczna karma, że właśnie wtedy, gdy najmocniej na świecie pragnął odlecieć, nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Cztery godziny, które spędził czekając na Deana, wydawały się najdłuższymi w jego życiu. Siedział na podłodze, ściskając własne kolana i unikając zdziwionych spojrzeń mijających go ludzi.

Próbował użyć wszystkich aspektów swojej mocy. Próbował przemówić swoim prawdziwym głosem. Przez chwilę próbował nawet opuścić naczynie i przyjąć swoją prawdziwą postać. Ale wszystkie starania okazały się bezskuteczne. Jedna jego część wiedziała, że jego Łaska zupełnie zniknęła, ale druga desperacko próbowała zaprzeczyć temu faktowi. Był sam i był słaby.

Czuł pieczenie w oczach. Nie wiedział co to oznacza, dopóki nie poczuł kropli płynu spływającego mu po policzku. Płakał. Nie kłopotał się ocieraniem łez czy choćby próbami ich ukrywania, choć jego głowa była pochylona. Siedział tak i pozwalał, by łzy płynęły, a jego tysiącletni umysł próbował przyjąć do wiadomości zmiany.

I wtedy usłyszał błogi dźwięk głosu Deana, wołającego jego imię.

Spojrzał w górę, akurat by zobaczyć łowcę zatrzymującego się przed nim. Poczuł dłonie mężczyzny na ramionach. Castiel wpatrywał się w ciemnozielone otchłanie w oczach Deana, zagryzając wnętrze warg i próbując wziąć się w garść.

– Witaj, Dean – powiedział, a jego głos brzmiał jeszcze bardziej żałośnie, niż anioł się czuł.

– No chodź, zabierzemy cię stąd – odparł Dean, pomagając Castielowi wstać, z ręką wciąż na jego ramionach. Cas spojrzał na Deana i może nie wiedział, gdzie ten go zabiera i dlaczego jakiekolwiek inne miejsce miałoby być lepsze niż to tutaj, ale rozumiał, że z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu pokładał w łowcy niewytłumaczalne pokłady zaufania. W ramach swoich możliwości Dean sprawi, że wszystko będzie lepsze. Miał w zwyczaju polegać na tym mężczyźnie zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. Z wciąż spoczywającą na jego ramieniu dłonią Deana  ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. I właśnie wtedy Cas dostrzegł Crowleya. Zamrugał, gubiąc kroki.

– A co _ty_ tu robisz?

– Ciebie też miło widzieć, skarbie. Minęło trochę mrocznego czasu – odparł Crowley w, jak rozpoznał Cas, próbie przybrania swojej zwykłej złośliwości. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim obecnie znajdował się król piekła, wyszło mu to raczej nieudolnie. Pod oczami, które wydawały się zmęczone i nabiegłe krwią, widniały ciemne kręgi. Miał fioletowe siniaki po lewej stronie twarzy oraz skaleczenie przy prawej powiece. Usta wyglądały na popękane, a zaschnięta krew zakrzepła na większej części jego twarzy. Zgarbił ramiona, a każdy nierówny oddech zdawał się przychodzić mu z trudem. Nawet odcień jego skóry wydawał się blady.

Castiel od razu poczuł się zaniepokojony. Crowley wyglądał _ludzko._ Sam nie dokończył ostatniej próby, prawda?

– Czy Sam dokonał iniekcji? – spytał zmartwiony, spojrzawszy na Deana, który stał jakieś pół kroku za nim. Dean pokręcił głową, a Castiel odetchnął z ulgą. – Więc dlaczego on wygląda tak...

– To był długi dzień – odpowiedział Crowley zamiast Deana. – Łoś wciąż oddycha, a ja wciąż jestem królem. Nie musisz zamartwiać tym swojej małej główki.

– To wciąż Crowley – wyjaśnił Dean. – Ale zdaje się, że jego serce nie jest już o trzy rozmiary za małe. A Sam stwierdził, że jest za niego teraz “odpowiedzialny”, dlatego ciągniemy go ze sobą.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jego naczynie miało problemy z sercem.

– Tak się tylko mówi. – Dean westchnął i naciskając lekko ramię Casa, zachęcił go do pójście na przód. Crowley kroczył obok niego, sprawiając, że Castiel spiął się wyraźnie. Ostatnim razem gdy spotkał króla piekieł, Crowley skończył zanurzony w jego wnętrznościach aż po łokcie. To nie było przyjemne wspomnienie, a poza tym wciąż dochodzi do siebie po postrzale w brzuch zadanym mu przez demona.  – Oznacza to, że wygląda na to, że Crowley ma teraz jakieś uczucia.

– Ludzkie emocje? – spytał Castiel, odwracając się, by zbadać Crowleya.

– Co wy na to, by zamiast na moich, skupić się teraz na twoich niedoskonałościach? – zaproponował Crowley, wyginając obojętnie brew. – O co chodzi z tym twoim wodociągiem?

Castiel przetarł oczy rękawem swojego płaszcza odrobinę zażenowany.

– Utrata Łaski spowodowała u mnie większą emocjonalność – odpowiedział, gdy wyszli na zimne, nocne powietrze. Zadrżał na niecodzienne wrażenie. W końcu wcześniej był odporny na zmiany temperatur.  

– Cas, ty miałeś wcześniej uczucia – powiedział Dean w czasie drogi przez parking, wyglądając na lekko zaintrygowanego. Castiel dostrzegł stojącą kawałek dalej Impalę.

– Owszem, ale nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwałem wszystkiego tak... _wyraźnie_. Wcześniej było to bardziej stonowane... ale teraz… teraz mam wrażenie, że ktoś uciska mi klatkę piersiową... Czuję się... wadliwie – wyjaśnił najlepiej, jak umiał.

Dean otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale po chwili je zamknął, wyglądając jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić albo powiedzieć. Otworzył dla anioła drzwi Impali.

– Musisz się jakoś ścisnąć z Sammym, on jest... on... – Winchester przełknął ślinę i z zaciśniętą szczęką spojrzał na chorego brata. Cas dostrzegł, że Sam był zupełnie nieprzytomny.

Nawet jeśli Sam nie ukończył prób, wszyscy wiedzieli, że musiały się one mocno na nim odbić. Castiel wsunął się obok stóp Sama, a Crowley i Dean ruszyli na przednie siedzenia.

– Przepraszam, Dean – wyszeptał Castiel, zanim Dean odpalił silnik, nagle przytłoczony wyrzutami sumienia. Dean spojrzał na niego we wstecznym lusterku z podniesionymi w dezorientacji brwiami. – Przepraszam za wszystko co zrobiłem od czasu pokonania Lucyfera. Przepraszam, że nie mogę pomóc Samowi. Przepraszam, że nie mogę pomóc tobie. Przepraszam, że nie mam mocy. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam... – Zamknął powieki, gdy łzy popłynęły mu z oczu. Niegdysiejszy anioł oparł głowę o szybę, drżąc.

Oczy pozostawił zamknięte.

 


	3. Rozdział 3: Jak aniołek

 

Z pomocą telefonu Dean znalazł najbliższy hotel i jakieś piętnaście minut po zgarnięciu Castiela zatrzymali się przed motelem przy drodze międzystanowej. Gdy Dean zgasił silnik, Crowley obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sama trochę zaniepokojony, czy na pewno uda się im go obudzić. Castiel zdawał się podzielać jego troskę.

Dean wysiadł z pojazdu i okrążył go, by otworzyć drzwi po prawej stronie, obok głowy brata. Pochylił się i położył dłonie na jego policzkach.

– Hej, Sammy – zaczął, potrząsając nim. – No dalej, musimy cię obudzić. – Gdy Sam nie zareagował, Dean spróbował obudzić go jeszcze kilka razy, zanim westchnął ciężko. – Przykro mi, stary. – Pośpiesznie podwinął bawełniany t–shirt i uszczypnął brata, jak najmocniej potrafił.

– Nie podejrzewałem cię o sadystyczne upodobania. Co za miła niespodzianka – skomentował Crowley, wysiadając z samochodu i krzywiąc się, gdy Sam sapnął ciężko i podskoczył na siedzeniu. Dean położył dłonie na jego plecach, próbując uspokoić zdezorientowanego łowcę. Sam zamrugał gwałtownie i przyciskając drżące dłonie do klatki piersiowej, jęknął cicho.

– Co jest, do cholery...  – wyrzucił z siebie, zerkając na brata z oburzeniem.

– Przykro mi, Sammy. Wyjątkowe okoliczności. Czas iść do łóżka.

– Świntuchy – skomentował Crowley zza jego pleców. Dean rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, a Sam wyciągnął się, by spojrzeć nad bratem na demona. Brwi zawędrowały mu aż po czubek czoła, gdy go dostrzegł. – Zadowolony z mojego widoku?

Wzrok Sama powrócił do Deana.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho do brata.

– Och, jak wzruszająco. – Crowley wywrócił oczami, ale jakaś część jego nie mogła nie zastanawiać się, dlaczego, do diabła, Sama miałoby obchodzić, czy z nimi pojechał. Właściwie, dlaczego miałby w ogóle interesować się, czy Crowley wciąż był żywy czy nie?

– Chodźmy – zawołał Dean, pomagając bratu wstać.

Castiel wyszedł tuż za Samem, który po chwili stał chybotliwie, opierając się ciężko na bracie. Anioł asekuracyjnie ustawił się obok w razie jego upadku.  Sam naprawdę nie wyglądał najlepiej. Trząsł się okropnie z miną, jakby za chwilę miał zwymiotować. Crowley zacisnął usta, bojąc się, że Próby zraniły Sama na tyle poważnie, że ten nie będzie już w stanie normalnie funkcjonować.

Strach. Kolejne uczucie, którego demon nie powinien posiadać, a już na pewno nie taki jak on. Był królem Piekła, na miłość grzechów. Szefem wszystkiego, co okropne i straszne. Czego mógłby się bać? Tłumiąc swoje niepokoje, Crowley zrobił krok na przód i wskazał Deanowi, by oddał mu swoje miejsce u boku Sama.

– W końcu to ty tu jesteś przy kasie. Łap wasze bagaże i prowadź, razem z Iskierką damy sobie radę. – Crowley uniósł rękę, zanim Dean mógłby wszcząć dyskusję. – Możemy darować sobie dowcipne przekomarzania chociaż raz? Jestem zmęczony.

Dean wciąż wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale z westchnieniem oddał brata Crowleyowi. Pomimo ośmiocalowej różnicy wzrostu między nim a Samem i w jego chwilowo osłabionym stanie, Crowley wciąż był demonem, a więc posiadał większą siłę. Z jedną ręką pod ramieniem chorego i drugą na jego piersi, kuśtykali do przodu, gdy pod drugim ramieniem człapał Castiel, próbując podtrzymywać jego lewą stronę.

Dotarli do wnętrza hotelu, otrzymując bardzo zdziwione spojrzenie od innych klientów w recepcji. Crowley nie mógł się im dziwić. Byli czterema dorosłymi mężczyznami, z czego wygląd trzech z nich plasował się gdzieś między “poobcierani” a “umierający”, prowadzonymi przez Deana, który przypadkowemu przechodniu prawdopodobnie przypominał modela z reklam Kalvina Kleina.

Dean zapłacił za największy pokój, jaki mieli – dwa wielkie łoża i jedno pojedyncze. Na szczęście znajdowało się na pierwszym piętrze, więc razem z Castielem nie musieli pokonywać wielkiej wędrówki z bezwładnym Samem, który, nie licząc nierównych oddechów, nie wydawał z siebie żadnych dźwięków.

– Dajesz radę, Łosiu? – spytał Crowley, gdy Dean przekręcał klucz do ich pokoju, co chwila ze zmartwieniem zerkając na brata.

– W...wszystko okej – odparł Sam głosem, który całkowicie przeczył jego słowom.

– Sam, wcale nie wyglądasz, jakby było z tobą dobrze – zauważył Castiel, spoglądając w górę na Sama z wyraźną troską w błękitnych oczach.

– Po prostu muszę odpocząć – zapewnił Sam, wyraźnie próbując włożyć więcej siły w swoje słowa. Crowley przejrzał jego zamiary bez trudu i podejrzewał, że Castiel także.

Dean otworzył drzwi i przepuścił ich. W środku ostrożnie położyli Sama na najbliższym łóżku. Gdy jego ciało dotknęło materaca, łowca natychmiast wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie ulgi, rozrzucając kończyny na całą jego szerokość.

– Lepiej się czujesz, Sam? – spytał Dean, kładąc dłoń na plecach brata. Sam powoli pokiwał głową.

– Taa... Ja po prostu... Naprawdę potrzebuję więcej snu – odparł Sam bez tchu.

– Dobrze. Będziemy cicho, byś mógł spać – powiedział swojemu braciszkowi, ale powieki Sama już były zamknięte. Crowley mógłby się założyć, że Sam zasnął, jeszcze zanim starszy brat skończył mówić. Dean odwrócił się do Castiela i Crowleya. – A wy dwaj potrzebujecie snu?   

Crowley pozostał cicho, pozwalając Castielowi odpowiedzieć jako pierwszemu.

– Ja... tak mi się wydaję. Czuję się bardzo wyczerpany. Sen temu zaradzi, prawda? – spytał niepewnie. Dean pokiwał głową.

– Tak, Cas. Poczujesz się o wiele lepiej. Wybieraj łóżko i dawaj w kimę – odparł Dean. Jednak zanim anioł zdążył się choćby poruszyć, Crowley chwycił go za rękaw płaszcza. Łowca natychmiast rzucił się do przodu, włączając tryb defensywny. Castiel wyglądał jedynie na przestraszonego, jak małe dziecko i Crowley nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego poczuł się zaniepokojony.

 _Przejmujesz się, bo wiesz dokładnie, dlaczego się boi,_ podpowiedział głos w jego głowie.

– Nie wiem, Kotku, czy się ostatnio wąchałeś, ale zalecam najpierw skorzystać z prysznica – powiedział Crowley. Wiedział, dzięki czasom kiedy razem próbowali otworzyć Czyściec, że Castiel normalnie nie posiadał woni. Po prostu nie pachniał. Jednak teraz, razem ze stratą Łaski, najwyraźniej zaczął pocić się, jak każdy dorosły mężczyzna. W tym momencie zapach Castiela nie był niczym przyjemnym.

Obaj wyglądali na zdezorientowanych obserwacją demona. Dean z lekkim zakłopotaniem pochylił się, by powąchać anioła. Za chwilę odsunął się ze wzdrygnięciem.

– Uch, koleś, on ma racje, śmierdzisz jak stary cap.

Castiel znieruchomiał.

– Nigdy nie wąchałem starego capa, Dean.

– To się chwali – zapewnił go Crowley. – Wiesz, jak posługiwać się prysznicem? Mogę ci zademonstrować. Możesz być pewny, że będę bardzo skrupulatny. – Swoją wypowiedź ubarwił lubieżnym mrugnięciem.

Dean posłał Crowleyowi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie pokazywało jego niezadowolenie z tego komentarza i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

– To nic trudnego, Cas. Spójrz, włączę ci prysznic. Kiedy cię zostawię, musisz zdjąć wszystkie ubrania, wejść do środka, namydlić całe ciało i wtedy, bam – jesteś czysty.

– Będzie potrzebował jakiś łaszków na zmianę – wytknął Crowley.

– Może założyć coś mojego – zawołał Dean z łazienki. Crowley oparł się o ścianę, słysząc jak woda zaczyna płynąć. Castiel zaszurał nogami zakłopotany, jego ramiona zwisały zgarbione po bokach, a wzrok nie opuszczał podłogi. Wyglądał jak bardzo smutny, opuszczony szczeniaczek. Crowley poczuł kolejne, okropne ukłucie współczucia i zanim zorientował się co robi, już mówił:

– Przykro mi, Cas. – Szczerość w jego głosie okazała się przerażająca. Castiel uniósł głowę, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy w osłupieniu.

Ex–anioł milczał przez chwilę, zanim spytał:

– Dlaczego?

Czuł potrzebę, by przeprosić za wiele rzeczy, ale stwierdził, że obecnie żadna z nich nie była istotna. Może kiedy indziej.

– Przykro mi, że jesteś... bez Łaski.

Kolejny moment ciszy.

– Widzę, że Próby miały na ciebie bardzo silny wpływ.

– Taa – wymamrotał Crowley. – Szczęściarz ze mnie.

– Cas! – zawołał z łazienki Dean. – Prysznic jest gotowy. – Wystawił głowę zza progu i Castiel ruszył w jego stronę. Łowca dał wejść aniołowi do środka, posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i zamknął drzwi. Crowley uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Jest jak dziecko. Nie zazdroszczę ci, będziesz musiał uczyć go nawet, jak wiązać buty.

– Jest moim przyjacielem – odparł sztywno Dean. – Tylko dlatego, że z Supermena zmienił się w Clarka Kenta... to niczego nie zmienia – powiedział Dean, ruszając do torby, którą porzucił przy drzwiach. Pogrzebał w niej, szukając ubrania, które pasowałoby dla Casa.

Crowley zdjął z siebie płaszcz i marynarkę. Położył je obok pojedynczego łóżka, zdecydowawszy, że skoro to pierwsza noc Castiela–w–pełni–człowieka, równie dobrze on może dostać większe łóżko. Położył się ostrożnie, a jego poobijane ciało zaprotestowało ostro na to działanie. Ułożył głowę na poduszce i westchnął cicho. Sen nie był dla niego czymś zwykłym – demony nie potrzebują go, ale nie można powiedzieć, że nigdy nie korzystają z niego od czasu do czasu. Po takim dniu mógł z pewnością użyć trochę porządnego odpoczynku. Bez kolejnych ceregieli splótł palce za głową i zamknął oczy. Po kilku chwilach zapadł w mocny sen.

* * *

 

Castiel gapił się na bokserki swojego naczynia. Uświadomił sobie z zaskoczeniem, że tak jak ludzie będzie musiał zacząć codziennie zmieniać ubrania. Jego płaszcz, biała koszula, niebieski krawat i spodnie spoczywały teraz na zlewie. Podejrzewał, że będzie musiał także codziennie się myć, skoro nie może jedynie za pomocą myśli sprawić, by jego ciało i ubranie stało się czyste. To będzie osobliwe.

Zdjął także bokserki, pozwalając opaść im na podłogę, zanim wszedł pod przyjemnie ciepły strumień wody, który Dean dla niego przygotował. Poczuł zakłopotanie na myśl o pozycji w jakiej znalazł się starszy Winchester. On nie posiadał mocy, Sam był chory, Crowley słaby, a Dean został całkiem sam, by ich wszystkich pilnować. Castiel nieustannie kwestionował prośbę Sama o zabranie z nimi Crowleya. Wydawało się to niemądrym posunięciem. Crowley był jednym z największych wrogów, z którymi Sam i Dean musieli się zmierzyć od czasu apokalipsy. Może i jego moc zredukowała się znacznie i może posiada teraz w sobie coś podobnego do człowieczeństwa, ale to wciąż Crowley, a Crowley był _niebezpieczny_.

Wiedział także, że demon to bardzo utalentowany aktor. Nie miał pewności, jak prawdziwe było „człowieczeństwo” Crowleya.

Branie prysznica według wskazówek Deana nie okazało się skomplikowane. Na opakowaniu środków do mycia – tego do włosów i tego do ciała – znajdowały się instrukcje. Metodycznie namydlił swoje ciało, szczególnie miejsce pod pachami, które zlokalizował jako źródło zapachu, o którym wspomniał Crowley. Gdy skończył z ciałem, przeszedł do włosów, pieniąc je porządnie przed spłukaniem. Nieszczególnie podobało mu się wrażenie włosów przyklejonych do czoła.

Wyszedł z kabiny do zaparowanej łazienki. Zobaczył, że podczas jego prysznica, Dean zostawił dla niego ręcznik i nowe ubrania oraz zabrał te użyte. Wytarł się i założył parę bokserek i szare dresowe spodnie, które zostawił mu przyjaciel.

Przed włożeniem białego t–shirtu postanowił sprawdzić jedną rzecz. Przetarł dłonią zaparowane lustro nad umywalką, i, gdy był w stanie dostrzec swoją twarz i nagą pierś, przełknąwszy ślinę, odwrócił się, by zobaczyć swoje plecy. Tuż obok łopatek znajdowały się dwie mocno czerwone, dwucentymetrowo szerokie i sześciocentymetrowo długie blizny. ~~~~

Sięgnął za siebie i dotknął jedną z nich z grymasem. Mógł poczuć, że ich nie było już wtedy, gdy Metatron wysłał go na ziemię i od tego czasu miejsce to bolało go dotkliwie, ale zobaczenie na własne oczy dowodu, że jego skrzydła zniknęły na zawsze, okazało się straszne. Odwrócił się z powrotem i ściskając brzegi umywalki, próbował zatrzymać uczucie rozpaczy i zagubienia rosnące mu w piersi.

_Ojcze, modlił się Castiel w myślach do Boga, którego pewnie zupełnie nie obchodził. Proszę… pomóż mi… nie umiem sobie z tym poradzić…_

– Cas? – odezwał się Dean zza drzwi, poprzedzony krótkim pukaniem. – Wszystko w porządku, stary? Trochę tam siedzisz. – Castiel nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł zaufać swojemu głosowi. Czuł łzy ponownie napływające mu do oczu. Czy to wszystko, czym teraz jestem? Naprawdę jestem tak słaby? – Pieprzyć to. Wchodzę. Lepiej, żebyś był ubrany, bo przysięgam, że… – Dean otworzył drzwi, ale nie dokończył zdania, gdy zobaczył w jakiej pozycji stoi anioł. Winchester wpatrywał się w jego plecy, w te same dwie kreski, których przed chwilą jego własny wzrok nie mógł opuścić. – Twoje skrzydła…

– Tak – wykrztusił. – Zniknęły… a ja… – Potrząsnął głową, gdy głos ponownie go zawiódł.

Dean przeszedł kilka kroków, aż znalazł się w promieniu lustra. Castiel spojrzał na odbicie przyjaciela, ze łzą skapującą mu na policzek. Nie chciał narzucać się z tym Deanowi, którego twarz pokazywała, jak bardzo był zmieszany.

– Nie wiem, co mógłbym ci powiedzieć – odparł szczerze Dean. – Nie jestem zbyt dobry w takich sprawach.

– Wiem – przytaknął Castiel, podnosząc się. Wyprostował ramiona i puścił krawędzie umywalki, próbując wziąć się w garść. Nie mógł pozwolić, by te silne emocje wzięły nad nim całkowicie górę. – To nie ma znaczenia. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

– Hej, nie ma w tym nic złego… no wiesz, w wyrzuceniu tego z siebie – powiedział Dean, lekko nieruchomiejąc. Poklepał go po barku odrobinę niezręcznie. – Ja… jestem z tobą, stary.

– Wiem – powtórzył Castiel. – Myślę, że powinienem iść teraz do łóżka.

Dean przytaknął i podniósł białą koszulkę.

– Pewnie nie wiesz, czy wolisz spać ubrany czy nie, hmm?

– Te spodnie są bardzo wygodne. Czy koszula jest wykonana z podobnego materiału?

– A żebym to ja wiedział, ale jest miękka.

Castiel wziął t–shirt od Deana i przełożył go przez głowę. Okazała się odrobinę na niego za luźna, skoro Dean był od niego wyraźnie większy, ale i tak pasowała wystarczająco.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, patrząc znacząco na Deana. Ten wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu półuśmiech.

– Żaden problem. A teraz chodź, czas na sen. Wyglądasz jakbyś miał się zaraz przewrócić – stwierdził, odwracając się, by wyjść z łazienki. Castiel podążył tuż za nim, bawiąc się brzegiem miękkiego materiału koszulki. Już rozumiał, dlaczego Dean nosił takie cały czas.

Kiedy dotarli do głównej części ich pokoju, zobaczył Crowleya śpiącego na pojedynczym łóżku, co okazało się niezwykle osobliwym widokiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział śpiącego demona. Tak jak aniołowie, demony nie potrzebują snu, by funkcjonować, choć wiedział, że czasami robią to, by nie odróżniać się zbytnio od ludzi. Król Piekła chrapał cicho, z rękami pod głową, płaszczem i marynarką odłożoną z boku i piersią wolno podnoszącą się i opadającą.

Nie był jedyną nadnaturalną istotą radzącą sobie z radykalnymi zmianami.

Castiel podszedł do wielkiego łóżka, kładąc się ostrożnie. Dean spojrzał na niego z  lekkim rozbawieniem znad oparcia sofy, na której najwyraźniej planował spać.

– Po prostu zamknij oczy. Proste jak ciastko – przerwał, kładąc dłonie na brzuchu. – Stary, ale zjadłbym trochę ciasta…

– Spałem już kiedyś, Dean.

– No tak, ale kiedy to było? Jakieś pięć lat temu? – odparł Dean, nawiązując do krótkiego czasu, gdy Cas był prawie człowiekiem tuż przed zamknięciem Lucyfera w Klatce.

Castiel zamknął oczy, układając ręce na piersi.

– Powinieneś chyba położyć się pod przykryciem – usłyszał sugestię Deana. – Będzie ci cieplej.

Cas otworzył oczy i podniósł kołdrę oraz cienkie prześcieradło pod nim, wślizgując się pod nie z lekkim westchnieniem. Dean miał rację, tak było cieplej.

– I co, wygodnie?

– Taa.

Zamknął ponownie oczy i uderzyła go silna fala zmęczenia.

– Dobranoc, Dean – powiedział cicho, tak cicho, że nie był nawet pewny, czy starszy Winchester go usłyszał, dopóki nie usłyszał odpowiedzi:

– Dobranoc, Cas… słodkich snów.

 


	4. Rozdział 4: Powrót nawiedzonego

Sam obudził się z lepkim uczuciem potu pokrywającego każdy skrawek jego ciała. Ze snu wyrwał go intensywny ból w ramieniu, uczucie, jakby ogień spalał mu wnętrzności. Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł ostre, pomarańczowe światło tańczące na suficie. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że światło to pochodziło od niego.

Spojrzał w dół na swoje ramię, które rozbłyskało tym samym pomarańczowym światłem, które rozpromieniało go w czasie Prób. Ból rozrywał mu mięśnie, powalając go płasko na plecy z westchnieniem. _Po prostu to przeczekaj, po prostu to przeczekaj_ ,  rozkazał sam sobie. Nie mogło to przecież trwać wiecznie. Po prostu musiał wytrzymać. Zamknął oczy, próbując oddychać jak najspokojniej.

Miał wrażenie, jakby rozgrzane do białości ostrza dźgały go w ramiona i tors. Wsadził pięść w usta, gryząc ją tak mocno,  aż poczuł krew. Nie chciał budzić innych a już na pewno nie chciał budzić Deana i sprawiać, by martwił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- _Psiakrew! -_ usłyszał przekleństwo z pojedynczego łóżka po prawej stronie. Po akcencie i doborze wulgaryzmu rozpoznał Crowleya. Otworzył oczy, przekręcił głowę i dzięki przyciemnionemu światłu księżyca przebijającego się przez okna, zobaczył niespokojnego demona. Ręce mocno zaciskał na włosach, jego oczy były szczelnie zamknięte, a zęby zatrzaśnięte. Z głębokości jego gardła wydobywał się cichy jęk.

\- C…Crowley? - wydukał Sam, próbując powstrzymać własny głos od wrzasku z bólu, który narósł teraz jeszcze intensywniej. W tym samym momencie, gdy Sam zajęczał z agonii, plecy Crowleya podniosły się nienaturalnie na łóżku, a jego jęk nasilił się.

Uderzyła go kolejna fala. Sam został opanowany przez silną męczarnię Prób i jego rozważania na temat Crowleya wyparowały całkowicie, razem z wszystkimi innymi racjonalnymi myślami. Przez czas, który prawdopodobnie był kilkoma minutami, ale zdawał się trwać całe lata, udało mu się przetrzymać ból. Jego ramiona przez cały czas wytwarzały to blade, pomarańczowe światło, aż w końcu błyski przygasły, a ból poszedł w ich ślady chwilę później. Przemoczony od potu, łapiąc chrapliwe oddechy, Sam opadł na łóżko z przepełniającą go ulgą.

Usłyszał podobne westchnienie ulgi dochodzące z łóżka Crowleya. Nastąpiło kilka minut ciszy, zanim którykolwiek z nich się odezwał.

\- Coś ty mi, do diabła, zrobił? - spytał w końcu Crowley głosem zabarwionym gniewem. Sam uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Króla Piekieł, który siedział na krawędzi łóżka i, rzucając mu spojrzenie niczym ostrze noży, masował ramiona z pojedynczymi grymasami.

\- Ja… co? - Sam zamrugał, próbując przegnać mgłę zdezorientowania ze swojego umysłu. - Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem takiego ataku, nawet podczas żadnej z Prób… czy ty… czy ty też to czułeś?

\- Tak, czułem to cholernie wyraźnie! - oświadczył Crowley w szeptanym krzyku, widocznie nie chcąc budzić Deana czy Castiela. - Najwyraźniej, gdy próbowałeś mnie „uleczyć”, udało ci się także zarazić mnie tym gównem, którym Próby zakaziły twoje żyły.

\- Przepraszam - odparł Sam, mówiąc zupełnie szczerze. Nie życzyłby tego, co przeżywał nawet najgorszemu wrogowi a, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat, Crowley nie był już nim dłużej. - Dobrze się teraz czujesz?

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko demon. - Musimy znaleźć sposób, by cię naprawić. Nie mam zamiaru żyć z czymś takim.

\- Naprawić mnie? - spytał Sam. - Nie wiemy, czy da się mnie naprawić. Równie dobrze mogę być na to skazany.

\- Nie, jeśli ja mam coś do powiedzenia - nie zgodził się Crowley. - Jestem Królem Piekła, skarbie. Posiadam coś, co nazwałbyś _środkami_. Gdy tylko brat-miś i aniołek się obudzą, nadejdzie czas, by znaleźć coś, co postawi cię z powrotem na nogi i z dala od grobu.

\- Próby mnie nie zabiją - powiedział Sam, na wpół próbując przekonać Crowleya, a na wpół samego siebie. - Nie wyleczyłem cię do końca. Próby zabiją cię, jedynie po ukończeniu wszystkich trzech.

\- Możesz mieć nadzieję.

\- Dzięki - wymamrotał Sam, pozwalając głowie znów opaść na poduszkę. Mógł poczuć uderzające zmęczenie po ataku i wiedział, że podobne odczucie dotykało także Crowleya. Król demonów ponownie leniwie rozciągnął się na łóżku.

\- Zawsze do usług, Łosiu - powiedział, zamykając oczy. - A teraz, jeśli znów mnie obudzisz, osobiście cię zamorduję. Bajkowych snów.

* * *

 

Castiel ocknął się na zapach ciepłego jedzenia – czegoś, co w tym momencie wydawało się niezwykle zachęcające. Odemknął jedną powiekę i dostrzegł Deana wchodzącego do hotelowego pokoju, z rękami pełnymi brązowych toreb. Łowca odłożył pakunki na kanapę i z jednego z opakowań wyciągnął muffina, najwyraźniej jeszcze nieświadomy, że Castiel się obudził.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się anioł, podnosząc się. Dean podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu i wypuścił zirytowany oddech.

\- Dobry - odparł. - Wystraszyłeś mnie na śmierć.

\- Przepraszam, nie miałem takiego zamiaru - przeprosił, wydostając się spod przykrycia i opuszczając nogi znad skraju łóżka. Potarł oczy jedną z dłoni, ziewając głośno. Sen był odprężający i przywracający energię. Stwierdził, że jemu, jak i innym aniołom, powinno zawsze tego brakować. Dean uśmiechał się lekko na jego widok, kontynuując śniadanie. Castiel uniósł głowę. - Czy coś cię rozbawiło?

Dean pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, to tylko… przed chwilą przypomniałeś Sammy’ego, gdy był mały. - Wskazał na jedną z toreb. - Głodny?

\- Tak, właściwie to tak - odpowiedział anioł, wstając i przeciągając się. - To bardzo dziwne uczucie.

\- W takim razie, na co masz ochotę, jako pierwszy posiłek prawdziwego człowieka? - spytał Dean, przeglądając torby, skończywszy swojego muffina. - Przykro mi, to nie White Castle, ale to nie coś, na co miałbyś ochotę na śniadanie. Mam praktycznie wszystko… jajka, bekon, kiełbaski, placki ziemniaczane, tosty, naleśniki…

\- Naleśniki - powtórzył anioł, kiwając głową. - Kiedy uciekałem z Anielską Tabliczką i używałem Biggerson’s, by zmylić trop, często zamawiałem naleśniki. Nigdy ich oczywiście nie jadłem, ale pachniały zachęcająco.

\- W takim razie naleśniki. - Dean wyjął styropianowy pojemnik z jednej z toreb i podał je Castielowi razem z plastikowym nożem i widelcem. Anioł przyjął je z wymruczanym „dziękuję” i usiadł na sofie obok Deana. Otworzył pojemnik, z cichym westchnięciem wdychając zapach syropu, którym oblane były naleśniki. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i z jednej z toreb wyciągnął dla siebie tosta.

Castiel spróbował naleśniki, miały słodki smak i miękką teksturę. Hmm. Potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego łowca tak uwielbiał jeść. Podniósł wzrok, przeżuwając wolno. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Samie i Crowleyu, którzy wciąż spali.

\- Która jest godzina? - spytał.

Dean sprawdził czas na swoim telefonie.

\- Dziesiąta. Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy ich budzić czy nie. - Wyglądał jakby jeszcze raz rozważał, co powiedział. - Właściwie to mam gdzieś Crowleya. - Wziął kolejnego muffina z torebki i rzucił nim w głowę demona. Celność łowcy była doskonała, więc ciastko uderzyło Króla Piekieł prosto w twarz, rozkruszając się. Crowley podskoczył.

\- Co do… - parsknął, zobaczywszy fragment jasnej muffiny odznaczającej się na czarnej koszuli. Spojrzał na Deana, który mu zasalutował.

\- Czołem, Crowley - przywitał się z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem. - Jak leci?

\- Spadaj - odparł demon, otrzepując koszulę i podniósłszy marynarkę, założył ją na ramiona.

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz jedzenia, zapraszam - odparł Dean groźnie. Crowley zerknął na torby.

\- Eh, hello. Demon. Fakt, że spałem w nocy to tylko pojedynczy przypadek, nie zmieniłem się jeszcze w miejscowych.

\- Jak chcesz - odparł Winchester, wzruszając ramionami. Demon ruszył w stronę łazienki bez słowa, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, co zdziwiło Castiela odrobinę, w końcu demony nie potrzebują korzystać z toalety. - Zdaje się, że to nie ranny ptaszek, hm?

\- Zdaje się, że nie - przytaknął anioł. - Dean, jest coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć.

Dean odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, natychmiast nieruchomiejąc ze zmartwionym wyrazem na twarzy.

\- Tak?

\- Z tego, co powiedział mi Metatron, wszystkie anioły zostały odcięte od Nieba. - Wziął kolejny gryz naleśników. Martwił się tym od wczoraj, ale myśli o utracie mocy za bardzo go rozpraszały, by się nad tym dłużej zastanowić. Jednak dziś, w nowym świetle, trzeba poruszyć ten problem. - Nie wszystkie anioły w Niebie były dobre, Dean.

\- Wiem, Cas. Poznałem Naomi… i Uriela… i Zachariasza… i Rafała… i…

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. W niebie uwięziono pewnego anioła, podobnie jak Lucyfer i Michał są uwięzieni w Klatce. Miał on wielką moc i był zły, Dean. Być może jeszcze bardziej zdeprawowany niż sam Lucyfer. - Castiel przełknął, zaciskając usta, zanim kontynuował: - Jego imię to Xaphan. Podczas pierwszego upadku Lucyfera, Xaphan pokierował go na mroczną drogę. To on zasugerował Lucyferowi pomysł na stworzenie Lilith. On i Lucyfer, razem próbowali spalić niebo świętym ogniem. Niemal się im to udało. Lucyfer zdołał uciec, zanim zaznał sprawiedliwości naszego Ojca, jednak Xaphan nie miał tyle szczęścia. Został zabrany do anielskiego więzienia i przetrzymywany tam. Siedział w swojej osobistej klatce aż do tego czasu.

\- A skoro wszyscy aniołowie zostali wykopani z Nieba, oznacza to, że ten typ także, tak? - spytał Dean, marszcząc brwi, gdy uświadomił sobie implikację tych informacji. Castiel pokiwał głową.

\- Tak. Xaphan znajduje się na ziemi - zapewnił go.

\- To… cholernie źle, Cas. O jak wielkiej mocy mówimy, na skali od jednego do archanioła?

\- Xaphan jest pierwotny i nie posiada żadnej moralności czy współczucia. To czyni go niebezpiecznym. Jest serafinem, podobnie jak ja… - przerwał, uświadamiając sobie, że wcale nie był już dłużej serafinem. Przełknąwszy ciężko, kontynuował: - Jednak jest znacznie potężniejszy niż ja byłem. Choć jestem pewny, że można go zabić każdym anielskim ostrzem, czy nawet anielską bronią, którą stworzył Crowley - wyjaśnił. Nie podobała mu się wizja stawiania czoła mrocznemu aniołowi, choć czuł, że wcześniej czy później do tego dojdzie. Xaphan stanowił ogromne zagrożenie dla ludzkości, szczególnie jeśli zdobyłby poparcie od demonów lub części upadłych aniołów.

\- Więc, wygląda na to, że czeka nas polowanie na anioła zaraz po tym, jak puścimy kantem Króla Uczuć, a Sam poczuje się lepiej - stwierdził Dean z ciężkim westchnięciem. - Super. Nie ma to, jak wiedza, że trzeba ścigać Lucyfera Juniora, na dobry początek dnia.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by Sam polubił pomysł 'puszczania kantem' Crowleya - odparł Castiel, przyciszając głos, by demon nie mógł ich usłyszeć z łazienki. - Zdaje się, że odczuwa on teraz z nim jakąś więź.

\- Lepiej, żeby nie czuł - warknął Dean, wyglądając na wyjątkowo niezadowolonego. - Jak tylko Crowley wróci do normy, wyrzucamy jego tyłek z powrotem do piekła. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Sam zaczął nagle tak o niego dbać.

\- On ma w sobie moją krew, Dean. – Starszy Winchester podskoczył, odrywając wzrok od Castiela, by skupić go na swoim bracie, który podniósł się na łóżku. Anioł nie zauważył wcześniej nawet, że Sam już nie śpi. - Ja mu to zrobiłem. Muszę… sam nie wiem… zaopiekować się nim. Nie jest już naszym wrogiem, skoro przestaliśmy próbować zamknąć wrota piekielne.

\- Chciałeś załatwić tego irlandzkiego skrzata, od kiedy straciliśmy Colta - wytknął Dean z wyraźną frustracją w głosie. Castiel zerknął na Sama. Młodszy Winchester nie wyglądał dużo lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Wciąż wydawał się wykończony, z ciemnymi sińcami pod oczami i swoimi długimi brązowymi włosami przyklejonymi do czoła od potu. - Nie mów mi, że osiem godzin z kolesiem nagle wszystko zmieniło.

\- Wciąż jest demonem, jestem tego świadomy - odparł Sam. - Jednak teraz ma w sobie część człowieczeństwa, Dean. A my mamy mnóstwo wrogów. Naprawdę nie zaszkodzi nam, jeśli będziemy mieli jednego potężnego sojusznika, a Król Piekła jest raczej wartościowy.

\- Dźgnie nas w plecy przy pierwszej okazji - zaprotestował Dean, a Castiel musiał się z nim zgodzić. Crowley zawsze dbał tylko o siebie. Gdy tylko dostanie okazję, zrobi wszystko by wyeliminować braci, Anioł był tego pewny.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, Dean - powiedział Sam, pocierając dłonią tył karku i krzywiąc się przy tym. - Zabijając nas, niczego nie zyska.

\- Tak, jakby miało go to powstrzymać.

\- Dean ma rację, Sam - wtrącił Castiel. - Crowleyowi nie można ufać. - Starszy Winchester prychnął na jego słowa, a anioł zamarł, wiedząc, że łowca powstrzymuje się przed wytknięciem ironii sytuacji, w której to właśnie Castiel radzi Samowi nie wierzyć Królowi Piekieł.

\- Nie mówię, że mamy mu ufać. Mówię, że powinniśmy dać mu szansę. Jeśli nas wystawi, zabijemy go. Teraz będzie znacznie łatwiej niż wcześniej - powiedział Sam. Castiel dokończył naleśniki, odłożył opakowanie na bok i klasnął w dłonie. Spoglądając na Deana, próbował odgadnąć o czym ten myśli. Jego spojrzenie było zamroczone, odległe. Zastanawiał się i był rozdarty. Najprawdopodobniej między chęcią dogodzenia Samowi a pragnieniem zabicia Crowleya.

\- Skończyliście planować mój zgon? - Sam, Dean i Castiel jednocześnie odwrócili się w stronę łazienki, gdzie demon opierał się o framugę drzwi. Obtarcia i zranienia na jego twarzy zostały wyleczone, jego garnitur ponownie nieskazitelny, a on sam stał odrobinę bardziej prosto. Wskazał na swoje uszy. - Demon. Słuch, jak u kotów.

Dean posłał chłodne spojrzenie demonowi, jednak nic nie powiedział.

\- Wyleczyłeś się - zauważył Sam. - Twoje moce wróciły?

\- Wystarczająco, bym mógł doprowadzić się do porządku - odparł Crowley. - Wierzcie mi, jak tylko będę w stanie, wynoszę się z powrotem do piekła i z dala od was, idioci.

\- Wciąż nie odzyskałeś swojej zdolności do teleportacji? - spytał Cas, zerkając na demona ostrożnie. Sekundę później, demon znalazł się tuż przed nim, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

\- Och, na krótki dystans, jasne, ale piekło jednak nie znajduje się tuż za drzwiami, czyż nie? - odparł, cmokając go w policzek. Castiel odsunął się z grymasem. To było coś, co Crowley często lubił robić w czasie ich partnerstwa. Nie przepadał za tymi wspomnieniami. Sam odchrząknął, przerywając zakłopotane napięcie, które narosło w pomieszczeniu.

\- Więc, co jest naszym następnym krokiem? - spytał.

\- Musimy dostać się z powrotem do bunkra - odparł Dean. - Wykombinować, co się dzieje na świecie. Co robią anioły. - Zerknął na Crowleya. - Co zamierzają demony. A, i Cas mówi, że pojawił się jakiś zły anioł, lojalista Lucyfera.

\- Ho, ho, ho - Crowley uniósł brwi. - Nie mów, że Wielki Pan z Góry schował Xaphana w Niebie? To niedobrze. Opowieści, które o nim słyszałem…

\- Nie jest archaniołem, prawda? - spytał Sam, zaciskając nerwowo pięści na krawędzi kołdry. Castiel pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, jest serafinem. Bardzo potężnym, jednak powinno dać się go zabić, jak każdego innego anioła.

\- Pytanie brzmi, czy Xaphan będzie próbował dogadać się z moim gatunkiem, czy weźmie przywództwo nad aniołami - stwierdził Crowley. - To będzie interesujące…

Dean wywrócił oczami i chwycił torbę ze śniadaniem, by podać ją Samowi.

\- No dalej, zjedz coś. Kiedy skończysz, ruszamy w drogę. - Crowley podążył za Deanem, mijając starszego brata, by położyć dłoń na czole Sama. Starszemu Winchesterowi nie spodobała się wizja demona, dotykającego jego brata, więc chwycił ramię Crowleya.

Castiel wstał, wyczuwając wybuchający za chwilę konflikt.

\- Łosiu - zaczął Crowley, patrząc Deanowi prosto w oczy, nie reagując na ostre spojrzenie łowcy. - Mógłbyś przywołać do porządku swojego kundla?

\- Dean, zostaw go - powiedział zmęczonym głosem Sam, chwytając torbę i grzebiąc w niej w poszukiwaniu jajecznicy i kiełbasek. - On próbował jedynie sprawdzić, czy mam gorączkę.

\- Dlaczego miałoby go to obchodzić? - spytał Dean, niechętnie puszczając ramię demona. Crowley sięgnął ponownie do czoła, dotykając go wierzchem dłoni. Castiel zauważył znaczące spojrzenie, które wymienili Sam z demonem.

\- Jest rozpalony. Kto wie, może odkryłem w sobie słabość do Green Giganta* - powiedział Crowley, cofając rękę. Castiel miał wrażenie, że coś zostało jednak niedopowiedziane. - Gdy w końcu dotrzemy do waszej małej, tajemnej dziury w ziemi, trzeba dodać do harmonogramu naprawienie go.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? - warknął Dean, spoglądając z niepokojem w dół na Sama, który wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się, czy zdoła utrzymać w żołądku śniadanie.

\- Dotychczas zawsze przypuszczałem, że nie wiesz za wiele. - Castiel obserwował, jak Crowley i Dean kontynuują sprzeczkę, jednak nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, co takiego wydarzyło się między demonem i młodszym łowcą. Sam zawsze nienawidził demonów jeszcze bardziej niż Dean. Widok ich wzajemnych interakcji wydawał się niepokojący. Czy Sam i Crowley mogli ukrywać coś przed Deanem?

Castiel mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że młodszy Winchester nie popełni takiego samego błędu, jak niegdyś on…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> przyp. tłum. Green Giant to amerykańskie przedsiębiorstwo branży spożywczej, zajmujące się produkcją mrożonych i puszkowanych przetworów z warzyw. Charakterystyczną maskotką przedsiębiorstwa jest zielony gigant. Crowley z pewnością nawiązuje tu do Sama pokaźnych rozmiarów.


	5. Rozdział 5: Zwyczajny Świat

\- Wszyscy gotowi? - spytał Dean tuż przed wyjściem. Sam stał o własnych siłach, chociaż na wyraźnie drżących nogach, z torbą zawieszoną na ramieniu. Zauważył, że Crowley trzymał się niespotykanie blisko niego, jakby szykując się do złapania Sama, gdyby ten upadł. Castiel stał tuż obok, ubrany w ciuchy Deana. Ten musiał wcześniej zawiązać sznurowadła w jego butach. To było dziwne, patrzenie na Casa ubranego _identycznie_ jak on. Czarna koszulka. Ciemnozielona kurtka. Flanelowa koszula. Wyprane dżinsy. Stare łowieckie buty. _Cholera, on jest jak mini-ja._

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu pokiwali głowami. Dean uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Super… poczekajcie chwilę… - Sięgnął do swojej torby, grzebiąc w niej chwilę. - Tutaj jesteś. - Wyciągnął czarny materiałowy worek. - Właśnie tego szukałem. - Rzucił się do przodu pośpiesznie, mocno kopiąc Crowleya w goleń, by zmylić go przed założeniem mu torby na głowę i zawiązaniem jej wokół szyi. Crowley odepchnął go, głośno przeklinając.

\- Coś ty, do diabła, wymyślił? - wykrzyknął, sięgając dłońmi do torby

\- E-e-e - zamruczał Dean, łapiąc nadgarstki demona i zakładając na nie kajdanki z wyrytą diabelską pułapką. - Nie ma opcji, bym pozwolił ci zobaczyć drogę do naszej bazy. Wczorajszej nocy byłeś wystarczająco osłabiony, by nie potrzebować dodatkowej ochrony, ale _nie-_ przyjacielsko przypominam: _Nie ufam ci._

\- Boże broń, znać mi drogę do waszej dziury w ziemi. Niby po cholerę mi wiedza gdzie wasza dwójka żyje poza tym pieprzonym autem?

Dean został zaskoczony, gdy Crowley zmilkł po tych słowach, wściekając się pod torbą w milczeniu. Mógł praktycznie poczuć gniew emanujący od króla demonów. Dobrze. Najwyższy czas, by załapał aluzję i zamknął jadaczkę.

\- Dean - zauważył Castiel zza jego pleców. - Wydaje mi się, że personel może nabrać co do nas podejrzeń, jeśli Crowley wyjdzie w takim stanie.

\- Och, kurde. Nie pomyślałem o tym - przyznał Dean. Sam westchnął ciężko.

\- Zajmę personel. Wy idźcie do auta - powiedział Sam. Wyglądał na niezbyt zadowolonego ze statusu więźnia, do którego wrócił Crowley, ale na szczęście uświadomił sobie, że to konieczne.

\- Co masz niby zamiar zrobić? Striptiz? - spytał Crowley głosem przytłumionym przez torbę.

\- Pięć minut? - upewnił się Dean, ignorując demona. Sam przytaknął. - Idź.

Obserwował, jak Sam ostrożnie ruszył do przodu, jakby bojąc się, że mógłby się przewrócić. Jego brat wyglądał jakby nawet chodzenie sprawiało mu wielkie trudności. Dean chciał pójść razem z Samem, upewnić się, że nic mu nie będzie w tym nieciekawym stanie, ale nie było mowy, by zostawił człowieka-Casa z Crowleyem, nawet jeśli ten nie był tak silny jak zwykle.

Pięć minut później Dean i Cas pośpiesznie opuścili pokój, każdy z nich łapiąc jedno z ramion Crowleya, uniemożliwiając mu próbę ucieczki. Kiedy doszli do recepcji, rzeczywiście nie było tam nikogo z personelu i całe pomieszczenie okazało się zupełnie puste. Przeszli pośpiesznie przez frontowe drzwi, prosto do Impali. Chwilę później Crowley usadzony był na tylnym siedzeniu razem z Casem, który niemal przyciskał się do szyby, chcąc odsunąć się od demona jak najdalej.

Dean wsunął się na siedzenie kierowcy. Musieli czekać jedynie jakieś dwie minuty na Sama, który pojawił się obok samochodu. Poza jego oddechem, który był wyraźnie cięższy, wydawał się cały.

\- Dobra robota. Jak to właściwie zrobiłeś?

\- Powiedziałem recepcjonistce, że znalazłem karalucha w automatach. Postarałem się powiedzieć to _głośno_ \- odpowiedział Sam. - Lobby wyludniło się dosyć szybko, gdy ona pobiegła znaleźć go i zabić.

Dean posłał bratu mały uśmiech i wyjechał z parking, by rozpocząć ich podróż do Lebanon i bunkru Ludzi Pisma.

Dziesięciogodzinna podróż do Kansas odbyła się bez problemów. Gdy Dean skończył wyjaśniać wszystko, co łączyło się z Casem i Metatronem, włączył radio, chcąc zagłuszyć ciszę w samochodzie i dowiedzieć się, jaki wpływ na świat mieli upadli aniołowie. Jak na razie, wszystko co udało się zebrać to „dziwne anomalie pogodowe”. Ogromne burze z piorunami, powodzie i oczywiście niespodziewany deszcz meteorytów z poprzedniej nocy, który zadziwił wszystkich astronomów w kraju.

Meteoryty. No jasne.

W czasie podróży Sam to budził się, to zasypiał, Crowley siedział gburowaty i milczący, a Cas patrzył przez okno, wyglądając na bardzo rozproszonego. Nie można było kolesia winić. Musiał teraz radzić sobie z wieloma rzeczami.

Tuż po przekroczeniu granicy stanu Kansas, około ósmej trzydzieści, pojawiła się gorąca informacja, która zaskoczyła ich wszystkich: wulkan St. Helen wybuchł. Sam rozszerzył oczy, patrząc na odbicie Casa we wstecznym lusterku. Anioł wyglądał na równie zaniepokojonego.

\- Nie znajdujemy się nigdzie w pobliżu, mam nadzieję - wymamrotał Crowley. Jego gniew najwyraźniej przygasł, przemieniając się w uczucie znużenia.

\- Nie, ale to… kurde, to niedobrze - stwierdził Dean, wyłączając radio. Wiedział, że powinien dowiedzieć się więcej, jednak coś nieprzyjemnie przewracało mu się w żołądku i nie chciał myśleć o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy zginęli w ciągu niecałych dwudziestu czterech godziny. Co te anioły, do diabła, wyprawiają? Czy może powinien spytać, co robi ten koleś - Xaphan?

\- To nie mogły być inne anioły - powiedział Cas, wypowiadając na głos jego własne  myśli. - Moi bracia i siostry nie są święci w żadnym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale nie wywołaliby takiego zniszczenia celowo. To musiał być Xaphan.

\- Ma tyle soczku, by wywołać erupcję St. Helen? Cas, mówiłeś, że jest serafinem! Nawet w twoich najgorszych czasach nie mógłbyś zrobić czegoś tak ogromnego.

\- To jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy, Dean. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mu się udało zdobyć takie ilości energii, chyba że sprzymierzył się z kimś niesłychanie potężnym - odpowiedział Castiel.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że jedno z najpotężniejszych, nadnaturalnych, wciąż żywych stworzeń masz uwięzione na tylnym siedzeniu - wytknął Crowley. - Powiedziałbym, że szukacie kogoś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego.

\- Musimy lepiej rozeznać się w sytuacji - powiedział Cas. - Gdy dotrzemy do bunkru, musimy zadzwonić do twoich kontaktów w środowisku łowców i zorientować się, jak aniołowie reagują na zmiany.

\- Masz rację. W domu czeka nas mnóstwo roboty. Zajebiście dużo - przytaknął Dean, nawiązując do zebrania informacji na temat tego, co się dzieje, znalezienia sposobu na wyleczenie Sama, zrobieniu czegoś z Crowleyem i pomoc Castielowi w przywyknięciu do bycia człowiekiem.

\- Pragnąłbym, by reakcje moich braci i sióstr były łatwiejsze do przewidzenia, jednak aniołowie nie musieli nigdy zmierzyć się z czymś podobnym… - wyznał Cas ze wzrokiem skupionym na mijającej scenerii. Anioł wyglądał, jakby przebywał w samochodzie przez długi czas.

\- A ja jestem pewien jednej reakcji naszych puchatych-skrzydlatych: z pewnością będą cię ścigać, skarbie - wtrącił Crowley i niestety Dean musiał przyznać mu rację. Według tego co wiedzą aniołowie, to Castiel pomógł Metatronowi wyrzucić ich z domu. Innymi słowy, był obecnie wrogiem numer jeden.

\- Jestem tego świadomy - przyznał Castiel zwięźle. - Moje rodzeństwo nie zapomina łatwo. Już po moim… - Przełknął głośno. - Po rzezi na wyznawcach Rafała nie byłem ulubieńcem w niebie. Teraz myślą, że zamknąłem Raj. Będą próbowali mnie wytropić.

\- Ale dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobili? - spytał Dean. - Znalezienie nas nie byłoby takie trudne, nawet z tym enochiańskim syfem na naszych żebrach i workami złego uroku w Impali.

\- Wciąż nie wiemy, jak słabi są aniołowie - przypomniał Castiel. - To mogłoby tłumaczyć fakt, dlaczego nas jeszcze nie znaleźli.

Dean mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że aniołowie nie są nawet w połowie tak potężni jak przed upadkiem. Inaczej koniec Casa (i ich wszystkich także, winnych przez współpracę) nastąpi pewnie jeszcze gdzieś przed końcem tygodnia.

\- Obawiam się, że musimy trzymać kciuki i mieć nadzieję, że po nas nie przyjdą, bo jak na razie tylko ja jestem w stanie walczyć - powiedział mrukliwie, zaciskając pięści na kierownicy. Wyobraził sobie siebie otoczonego przez aniołów, wymachujących groźnie swoimi ostrzami. Taa, ledwo miał szansę przeciwko jednemu aniołowi, co dopiero grupie. Jak Cas uparcie wytykał mu przez te wszystkie lata - był tylko człowiekiem.

Po tym nastąpiła grobowa cisza wśród całej czwórki. Jego Metallica i Megadeth co chwilę przerywane były kolejnymi komunikatami, ostrzegającymi przed tornado i raportami o pożarach lasów odrobinę dalej na zachód. Sprawy przybierały obrót od złych do naprawdę, _naprawdę_ złych. Niecałą godzinę później dotarli do bunkru Ludzi Pisma. Dean poczuł ulgę opadającą mu na piersi. Nigdy wcześniej nie znał tego uczucia; uczucia powrotu do _domu,_ nawet gdy mieszkał z Lisą i Benem. Zerkając na swojego brata, wiedział dlaczego. Dom był tam, gdzie Sam.

\- Hej, Sammy, no dalej. Jesteśmy w domu. - Potrząsnął nim delikatnie. Sam zamrugał, otwierając oczy z jękiem.

\- Już jesteśmy? - zdziwił się, przekręcając się na siedzeniu, by móc spojrzeć za okno. - Miałem wrażenie, że przed chwilą zasnąłem.

\- No wiesz, jeśli wciąż jesteś zmęczony, możesz położyć się we własnym łóżku, gdy wejdziemy do środka - zaproponował Dean, otwierając drzwi i wysiadając z Impali. Sam zrobił to samo po swojej stronie, chociaż jego ruchy były bardziej niezdarne. Starszy Winchester poczuł falę niepokoju o swojego brata.

Cas wyszedł z samochodu, rozglądając się na boki. Ostatni raz był tu, gdy dochodził do siebie po wyciągnięciu anielskiej tabliczki z jego ciała przez Crowleya. Wtedy też Dean się do niego nie odzywał. Teraz, gdy minęło trochę czasu i jego gniew zdążył ostygnąć, żałował swojej postawy wobec Casa. Anioł wystawił ich kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich lat, nie ma o czym dyskutować. Widząc jednak, jak zagubiony i wystraszony wydawał się teraz, trudno było mu nie wybaczyć, nieważne jak bardzo chciałby dalej się na niego gniewać.

\- W jaki sposób wprowadzimy Crowleya do środka? - spytał Cas, zerkając na władcę demonów.

\- Zdjęcie tej pieprzonej torby z mojej głowy byłoby miłym początkiem.

Dean udawał, że go nie słyszał. Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Muszę po prostu wypowiedzieć kilka fraz po łacinie i będzie mógł przejść antydemoniczne sigile - wytłumaczył zmęczonym głosem Sam, otwierając drzwi obok Crowleya i rozluźniając wiązanie worka wokół szyi. Zsunął go jednym pociągnięciem, na co demon wydał westchnienie ulgi, mrugając od światła Impali.

\- Nareszcie - wymamrotał, podnosząc ręce i kiwając na kajdanki. - A co z tym?

\- Nie, do diabła - zawołał Dean. Nie ma opcji, by pozwolił Crowleyowi je zdjąć, zanim nie zamkną go w piwnicy, w demonicznej pułapce za archiwum. - Masz szczęście, że Sam zdjął ci worek.

\- Szczęście?! - wybuchnął król demonów. - Przepraszam bardzo, ale gdzie wśród tego zakichanego bagna ja mam _szczęście?_

\- Wystarczy - wtrącił słabo Sam. - Wy dwaj idźcie do środka, ja sobie z nim poradzę. - Dean zacisnął usta, unosząc brew, by pokazać bratu, jak wielkie wątpliwości ma co do takiego planu. Sam wywrócił oczami, stukając o rękojeść noża Ruby, przymocowanego do jego boku. - Dam sobie radę, Dean.

Starszy Winchester wciąż nie był wielkim fanem tego pomysłu, ale dał się przekonać. W końcu Crowley niemal nie posiadał mocy. Dean ruszył w stronę wejścia, po chwili zerkając za siebie, by upewnić się, że Castiel idzie za nim. Jednocześnie dostrzegł, jak Sam kładzie dłoń na czole Crowleya, mrucząc coś po łacinie, podczas gdy demon wciąż wyglądał na wkurzonego.

Niedługo potem obaj weszli do głównego hallu bunkra. Dean nie spodziewał się zastać dwóch czekających na nich osób. Przy długim stole w głównym pomieszczeniu siedzieli Kevin i Garth, oboje wyglądając raczej żałośnie. Mógł jedynie domyślać się, że Garth wpadł, by sprawdzić jak się miał Kevin, a nastoletni prorok wpuścił go do bunkra.

\- Najwyższy czas - zrzędził Kevin, wyglądając jednak, jakby odetchnął z ulgą na ich widok. Prorok przypominał uciekiniera, tak samo, jak dzień wcześniej, gdy razem z Castielem wpadli do bunkra. Ciemne kręgi pod oczami, dwudniowy zarost i ogólnie wygląd kogoś, kto nie spał od tygodni. Garth miał na sobie swój strój à la Strażnik Teksasu i kowbojski kapelusz nakrywający oczy. Zwykle radosny łowca, teraz wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

Wzrok Deana uciekł w kierunku konsolety po lewej stronie hallu, która pokazywała demoniczne i anielskie omeny, oraz piekielne wrota. Wygląda na to, że Kevinowi udało się wpaść, jak wyłączyć ostrzegawcze alarmy, jednak setki świecących punktów świeciło na interaktywnej mapie, oznaczając, że wszystko diabli wzięli cholernie szybko.

\- Heja, Dean. - Garth zmarszczył brew, patrząc na Casa, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał i uniósł lekko głowę. - Ty musisz być Cas… jak się masz?

Cas natychmiast spojrzał na Deana, jakby szukając pomocy - ale łowca w końcu uświadomił sobie, że Cas tak naprawdę niemo pyta, czy może wyjaśnić im, co się stało.

\- Cas został odaniołowany - powiedział, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach. - Naomi mówiła prawdę. Metatron zabrał jego łaskę, jako część rytuału wyrzucającego anioły z nieba.

\- A więc tak to się stało! - wykrzyknął Garth. - To znaczy, cóż, przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny czy coś w tym stylu, każdy łowca w stanach zastanawiał się co sprawiło, że tak nagle spadły.

\- W jakim stanie znajdują się inni aniołowie? - spytał pośpiesznie Cas, przerywając swoje milczenie. - Czy zachowali swoją Łaskę?

Kevin i Garth obaj potaknęli.

\- No taa - odpowiedział Kevin. - Są wypełnieni Łaską. Nie słyszeliście wiadomości?

\- Zwariowane wyładowania elektryczne, powodzie, erupcja St. Helen. To jak powtórka z powstania Lucyfera. Mamy same problemy - kontynuował Garth.

\- Zmieniają ziemię w pole bitwy - dodał Kevin, wstając z krzesła. - We wszystkich większych miastach, to niemal wojna.

\- Poczekaj chwilę! - wykrzyknął Dean. - Wojna z czym? Walczą przeciwko sobie? Są na ziemi dopiero jeden pieprzony dzień!

Garth i Kevin spojrzeli na niego jakby był zupełnie opóźniony.

\- Nie - odparł Kevin, kręcąc głową. - Walczą z demonami.  _Wszystkimi._ Wszędzie. Widzisz te punkty na mapie? To wrota piekielne. Otwierają się na całym świecie.

* * *

 

Sam skończył wypowiadać łacińską inkantację, która pozwoli Crowleyowi przejść przez odstraszające demony sigile. Ręce Sama zwyczajnie leżały na jego czole, gdy przez kilka minut wymawiał słowa w martwym języku. Ku swemu niezadowoleniu, Crowley nie zdołał przekonać Winchestera do zdjęcia kajdanek.

\- No weź, daj spokój… - Nagle Sam puścił jego czoło, by złapać się za własne ramię. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, z jękiem opuszczającym jego krtań.

\- Och, psiakrew, tylko nie znowu… -  Zanim Crowley mógł chociaż skończyć zdanie, poczuł palącą agonię z poprzedniej nocy. Sam opadł na kolana, gdy pomarańczowe światło zapulsowało na jego ramionach, a Crowley przechylił się do tyłu na Impalę, jęcząc z bólu. Płynny ogień przepłynął przez jego żyły, a czerń zaczęła wkradać się w pole widzenia. Pot spływał mu z czoła i miał wrażenie, jakby skóra jego naczynia miała się zaraz zagotować.

\- Zrób coś… zatrzymaj to! - wykrzyczał Sam, podrywając głowę i kładąc dłonie za szyją, zwijając się tak bardzo, jak tylko ten gigantyczny mężczyzna był w stanie. Zwykle Crowley miałby na języku złośliwą uwagę, jednak teraz problemem okazało się złożenie dwóch sensowych myśli, a co dopiero mówić o zdaniu.

Wtem, niemal tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, nagle przeszło. Opadł na ziemię, plecami zjeżdżając po pasażerskich drzwiach Impali. Pięści Sama rozluźniły się dokładnie w tym samym momencie i usłyszał jak młodszy Winchester wypuścił ciężki oddech pełen ulgi. Crowley odsunął rękawy swojej marynarki i koszuli na ile pozwalały mu kajdanki i w ostatniej chwili udało mu się zobaczyć resztki pomarańczowej poświaty na swoich ramionach.

Po długiej chwili Sam spojrzał w górę na niego.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Crowley zamrugał w stłumionym zaskoczeniu.

\- A dlaczego miałoby cię to obchodzić, Łosiu? Czujemy się winni, czyż nie?

\- Czy choć raz nie mógłbyś dać mi zwyczajnej odpowiedź? - spytał Sam, próbując dźwignąć się z ziemi. Udało mu podnieść się na jedno kolano, zanim znów się przewrócił. Crowley odepchnął się od Impali, prostując klapy garnituru i spoglądając w dół na łowcę. Doszedł do siebie po ataku całkiem szybko - czuł się wyczerpany, ale nawet w połowie nie wyglądał tak źle jak Sam.

Pochylił się obok niego.

\- Nic mi nie jest w porównaniu z tobą. - Kropla potu popłynęła wzdłuż czoła łowcy, a on sam wciąż nie mógł złapać tchu. - Możesz chodzić? - spytał z wijącą się w nim nicią niepokoju. Nastąpiła dłuższa pauza, zanim Sam odpowiedział.

\- Sam nie wiem - odpowiedział w końcu. Opierając się na ramieniu Crowleya (co, patrząc z perspektywy czasu, nie było może najmądrzejszym pomysłem) zmusił się do przygarbionej pozycji. Po chwili zaczął urywanie kaszleć i Crowley miał nieprzyjemność przekonać się, że Sam wykasłał krew na jego ulubiony krawat.

_Wspaniale._

 


	6. Rozdział 6: Diabeł, którego znasz

\- W takim razie, chodź - Crowley ustawił się pod ramieniem Sama, ponownie robiąc z siebie okropnie nieproporcjonalne podparcie dla giganta. Sam spojrzał w dół na niego, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego jego działaniem. - Nie chcemy, by Wiewiór pomyślał, że poderżnąłem ci gardło - wyjaśnił demon. Sam potaknął niewyraźnie, gdy kontynuowali ich wędrówkę w stronę wejścia. Doszli do ciężkich metalowych drzwi, wlokąc się niczym jakaś straszliwa imitacja trójnożnego wyścigu.

Przeszli przez wejście do, jak uświadomił sobie Crowley, swego rodzaju bunkru. Zdecydowanie starego i zdecydowanie porządnego. Zaskoczył go fakt, że Winchesterowie naprawdę posiadali swoją bazę. Zawsze sądził, że najbliższą rzeczą, którą dwaj łowcy mogą nazwać domem, była Impala.

Usłyszał głosy przed nimi. Deana, Castiela i dwa inne. Jeden wydawał się znajomy, drugi nie. Lekki ślad mutacji w znajomym głosie przywołał wspomnienia. Wspomnienia torturowania kobiety, w celu zdobycia informacji, śmiech na widok jej krwi, śmiech na jej krzyki. Linda Tran. Jedyny obiekt jego tortur, który nie dał mu tego, czego chciał. Nieważne, co robił, kobieta nie złamała się. Odmówiła zdradzenia syna. Więc na koniec ją zabił, _tylko dlatego, że mógł._ I tak zdobył wszystko czego potrzebował dzięki jej telefonowi.

Westchnął ciężko, gdy uderzyła go fala wyrzutów sumienia, niemal zwalając go z nóg. Oczy zapiekły go i musiał zacisnąć zęby, by powstrzymać próbujące popłynąć łzy. Sam spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, gdy wyszli z pierwszego korytarza do wielkiego hallu. Stanęli na szczycie schodów, gdzie pozostali znajdowali się piętro niżej.

Dean i Castiel odwrócili się, by na nich spojrzeć. Brwi Deana natychmiast zmarszczyły się w złości na widok Crowleya dotykającego jego brata, ale wyraz jego twarzy zaraz przemienił się w troskę, gdy uświadomił sobie stan, w jakim znajdował się Sam. Podbiegł do nich, by razem z demonem asystować bratu przy zejściu ze schodów.  

Jednak ktoś inny zgarnął tu główną rolę. Boski Prorok we własnej osobie, Kevin Tran, stojąc obok mężczyzny, którego Crowley nie znał, wpatrywał się w niego oczami wielkości księżyca.

\- Crowley!?

\- Kevin - przywitał się demon, kiwając głową do nastolatka. - Minęło tyle czasu. - Uświadomił sobie, że jego zwykłą brawurę psuje lekko fakt, że głos załamał mu się w połowie zdania. Widział już ten rodzaj czystego przerażenia w oczach chłopca zbyt wiele razy… i wcześniej sprawiało mu ono przyjemność.

Teraz już nie.

_Wiesz co? Już wygrałem. Mam anielską tabliczkę, ty mała plamko. Mam gdzieś układy i plany. I wcale cię nie potrzebuję._

Crowley zadusił go prawie na śmierć podczas ostatniego spotkania, prawda?

\- Co on, do diabła, tu z wami robi, ludzie? - spytał Kevin, cofając się instynktownie. Drugi mężczyzna, ubrany w jakąś komiczną interpretację stroju cowboya, spoglądał w tą i z powrotem między Kevinem i Crowleyem.

\- A więc _to_ jest Crowley, heh?

\- Znasz mój popisowy występ - odparł demon, gdy razem z Deanem i Samem zmagali się ze schodami. Gdy w końcu dotarli na poziom podłogi, ciężar na jego barkach zmniejszył się, gdyż Dean zdjął większość masy brata z ramion Crowleya, by posadzić go na jednym z krzeseł wokół stołu, który służył za centrum pomieszczenia.

\- Niech ktoś odpowie! - wrzasnął Kevin. - Co on tu robi?!

\- To dłuższa historia, Kev - odparł Dean, obserwując Crowleya uważnie. Poklepał brata po ramieniu i odwrócił się z powrotem do proroka.

\- Czekajcie… trzecia Próba… czy on jest _wyleczony_?

\- W połowie - wykrztusił Sam, odzywając się pierwszy raz, od kiedy Crowley wprowadził go do środka. - Ma w sobie człowieczeństwo, ale wciąż jest demonem.

\- A wy ludzie go tu wpuściliście! - wybuchnął Kevin, robiąc się całkiem czerwony. - WCIĄŻ JEST DEMONEM I DALIŚCIE MU ZWYCZAJNIE WEJŚĆ DO ŚRODKA?!

\- No weź, tylko spokojnie… - zaczął Dean, jednak prorok mu przerwał.

\- Nie uspokajaj mnie tu! - warknął. - Po wszystkim, co mi zrobił? Mojej rodzinie? Tobie i Samowi? Castielowi?

\- Jeśli to w czymś pomoże - przerwał Crowley, zanim Kevin zapędził się kompletnie w swojej furii. - Przepraszam za, ech… _pomyłki_ , które mi się w stosunku do ciebie przydarzyły. - Nie przepraszał nikogo od wieków. Powiedzenie, że wyszedł z wprawy, było mocnym niedopowiedzeniem.

\- Przepraszasz - powtórzył Kevin, ton jego głosu obniżył się do lodowatego. Milcząca furia zapłonęła w ciemnych oczach proroka, gdy zwrócił się do Deana i Sama. - Ja mam dosyć.

\- Jesteś potrzebny - przypomniał ostrym tonem Castiel. - Nie możesz teraz odejść. Pozostała część anielskiej tablicy musi zostać przetłumaczona.

\- Przykro mi, Castiel, ale nie jesteś już aniołem. Nie możesz mnie zmusić do zrobienia czegokolwiek - odparł Kevin, kręcąc głową. Zniknął na chwilę w załomie korytarza. Crowley spojrzał w bok na anioła, który pochylił głowę w wyraźnej melancholii. Wyglądało na to, że były anioł nie lubił, gdy przypominało się mu o utracie mocy.

Kevin pojawił się chwilę później z torbą zarzuconą przez ramię. Musiał być już spakowany… najwyraźniej decyzja o odejściu nie została podjęta pod wpływem chwili.

\- Hej, Kevin, mógłbyś zatrzymać się i pomyśleć choć przez chwilę? - zaczął Dean. - Nie możesz tak po prostu zdezerterować, nie ze spadającymi aniołami. Przyjdą po ciebie.

\- Garth ci powiedział; nie mają już swoich skrzydeł. Są potężne, ale nie tak jak wcześniej. Ukrywałem się cały rok, gdy siedziałeś w czyśćcu i dawałem sobie radę - przypomniał Kevin, nie zatrzymując się. Dean przesunął się, by zagrozić mu drogę.

\- Kevin…

\- Przykro mi, że muszę o tym przypominać, ale ja cię złapałem, więc „dawać sobie radę” jest z lekka przesadzone - wytknął łagodnie Crowley. Kevin spojrzał na niego i zaraz wrócił spojrzeniem do Deana.

\- Kiedy przekroczyliście granicę? Gdy zaczynacie pracować z tymi złymi, ja wysiadam - oświadczył starszemu Winchesterowi.

\- Posłuchaj, nie pracujemy z nim. On tylko… Sam… - zamotał się Dean, próbując wyjaśnić, jednak Kevin tylko pokręcił ponownie głową i przepchnął się obok niego. Crowley zdziwił się, że łowca nie użył przemocy, by go zatrzymać.

\- Ja odpadam. Żegnajcie i nigdy nie próbujcie mnie znaleźć… Mam zamiar spróbować poskładać moje życie z powrotem do kupy.

\- Młody, no weź! - wykrzyknął Dean.

Kevin nawet się nie odwrócił, by na niego spojrzeć. Co zrobił, to zatrzymał się dokładnie naprzeciwko Crowleya. Wbrew swojej woli, demon poczuł ukucie sympatii do nastolatka. Nikt nie zasługuje na wrzucenie go między wilki, nie pytając wcześniej nawet o zdanie. Kevin został zmuszony do życia, którego nie potrafił unieść, do świata, który nie był przyjazny nawet dla najsilniejszych jednostek.

_A ja tylko wszystko pogorszyłem, czyż nie?_

\- Przepraszasz? - spytał Kevin martwym tonem. Crowley przytaknął.

\- Tak. Tak, przepraszam - odpowiedział, porzucając wszelkie ślady złośliwości w swoim głosie.

Kevin spoglądał na niego przez długą chwilę, a następnie uderzył pięścią prosto w szczękę demona.

Crowley odkrył z zaskoczeniem, że to rzeczywiście trochę zabolało. Jęknął i złapał się za bok twarzy, zanim jednak zdążył wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, Kevina już nie było.

\- Dupek - wymamrotał, masując bok szczęki. Dlaczego ludzie mają takie upodobanie do bicia go?

Dean odwrócił się do drugiego mężczyzny, który obserwował całą scenę z połączeniem ciekawości, dezorientacji i niepokoju.

\- Garth? Mógłbyś za nim pójść i upewnić się, że nie… - Zanim Dean mógł skończyć, Garth przytaknął.

\- Zajmę się tym. Będę z powrotem migusiem.

Cała czwórka obserwowała, jak Garth znika w korytarzu, a następnie jednocześnie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na siebie.

\- Cóż, po prostu świetnie - podsumował Dean, wyrzucając ręce do góry w karykaturze poddania się, by po chwili pochylić się nad bratem i położyć dłonie na jego plecach. - Sammy? Z tobą dobrze?

Spojrzał na Crowleya niemal oskarżycielsko. Przecież to nie jego wina, że Łoś wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić.

Sam pokiwał głową.

\- D…dobrze… muszę… po prostu muszę się położyć.

Ze spojrzeniem wciąż utkwionym na demonie, Dean spytał:

\- Co mu się, do diabła, stało?

\- Miał atak - odpowiedział mgliście Crowley. - Próby wciąż na niego wpływają, a jego ciało ledwo zipie.

Dean skrzywił się, a strach odbił się na jego twarzy. Pokręcił nieznacznie głową, poklepał brata po ramieniu i pomógł mu wstać.

\- No dobra, dalej, zabierzmy cię stąd.

\- N…nie - wyjąkał Sam. - Tylko kanapa. Chcę wiedzieć, co mówili Garth i Kevin, gdy my byliśmy na zewnątrz - powiedział, kiwając w kierunku niskiej sofy po drugiej stronie pokoju.

\- Sam, naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś odpocząć…

\- Podali nam informacje o innych aniołach - przerwał Deanowi Castiel, biorąc Sama pod drugie ramię. Ex-anioł i Dean przeeskortowali Winchestera na kanapę, starszy brat ledwo dawał radę podtrzymywać go samemu.

 _Dobrze_ , pomyślał Crowley, podążając za nimi. _Też chciałbym posłuchać, co wyprawiają nasi pierzaści przyjaciele._

Doprowadzili Sama do kanapy, a ten westchnął ciężko, zatapiając się w poduszki z zamkniętymi oczami. Dean usiadł u stóp brata, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia ani na sekundę.

\- Jeśli ten woli bawić się w nadopiekuńczą kwokę - zaczął Crowley, stając za aniołem. - Może ty podzieliłbyś się z resztą klasy, Koteczku?

Castiel spojrzał na niego ponad ramieniem i zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na Deana w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia, że powtórzenie wszystkiego także Crowleyowi nie będzie niczym złym. Dean pokiwał, zgadzając się.

\- Według słów Gartha i Kevina, aniołom nie zajęło długo przegrupowanie się zaraz po upadku. Zaczęły otwartą wojnę z demonami, które znajdują się obecnie na ziemi. Pojawiło się setki demonicznych omenów, a wrota piekielne otwierają się na całym świecie. - Castiel machnął w kierunku elektronicznych map wiszących na ścianie, na których pozapalało się mnóstwo światełek w różnych częściach świata.  - Wygląda na to, że coraz więcej przeklętych dusz ucieka z piekła, próbując przeważyć anioły liczebnie.

\- To pełnowymiarowa wojna: demony kontra anioły - dodał Dean. Crowley poczuł jak bezwiednie zaciskają się mu pięści. Jak jego armia śmiała ruszyć bez jego rozkazu? Nie było go ledwie półtora dnia!

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że demony działają na własną rękę? - spytał Crowley, głosem przypominającym niski warkot. - Jednogłośnie zdecydowali zaatakować anioły _bez mojej zgody?_

\- Cóż, ostatnio byłeś odrobinę uwięziony - skomentował sucho Dean.

\- To niedorzeczne - stwierdził Crowley. - Nie było mnie mniej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin. Nie ma takiej możliwości, by legiony piekielne ruszyły bez mojego wyraźnego i konkretnego polecenia. Znają konsekwencje niesubordynacji. - Wspomnienia wymierzania wspomnianych kar uderzyły go pełną parą, aż musiał oprzeć się ręką o ścianę, gdy żółć cofnęła mu się do gardła. Pieprzone _uczucia!_ Dean uniósł brew, obserwując go, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Mógłbyś wyjaśnić nam, co się dzieje z demonami i piekłem? Powiedziałeś, że jako król posiadasz połączenie ze swoim królestwem. Możesz je wyczuć? - odezwał się Castiel.

\- Tak, mogę… zwykle mogę. Jednak, od kiedy Łoś podał mi ośmiokrotną dawkę dobrego towaru, nie… _kopulowałem_ z Hadesem, że tak powiem. Spodziewam się, że to poczucie wróci razem z moimi pozostałymi mocami.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego walczą z aniołami? - spytał jeszcze raz Castiel. - To zaczęło się dzisiaj, zaraz po tym, jak po świecie i piekle rozpowszechniła się wiadomość, że one naprawdę upadły. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, wygląda na to, że twoje wojska postanowiły zaatakować bez konsultacji z tobą.

\- Może myślą, że Abaddon cię zabił - zaproponował Sam sennym głosem.

\- Niemal jej się to, do cholery, udało - wywarczał Crowley. - Na szczęście, Łoś wydymił ją z jej ciała.

\- Chwila, co? Abaddon wpadł do was podczas trzeciej Próby? - spytał Dean. Sam przytaknął słabo.

\- Tak, tak… pojawiła się. Nie mam pojęcia jak ani nawet skąd wiedziała, gdzie byliśmy…

Crowley zamarkował kaszel, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- To ostatnie mogło być właściwie moją zasługą. Widzicie ranę na jego nadgarstku? - Wskazał na Sama, który skrzywił się lekko. - Byłem nieco zadziorny, zanim zastrzyki zmieniły mnie w wdzięczną kupkę nieszczęścia. Wziąłem sobie gryza próbki „specjalności szefa Sama”. Używając jego krwi, próbowałem skontaktować z moimi pobratymcami, na nieszczęście dla nas wszystkich, telefon odebrał Abaddon i postanowił złożyć nam wizytę.

\- Masz swoją odpowiedź - powiedział Dean. - Wszyscy na dole myślą, że jesteś martwy jak kłoda.

\- Więc, co zrobimy? - Sam uniósł głowę najwyżej, jak był w stanie, by spojrzeć na starszego brata.

\- Opracujemy plan gry, gdy wszyscy trochę odpoczniemy - odparł Dean. - Szczególnie ty. Nie będziemy nic zrobić, dopóki nie wykombinujemy, jak cię naprawić.

\- Dean, nie możesz tak postępować - zaprzeczył natychmiast Sam. - Słuchaj, n…nie wiemy, co jest ze mną nie tak, nie wiemy, co zrobiły ze mną Próby, a skoro anioły i demony się nawalają, nie mamy czasu na siedzenie przy moim łóżku. Musisz coś zrobić.

Wyglądało na to, że jedynie te kilka zdań pozbawiły młodszego Winchestera tchu, obaj, Dean i Castiel, też to zauważyli.

\- Sam, nie możemy cię tu zwyczajnie zostawić samego…

\- Wiesz co, masz rację. Powinniśmy przedyskutować to rano - przerwał mu Sam, odwracając głowę od brata. Dean zacisnął usta i wymieniwszy spojrzenie z Castielem, położył dłoń na ramieniu łowcy, ściskając ją lekko.

\- Dobra, porozmawiamy rano. Chcesz iść do łóżka?

\- Tu mi dobrze… - Brzmiało to, jakby Sam i tak powoli zapadał w sen.

\- No dobra. Dobranoc, Sammy - powiedział Dean, a wyraz jego twarzy wydawał się łagodniejszy, niż Crowley kiedykolwiek widział. Sam nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, znajdując się już w krainie snu. Starszy brat westchnął ciężko, podnosząc się na nogi. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na demonie, natychmiast przybierając na ostrości. - Czas zwiedzić twój nowy pokój, Crowley.

* * *

 

\- Słodkich snów - pożegnał się Dean, zatrzaskując drzwi do w pełni wyposażonego demonicznego lochu, posławszy królowi piekła najszerszy ze swoich uśmiechów. Crowley pośpiesznie pokazał mu środkowy palec, zanim zniknął za przesuwaną ścianą. Sporo czasu i gróźb nożem Ruby zajęło wsadzenie demona do środka pomieszczenia i diabelskiej pułapki, jednak obietnica Deana, że jeśli Crowley nie przestanie cwaniakować, przykują go do ściany, utemperowała odrobinę jego protesty.  

Dean przejechał dłonią po włosach, rozglądając się po zakurzonym archiwum pokoju 7B. Castiel stał w progu, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Patrzenie na Casa w swoich własnych, za dużych na niego ciuchach, ze spojrzeniem skrzywdzonego szczeniaka na twarzy, przypominało Deanowi o sentymencie, który nie opuszczał go cały dzień. _Cholera, naprawdę potrzebuję drinka._

Przeszedł obok Castiela, dając znak, by były anioł podążył za nim. Spacerowali cicho przez korytarze, uważając by nie obudzić Sama, nawet jeśli można było wątpić, czy bodajby sama apokalipsa zdołała mu teraz przeszkodzić. Chociaż z całych sił starał się tego nie okazywać, troska o stan brata zjadała go od środka. Kiedy Próby dobiegły końca i jego brat odpuścił, Dean myślał, że Sam ozdrowieje. Najwyraźniej był w błędzie.

Wmaszerował do kuchni z Casem podążającym tuż za nim. Cas... Jezu, będzie musiał nauczyć kolesia, jak żyć jako człowiek. Z niesprawnym Samem zadanie to całkowicie spadło na jego barki, a jak na razie nie wyglądało na to, by ich przyjaciel dobrze dostosowywał się do ludzkich ograniczeń.  

Dean wyjął butelkę burbona z szafki razem z dwoma przydymionymi szklankami. Zerknął przez ramię na Castiela.

\- Masz ochotę na drinka, Cas?

Anioł rozważał ofertę przez chwilę, zanim przytaknął powoli. Dean podał mu szklankę i nalał dwupalcową porcję bursztynowego płynu, następnie wymierzył dla siebie podwójną dawkę. Wziął wielki łyk, rozkoszując się intensywnym smakiem i paleniem w gardle. Po ostatnich dniach potrzebował odrobiny zaćmionego umysłu.

Cas skosztował swój napój. Dean wiedział, że anioł ( _były anioł_ , poprawił się w myślach) miał wiele razy do czynienia z alkoholem, jednak wtedy był bytem niebiańskim. Zastanawiał się czy ludzki Cas będzie tak samo dobrze przyswajał alkohol jak Cas-anioł.

\- Wydajesz się dość milczący - zauważył Dean, opierając się o blat. Castiel wzruszył ramionami, jego spojrzenie pozostało odległe.

\- Miałem... dużo do przemyślenia.

\- Domyślam się - odparł Winchester, czekając aż anioł będzie kontynuował. Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dean?

\- Tak?

Cas wziął kolejny łyk swojego burbona.

\- Boję się - odpowiedział cicho.

Dean zamrugał, zaskoczony. To nie był dobry znak. Widział już wcześniej przestraszonego Castiela, jednak wtedy sprawy miały się jak-koniec-świata źle. Fakt, że teraz się bał, cóż, to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno, prawda? Nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć Castielowi, poza samą prawdą.

\- Też się boję, Cas. - Bo bał się. Bał się o Sammy’ego, o Casa, o Kevina, nawet odrobinę bał się o samego siebie. Niebo upadło, a oni musieli teraz zebrać jego kawałki. Przed nimi długa, długa droga.

 


	7. Rozdział 7: Mój anioł bez skrzydeł

 

Dopiwszy drinki, Dean i Castiel opuścili kuchnię. Dean miał zamiar umieścić Casa w jednym z wolnych pokoi i zostawić mu dodatkowy zestaw ubrań, które ten mógłby założyć do snu. Jednak, gdy weszli na korytarz, usłyszeli głosy dochodzące z wejścia do bunkra, zlewające się z dźwiękiem trzaskania frontowych drzwi.

Natychmiast zaalarmowany Dean wyciągnął pistolet z kabury, wymierzając nim przed siebie.

\- Stań za mną - rozkazał nieuzbrojonemu Castielowi. - Kto tam? - zawołał, zerkając na Sama wciąż śpiącego na kanapie, by upewnić się, że wszystko było z nim w porządku.

\- To ja - odpowiedział znajomy głos. Garth. - To znaczy, to my. Kevin i ja.

\- Najwyższy czas! Nie było was ponad godzinę - stwierdził Dean, chowając broń i ruszając na spotkanie przybyłych. Cas ruszył tuż za nim. Gdy dotarli do dolnej klatki schodowej, zobaczyli proroka i łowcę, obu przemoczonych do suchej nitki. Garth wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale zadowolonego, a Kevin wciąż tak samo wkurzonego. Mężczyzna ściskał w pięści kaptur bluzy nastolatka.

\- Pada czy co? - spytał Dean.

\- Nie - odparł Garth. - Poradziłem sobie z Kevinem w potoku.

\- Masz szczęście, że mnie nie utopiłeś - warknął Kevin, trzęsąc się nieznacznie.

-Tylko zaznaczam, że chłopak jest bardzo szybki, ścigałem go jak Struś Pędziwiatr przez całą godzinę.

\- Teraz już łapię - odezwał się Kevin, wyrywając się z uścisku Gartha i rzucając swoją torbę na podłogę z mokrym plaśnięciem. - Jestem więźniem.

\- Nie jesteś więźniem - zaprzeczył Dean z westchnieniem. - W zasadzie jesteś prorokiem, a to nie jest robota, którą można rzucić. A już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy dzieją się takie rzeczy. Musisz przetłumaczyć anielską tabliczkę i powinieneś wiedzieć, równie dobrze jak ja, że jeśli uciekniesz, w ułamku sekundy będziesz mieć na karku anioły i demony. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny. Dlatego wcześniej daliśmy ci klucz do bunkra.

\- Kolesie jak my, co? - spytał sarkastycznie Kevin, patrząc na Deana z największą zajadliwością, jaką łowca kiedykolwiek widział w oczach nastolatka. - A teraz chcecie bym spał pod jednym dachem z demonem, który zabił jedyne dwie osoby na świecie, które nie miały mnie w dupie.

Dean chciałby znaleźć sposób, by dać znać Kevinowi, że on i Sam także nie mają go gdzieś, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle. Zdenerwowany, przejechał dłonią po włosach.

\- Poradzimy sobie z Crowleyem, dobra? - Był w końcu tak samo niezadowolony obecnością demona jak Kevin, jednak wiedział, że jeśli wyrzuciliby go na zbity pysk, Sam dąsałby się bez końca. No i nie trzeba wspominać, że Crowley przysparza znacznie mniej problemów będąc ich więźniem, niż gdyby znów miał hasać na wolności. - Zamknęliśmy go w naszym małym demonicznym lochu, nie został tu gościem honorowym. Próbujemy jedynie wykombinować, czym z tą częścią człowieczeństwa teraz jest.

Kevin zwyczajnie nie przestawał się w niego wpatrywać.

\- Mogę już iść do swojego pokoju?

Dean westchnął, uciskając grzbiet nosa. Cholerny dzieciak.

\- Tak, tak. Jasne. Idź, zdrzemnij się trochę. Pogadamy jutro.

Kevin udał się prosto do swojej sypialni. Dean marzył, by móc zrobić coś, co naprawiłoby totalną masakrę, w którą zmieniło się życie proroka, ale, szczerze, to nie była jego działka. Kevin nie zgłosił się do tego wszystkiego, nie zasłużył na żadną z tych rzeczy, jednak ludzie nie dostają tego na co zasłużyli - dostają to, co dostają. To było smutne, ale prawdziwe.

\- Poszło całkiem dobrze - skomentował lekko Garth. Gdyby powiedział to ktokolwiek inny, Dean odczytałby to jako sarkazm, ale to był Garth, więc… taaa, był śmiertelnie poważny. - Cóż, ziomki, będę spadał.

Dean zlustrował łowcę od stop do głów.

\- Nie chcesz się najpierw przebrać, Garth?

Łowca pokręcił głową.

\- Muszę spadać, kolo. Źle się dzieje w Cleveland. Kilku z nas zgadało się w sieci i postanowiliśmy spotkać się tam i sprawdzić, czy anioły pozwolą nam sobie pomóc. Lepsze one z dwojga złego, co nie?

Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Zaczęła się wojna, w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie marzył teraz bardziej o niczym, jak złapanie kluczyków od Impali i pojechanie za Garthem, by włączyć się w akcję, spróbować zmienić coś w tej niespodziewanej walce, jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Casa i Sama i wiedział, że nie mógłby tego zrobić.

\- Powodzenia, stary. Dzwoń, gdyby wydarzyło się coś poważnego.

\- No jasne - obiecał Garth, pstrykając krawędź swojego kowbojskiego kapelusza. Bez kolejnego słowa, łowca wyszedł z bunkra, a ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim.

\- Aniołowie nie pozwolą pomóc sobie ani jemu, ani żadnemu innemu łowcy - stwierdził Cas po chwili ciszy. - Są zbyt dumni.

\- Cas, jak myślisz, kto dowodzi aniołami? To znaczy, podrzynali sobie nawzajem gardła od czasu zamknięcia Lucyfera i Michała, a teraz nagle stoją w jednym szeregu, tak po prostu?

\- Mogę się tylko domyślać, ale powiedziałbym, że to Anthriel i Nisroc się sprzymierzyli. Oni kontrolują najliczniejsze frakcje aniołów - wyjaśnił Cas, siadając przy wielkim stole w hallu. Dean opadł obok niego. Sam spał głęboko, a on i anioł nie podnosili głosu, więc nie widział nic złego w rozmawianiu tutaj.

\- Nie chciałbyś krótko przedstawić, kim oni, do diabła, są? - spytał Dean.

\- Nisroc został zastępcą przełożonego anielskiego wywiadu po zdradzie Iona - wyjaśnił Castiel, zaplatając przed sobą dłonie. -  Anthriel obecnie dowodzi garnizonowi stacjonującemu na ziemi. Zajęła miejsce Zachariasza. Jeśli ci dwoje zawarli sojusz i byli w stanie zebrać wszystkie anioły pod swoim dowództwem, stali się siłą, z którą z pewnością trzeba się liczyć.

\- Jeśli sprawiają tyle szkód, na ile to wygląda, muszą mieć przy sobie nienaruszony soczek, nawet jeśli nie posiadają skrzydeł - stwierdził Dean. Nie był już dłużej pewny, co było gorsze: fakt, że demony z jakiegoś powodu postanowiły wszcząć rebelię, czy ten, że tysiące super-potężnych aniołów szykuje się, by ich zwalczyć.

\- Tak.

\- Co myślisz o tej dwójce? Na skali od jednego do Zachariasza, jak bardzo są do dupy?

\- Anthriel jest wojowniczką, którą szanowałem przez długi czas. Walczyła u mojego boku w czasie wojny domowej w niebie. Jednak nie miałem z nią zbyt wiele do czynienia osobiście - wyznał Cas. - Nie wiem zbyt wiele o Nisrocie, ale nauczyłem się, że aniołom blisko współpracującym z Naomi nie powinno się ufać.

\- Cudownie - stwierdził sarkastycznie Dean, opierając się na krześle. - Znaleźliśmy się w czarnej dupie, Cas.

To była powtórka z apokalipsy, a oni byli jeszcze gorzej przygotowani niż ostatnio. Cas pokiwał głową, a jego powieki opadły lekko. Były anioł ziewnął cicho. No dobra, to było po prostu _dziwne_ ,  ujrzenie swojego nadnaturalnego przyjaciela robiącego coś tak… cóż, _ludzkiego._ Musi minąć trochę czasu, zanim się do tego przyzwyczai.

\- Powinieneś położyć się spać - powiedział Dean, wstając. Cas poszedł w jego ślady. - No chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój.

Kiedy ostatnim razem Cas dochodził do siebie po torturach Crowleya, nie sypiał, więc nie zwiedził ani jednego z wielu dodatkowych pokoi w bunkrze. Dean ruszył do jednego z sąsiednich korytarzy, a Castiel dreptał tuż obok niego. Zatrzymali się na chwilę w pokoju łowcy, by chwycić kilka ubrań na zmianę dla Casa. Anioł zajrzał mu przez ramię, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Dean?

\- No?

\- Twój pokój jest bardzo… _twój -_ zauważył Cas, wyglądając na bardzo zainteresowanego zdjęciem małego Deana i jego mamy ustawionym na stoliku nocnym.

\- Dzięki - odparł Dean, nie bardzo łapiąc, co anioł miał na myśli. - Miło mieć swój własny pokój. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem takiego luksusu.

\- Ja także nie miałem - odparł miękko Cas. - Choć nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

Winchester chwycił parę spodni dresowych i starą koszulkę Metalliki, która była dla niego trochę za mała i podał je aniołowi.

\- Cóż, teraz będziesz miał. Nadszedł czas na pierwsze razy wszystkiego, prawda? - Castiel przyjął ubranie i obaj opuścili pokój, by udać się kilka drzwi dalej. Dokładnie za pokojem Deana znajdowała się sypialnia Sama, a następnie ta, którą przywłaszczył sobie Kevin. Czwarte drzwi prowadzić będą do pokoju Castiela.

Dean otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając anioła.  Jak na razie w środku znajdowały się tylko komoda, łóżko i stolik nocny, ale być może z czasem Cas urządzi to miejsce po swojemu. Czym jednak, do diabła, miałby przystrajać swój pokój, Dean nie miał pojęcia.

Cas usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, rozglądając się z ciekawością.

\- Proszę bardzo, stary. Nie ma to jak w domu. Postaraj się wyspać jak najlepiej, jutro przed nami pracowity dzień. Weźmiemy cię na zakupy, by znaleźć ci jakieś ciuchy. Trzeba też kupić trochę jedzenia. Potem musimy poradzić sobie z tym całym bajzlem z Kevinem i Crowleyem, spróbować naprawić Sama… no wiesz. Przegrupować się. Wykombinować plan gry. - Castiel nie odpowiedział, po prostu kiwnął głową. - No dobra… branoc, Cas.

\- Dobranoc, Dean.

* * *

 

_Patrzy na swoje własne odbicie w lustrze. W swoim ciele czuje dusze poruszające się wewnątrz niego, jakby był wypełniony owadami żądlącymi go od środka. Jego brzuch piecze. Jest niemal pewny, że moc czyśćcowych dusz wypala dziurę w jego wnętrznościach niemal na wylot._

_Ściąga krawat, następnie rozpina śnieżnobiałą koszulę, ukazując brzuch naczynia, który widział dotychczas tylko kilka razy. Przez moment wydaje się zupełnie normalny, lecz nagle jego skóra zaczyna się wybrzuszać, coś wewnątrz niego napiera i napiera, i desperacko próbuje się uwolnić. Jego ciało stało się klatką, a wewnątrz niej siedział potwór, bardziej przerażający niż kiedykolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić, stukający o kraty._

_- ** ~~WYPUŚĆ NAS, -~~** krzyczy głos w jego głowie.  ** ~~WYPUŚĆ NAS!~~**_

_Sceneria się zmienia. Zamiast patrzeć na własne odbicie, spogląda w dół na Deana. Cała jego twarz jest zakrwawiona, a mężczyzna patrzy na niego ze łzami od bólu i zdrady w oczach. Łowca łapie za rękaw jego płaszcza._

_\- To nie jesteś ty, Cas. Wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Cas, to ja. Jesteśmy rodziną. Potrzebujemy cię… Ja cię potrzebuję…_

_\- Musisz wybrać, Castielu! My czy oni! - rozkazuje Naomi w jego głowie i czuje niewidzialne stalowe palce grzebiące z boku jego czaszki. - **ZABIJ GO!**_

_Ale on nie może tego zrobić. Próbował setki razy, obserwował śmierć swojego przyjaciela wciąż i wciąż, ale patrząc w dół na jego prawdziwą postać, wiedział, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić._

_\- Nie… nie skrzywdzę cię, Dean._

_Dean zniknął. Teraz to Sam szarpie jego plecy._

_\- Nie jesteś prawdziwy! - upiera się._

_Castiel chwyta Sama._

_\- Sam, przepraszam za to, co ci uczyniłem. - Po tych słowach rozprzestrzenia swoją Łaskę na Sama i przenosi szaleństwo piekła i klatki na swój własny umysł. Zepsucie w czerwono-czarnym kolorze przebiega przez jego naczynie, uwalniając Sama._

_Słyszy głos Lucyfera tuż przy uchu. Czuje lodowate zimno._

_\- Minęło trochę czasu, mały bracie. - Wszystko staje się czarne. Odwraca się, by zmierzyć się z Lucyferem, który stoi samotnie w ciemności. Uśmiecha się ironicznie do niego._

_\- N…nie - jąka się Cas, robiąc krok w tył, jednak droga ucieczki nie istnieje._

_\- Jak ci się podoba upadek, Castielu? - pyta Lucyfer, robiąc krok w jego stronę. - Metatron oderwał ci skrzydła… ukradł Łaskę… i teraz jesteś tylko kolejnym pasożytniczym człowiekiem. - Lucyfer łapie jego twarz, paznokcie wbijające się mu w policzek. Castiel skowyczy, nie mogąc się ruszyć. - Jesteś bezużyteczny i bezsilny i obaj wiemy, że nie będziesz w stanie powstrzymać Xaphana. Zniszczy on rodzaj ludzki. Ukończy moją misję. To będzie piekło na ziemi… na zawsze. I wiesz co, Cas? - Szatan pochyla się jeszcze bliżej, jego zęby zbyt białe a oczy zbyt niebieskie. - To wszystko twoja wina._

Castiel przewrócił się na łóżku, próbując złapać oddech. Ręce powędrowały mu do twarzy, upewniając się, że dłonie Lucyfera zniknęły. Otworzył szeroko oczy, bojąc się je ponownie zamknąć. Z całych sił próbował wyrównać oddech i uspokoić serce. _Co to było?_

Pomyślał o wielu nocach, które spędził obserwując śpiącego Deana, z lub bez jego wiedzy i to, jak Dean budził się gwałtownie. Jego oczy bywały mokre, jego serce waliło szalenie w piersi, a spojrzenie krążyło niespokojnie po pokoju, aż w końcu lądowało na Samie. Wtedy ponownie mógł się położyć i odprężyć odrobinę, jednak wciąż zdawał się przerażony obecnością tego niewidzialnego wroga.

A więc koszmar. Miał koszmary.

Po jakichś piętnastu minutach prób ponownego zaśnięcia, odkrył, że jego starania okazały się bezowocne. W bunkrze rozlegały się dziwne odgłosy. Nie było uspokajającego dźwięku oddechów Sama i cichego pochrapywania Deana. Żadnych okien, które mogłyby przepuszczać światło z zewnątrz. Tylko ciemność i on sam, a to niepokoiło go bardziej, niż powinno.

Gdy wybiła trzecia, zdecydował, że nie zdoła ponownie usnąć we własnym pokoju. Wiedział, że obudzenie Deana byłoby niegrzeczne. Jednak zmęczenie ciążyło mu w kończynach i tak desperacko pragnął zamknąć oczy i znów zasnąć, ale pustka pokoju i ciemność czekająca wewnątrz jego umysłu zmieniała tę perspektywę w bardzo nieprzyjemną.

Podniósł się z łóżka, pociągając bezmyślnie materiał koszulki Deana. Wydrukowano na niej rzędy białych krzyży, z rękami lalkarza trzymającego nad nimi sznurki. Słowo „Metallica” było podpisem na górze. Castiel był prawie pewny, że to jeden z zespołów muzycznych, których słucha Dean. Koszulka okazała się bardzo wygodna i wciąż pachniała jak jego przyjaciel.

Ruszył do drzwi i otworzywszy je, przeszedł na korytarz. Zadrżał - betonowa podłoga okazała się lodowato zimna pod jego bosymi stopami. Przeszedł obok drzwi Sama i Kevina i przystanął przed tymi prowadzącymi do pokoju Deana. Wcześniejsze obejrzenie tego pomieszczenia sprawiło mu przyjemność. Zapukał, wbrew rozsądkowi.

\- Dean? - zawołał imię swojego przyjaciela niepewnie. Zza drzwi dobiegł go jęk.

\- Wchodź - powiedział przytłumiony głos Deana. Cas nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pokoju, gdzie starszy Winchester leżał na brzuchu rozłożony na całym łóżku. - Co tam?

Castiel zaszurał niezręcznie nogami.

\- Ja… ech… Mam problemy z bezsennością.

Dean usiadł, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie zaspanym wzorkiem.

\- Problem z zasypianiem czy z pozostaniem we śnie?

\- Oba, tak myślę. Miałem… koszmar i nie byłem w stanie z powrotem zasnąć. Cisza, um… niepokoiła mnie. - Opisanie swoich problemów Deanowi okazało się trudniejsze, niż podejrzewał.

\- Err... - Dean zacisnął usta, studiując go, a Castiel poczuł nagle z całą mocą, że przychodzenie do pokoju Deana było złym pomysłem.

Pokręcił głową, odwracając się, by wyjść.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem cię budzić. Porozmawiamy rano.

\- Hej, Cas, mógłbyś poczekać choć pieprzoną chwilę? - zatrzymał go Dean, zanim jego dłonie choć dotknęły drzwi. - Słuchaj, jeśli masz problemy z zaśnięciem sam w pokoju, możesz przekimać tę noc u mnie. - Dean przekręcił się na łóżku, tak że jego głowa leżała teraz u stóp łóżka, a nogi przy zagłówku. Poklepał bok materaca. - Żaden problem. Prawie zawsze sypiałem w tym samym łóżku razem z Samem do jakiegoś jedenastego czy dwunastego roku życia. To będzie powrót do miłych wspomnień. - Dean posłał mu coś, co w zamierzeniu miało być chyba uśmiechem otuchy, nawet jeśli przypominało bardziej zakłopotany grymas.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Castiel, wdzięczy, że Dean go nie odesłał.  Był trochę zdezorientowany, dlaczego musieli spać do góry nogami. Być może to jakiś ludzki obyczaj, o którym nie wiedział. Postanowił zapytać o to Deana rano.

Położył się ostrożnie obok Deana, upewniając się, że łowca będzie miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca do spania w swojej ulubionej pozycji, nie koligując z Castielem.

\- Nie, Cas, miałem na myśli… - zaczął mówić, gdy Castiel spoczął obok niego, podnosząc głowę z dołu łóżka, ale po chwili przewrócił oczami, decydując najwyraźniej, że to nieważne. - Wszystko jedno. No dobra, spróbuj zasnąć.

Castiel pokiwał głową, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Dean i tak nie może go zobaczyć w półciemnościach sypialni. Przez kilka minut po prostu leżał, licząc oddechy Deana. Z czasem stały się one głębsze i wolniejsze i Castiel zgadywał, że jego przyjaciel w końcu zapadł w sen. Zamknął oczy, a uczucie szczęścia opatuliło go pierwszy raz odkąd stał się człowiekiem. Ciepłe ciało Deana obok niego, wolne i równe dźwięki jego oddechów ukołysały go do bezsennego snu.

 


	8. Rozdział 8: Zbudź mnie

 

Następnego ranka, Deana zbudził dopiero budzik grający „For Whom the Bell Tolls" nastawiony na jedenastą. Z przyzwyczajenia wyrzucił dłoń na bok, szukając przycisku drzemki, jednak zamiast niego znalazł coś przypominającego nos. _Zaraz, co, do diabła?_ Otworzył oczy, od razu spoglądając obok siebie. Wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy wróciły, gdy zobaczył u swojego boku drzemiącego spokojnie Casa.

Racja. Cas miał problemy ze snem. Dean chyba wiedział dlaczego. Jedna z rzeczy, z którą anioł nigdy wcześniej nie musiał się zmierzyć, to koszmary. Życie Casa nie było usłane różami i trwało zdecydowanie dłużej niż przeciętne ludzkie życie, co oznacza jeszcze więcej nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Kiedy zobaczył go wczoraj, przypomniał sobie samego siebie po tym, jak anioł uwolnił go z piekła.

Dla Deana to chleb powszedni. Budzenie się w środku nocy z zimnym potem klejącym mu koszulkę, przerażająco pragnąc jedynie być obok kogoś, tylko by wiedzieć, że nie jest sam, że motelowy pokój wokół niego był prawdziwy, a on nie znalazł się z powrotem w _tamtym_ miejscu. Musiał powstrzymywać się przed wdrapaniem do łóżka Sama w nadziei, że dźwięki chrapania braciszka odgonią nocne koszmary.

Patrząc wstecz, na wpół-żałował, że nigdy tego nie zrobił. Wiedział, że to sprawiłoby, że poczułby się lepiej, a skoro tego właśnie potrzebował teraz Cas, niech tak będzie. No dobra, może było to trochę za bardzo gejowskie - dzielenie łóżka ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem- facetem, ale jeśli Cas potrzebuje spać obok kogoś, by zaznać trochę snu, on nie ma zamiaru nikogo osądzać.

Dean przerzucił nogę nad krawędzią łóżka, podnosząc się z jękiem. Boże, przychodzą poranki, kiedy budząc się, czuje się po prostu stary - jakby ktoś wsypał piasek do jego stawów. Miał już grubo ponad trzydziestkę i wygląda na to, że należało się teraz takich przyjemności spodziewać. Przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka, wciskając przycisk wyłączający budzik i spojrzał z powrotem na Casa. Jak on, do diabła, mógł wciąż spać?

Oglądanie Casa śpiącego było nieźle pokręcone. Anioł miał złożone ręce na brzuchu i leżał na plecach zupełnie prosto. Nie wydawał się spięty, zdenerwowany czy zamyślony. Wyglądał po prostu jak… śpiący. Zrelaksowany. Dean nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek widział _zrelaksowanego_ Castiela. Niemal żałował, że musi go obudzić. Po chwili postanowił, że równie dobrze może dać mu jeszcze trochę pospać. Przygotuje śniadanie dla siebie, Sama, Casa i Kevina i dopiero wtedy obudzi ex-anioła.

 Wyszedł z sypialni i zaczął maszerować w stronę kuchni, rozciągając się leniwie. W bunkrze było zupełnie cicho, poza… śpiewem?

_-  Strange fascination, fascinating me... changes are taking the pace I'm going through*...-_ _Pieprzony Crowley._

Zabarwiony akcentem śpiew zdawał się dochodzić z kuchni, co od razu postawiło Deana w pełnej gotowości. Przeklinał się za zostawienie spluwy w swoim pokoju, jednak wciąż miał nóż Ruby ukryty przy pasie, więc nie był zupełnie bezbronny. Jego niepokój wzrósł wyraźnie, gdy zobaczył, że Sam nie znajdował się już na kanapie.

Dean wyciągnął zabijający-demony nóż z pochwy, biegnąc w stronę kuchni.

\- _Ch-ch-ch-changes, turn and face the stranger, ch-ch-changes, don't tell them to grow up and out…_ o, dobry, Wiewiór - przywitał się Crowley, gdy Dean wpadł do pomieszczenia, rozglądając się gwałtownie w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Doznał szoku, gdy żadnego nie dostrzegł. Sam siedział przy stole, wyglądając tak samo niezdrowo i niepewnie jak poprzedniej nocy, jednak cały. Zgarbiony, ściskał w ręku kubek pełen, jak się okazało, kawy.

To gdzie znalazł Crowleya okazało się jeszcze bardziej szokujące. Król piekieł stał nad kuchenką, trzymając w ręku szpatułkę… gotując, jak się okazuje, jajecznicę. Teraz, gdy mógł przestać odchodzić od zmysłów ze strachu, powąchał powietrze. Pachniało zaskakująco przyjemnie. Jednak, ważniejsza kwestia - jak, do diabła, Crowley wydostał się z lochu?

\- Jak wyszedłeś z diabelskiej pułapki? - spytał natychmiast, wciąż dzierżąc w ręce nóż Ruby. Crowley posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Łoś postanowił pozwolić mi rozprostować nogi - wyjaśnił. - Wciąż skuty, więc nie rób w portki. - Uniósł dłonie, na których wciąż błyszczały demoniczne kajdanki, które Dean założył mu poprzedniego dnia. Łańcuch między nimi był na tyle długi, że Crowley nie miał utrudnionych ruchów, jednak kajdanki służyły bardziej do powstrzymania jego mocy, niż skrępowania dłoni. Crowley wygiął brew, przypatrując się mu i po chwili wrócił do jajek.

Umysł Deana zawiesił się na trybie „WTF!?”, gdy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na brata. Sam uniósł dłoń w powitaniu.

\- Dobry.

Dean rozważał nakrzyczenie na Sama za wypuszczenie Crowleya, a następnie zażądanie, by wsadzić demona z powrotem na jego miejsce, ale patrząc na obecny stan Sama, Dean powinien być zaskoczony, że ten zdołał dojść choćby do stołu. 

\- Dobry - odpowiedział sztywno, siadając obok brata. - Jak się czujesz?

Sam się skrzywił.

\- Jak gówno.

Dean poklepał brata po ramieniu, nie będąc pewnym, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Dłonie Sama trzęsły się wyraźnie, a jego skóra była niemal wrząca. Lekki połysk potu pokrywał całe jego ciało.

 _Sammy, muszę wykombinować jak cię naprawić, zanim to wszystko cię zabije_ , pomyślał Dean, ze strachem wpełzającym mu do piersi i zagnieżdżającym się tam.

_Zadzwonił toster. Crowley wyjął dwa kawałki pieczywa i ułożył je na papierowym talerzu._

_\- No dobra, o co, do diabła, chodzi, Crowley?! Dlaczego gotujesz?_

_\- Ponieważ mogę i ponieważ jestem znudzony. Wybierz sobie motyw, który daje mniejsze szanse na dostanie się tego sztyletu w moje wnętrzności - odparł sucho Crowley. - Jestem całkiem dobrym kucharzem, uwierz bądź nie._

\- Od kiedy demony wiedzą jak gotować?

\- Mam ponad trzysta pięćdziesiąt lat, w tym czasie udało mi się nabyć jedną czy dwie z gospodarskich umiejętności - odparł demon. - I zanim spytasz, nie, nie są zatrute. Możesz spytać Łosia, siedział tu cały czas.

Dean zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w bok na Sama, który kiwnął głową przytakująco. To nie trzymało się kupy. W łóżku ma śpiącego anioła bez skrzydeł a w kuchni uczłowieczonego demona robiącego jajecznicę. Naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, kiedy jego życie wybrało się nagle do wariatkowa.

\- Wszystko jedno. Tylko nie mów Kevinowi, że to ty zrobiłeś - zastrzegł, wzdychając.

\- Nie miałem takich zamiarów - odparł Crowley. - Idź obudź dzieciaka i anioła. Wszystko jest prawie gotowe.

Dean pokiwał głową, wychodząc z kuchni z powrotem do swojej sypialni. Gdy otworzył drzwi, zorientował się, że Cas wciąż spał.

\- Hej - zawołał głośno. Cas jęknął cicho. - Czas na śniadanie. - Anioł otworzył oczy, patrząc na Deana, a następnie na zegarek. - Dobrze się spało?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Cas, ze skrzywieniem powoli podnosząc się z łóżka i położył dłonie na krzyżu. - Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi tutaj spać.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. Szczególnie przy Samie. Nigdy nie dałby mi spokoju. - Cas przeciągnął się ponownie i wzdrygnął lekko. - Nic ci nie jest?

\- Moje kończyny są sztywne i odczuwam ból przy ich poruszaniu - odpowiedział Cas, wyglądając na zakłopotanego i lekko zaniepokojonego. Dean ledwo powstrzymał śmiech.

\- Cas, masz pojęcie ile lat miał Jimmy, gdy go opętałeś?

\- Wydaje mi się, że w tamtym momencie miał trzydzieści siedem lat.

\- W takim razie masz odpowiedź - powiedział mu Dean, odwracając się, by wyjść z pokoju. - Jesteś teraz człowiekiem, stary. Co oznacza dolegliwości i bóle. Ja też je miewam, jeśli ci to poprawi humor.

\- Dlaczego miałoby poprawić mi to humor?

\- Nieważne. Śniadanie jest na stole. A, i przygotuj się, Crowley też tam jest - zawołał nad ramieniem, ruszając do drzwi Kevina, w które załomotał. - Kev! Chodź, czas karmienia!

\- Idę - odpowiedział Kevin, brzmiąc jedynie na odrobinę mniej wkurzonego niż poprzedniego wieczoru.

Dean westchnął ciężko. Będą musieli wykombinować, co zrobić z Crowleyem. Mogliby trzymać go tu na stałe, ale nie było w tym większego sensu. Crowley trzymał demony w rydzach. Był bardziej przydatny w piekle niż tutaj, szczególnie przy spadających aniołach. Crowley musiał zapanować nad swoim wojskiem.

Ale z drugiej strony, Crowley był Crowleyem. Cholerny demon urządził im morderczy pościg jeszcze w tym tygodniu i niemal zabił Jody. Pozostawiony sam sobie, był jedynie zagrożeniem  dla nich i wszystkich, dla tych na którym im zależało. Jasne, miał w sobie teraz trochę człowieczeństwa - prawdopodobnie - jednak ludzie nie zmieniają się z dnia na dzień, jeśli w ogóle mogą się zmienić.

Z powrotem w kuchni, Dean usiadł przy stole między Casem i Samem. Crowley miał nosa, by ustawić wszystko na stole wcześniej, usuwając wszelkie znaki, że to on przygotował posiłek. Opierał się o blat z założonymi rękami, najwyraźniej nie planując samemu jeść.

Dean spojrzał na demona podejrzliwie. Crowley uśmiechnął się złośliwie do niego, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Strach cię obleciał, Winchester?_

Dean wziął gryz wyzywająco. Nie spodziewał się, że jajka okażą się całkiem smaczne. Mówiąc szczerze, sam nie potrafiłby przyrządzić ich lepiej. Wciąż nie łapał, jak Crowley nauczył korzystać się ze sprzętu kuchennego, skoro ostatni raz musiał pożywić się w XVI wieku.

Castiel bez zastanowienia zajął się zupełnie konsumpcją, co nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem. Sam grzebał we własnej porcji. Po kilku minutach Kevin opuścił swój pokój, siadając przy drugim boku Castiela. Gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Crowleyu, wyraz twarzy zmarszczył mu się w wyraźnej niechęci.

\- Nie powinieneś gnić w super sali tortur demonicznego lochu? - spytał. Crowleywytrzymał jego spojrzenie zupełnie spokojnie.

\- Postanowili wypuścić mnie na spacer - odparł wymijająco.

Kevin zdawał się rozważać złapanie widelca i wielokrotne dźgnięcie nim demona, jednak zamiast tego schylił głowę i skupił się na swoim posiłku. Dean poczuł falę ulgi. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na to cholerstwo. 

\- Co mamy na dziś? - spytał ochryple Sam po jakichś piętnastu minutach. Odłożył widelec, choć jego jajka zdawały się ledwo zaczęte. Położył dłonie na brzuchu, wyglądając jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.

\- Ty musisz odpocząć - powiedział Dean. - Ja z Casem uderzymy do miasta, wybierzemy kilka rzeczy i kupimy jedzenie. Kevin, ty musisz zacząć dziś anielską tabliczkę, stary.

\- Jak chcesz - odparł Kevin, odsuwając swój talerz i wstając, od razu skierował się do swojego pokoju.

\- Cudownie - wymamrotał Dean. - A ty, Crowley, wracasz do lochu i _zostaniesz tam_ …

\- Muszę ci niestety przerwać, bo nie mam wcale zamiaru wracać do twojego uroczego pudełka tortur - poinformował go Crowley.

\- Och, do diabła, oczywiście, że tak - odparł Dean, wstając. - Nie ma opcji, byśmy pozwolili ci kręcić się po tym miejscu.

\- Kręcę się tutaj od wschodu słońca - odparł spokojnie Crowley. - Co się stanie to się nie odstanie.

Cas także stanął, prostując ramiona.

\- Wrócisz do piekielnej pułapki.

Crowley uniósł głowę, uśmiechając się złośliwie do Castiela.

\- Jaka szkoda, że nie możesz mnie zmusić. Cholernie mi przykro, że nie masz Łaski, naprawdę.

\- Dobra, ty sukinsynie… - Zanim Dean zdążył wyjąć nóż Ruby, z kieszeni swoich spodni, Crowley uniósł dłoń.

\- Zauważyłeś w ogóle dziś swojego brata? Jak poci się niczym świnia i wygląda, jakby miał zamiar zwymiotować na ten piękny mahoniowy stół? - spytał Crowley, kiwając w kierunku Sama, który nawet się nie odezwał, by zakwestionować to oświadczenie. - Nasz mały proroczek będzie wylewał się nad kamieniem z hieroglifami i ktoś powinien upewniać się, że Łoś się nie przewróci, gdy cię nie będzie.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że zaufam ci na tyle, by zostawić z tobą Sama samego - spytał z niedowierzaniem Dean.

\- Dean - wtrącił Sam, podnosząc głowę. Dean spojrzał na brata. Boże, wyglądał na tak chorego. - Poradzę sobie przez jedno popołudnie. Nie jestem inwalidą.

\- Naprawdę? Bo teraz wyglądasz jakbyś był - warknął Dean, nie chcąc wcale, by te słowa zabrzmiały aż tak ostro.

Po skrzywdzonym wyrazie na twarzy Sama mógł powiedzieć, że przesadził. Ale, kurde, jego mały braciszek wyglądał jakby miał zaraz umrzeć, a on nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak to naprawić. To nie było coś, co mógłby po prostu posypać solą i spalić, nie mógł zwyczajnie skopać temu tyłka, to było coś niewidzialnego i strasznego, co zjadało Sama od środka.

Crowley wzdrygnął się wyraźnie, kładąc ręce na piersi, jakby miał pozować do obrazu. Dean poczuł dezorientacje, gdy w tym geście nie znalazł ani trochę kpiny i złośliwości. Bracia odwrócili się do demona.

\- Nie, proszę, nie przerywajcie sobie rodzinnych sprzeczek. Ja się dobrze bawię. - Pokazał im gestem, by kontynuowali.

\- Nie ma żadnej sprzeczki - zaprzeczył stanowczo Sam. - Dean pójdzie z Casem, a ja sobie poradzę. Zostaw mi nóż Ruby; jeśli czegoś spróbuje, zabiję go.

\- W twoim osłabionym stanie, Sam, nie jestem pewny, czy to okaże się tak łatwe, jak myślisz - zauważył Cas.

\- Mogę przypomnieć, że nie tylko on tutaj jedzie na oparach? - przypomniał Crowley.  - Dzięki twojemu małemu eksperymentowi i tym pieprzonym kajdankom, jestem praktycznie impotentem.

\- No może i tak. Obawiam się jednak, że w tym momencie zabić Sama mógłby nawet mocniejszy podmuch wiatru - wyburczał Dean w odpowiedzi, ale Crowley miał trochę racji. Był osłabiony, a jeśli zostawią nóż Ruby Samowi, Crowley dwa razy się zastanowi, zanim na niego napadnie. Jednak to wciąż zostawia młodszego Winchestera samego z Crowleyem, a nie podobała mu się wizja jego brata ponownie sam na sam z demonem.

\- Dean, nic mi nie będzie. Po prostu jedźcie, okej?

Patrząc pomiędzy Samem i Crowleyem, wiedział, że to kłótnia, której nie będzie w stanie wygrać. Westchnął, biorąc wszystkie talerze ze stołu i wsadzając je do zlewu. Obrócił się do demona, wkraczając w przestrzeń osobistą króla demonów. Crowley, zupełnie nieprzestraszony, spojrzał na niego z wyrazem łagodnej obojętności na twarzy.

\- Tylko tkniesz Sama i przysięgam na Boga, skończę z tobą, czy masz w sobie człowieczeństwo czy nie - obiecał Dean głosem pełnym jadu. Crowley posłał mu ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Zrozumiano. Jasno i wyraźnie - odparł.

Podążając za ciosem, Dean opuścił kuchnie. Cas, maszerujący obok niego, zdawał się wyraźnie niezadowolony z decyzji pozwolenia Crowleyowi zostać z Samem.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to rozsądne? - spytał Cas, gdy Dean podał mu jego zwykły strój - czarny garnitur, białą koszulę, niebieski krawat i płaszcz, które poprzedniego wieczoru wrzucił do pralki.

\- Nie, ale czy to coś nowego? - powiedział Dean, opuszczając pokój, by Cas mógł się przebrać. Poszedł do własnej sypialni, by założyć dżinsy i koszulkę razem ze skórzaną kurtką ojca. Gdy skończył, spotkał Casa z powrotem w hallu. Pocieszający okazał się widok byłego anioła ubranego w swoje zwykłe ubranie „świętego sprzedawcy z reklamy”, nawet jeśli zapomniał o krawacie, który wisiał mu luźno w ręce. - Bez krawata?

\- Nie jestem pewny, jak go należycie przywdziać.

Dean westchnął i wskazał Casowi, by podał mu materiał. Założył go na szyję anioła i obiecał sobie, że w najbliższej przyszłości nauczy go jak to zrobić samemu. Kiedy skończył, Castiel wyglądał porządniej niż zazwyczaj, skoro jego krawat po raz pierwszy został poprawnie zawiązany, chociaż jego włosy przedstawiały zupełny chaos.

Dean wziął szczotkę z łazienki i podał ją Castielowi.

\- Twoje włosy wyglądają jak tragedia, stary.

Castiel pokiwał głową, przykładając szczotkę do swoich krótkich, ciemnych włosów i pociągając ją w dół, skrzywił się.

\- Czy to powinno być bolesne?

\- Nie. Ciągniesz za mocno.

Cas pokiwał ponownie i zmniejszył nacisk na szczotkę. Dean obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel pierwszy raz w życiu powoli czesze włosy. Kiedy skończyli, obaj ruszyli do wyjścia z bunkru Ludzi Pisma. Dean zerknął ostatni raz na Sama, który leżał na kanapie z grubą książką w ręku. Crowley kręcił się w pobliżu, oglądając konsoletę pokazującą lokalizacje piekielnych wrót i demonicznych omenów.

\- Wychodzimy.

\- Będziemy okropnie tęsknić - odparł Crowley, nie odwracając nawet wzroku od elektronicznej mapy. Dean zignorował go. Sam spojrzał znad książki i posłał mu coś, co w założeniu miało być chyba uśmiechem, jednak wyglądało bardziej jak grymas.

\- Będziemy tu na was czekać.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie swojemu cierpiącemu bratu i już teraz poczuł się winny, zostawiając Sama. Razem z Castielem wyszli z bunkra, kierując się w stronę zaparkowanej Impali. Większe centrum handlowe znajdowało się jedynie jakieś cztery mile stąd, więc nie będą musieli daleko jechać.

Castiel głównie milczał, wyglądając przez okno z wyrazem melancholii i zaciekawienia na twarzy. Dean miał nadzieję, że Cas pamięta o jego ofercie gotowości wysłuchania go, gdyby anioł potrzebował porozmawiać. Jednak Cas nigdy nie był typem skorym do wywnętrzania się. Nie wiadomo, czy było to spowodowane jego wychowaniem na bezemocjonalnego anioła, czy faktem, że człowiekiem, z jakim spędził większość czasu, był Dean, który zawsze był tak zamknięty w sobie, jak się da. Przez chwilę martwił się, że daje Casowi zły przykład.

Cisza została przerwana, gdy dojechali do centrum handlowego. Dean wyłączył samochód i spojrzał w bok na Cas, który przyglądał się logu Searsa z czymś niemal podobnym do trwogi.

Musiał potrząsnąć głową w rozdrażnionym rozbawieniu. Miał właśnie zamiar zabrać Patrona Czwartku na zakupy.

_Nasze życie jest przedziwne._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * przyp. tłum. Crowley śpiewa fragment piosenki Davida Bowie, Changes. Tłumaczenie słów śpiewanych przez Crowleya to:  
> Dziwne fascynacje mnie fascynują… zmiany przybierają tempo, które wybrałem.  
> […]  
> Z-z-z-zmiany, zmierz się z nieznanym, Z-z-z-zmiany, nie mów nikomu, by wydorośleli i spadali.


	9. Rozdział 9: Czym się stałeś

Gdy tylko Dean i Cas opuścili bunkier, Crowley odwrócił się do Sama.

\- Masz zamiar powiedzieć mi, co to, do diabła, było? - spytał.

Młodszy Winchester podniósł wzrok znad swojej książki, unosząc brwi w dezorientacji.

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Wtedy w kuchni, gdy kłóciłeś się z Wiewiórem. Poczułem, jakby coś mnie walnęło.  - Popukał w środek swojej piersi. - Mocno. Jakaś emocja, której nie potrafiłbym nawet rozpoznać i _na pewno_ nie była moja. Skoro jesteś jedyną istotą, z jaką aktualnie dzielę krew, zgaduję, że przyszła od ciebie.

\- Poczułeś moje emocje? - spytał Sam, siadając pośpiesznie. Zdawało się, że momentalnie pożałował tej reakcji, gdy zaczął mocno kaszleć. - Jak?

\- To musi być przez krew - odparł Crowley, bawiąc się dolną wargą. Zaczynało się robić intrygująco. Niepokojąco, ale także intrygująco. - Między nami musiało utworzyć się jakieś połączenie. - Podszedł żwawo, by stanąć za kanapą, oparł dłonie na jej oparciu i spojrzał w dół na Sama. - Pomyśl. Kiedy odczuwałeś ostry ból w czasie ataków po Próbach, też to czułem. Tak samo teraz, gdy, jak zgaduję, twój braciszek sprawił, że poczułeś się, jak żałosna sierotka, także to wyłapałem.

\- Ale ja nie wyczułem niczego od ciebie - zauważył Sam. - Hmm, no może poza porankiem. Czułem takie… mrowienie. W skroniach. - Wskazał na wspomnianą część głowy.

Crowley niemal zadrżał na wspomnienie poranka. Gdy tylko starszy Winchester zostawił go w lochach, by kisił się we własnych nieprzyjemnych, potępiających myślach, postanowił, że jego misją numer jeden będzie ucieczka. Nie został przywiązany do krzesła wewnątrz diabelskiej pułapki. Jego ręce wciąż były skute, jednak nie ograniczały one za bardzo jego ruchów. Eksperymentalnie przeszukał pułapkę pod względem jej słabości. Zaskoczył go fakt, że za pomocą paznokci był w stanie zetrzeć odrobinę farby z podłogi, czego nigdy wcześniej nie mógłby zrobić. To musiało oznaczać, że jego demoniczna esencja była bardzo osłabiona a ta myśl wcale mu się nie spodobała.

Opuścił pośpiesznie lochy. Wiewiór, okazując zupełną arogancję, zostawił przesuwany panel niezamknięty. Crowley znalazł się w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym starymi aktami. Stamtąd teleportował się do jednego z głównych korytarzy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, był Sam leżący nieruchomo na podłodze.

Ruszył pośpiesznie, by dotrzeć do rozłożonego na brzuchu chłopaka z małą kałużą krwi wypływającą mu z ust. Zaciągnął go z powrotem na kanapę, układając ostrożnie.  Ledwo przytomny łowca próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jego słowa zagłuszył ostry kaszel.

Crowley posprzątał krew Sama z podłogi i, z przyczyn, w które wolał nie wnikać, przesiedział wczesne godzinny poranne u jego boku, ocierając pot z jego twarzy i krew z ust, podając mu wodę i pomagając dojść do kuchni, gdy poprosił o kawę. Nalegał by chłopak coś zjadł, nawet jeśli ten zupełnie nie miał na to ochoty.

To wszystko wydawało się znajome i dziwnie ciążące mu na żołądku. Czyżby dbał o jakąś chorą osobę w czasie ludzkiego życia?

Tak czy siak, siedzenie z chorym Samem był dużo lepsze niż pozostanie samemu w lochu, zajęty jedynie wspomnieniami o potwornościach, których dokonał. Nawiedzające go krzyki i jego własny śmiech grający mu w uszach. Jeszcze gorsze były jednotorowe myśli o przebaczeniu, odpuszczeniu, nawet jeśli wiedział, że na to było o wieki za późno. Nie, nic nie mogło zmyć krwi z jego dłoni.

\- Spotkałeś się kiedyś z czymś takim? - spytał Sam, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Nie - odparł, kręcąc głową. - Przynajmniej nie między demonem i człowiekiem. Między człowiekiem i człowiekiem, jasne, wiedźmy mają swoje zaklęcia bazujące na magii krwi, jednak my jesteśmy różnymi gatunkami. To nie powinno być możliwe.

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej jest - stwierdził Sam. - Nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć.

\- Masz tu całą cholerną bibliotekę narodową - odparł Crowley, wzruszając ramionami. - Wyszukaj wszystko o magii krwi i znajdź sposób na złamanie więzi. Gdy stąd wyjdę… jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze dostanę na to pozwolenie… sprawdzę, czy któryś z moich mrocznych pracowników wie coś więcej.

\- Jak się ma twoją moc, tak przy okazji - dopytywał się Sam.

Crowley westchnął ciężko. _Nawet w przybliżeniu nie tak silna, jakbym chciał._

\- Zdaje się, że mógłbym teleportować się do drugiego stanu, jeśli bym się naprawdę skoncentrował, jednak to nie wystarcza, by dostać się do Piekła. Jak na razie utknąłeś ze mną, skarbie - powiedział, jednak zaraz poprawił swoje oświadczenie. - Ciekawa sprawa, właściwie. Nie tylko przekonałeś Wiewióra, by nie zaciągał mnie do waszej batcave, to jeszcze pozwoliłeś bym cię niańczył przez cały dzień. Dlaczego?

Sam spiął się odrobinę, rzucając książkę na stolik obok.

\- Bo widzę, że się zmieniłeś, nawet jeśli nie jesteś w pełni człowiekiem. Wtedy w kościele zobaczyłem to… - Spojrzenie łowcy stało się odległe. - Dostrzegłem to w twoich oczach, jak myślę. Płakałeś. Mówiłeś o miłości i przebaczeniu… zaoferowałeś mi swoją szyję, ty _chciałeś_ być ocalony. To ja ci to wszystko zrobiłem, więc ja jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, dopóki nie wrócisz całkiem do siebie.

\- Jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny? - powtórzył Crowley z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. - Serio, ostatnio wygląda to raczej na odwrót.

Sam zaśmiał się słabo, z powrotem opierając się o poduszki.

\- No…

\- Idź spać, Łosiu - powiedział Crowley łagodnym tonem. - Potrzebujesz tego.

Łowca zasnął bardzo szybko. Crowley usiadł na stoliku obok, obserwując jego sen. Czterdzieści osiem godzin temu oddałby wszystko, by zabić Sama Winchestera. A teraz praktycznie się nim opiekował.

Zaśmiałby się, gdyby cały ten wymysł nie wydawał się tak niedorzeczny.

* * *

 

 

Poczuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że Cas ma przynajmniej porządny gust. Ubrania, które wybierał, jak dla Deana były odrobinę za szykowne, ale przynajmniej nie musieli przechodzić przez obcisłe dżinsy i koszulki w serek, czy coś. Cas okazał się typem koszulowym i najwyraźniej anioł bardzo lubił kolor niebieski, skoro z sześć czy siedem koszul, które wybrał, były w różnym odcieniu tej barwy.  Deanowi udało się go przekonać do wzięcia także jednej czerwonej.

\- Suczki lecą na czerwień - powiedział w ramach wyjaśnienia.

Cas zaczął dopytywać się, dlaczego miałby przejmować się opinią żeńskich psów.

Cas lubił także kolor khaki. Wybrał _osiem_ par spodni w tym kolorze. Dean mógł się tylko domyśleć, że przyczyną była chęć, by pasowały do jego płaszcza.

\- Koleś, jestem za tym, byś wybierał co ci się podoba, ale weź kilka par czarnych. I potrzebujesz też jakieś dżinsy. - Cas pokiwał głową i niechętnie odłożył kilka par z powrotem na półkę.

Cas zdecydował także, że, tak jak Jimmy, woli bokserki od slipek. Dean powiedział mu, że jest z niego dumny i mówił to szczerze. W końcu tylko pedałki noszą majtki.

Gdy skończyli (wyczyszczając zupełnie kilka podrobionych kart kredytowych Deana), Cas posiadał pełną garderobę, za której zakup podziękował cicho Deanowi, nawet jeśli pieniądze nie były właściwie jego. Z powrotem w Impali, pojechali do lokalnego marketu w Lebanon, by kupić jedzenie, które wystarczy by wyżywić ich czwórkę (Sama, Deana, Casa i Kevina - Crowley najwyraźniej nie potrzebował pożywienia) przez tydzień. Castiel był dosyć pomocny, choć miał w nawyku wąchanie wszystkich owoców.

\- Pachną przyjemnie. - To wszystko co Cas miał do powiedzenia na ten temat.

Po wszystkim pojechali do najbliższego McDonalda na szybki obiad. Cas nie wiedział, co lubi, więc zamówił to samo co Dean - cheeseburgera z podwójnym bekonem.

Cas lubił bekon.

Wszystko to przypominało mu, jak niegdyś zabierał Sammy’ego na zakupy ubraniowe przed każdym początkiem roku szkolnego. John dawał im kartę kredytową i wysyłał ich do sklepu z używaną odzieżą. Dean często nie kupował nowych rzeczy dla siebie, by Sam mógł dostać więcej. Rósł wtedy jak na drożdżach i ciuchy po Deanie nie pasowały już dłużej na dzieciaka.

Cas stał się bardziej gadatliwy w czasie drogi powrotnej do bunkra. Zadawał pytania o rzeczy, które zobaczył w galerii czy restauracji, próbując lepiej zrozumieć społeczeństwo, którego członkiem został zmuszony zostać. Był w pewien sposób jak ciekawskie dziecko, jednak nawet najbardziej niedorzeczne pytania zadawał w swój typowy śmiertelnie poważny sposób. Był zabawny i irytujący jednocześnie.

Jednak niepokój o brata męczył Deana przez cały dzień do tego stopnia, że zanim skończyli zakupy, zadzwonił do Sama cztery razy, co z każdym telefonem irytowało drugiego łowcę coraz bardziej.

\- Dean, siedzę na kanapie i czytam książkę o aniołach, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy dzwoniłeś godzinę temu. Crowley nie próbował mnie zabić, a Kevin siedzi bezpieczny w swoim pokoju nad anielską tablicą. Nie musisz ciągle mnie sprawdzać. - To było jakąś godzinę temu.

Nie trzeba mówić, że był szczęśliwy, wracając do domu, bo mógł przestać dostawać mini-ataków serca na każde wyobrażenie Crowleya dźgającego Sama wciąż plączące mu się po głowie.

W końcu ruszyli w kierunku hallu, każdy z nich trzymając po kilka toreb z nowymi ubraniami Casa. Przekroczyli próg hallu i spojrzenie Deana natychmiast podążyło w stronę kanapy. Sam wciąż się tam znajdował, jednak jego oczy były mocno zamknięte, a pot spływał po jego czole. Jego cera wydawała się niemal szara, a chłopak trząsł się gwałtowanie. Crowley był u jego boku, z wiaderkiem w jednej ręce i wilgotną szmatką w drugiej.

Dean natychmiast odrzucił torby na wielki stół i podbiegł do brata, Cas podążył tuż za nim.

\- Sammy? - zawołał Dean. Crowley spojrzał w górę i Deana uderzył wygląd demona. Dean znał Crowleya od lat i ten nigdy nie wyglądał na kogoś innego niż był: króla, wszystko jedno czy Rozdroży czy samego Piekła. Jednak teraz Crowley wydawał się naprawdę _stary._ Stary i wycieńczony.

\- Dean? - wykaszlał Sam, otwierając oczy, by spojrzeć na brata. - Już jesteś.

\- Koleś, Sam, co, do diabła? - Zatrzymał się przy bracie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Crowley wycofał się bez słowa.

\- Miałem atak, chwilę przed twoim wejściem - wyjaśnił Sam. - N…nic mi nie jest… po prostu… po prostu potrzebuję chwili… - wykrztusił, zanim napadł go atak kaszlu. Krew wypłynęła z kącika jego ust, a jego spojrzenie straciło na ostrości. Opadł w tył, próbując złapać oddech, jego klatka piersiowa wznosiła się i opadała nierówno.

Dean przeklął, nie mając pojęcia co robić, a to sprawiło, że nienawidził tej całej sytuacji jeszcze bardziej.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - zaczął ostro Crowley, bez krztyny sarkazmu w głosie, co zaskoczyło Deana. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na demona. Zauważył wiaderko z zimną wodą, kosz na śmieci obok kanapy wypełniony zakrwawionymi chusteczkami, termometr i pustą miseczkę po zupie leżące na stole. Dean uświadomił sobie ze wstrząsem, że Crowley naprawdę opiekował się Samem przez cały dzień. - _Teraz._

Poczucie winy podpełzło mu do gardła; naprawdę zostawił chorego brata samego na cały dzień pod opieką demona?

\- Zostanę z Samem - zaoferował Castiel stojący obok stołu.

\- N…nie potrzebuję, by ktoś ze mną zostawał… nic…

\- Przysięgam na Boga, Sam, jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz, że nic ci nie jest, dostaniesz fangę w nos - warknął Dean, chociaż wiedział, że zachowuje się jak hipokryta. Ile razy sam nalegał, że nic mu nie było, gdy umierał od środka?

Crowley chwycił go za rękaw i wyciągnął z pokoju na korytarz prowadzący do sypialni. Dean strząsnął jego uścisk, gapiąc się na demona.

\- Czego? - wywarczał.

\- Z Łosiem jest źle. Mam zamiar upewnić się, że jesteś świadomy, że to tak po prostu mu nie przejdzie.

Dean spiął się. Crowley chciał rozmawiać o zdrowiu Sama? Co to demona obchodziło? Jednak, z drugiej strony, wyglądało na to, że Crowley opiekował się Samem, gdy wyszli razem z Castielem… ale dlaczego? Nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać. Dlaczego Crowley chciałby pomóc Samowi? Z człowieczeństwem czy nie, trudno uwierzyć, że demon znalazł nagle w sobie słabość do jego brata. A Crowley okazujący jakikolwiek rodzaj współczucia… to zahaczało o niemożliwe.

\- No, tyle to sam wykombinowałem.

\- Mam rozwiązanie. Albo przynajmniej tymczasowe rozwiązanie - wyznał Crowley, chowając ręce w kieszeni marynarki. - Skoro lubisz się bawić w matkowanie, pomyślałem, że powinienem przyjść z tym do ciebie zamiast do Łosia, który według ciebie zdaje się być niezdolny do podejmowania własnych decyzji.

\- Jeśli twoja paplanina ma jakiś pointę, wyduś ją z siebie.

Crowley wygiął brew w irytacji.

\- Z tobą żadnej gry wstępnej, co nie? - Zerknął na drzwi, upewniając się, że naprawdę są tylko we dwoje. - Dobra. Myślę, że jeśli weźmiemy Sama z powrotem na dragi, nie pogorszy mu się jeszcze bardziej. Prawdopodobnie nawet poprawi to jego kondycję.

\- Dragi? - powtórzył Dean. Crowley nie mógł sugerować tego, co Dean pomyślał…

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o czym mówię - odparł Crowley. - Krew demonów. To ulubiony narkotyk Łosia, z tego co słyszałem. Godna podziwu sztuczka ze strony Ruby, skoro udało jej się go od tego uzależnić.

\- Nie ma, kurde, mowy - wyrzucił Dean. - Myślisz, że pozwolę ci wkręcić mojego małego brata w zasraną demoniczną krew? Po tym co stało się ostatnim razem? Musiałem oglądać jego detox dwa razy i za każdym razem… - Głos mu się załamał. - Nie. Po prostu nie. Nie ma, kurna, opcji.

\- Pomyślałbyś o tym logicznie choć przez pięć sekund? - odrzekł Crowley. - Wolisz mieć Sama uzależnionego od demonicznej krwi czy martwego Sama? Taki masz wybór w tym momencie: albo przeżyje albo umrze.

\- Musi być inny sposób! - wykrzyknął. - Musi być. Znajdę inny sposób. Nie ma, do diabła, możliwości, bym wepchnął go z powrotem w to gówno.

\- Nie myślisz trzeźwo - wytknął Crowley, krzyżując ręce na piersi i posyłając mu lodowate spojrzenie. - Jeśli zastanowiłbyś się i spojrzał na to z większej perspektywy…

\- Jasne, jasne… to wszystko przez naszą “największą słabość” - wysyczał Dean, cytując słowa Crowleya sprzed dwóch dni, gdy razem z Samem go pojmali. - Nasze człowieczeństwo. Cóż, jak ci się podoba ta krótka przejażdżka z nami?

Wzrok Crowleya błysnął we wściekłości, a on sam przysunął się blisko Deana, wkraczając w jego przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Dzięki twojemu Łosiowi mogę mieć w sobie człowieczeństwo, jednak wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną sprawę raz a dobrze, Winchester. Nie. Jestem. Człowiekiem - zaznaczył każde słowo w niebezpiecznym szepcie.

Dean nie odsunął się, zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Crowleya.

\- Wierz mi, nigdy nie przestałem pamiętać czym dokładnie jesteś, nawet przez sekundę. Piekielne nasienie.

\- Nie jestem jakimś tam piekielnym nasieniem - Jestem _prawdziwym_ piekielnym królem - odparł Crowley bez wahania. - I lepiej o tym nie zapominaj. A teraz co ty na to, żebyś, zamiast stać tu i kłócić się ze mną, posłuchał jedynej innej osoby w niebie, piekle czy na ziemi, która nie ma kompletnie w dupie, co dzieje się z twoim bratem?!

Dean zacisnął pięści. Jak ten demon śmiał udawać, że Sam go obchodzi? Że dba o to, co mogłoby być dla niego dobre, a co nie? Czy przeżyje czy umrze?

\- Myślisz, że kupię fakt, że nagle nie masz Sama gdzieś? Próbowałeś nas zabić przez ostatnie kilka lat! - krzyczał Dean i nawet się tym nie przejmował. Frustracja ostatnich kilku dni naparła na niego niczym mknący parowóz.

\- Mamy problem z pamięcią długotrwałą, co? - wywarczał Crowley. - Kto pomógł wam powstrzymać apokalipsę? _Ja._ Kto pomógł wam pozbyć się Castiela, gdy ten próbował zabawy w Boga? _Ja._ Kto pomógł powstrzymać Dicka i jego kumpli? _Ja!_ ZAUWAŻYŁEŚ MOŻE JAKIŚ WZÓR? KTO NADSTAWIA DLA WAS KARKU ZA KAŻDYM CHOLERNYM RAZEM, GDY WY, IDIOCI, NIEMAL WYSADZACIE ŚWIAT W POWIETRZE?!

Oczy Crowleya nabrały swojego czerwonego, rozdrożnego spojrzenia, gdy ten złapał Deana za kołnierz, z łatwością unosząc go w powietrze i natychmiast rzucił nim o ścianę.

Zanim Dean mógłby choćby spróbować uwolnić się z uścisku, usłyszeli czyjeś chrząknięcie. Dean spojrzał na otwór prowadzący do korytarza, gdzie z pomocą Castiela stał Sam.

\- Co się dzieje?

 


	10. Rozdział 10: Fix You

 

Crowley i Dean wpatrywali się w Sama i Castiela przez chwile, zanim którykolwiek z nich się poruszył. Crowley nie postawił jednak Deana na ziemię. Dał się może trochę ponieść złości, ale zbyt wielką przyjemność sprawiał mu fakt, że Dean z pewnością musiał czuć się jak baba, będąc trzymanym jedną ręką przez Crowleya, którego naczynie miało nieco ponad 175 cm wzrostu.

\- Łosiu - przywitał się, gdy jego oddech zaczął powracać do normy. - Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś. Może ty opowiesz bratu jak bardzo podoba ci się bycie nie-martwym, hmm?

Castiel uniósł głowę z zaciekawieniem, jednak nie odezwał się. Sam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Postaw go na ziemię - powiedział wolno. Młodszy Winchester wyglądał lepiej niż jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej, jednak Crowley wątpił, by był w stanie stać o własnych siłach, gdyby Castiel go nie trzymał.

Przez większość dnia Sam czuł się raczej dobrze, jednak na krótko przed powrotem Deana i Castiela dostał kolejnego ataku. Po tym, jak Crowley doszedł do siebie po własnej bolesnej dawce Prób spowodowanej ich nowoodkrytą więzią krwi, towarzyszył chłopakowi, którego wstrząsy sponiewierały znacznie bardziej.

Jeśli nie zorganizują Samowi jakiejś pomocy, nie przetrwa on nawet do końca lata. Zrozumiał niespodziewanie, że dzięki dopiero co odkrytemu człowieczeństwu, do którego ledwo zaczął się przyzwyczajać, śmierć Sama to nie coś, czego by pragnął. To wydawało się wręcz nie do zaakceptowania.

\- Niech będzie - zgodził się ostatecznie na żądanie Sama, opuszczając Deana z powrotem na ziemię. Łowca spojrzał na niego groźnie, poprawiając kołnierzyk w miejscu, gdzie Crowley go złapał.

\- Dean, o czym on mówił? - spytał Sam, przeskakując spojrzeniem na brata.

\- O niczym - odparł Dean odrobinę zbyt szybko. _Ach, a więc teraz tak to się nazywa?_

\- Twój brat i ja mieliśmy małą dyskusję na temat tego, jak powstrzymać cię od przekręcenia się, zanim nie znajdziemy sposobu na permanentne usunięcie Prób z twojego organizmu - poinformował Sama Crowley, czym najwyraźniej zasłużył na stalowe spojrzenie Deana.

\- On chce ci podać demoniczną krew - wyjaśnił Dean.

Oczy Sama rozszerzyły się, a wielkolud potrząsnął stanowczo głową.

\- Nie. Nie ma mowy. Tylko znowu nie to. Ja… nie mogę.

Crowley westchnął ciężko.

\- Rozumiem, że niebycie w stanie stać o własnych siłach sprawia ci przyjemność, tak? To jedyny sposób, który przychodzi mi do głowy, a który mógłby choć trochę pomóc.

Sam przełknął ślinę, wciąż wyglądając jakby ten pomysł całkowicie go odrzucał.

\- Chcesz bym wypił twoją…? - spytał niepewnie.

Crowley przyglądał się Samowi przez dłuższy moment, próbując przekazać mu bez słów, że jego krew nie uczyniłaby nic dobrego. W końcu… w jego żyłach płynęła teraz taka sama zatruta krew Sama. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos przy Deanie, jednak przyszło mu do głowy inne wytłumaczenie.

\- Nie. Gdybyś wziął trochę mojej krwi, zaraz byś się nam wyhulkował i zginęłoby wielu z nas. Potrzebujesz czegoś łagodniejszego - demona typu Crewmana Jonesa*, wiesz o co chodzi. Nie żeby znalezienie takiego było jakimś wyzwaniem.

 - Nie - powtórzył Sam. - Już wolę wciąż być chory niż wypić krew demona. Poza tym łapanie teraz jednego, by go dla mnie opróżnić, przywoła zbyt dużą uwagę do tej okolicy. A biorąc pod uwagę, że Cas jest teraz wrogiem publicznym numer jeden, to nie jest dobry pomysł. - Sam zadyszał się, skończywszy mówić. Oparł się mocniej na Castielu, który - jak Sam najwyraźniej zapomniał - nie był już dłużej aniołem i nie posiadał super siły.

\- Tu nie chodzi o ryzyko ani o dobro czy zło - odparł Crowley. - Tutaj chodzi o przetrwanie.

\- Być może istnieje inne wyjście.

Dean i Crowley spojrzeli na Casa, który odezwał się pierwszy raz, odkąd razem z Samem weszli na korytarz. Ex-anioł wydawał się bardzo przygnębiony. Demon, spoglądając na niego, uniósł brew.

\- Niby jakie? Modlitwa? Mieć nadzieję bardzo mocno? - spytał sarkastycznie.

 - Nie. Chodzą plotki, od kiedy zabiłem Rafała… - Zacisnął usta. - Plotki, że Gabriel został wskrzeszony.

Dean i Sam rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia. Nawet Crowley musiał przyznać, że został odrobinę zaskoczony. Oczywiście, dowiedział się o całym incydencie z Gabrielem i bogami dzięki monecie, którą podłożył w Impali po pierwszym spotkaniu z Winchesterami. Podejrzewał, że to nie był ostatni raz, kiedy świat ujrzy zawadiackiego archanioła, ale nikt nie słyszał ani słowa o fałszywym Tricksterze od niemal sześciu lat.

\- Gabriel może wciąż przebierać nogami? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Dean. - Przecież Lucyfer przebił go anielskim ostrzem.

\- Niektórzy w wywiadzie wierzą, że musi istnieć choć jeden archanioł, jako pewnego rodzaju równowaga w Zastępach Anielskich - podzielił się Castiel. - Gabriel zdaje się najbardziej prawdopodobnym wyborem do przywrócenia. Zaobserwowano podobno ślady morderstw popełnionych w sposób pasujący do jego profilu. - Drgnął lekko pod ciężarem Sama i kontynuował: - Archanioł byłby w stanie uleczyć Sama, tego jestem pewien. Istnieje naprawdę niewiele rzeczy, których nie mogą dokonać.  

\- Więc znajdujemy Gabriela i przekonujemy go, by pomógł Samowi… - Spojrzenie Dean stało się odległe, jakby w pełni próbował zrozumieć, co Castiel właśnie powiedział. - Nie ma żadnej pewności, że nam pomoże.

\- No właśnie - wtrącił Crowley, zanim Dean mógłby powiedzieć coś więcej. - Krew demonów to pewne rozwiązanie.

\- _Ale_ \- podkreślił Dean, posyłając mu zirytowane spojrzenie. - To najlepszy plan jaki mamy, więc bierzmy się za to. To dobry punkt startowy. Poza tym, być może Gabriel mógłby też postawić do kąta tego Xaphana.

\- Jeśli Gabriel zmierzy się z Xaphanem, zwycięży. Nieważne, jak silny jest Xaphan, praktycznie nie istnieje stworzenie mogące pokonać archanioła - przytaknął Castiel.

\- To idiotyczne - naciskał Crowley, przeskakując spojrzeniem między oboma Winchesterami. Nie mogli przecież uważać, że to był plan, który powinni zrealizować? Liczył, że Dean odrzuci wszelkie ostrożności i przeciwności, i zrobi wszystko, by utrzymać Sama przy życiu, tak jak był z tego sławny. Jego zachowanie okazało się jednak zaskakujące, a Crowley nie był fanem niespodzianek.  - To zupełny strzał w ciemno i dobrze o tym wiecie.

\- Dean ma rację, Crowley - powiedział Sam, zanim jego brat miał szansę rzucić kolejną ripostę. - Nie możemy ryzykować, wrzucając mnie znów na krew demona. Ledwo przeżyłem ostatni detoks…

\- Więc nie róbcie detoksu! - krzyknął Crowley. - Zostań na niej. Skoro anioły kręcą się teraz po okolicy, dlaczego nie mieć trochę dodatkowego kopa? Naprawdę było tak źle, gdy za pierwszym razem upijałeś się towarem? Mogłeś egzorcyzmować demony za pomocą _samego umysłu! -_ No tak, kolejna przydatna informacja, której dowiedział się dzięki podsłuchowi w Impali.

\- Zamieniał się w coś, na co polujemy przez całe życie! - wykrzyknął Dean. - Jego oczy stały się czarne po tym, jak zabił Lilith. Zmieniał się w potwora.

Sam poruszył się zakłopotany.

\- Nie mogę do tego wrócić. Nie jestem dumny z rzeczy, które zrobiłem, pijąc to. To mnie zmieniło.

- _Odwróciłem się od Deana, gdy piłem to gówno… Nie pozwolę na to nigdy więcej._

Crowley zamrugał. Usta Sama nie poruszyły się, gdy to powiedział. Więc jak to usłyszał? Uniósł brew, jednak Dean wykorzystał jego milczenie.

\- Zaczniemy szukać oznak Gabriela. Omenów Trickstera. Wtedy znajdziemy go i przekonamy, by nam pomógł. Jak trudne może się to okazać? - Dean uniósł dłonie. - Robiliśmy więcej, mając mniej.

\- Jeśli skończyliśmy - odezwał się Castiel. - Obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie cię dłużej trzymać, Sam.

Sam spojrzał na Castiela z zaskoczeniem. Wygląda na to, że Winchesterowie wciąż muszą przywyknąć do Castiela niebędącego dłużej superbohaterem.

\- Przepraszam, Cas. Ja… myślę, że sam wrócę na kanapę - powiedział, posyłając Castielowi coś, co w założeniu miało być uspokajającym uśmiechem.

Castiel ostrożnie wypuścił Sama, który przez chwilę chwiał się na nogach, zanim wziął się w garść i zmusił do stania o własnych siłach.

\- _Od kiedy to stanie jest takie trudne?_

I znowu to samo! Na pewno słyszał głos Sama, jednak jego usta _nie poruszyły się._ Crowley poczuł ucisk w dole żołądka. To mogło oznaczać tylko to, że połączenie krwi między nim i Samem było głębsze niż wcześniej myślał. Zaczął odbierać od młodszego Winchestera bezpośrednie myśli.

Sam ruszył powoli z powrotem do hallu, a Castiel podążał tuż za nim, odrobinę zasapany, jednak najwyraźniej postanawiając dopilnować, że Sam dotrze z powrotem na kanapę bez upadku. Dean ruszył za nimi, jednak zatrzymał się stopę przed Crowleyem, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje - zaczął. - Nie wiem, jak dużo jest w tobie człowieka ani w jakiej części wciąż jesteś demonem. Fakty są takie: nie ufam ci. Więc jeśli spróbujesz przemycić Samowi trochę towaru, osobiście poderżnę ci gardło. Jasne?

\- Naprawdę powinieneś zacząć uważać, komu grozisz, Wiewiór - wywarczał Crowley. Tylko dlatego, że miał w sobie teraz człowieczeństwo i że nie ścigał  ich w poszukiwaniu krwawej śmierci, nie oznaczało to, że Dean mógł sobie pozwalać. Crowley wciąż był królem.

_\- Jasne?_ \- powtórzył Dean, przybliżając swoją głowę tak blisko, że Crowley mógł poczuć jego oddech na twarzy.

Demon miał już sarkastyczną odpowiedź na końcu języka, jednak zastanowił się jeszcze raz. Jak na razie przegrał tę bitwę. Dobra. Będą szukać Gabriela. A gdy Samowi się pogorszy i nie będą mieć innego wyboru, wtedy Dean go posłucha. Wtedy okaże się, kto miał rację.

\- Jak słońce.

Mówiąc szczerze, nie chciał Sama na demonicznej krwi tak samo mocno jak Dean. Słyszał o wyprawach Sama z Ruby rok przed uwolnieniem Lucyfera, dzięki swoim różnym szpiclom to tu, to tam. To nie było nic ładnego. Ptaszki ćwierkały, że pod koniec Sam zbliżał się całkiem blisko do granicy między demonem a człowiekiem.

_Hmm, to coś, co powinno mi się przecież podobać_ , pomyślał z dreszczem obrzydzenia.

Bez kolejnych ale, Dean wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając go samego. Zaskoczył go fakt, że łowca nie próbował ponownie zamknąć go w lochu, w którym spędził większość nocy. Być może to nieme „dziękuję” za zajęcie się Samem. Widział, w jaki sposób spojrzenie Deana zamarło na nim, gdy wszedł do środka, spojrzenie pełne niepożałowanego zdumienia. Crowley miał zamiar kręcić się wokół Sama, dopóki nie poznają lepiej szczegółów ich więzi krwi, więc lepiej niech starszy Winchester pośpieszy się z przyzwyczajaniem do jego widoku jako sprzymierzeńca, a nie wroga.

Westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. To połączenie między nim i Samem zaczynało być niepokojące. Był pewny, że naprawdę usłyszał myśli chłopaka w trakcie kłótni z Deanem. To całe połączenie okazało się być czymś głębszym niż sobie wcześniej wyobrażał i nie podobało mu się to. To stawało się zbyt chaotyczne, zbyt skomplikowane i nie mógł już dłużej pozostać zupełnie obiektywny. Nie mógł być dłużej całkowicie samolubnym draniem, jak kiedyś. Nie, jego cholerne człowieczeństwo, jego pieprzone _sumienie_ \- niemal zadrżał na tą myśl - nie pozwoli mu na to.

Chaotyczne… nie lubił chaotyczności.

* * *

 

Dean w końcu wymusił na Samie, by ten udał się do swojego pokoju, gdzie będzie miał miejsce na wyciągnięcie się i mniejsze szanse, że ktoś go obudzi. Kiedy udało mu się położyć młodszego brata, przyszedł do nowego pokoju Castiela. Cas mógł praktycznie poczuć troskę promieniującą od łowcy.

Castiel ostrożnie składał swoje ubrania i układał je wewnątrz pustej komody, do jednej szuflady wsadzając koszule, do drugiej spodnie a pidżamy i bieliznę do trzeciej. Ciągle nie mógł wyobrazić sobie przebierania się każdego dnia. Przez cały czas przebywania w naczyniu Jimmy’ego przebrał się może jakieś trzy razy.

Podobały mu się ubrania, które razem z Deanem wybrali. Doceniał pomoc łowcy. Cas pragnął wtopić się między ludzi… musiał, jeśli zamierzał iść na łowy razem z Samem i Deanem, na co uzyskał chyba powszechną i cichą zgodę. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali o tym, co się z nim stanie, gdyby przestał być Aniołem Pańskim.

Po części czuł przerażenie, że go opuszczą, zostawią - skoro teraz był bezużyteczny. Nie mógł pojawić się u ich boku po zwykłym wezwaniu jego imienia, nie mógł uleczać ich ran. Był niczym i nienawidził się za to.

A jednak, Dean wciąż był przy nim. Po raz pierwszy od… nie umiał nawet powiedzieć jak dawna, on i Dean przebywali ze sobą bez przerwy przez całe dnie, a Dean nie podniósł na niego głosu ani razu. To sprawiało, że czuł się szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie lubił, gdy Dean na niego krzyczał. Ostre wyrzuty i zranienie w jego głosie, to dźwięk… nie istniało nic, co mogłoby sprawić, by czuł się mniejszy. To jedyny dźwięk ze wszystkich, które kiedykolwiek poznał, którego prawdziwie nienawidził.

Zastanawiał się, jak długo potrwa, aż Dean i Sam uświadomią sobie, że posiadanie go w ich życiu nie ma już żadnego celu i pożytku. Teraz nie mogło to już potrwać długo. Może po tym, jak Sam zostanie uzdrowiony, gdy Dean będzie miał czas chwilę odpocząć i pomyśleć. Czas na uświadomienie sobie, że Castiel nie jest już wart jego przyjaźni, a wtedy się go pozbędą. Jego grzechy mogły być zapomniane wcześniej, gdy go potrzebowali, jednak teraz…

Dean wyrwał go chwilowo od tych myśli. Odchrząknął, więc Castiel odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na łowcę.

\- Czy Sam ma się dobrze? - spytał niepewnie. Dean zacisnął wargi w odpowiedzi.

\- Zależy jak definiujemy “dobrze” - odparł zamyślony. Oparł się o framugę drzwi, obserwując go. Castiel stwierdził, że jeśli Dean chciałby porozmawiać o chorobie Sama, zrobiłby to, więc wrócił do swojego zadania, od czasu do czasu zerkając na Deana kątem oka.

Stan Sama martwił także jego. Sam był dobrym przyjacielem, jednym z nielicznych, których posiadał. Gdy Dean ociągał się z wybaczeniem mu, Sam zawsze szybciej umiał zaakceptować go z powrotem, okazać troskę, zaoferować pocieszenie. Być może rzeczą, którą cenił najbardziej, był fakt, że Sam zawsze w niego wierzył; wierzył, że mimo licznych błędów, Castiel wciąż pozostawał dobry. Cas zawsze będzie wdzięczny za jego obecność w swoim życiu. Sam i Dean… byli bardzo różni mimo bycia braćmi. Wydawali się wręcz kontrastowi. Pozostanie w przyjaźni z oboma przeciwieństwami było niewątpliwie cenne.

Castiel skończył układanie ubrań, zamykając cicho szuflady i spojrzał w stronę Deana, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

\- Wydajesz się zmartwiony - zauważył Castiel, podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Możemy zacząć poszukiwanie Gabriela od razu. Zostawia on dostrzegalne wzory dla tych, którzy szukają.

\- Taa - wymamrotał Dean, krzyżując ramiona. - No, wiem. Ja tylko… - pokręcił głową. - Nieważne.

Castiel otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu pobliski dźwięk pośpiesznych kroków. Chwilę później Kevin pojawił się na korytarzu z dzikością w oczach i stertą notatek w ręku.

\- Ludzie - wysapał. - Rytuał. Wykombinowałem rytuał… czy może zaklęcie, wszystko jedno… które zamyka Niebo na cztery spusty.

\- Już, tak szybko? - spytał Dean. Kevin pokiwał głową.

\- Jest tu sporo nadźgane, ale łatwiej to odczytać niż demoniczną tabliczkę, szczególnie jeśli wiem już, czego szukam.

\- No, co jest napisane? - dopytywał się Dean. Kevin spojrzał w dół na swoje notatki.

\- No dobra, sparafrazowałem to odrobinę, by laik też mógł zrozumieć…

\- Kev.

\- Sorki - odparł Kevin, odchrząkając. - “Niech będzie wiadomo, że istnieje sposób na wydalenie wszelkich niebiańskich istot z Raju. Zaklęcie, rytuał, które może zostać wykonane jedynie w trzech aktach. Pierwszy, zgładzenie nefilimy - obrzydliwości, potomka anioła i człowieka, stworzenia, które nigdy nie powinno powstać. Drugi, zabezpieczenie łuku anioła najniższego rzędu, łuku kupidyna.“

Castiel stłumił westchnienie. Byli już tego świadomi. Doceniał pracę, jaką Kevin włożył w odczytanie tabliczki, mimo niezadowolenia ze swojej obecnej sytuacji życiowej, jednak potrzebowali teraz nowych informacji bardziej niż czegokolwiek.

Kevin kontynuował, jego warga drgnęła lekko:

\- Na koniec, anioł musi stać się śmiertelny, stać się człowiekiem. To nie może być jednak zwykły anioł, a… - Kevin ucichł, zerkając przez sekundę na Castiela. - … a serafin. Jego Łaska musi być wydarta z jego ciała i zastąpiona ludzką duszą. Musi spaść na Ziemię i żyć pośród ludzi, by zaklęcie było kompletne. Anioły upadną, każdy z nich i każdy zostanie oddzielony od swoich skrzydeł i zostanie zmuszony do chodzenia po Ziemi. Zaklęcia nie da się odwrócić, _chyba że_ … - Kevin uśmiechnął się, zanim dokończył - chyba, że Święte Próby zostaną ukończone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * przyp. tłum. Crewman Jones to drugoplanowy bohater serii Star Trek.


	11. Rozdział 11: Nadzieja

 

\- Więc istnieje sposób, by naprawić cały ten szajs? - spytał natychmiast Dean. -Święte Próby mogą wsadzić anioły z powrotem do nieba?

\- No, no tak. Z tego co na razie wiem. Wciąż muszę popracować nad szczegółami… po prostu pomyślałem, że chcielibyście wiedzieć, że być może istnieje jakieś światełko na końcu tunelu - wytłumaczył Kevin, wsadzając notatki pod pachę. - Nie wiem, ile mi to zajmie, ale postaram się streszczać.

W głowie Deana nastał mętlik. Mogli to naprawić. To było coś. Nie spodziewał się takich rewelacji tak szybko, a jego wewnętrzny pesymista nie oczekiwał ich właściwie wcale. Oparł się o ścianę, czując niemal ulgę. Kolejna seria Prób to nie coś, o czym chciałby myśleć, ale fakt, że mogli zrobić cokolwiek, zdawał się bezcenny.

Zaskoczyła go także postawa Kevina - prorok najwyraźniej ochłonął od czasu śniadania. Był teraz bardziej podobny do zwykłego siebie. Być może powrót do tłumaczenia tabliczek oderwał jego uwagę od obecności Crowleya w bunkrze.

\- To świetna wiadomość - powiedział Dean.  - Jednak tym razem zanim zaczniemy, chcę mieć całość przetłumaczoną. Nie chcę znów dojść prawie do końca i usłyszeć: „och, a tak przy okazji, to umrzesz”.

\- Dobra - zgodził się Kevin. - Wracam do pracy.

\- Jesteś głodny? - spytał Dean. Musiał pamiętać, by monitorować jak często nastolatek śpi i je. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Kevinowi znów dostać paranoicznych urojeń. Utrzymanie poczytalności proroka było kluczowe.

Kevin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mógłbym coś zjeść.

\- Świetnie, coś ci przyniosę - zapewnił Dean. Kevin przytaknął i z powrotem schował się w swoim pokoju. Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który wydawał się nieco oszołomiony. Gapił się w przestrzeń ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Dean pomachał mu przed oczami, a Cas zamrugał, spoglądając na niego. - Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Zastanawiam się… - Cas zacisnął usta. - Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Metatron wybrał właśnie mnie. Mógł wziąć każdego serafina. Mógł najzwyczajniej wybrać Naomi czy tuzin innych aniołów. Więc dlaczego wybrał mnie?

\- Nie wiem - odparł szczerze Dean. - Może ma coś do ciebie. Może jest po prostu fiutem. Może to przez to, że jesteś pewnego rodzaju legendą tam na górze. Powodów mogło być mnóstwo.

Cas przytaknął słabo.

\- Tak, być może. - Dean zmarszczył brwi. Cas wyglądał na ewidentnie zmartwionego. Można być pewnym, że czuł się winny z powodu wyrzucenia aniołów z nieba, jednak nie powinien się obwiniać, nie o to. Wszyscy myśleli, że Metatron był jednym z tych dobrych, a okazał się jedynie zgorzkniałym dupkiem.

\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia - zauważył Dean. - Jeśli znajdziemy Metatrona, wsadzimy mu anielskie ostrze w tyłek i pokażemy, że nie zadziera się z Zespołem Wolnej Woli.

Cas uniósł głowę w ten swój podobny do ptaka sposób.

\- Nie nazywałeś nas Zespołem Wolnej Woli od lat.

\- Taa, no cóż, minęło trochę czasu od kiedy naprawdę stanowiliśmy zespół, co nie?

Cas zamilkł, odwracając wzrok. Dean westchnął.

\- Słuchaj, Cas. Przez ostatnie kilka lat wydarzyło się mnóstwo gównianych sytuacji, nie mówię, że nie jestem już za to wszystko wkurzony, ale fakty są takie, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. Ty… jesteś rodziną, stary. Nic tego nie zmieni i patrząc na to, jak się mają teraz sprawy, musimy się trzymać razem.

Cas spojrzał na niego z czymś zbliżonym do wdzięczności, a sposób w jaki opadły jego ramiona, wyglądał jakby zostały uwolnione od wielkiego ciężaru.

\- Tak… - Castiel posłał mu swój rzadki uśmiech: spięty, ale prawdziwy. - Do dzieła, zespole.

Pierwszy raz od dawna Dean wybuchnął śmiechem.

* * *

 

Sam, usłyszawszy pukanie do drzwi, uniósł głowę najwyżej, jak był tylko w stanie. Jego potylica pulsowała nielitościwie, a od czasu gdy Dean umieścił go w swoim pokoju, zakrwawił mnóstwo chusteczek kaszlem. Wciąż odczuwał skutki ostatniego ataku.

\- Wejdź - wyjęczał, ledwo słyszalnie.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Crowley z rękami w kieszeniach spodni, patrząc na niego z czymś podobnym do zaniepokojenia. Ta emocja na twarzy demona wciąż wyglądała dziwne. Właściwie, jeśli chodzi o Crowleya, to oglądanie jakiejkolwiek emocji na jego twarzy zdawało się dziwne.

\- Jak się masz, Łosiu?

\- Nie mogę narzekać - odparł, powoli podnosząc się do siadu.

Crowley zadrwił.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto pracuje, kłamiąc, nie wychodzi ci to zbyt dobrze. - Demon zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. - Musimy pogadać.

\- Nawet nie tknę krwi demona - powiedział natychmiast. - A już na pewno nie za plecami Deana. - Nawet jeśli nienawidził czuć się w ten sposób, nienawidził bólu i bycia przykutym do łóżka, nie wróci na tę ścieżkę. Nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Nie rób w bokserki, daję temu spokój. Przynajmniej na razie. Nie, mówię o połączeniu. - Wskazał między nimi. - Jest głębsze niż wcześniej podejrzewałem.

Sam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Był już wystarczająco skołowany faktem, że próby wyleczenia Crowleya połączyły ich w ten sposób. W aktach Ludzi Pisma nie znalazł o tym choćby wzmianki. Być może to przez to, że w jego żyłach płynęła już demoniczna krew dzięki Azazelowi, a może przyczynił się do tego fakt, że było to częścią Prób.

\- Odbieram od ciebie bezpośrednie myśli - powiedział Crowley, krzyżując ręce na piersi, swobodnie opierając się o ścianę. Obserwował Sama, czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Bezpośrednie myśli? - powtórzył Sam. Crowley siedział teraz w jego głowie? Odbierał od niego więcej niż same emocje? - Co masz na myśli, o czym niby pomyślałem?

\- Różne rzeczy. Bałeś się, że powrót do demonicznej krwi sprawi, że znów odwrócisz się od Wiewióra. Potem narzekałeś na swój obecny stan. - Crowley bawił się dolną wargą nieobecnie. - I tak sytuacja nabiera dramatyzmu.

\- Szukałem informacji na temat magii krwi - zaczął Sam. - Dyskretnie. Nie chcę, by Dean albo Cas zaczęli zadawać pytania. To nie tak, że chce to przed nimi ukryć, ale Dean ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie… - Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, tłumiąc kaszel ręką. Poczuł ciepłą krew opryskującą mu dłoń i skrzywił się. - Tak czy siak, nie znalazłem niczego takiego. Niektóre rytuały wykonane między mrocznymi wiedźmami, które posiadają wcześniej pewną psychiczną predyspozycję, mogą utworzyć pewną więź między umysłami, ale to nigdy nie przypominało tego, a już na pewno nie powstało między demonem i człowiekiem.

\- To pierwszy taki przypadek, z tego co wiem - potwierdził Crowley. - Musimy być ostrożni.

\- Ostrożni? - powtórzył Sam.

\- Nie znamy wszystkich tego konsekwencji. Co jeśli jeden z nas umrze, hmm? - Demon wskazał w jego kierunku. - Masz paskudną tendencję do regularnego umierania raz na pół roku. Czy ja także umrę? A odwrotnie? To może okazać się bardzo niekorzystne, nie wspominając, że to nieprzewidywalne. Nie lubię nieprzewidywalności.

\- Myślę, że połączenie prawdopodobnie zostałoby zerwane, gdyby jeden z nas umarł, a przynajmniej tyle można wyczytać z książki o magii krwi, którą mam - odparł Sam. Za późno uświadomił sobie, że powiedział coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinien mówić Crowleyowi. Demon uniósł brew, rozplatając ręce i odsuwając się od ściany.

\- Och?

Sam dyskretnie położył rękę na nożu Ruby, który wciąż pozostał wetknięty w jedną ze szlufek jego spodni.

\- Err, no.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, zanim Crowley przemówił ponownie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać - westchnął, niemal jakby był na siebie wściekły. - Nie mogę.

\- Nie, żebym był niewdzięczny… ale dlaczego? - spytał Sam, pozwalając ponieść się ciekawości. Był zaskoczony. Nawet z człowieczeństwem, Crowley wciąż pozostawał królem piekła. Jeśli zabicie go mogło zakończyć ryzyko i agonię przyprawioną przez Próby, Sam był niemal pewny, że Crowley wykorzystałby okazję.

\- Nie mam zupełnej pewności - wykręcił się od odpowiedzi z odległym spojrzeniem. - Obwiniam o to soczek Łosia płynący w moich żyłach.

Sam podejrzewał, że stoi za tym coś większego, ale postanowił nie naciskać, skoro Crowley najwyraźniej nie ma ochoty kontynuować rozmowy o jego nowoodkrytym człowieczeństwie.

\- Głodny?

To pytanie zbiło go z pantałyku. Był głodny, jednak jego żołądek wykonywał obecnie bardzo nieprzyjemne podskoki i nie był pewny, czy mógłby w nim coś utrzymać. Wzruszył swoimi wielkimi ramionami.

\- Jestem… choć nie jestem pewny, czy dałbym radę.

\- Tosty i zupa nie powinny cię zabić - zamyślił się Crowley. - Miejmy nadzieję, że Wiewiór coś przywiózł. Przyniosę ci, gdy będzie gotowe. - Z tymi słowami demon odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Sama mrugającego ze zdumienia.

Crowley był u jego boku bez przerwy, od kiedy wydostał się z lochu wcześnie rano. Ocierał pot z jego czoła, przyniósł mu kubeł, on… cóż, opiekował się nim tak, jak zrobiłby to Dean, a już sam ten fakt niemal rozsadzał mu mózg i jego opinię o Crowleyu.

_„Tyle moteli zaliczonych i nigdy nie oglądałeś HBO? Ani razu? „Dziewczyny”? Jesteś moją Marnie, Łosiu. I…i Hannah, ona tylko pragnie być kochana. Ona na to zasługuje. Czy my wszyscy nie zasługujemy? Ty, ja, my zasługujemy na miłość! JA ZASŁUGUJĘ NA MIŁOŚĆ! Ja po prostu chcę, by ktoś mnie kochał…”_

Musi przemyśleć swoją opinię o Crowleyu. Kim był jako demon i kim był jako demon z człowieczeństwem to dwie zupełnie inne sprawy, przynajmniej z tego co zaobserwował dotychczas. Crowley zachowywał się, jakby zależało mu na Samie i trudno było uwierzyć, że ktoś inny niż Dean i Cas nie miał gdzieś czy Sam żyje czy nie.

Crowley posiadał emocje, Cas był człowiekiem, on leżał przykuty do łóżka. Anioły spadły i wszczynają wojnę z demonami, z ziemią służącą za pole bitwy. Rzeczy się zmieniają, a on nie wiedział jak za tym nadążyć, szczególnie przy Próbach metodycznie wysysających z niego życie.

Opadł głową z powrotem na poduszkę, wzdychając ciężko. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że uda im się znaleźć Gabriela, by mógł wreszcie wyjść z tego przeklętego bunkra i _zrobić_ cokolwiek.

* * *

 

\- Dean - odezwał się Castiel, zwracając uwagę łowcy. Dean zerknął znad laptopa, zielone oczy spotykające jego własne. Skoro Castiel nie umiał obsługiwać komputera, Dean wydrukował mu aktualne gazety z największych miast Stanów Zjednoczonych i przykazał przejrzeć je pod względem dziwnych wydarzeń. Dean szukał informacji online, próbując znaleźć znaki obecności Gabriela.

Podczas czytania przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Miał zamiar zostać łowcą i być użytecznym dla Deana i Sama, by nie być ciężarem. Chociaż miał umiejętności walki wręcz, nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia ze strzelbami. Wiedział jak obsługiwać pistolet, jednak tylko to, a nigdy nie używał broni miotającej. W końcu nigdy nie miał ku temu powodów, jednak teraz musiał nauczyć się jak poprawnie strzelać. To było konieczne.

\- Tak, Cas?

\- Myślę, że praktyczne mogłoby okazać się nauczenie mnie strzelać - powiedział, wstając z krzesła. Oboje siedzieli dotychczas naprzeciwko siebie przy wielkim stole w hallu. - Byłbyś skłonny mnie nauczyć?

Dean wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale chwilę potem pokiwał.

\- Kurde, tak. Nie pomyślałem o tym. Musisz się nauczyć. - Położył dłoń na ekranie swojego laptopa, zamykając go ostrożnie. - Równie dobrze możemy zacząć od razu. Chodź.

Dean podniósł się, prowadząc Castiela na klatkę schodową, która prowadzi do niższego piętra bunkru, zasłoniętą przez ściankę, blisko wejścia do kuchni. Dean zbiegł po schodach a Castiel zszedł tuż za nim. Nigdy nie zwiedził tej części budynku. Dean macał chwilę ścianę, zanim odnalazł kontakt. Wcisnął go kciukiem, rozświetlając pokój, który, jak szybko zorientował się Castiel, był wewnętrzną strzelnicą.

Z boku stał stalowy stół zapełniony prawdziwym arsenałem pojedynczych broni, z szufladą pod spodem pełną pudełek z amunicją. Dean podszedł do stołu, przeglądając pistolety. Podniósł kilka z nich, przejeżdżając dłonią po lufie, wyciągając magazynek i oglądając go. Wykonał te czynności pięć razy, na koniec zawsze kręcąc głową i odkładając każdą z broni z powrotem na stolik.

W końcu wybrał szósty pistolet, próbując go w dłoni. Wargi uniosły mu się w prawie-uśmiechu i podał broń Castielowi.

\- Proszę bardzo, Griffon 1911 edycja bojowa. Radzi sobie ze wszystkim w zasięgu trzydziestu stóp. Jest lekki, dobry dla kogoś nieobeznanego z bronią. Łatwo się przeładowuje i jest dokładny jak cholera, nie wspominając, że odrzut nie jest zły. No i do tego, uchwyt jest dosyć wygodny.

Castiel chwycił pistolet, podnosząc go do góry i wymierzył cel tak, jak widział Deana robiącego podobnie wiele razy. Dean miał rację, był lekki i dobrze dopasowywał się do dłoni.

\- Tak. Ten będzie dobry.

Następnie Dean pokazał mu jak ładować i przeładować pistolet. Poinstruował go o różnych częściach broni, tłumacząc ich przeznaczenie. Castiel szybko się uczył. Nawet z siłą umysłu dramatycznie zredukowaną do ludzkich standardów wciąż szybko pojmował, za co był ogromnie wdzięczny, skoro istniało tyle rzeczy, których musiał się nauczyć jako człowiek.

Był późny wieczór, gdy Dean pozwolił w końcu wypróbować Castielowi swoje umiejętności na strzelnicy. Zza barierki celował do tarczy oddalonej jakieś piętnaście stóp. Wystrzelił sześć serii. Trzy spudłował, ale pozostałe trzy trafiły wewnątrz kręgu celu. Odrzut zaskoczył go lekko, jednak utrzymał mocny uścisk na trzonku.

\- Całkiem nieźle jak na pierwszy raz. Jednak następnym razem nie opuszczaj ramion po pierwszej kuli. Musisz trzymać je proste i napięte. To pomoże także z odrzutem.

Castiel przytaknął bez słowa. Przez kolejne kilka godzin trenował, skupiając całą swoją energię i koncentrację na jednotorowym zadaniu trafiania w sam środek celu. Zaczął odczuwać pewien rodzaj frustracji, gdy mu się to nie udawało, nawet po kilku godzinach. Gdy elektroniczny zegarek na ścianie wskazał północ, Dean położył dłoń na jego ramionach.

\- Cas, stary, musimy iść spać - powiedział. Castiel podskoczył odrobinę w reakcji na dotyk. W uszach dzwoniło mu od ciągłych wystrzałów. - Możemy dokończyć jutro, dobra? Świetnie ci idzie.

\- Nie udało mi się strzelić w sam środek - wytknął Castiel zawiedzionym tonem. Dean uwolnił pistolet z jego dłoni i odłożył ją na metalowy stół.

\- To dopiero twoja pierwsza próba. Będzie lepiej. - Dean kiwnął w stronę schodów. - Możesz znów spać w moim pokoju, jeśli chcesz. Albo możesz spróbować położyć się samemu.

Castiel bawił się nerwowo końcówką swojego krawata. U boku Deana spał spokojnie. Bał się, że jeśli znów spróbuje spać sam, wrócą koszmary, a już sama myśl o tych z poprzedniej nocy przywołała dreszcze. - Ja… wolałbym spać z tobą.

Dean z jakichś powodów skrzywił się na jego słowa.

\- Okej.

Oboje weszli na górę. Udali się prosto do łazienki, gdzie Dean wyciągnął z paczki nową szczoteczkę do zębów i podał ją aniołowi. Łowca wziął swoją własną, wycisnął pastę na obie szczoteczki i poinstruował Castiela, by robił to co on, ponieważ, wierząc jego słowom, oddech anioła zaczynał śmierdzieć jak stary cap. Castiel wciąż nie był całkiem pewny, jak dokładnie pachnie cap.

Castiel ostrożnie naśladował działania Deana, kolejno szczotkując, plując i płucząc. Gdy skończyli, jego usta smakowały świeżo i przyjemnie. Dean powiedział mu, by uśmiechnął się do lustra. Castiel posłuchał go i zobaczył, że jego zęby stały się śnieżnobiałe. Dean uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Uczysz się.

Po tym każdy z nich przebrał się w piżamę we własnym pokoju i spotkali się w sypialni Deana. Dean ponownie ustawił budzik, kładąc się tym razem z głową blisko zagłówka i szybko nakrył się kołdrą. Castiel nie schował się pod przykryciem, ale położył się na łóżku obok Deana, zatapiając się w jedną z poduszek.

\- Branoc, Cas - wymruczał Dean już na wpół śpiąco.

Castiel obserwował go przez chwilę tuż przed zamknięciem oczu i poczuł jak ogarnia go spokój.

\- Dobranoc, Dean.

 

 


	12. Rozdział 12: Odrobina diabła

Dean obudził się na głośno grające w pobliżu "Shout It Out Loud". Zamrugał gwałtownie, niewyraźnie identyfikując ten dźwięk z dzwonkiem swojego telefonu. Pogrzebał w kieszeniach swoich dresowych spodni. Odebrawszy połączenie, wyłączył głośną muzykę.

\- …allo? - wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Dean! - Rozpoznał spanikowany głos. Brzmiał on jak Garth. Spojrzał na zegarek - było ledwo po dziesiątej.

\- Garth? Co się dzieje?

\- Właśnie widziałem, jak zapadła się wielka część Cleveland - odparł przerażony Garth. - Wszystko po prostu rozpadło się na kawałki, zapadając się pod ziemię. Nic nie zostało… wszyscy ludzie… - Garth zamarł. - Dean, wiem, że widziałeś na własne oczy samego Szatana, ale nie sądzę, byś widział kiedyś kogoś podobnego do _niego._

\- Podobnego do kogo? - spytał Dean, czując ciężar w żołądku. Nie mógł pomyśleć o niczym, co miałoby moc, by zniszczyć miasto od tak, no może poza archaniołem, a dzięki Bogu, w tym momencie żaden z tych fiutów już nie kręci się w pobliżu.

\- Xaphan. To krzyczeli aniołowie. Ja i kilku innych łowców, było nas tutaj może z dwudziestu, zaoferowaliśmy aniołom pomoc. Spławili nas, więc postanowiliśmy spróbować wykurzyć demony z ich kryjówki, w starej dzielnicy z hangarami w północnej części miasta. Uderzamy tam, ale demony wyszły już na ulice. Ludzkie ciała leżały wszędzie, stary, po prostu zmasakrowane. Wtedy pojawiło się światło na niebie, co nie? Anioły będące w mieście pojawiły się nagle znikąd, dosłownie wszędzie. Spojrzały w górę i demony spojrzały w górę. I wtedy demony, one zaczęły się po prostu… _śmiać._ Śmiały się jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Wtedy światło stało się coraz mocniejsze i mocniejsze i wtedy rozległ się krzyk, straszny, okropny krzyk. Jechałem najszybciej jak mogłem, próbując się wydostać. Moją ciężarówkę wyrzuciło jakieś pięćdziesiąt stóp rykoszetem. Straciłem przytomność na jakieś kilka godzin i właśnie się ocknąłem i… i… - Dean usłyszał jak łowca przełyka ślinę. - Niczego nie ma, Dean. Wszyscy są martwi. Ja… myślę, że przeżyłem jako jedyny - zakończył, jego głos się załamał.

Dean leżał zupełnie nieruchomo przez długi moment, próbując pojąć to, co Garth właśnie mu powiedział. Coś na tyle potężnego, by zrównać z ziemią pół miasta, by zabić setki aniołów i tysiące ludzi? Myślał, że Xaphan był jedynie aniołem, na miłość Boską! Jak zdobył taką moc? Jak to w ogóle mogło być możliwe?

\- I jesteś pewien, że to był Xaphan? Na sto procent?

\- No… no, na stówę. Wiesz czym on jest?

\- Jest aniołem. Upadłym, jak Lucyfer. To zła wiadomość - powiedział Dean, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach.

\- Musi istnieć jakiś sposób, by go zdjąć… zniszczenia, których jest w stanie dokonać… Nie mogę nawet pomyśleć, jak to sprzedadzą w mediach. To wygląda jakby ktoś puścił atomówkę - głos Gartha zadrżał, gdy spytał: - Co my teraz zrobimy, Dean?

\- Co ty zrobisz, to wyniesiesz się z tego pieprzonego miejsca. Jesteś ranny?

\- Ja… nie jestem pewny. Dopiero do siebie doszedłem. - Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. - Nie czuję nóg.

Dean przeklną głośno.

\- Możesz się ruszać?

\- Nie wiem! - Dean mógł teraz usłyszeć jego panikę, dochodzącą do niego głośno i wyraźnie. - Krwawię. To moja głowa, mocno krwawi, a moje nogi… są przygniecione. Przygniecione przez rozwalony samochód. - Kolejna pauza. - Słyszę syreny.

\- Trzymaj się, dobra? - powiedział łowcy, samemu czując wściekłość, że nie było go tam, by móc samemu pomóc Garthowi, że utknął setki mil od niego, nie mogąc nic zrobić. - Ratownicy ci pomogą.

\- Ja… wszystko zaczyna się rozmazywać, Dean.

\- Garth! No weź, stary, zostań ze mną! - krzyknął, na co Cas obok niego wydał z siebie dźwięk rozdrażnienia przez sen.

\- Nie mogę… wszystko robi się czarne…

\- GARTH! - Po drugiej stronie nastąpiła zupełna cisza, nie licząc dźwięku karetki, policji i straży pożarnej rozlegającego się w oddali. - Kurwa mać - wykrzyknął Dean zza zaciśniętych zębów. Czuł wściekłość ogarniającą całe jego ciało i zanim zobaczył co zrobił, jego telefon leżał w kawałeczkach po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nie pamiętał nawet jak go rzucił. Przecisnął się obok Casa, który w końcu zaczął się budzić.

\- Dean...?

Trzasnął za sobą drzwiami, odcinając byłego anioła, zanim ten mógłby powiedzieć coś więcej. Pobiegł do hallu, by włączyć wielki telewizor stojący przed kanapą. Szybko przełączył na CNN, by złapać najnowsze wiadomości. Ekran zapełnił się obrazem ogromnego zniszczenia. Ujęcie pokazuje Cleveland z lotu ptaka, gdzie obszar pięciu przecznic został zredukowany do dymiącego karteru. Czarny, spalony, z ogromem duszącego dymu unoszącego się w górę.

Wysłuchał nieuważnie informacji podawanych przez spikera, ich tragicznie błędnych teorii o ataku terrorystycznym, o Al Qaeda, o prawdopodobnie wywołaniu nowej wojny na Bliskim Wchodzie, o tym, że 11 września w porównaniu z tym wydaje się zabawą z petardami. Wszystko pogarszał jeszcze fakt, że rodziny tych, którzy zginęli w tej eksplozji, nigdy nie dowiedzą się, co stało się ich bliskim. Nigdy nie będą wiedzieli, że stoi za tym pewien obłąkany anioł, który najwyraźniej posiadał więcej mocy, niż mogli pomyśleć.

\- Dean? - Odwrócił się i zobaczył Casa stojącego przy stoliku z uniesionymi brwiami. Z niepokojem miętosił krawędź swojej białej koszulki w której poszedł spać. - Czy coś się stało? - Dean pokiwał sztywno. - Z kim rozmawiałeś przez telefon?

\- Garth - wykrztusił, opadając na kanapę. Cas usiadł obok niego niepewnie, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. Dean wskazał bezsilnie na telewizor. Cas oglądał przez kilka minut, jego jasno niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się wyraźnie, gdy zdawał się rozumieć, co się stało.

\- Jak? - było wszystkim, co powiedział, ze wzrokiem całkiem skupionym na telewizorze.

\- Xaphan - odpowiedział Dean, zaciskając szczękę. Co za potwór mógł zrobić coś takiego? Nawet Lucyfer nie wyskoczył z czymś takim. Jasne, próbował zmienić ziemię w Zombieland, jednak nigdy nie zmasakrował setek aniołów i ludzi, tylko dlatego, że _mógł_. Z takim wrogiem nie musieli jeszcze nigdy walczyć.

\- Niemożliwe - odparł Cas, kręcąc głową. - Jedynie archanioł mógłby posiadać tak wielką moc i nawet wtedy, zrobienie czegoś takiego byłoby na granicy jego możliwości.

\- No cóż. - Dean wcisnął guzik, by zgasić telewizor. - Dowody śmieją się nam prosto w twarz. W jakiś sposób dostał zastrzyk mocy. I to jakiś cholernie wielki zastrzyk. - Westchnął, chowając głowę w dłoniach. - Co my, do diabła, zrobimy, Cas?

Cas milczał przez prawie minutę zanim się odezwał:

\- Gdy ja… po tym jak otworzyłem czyściec, zamordowałem tysiące moich braci i sióstr. Wszyscy, którzy stali po stronie Rafała, zginęli z moich rąk.

Dean podniósł głowę zaskoczony. Cas prawie nigdy nie mówił, czy choćby nawiązywał, do czasu gdy zrobił z siebie nowego Boga. To było bolesne miejsce dla nich wszystkich i Dean wiedział, że poczucie winy wciąż torturuje ex-anioła od środka. Pamiętał, gdy Naomi wyciągnęła Castiela z czyśćca i ten wyznał, że obawia się, że jeśli wróci do nieba, popełni samobójstwo. To jedna z tych rozmów, które chciałby zapomnieć. Czuł jakby ktoś przekręcał nóż sterczący mu w piersi, gdy tylko o tym myślał.

Czekał, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Cas poruszył ten temat. Oczy byłego anioła pociemniały, gdy pochylił głowę.

\- Ci, którzy pilnowali anielskiego więzienia, byli po stronie Rafała. Zabiłem każdego z nich. Jedyna osoba, która wiedziała jak wypuścić anielskiego więźnia także była strażnikiem. Wiedza jak otworzyć i zamknąć klatkę Xaphana umarła razem z nimi.

Dean zamknął oczy, wzdychając ciężko. Uczynki Cas sprzed roku wciąż przynosiły konsekwencje, nawet teraz. Powstrzymał się od wściekania się na anioła, bo wiedział, że w tym momencie w niczym to nie pomoże. Jednak, kurde, był wściekły i szukał czegoś, czegokolwiek na czym mógłby ten gniew wyładować.

\- Jednak być może został jeszcze ktoś, kto mógłby to wiedzieć - kontynuował Cas.

Dean uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

\- Kto?

\- Niebiański ogrodnik, jedyny anioł z którym rozmawia Bóg - odpowiedział Castiel. - Joshua.

* * *

 

Sam poczuł delikatnie potrząsającą nim dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Hej, obudź się. - Jęknął, nie mając ochoty wstać z wygodnego łóżka. Ręka potrząsnęła nim mocniej. - Ej, Łosiu, no dalej. - Sam niechętnie otworzył oczy.

Crowley pochylał się nad nim, obserwując go ostrożnie. Odsunął się, by Sam mógł usiąść. Spojrzenie Sama spoczęło na zegarku stojącym na nocnym stoliku. Była za kwadrans jedenasta.

\- Co jest? - spytał Sam, przecierając oczy ze snu.

\- Mamy nowiny - wyjaśnił Crowley. - Złe nowiny. Wiewiór i Kociak czekają w kuchni. - Crowley przyglądał się mu przez dłuższą chwilę. - Dasz radę chodzić o własnych siłach?

Szczerze mówiąc, Sam nie był tego pewny. Spuścił nogi z krawędzi łóżka i ostrożnie wstał. Crowley przesunął się tak, że gdyby Sam upadł, mógł go łatwo złapać. Nogi łowcy trzęsły się okropnie, jednak ten był niemal pewny, że jeśli pójdzie bardzo powoli, uda mu się dotrzeć do kuchni.

Ostrożnie wyszedł z sypialni z Crowleyem podążającym tuż za nim. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co król demonów robił, gdy reszta z mieszkańców bunkra spała. Dotarli do kuchni, gdzie Dean i Cas siedzieli obok siebie przy stole, obaj trzymając w rękach kubek kawy. Dean podniósł głowę, gdy Sam wszedł do środka.

\- Hej, Sammy - przywitał się starszy brat. - Jak się trzymasz?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Okej.

Dean nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

Ale jeśli Sam odpowiedziałby szczerze, za bardzo zmartwiłoby to Deana. Ponieważ, prawdę mówiąc, Sam czuł się jakby miał stracić przytomność jedynie od zużycia energii potrzebnej do przejścia dwudziestu kroków. Miał wrażenie, że głowa mu zaraz eksploduje i był tak cholernie _rozpalony._ Pot zrosił mu czoło i czuł, jak kropelki spływają mu po twarzy.

\- Więc, co się stało? - spytał Sam, zmieniając temat, zanim Dean zacznie dalej naciskać. Usiadł naprzeciwko brata. Crowley stanął niedaleko niego, krzyżując ręce na piersi i najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru siadać.

\- Xaphan zniszczył pół Cleveland, zabił mnóstwo łowców, cywilów i aniołów, prawdopodobnie także Gartha. Ma archanielski poziom mocy - powiedział szybko Dean, korzystając ze swojej ulubionej metody szybkiego zrywania plastra.

Sam zamrugał zszokowany.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

Dean przytaknął, krzywiąc się do swojej kawy.

\- Śmiertelnie poważnie. Ale być może będziemy w stanie znaleźć kogoś, kto wie jak wsadzić tego kutasa z powrotem do klatki, z której wylazł.

\- Kogo? - spytał Sam, a w jego głowie nastał mętlik. Kolejny archanioł na ich głowach? Pozbycie się Lucyfera, Michała i Rafała zajęło im piekielnie dużo czasu. Jak mieli sobie poradzić z kolejnym, skoro nie posiadali nawet anielskiego Castiela u boku?

\- Joshua - odpowiedział Cas. - Poznaliście go w czasie waszego pobytu w niebie.

Sam przytaknął, przypominając sobie.

\- Ogrodnik, z którym rozmawia Bóg?- Cas przytaknął. - Mamy jakieś pomysły, gdzie można go znaleźć?

\- Nie przyłączyłby się do aniołów grupujących swoje siły na ziemi. Z tego co wiem o Joshue, najprawdopodobniej wstrzymał się od walki i schował, gdzie nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzał.

\- Więc, nie - podsumował Crowley. - Nie wiesz, gdzie on jest.

Castiel pokręcił głową.

\- Nie.

\- Cóż, musimy go znaleźć - stwierdził stanowczo Sam. - To nasz priorytet numer jeden. Ogrom zniszczeń, których może dokonać Xaphan, może zabić tysiące ludzi.

\- A teraz czas na zabawną część - wymamrotał Crowley, niemal zbyt cicho, by go usłyszeć.

\- Właściwie, priorytet numer dwa - odparł Dean, dopijając swoją kawę. - Priorytet numer jeden to wciąż Gabriel.

\- Co? - wykrzyknął Sam. - Dean, nie możemy teraz tego odłożyć na bok, musimy znaleźć Joshuę!

\- Naprawienie ciebie ma pierwszeństwo - oświadczył Dean w sposób, który wyraźnie mówi, że to nie podlega dyskusji. Zwykle Sam by odpuścił, jednak to było coś, na co nie mógł pozwolić. Przez troskę Deana o niego już zawiedli przy zamykaniu bram piekielnych. Nie mogli pozwolić Xaphanowi powybijać tylu niewinnych, ile mu się podoba, tylko dlatego, że Sam się rozchorował.

\- Nie, nie ma! - zaprotestował Sam, unosząc głos. - Musimy myśleć o większym dobru. Nie możemy zwyczajnie wszystkiego rzucić do czasu aż będę zdrowy.

\- Cóż, a więc wielka szkoda, że zrobimy właśnie dokładnie tak - odparł spokojnie Dean. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego brat może grać aż tak bezdusznego. Jak on mógł robić coś takiego? Być tak egoistyczny? Dlaczego to się zawsze kończy w ten sposób? Pieprzyć cały świat, dopóki z jego małym braciszkiem jest lepiej. Dean popełnia ten sam głupi błąd, który popełniał od kiedy byli dziećmi, poświęca wszystko i wszystkich tylko po to, by Samowi nic się nie stało.

Sam zacisnął pięści, marząc, by choć raz móc być w stanie zatroszczyć się o samego siebie. Chciał, by Dean nie musiał wybierać miedzy tym co pomoże Samowi, a tym co zrobić należało. Przeklinał się za nieukończenie trzeciej Próby. Powinien postawić się Deanowi i dokończyć uleczenie Crowleya. Tak, umarłby, ale zaczyna myśleć, że może wolałby nie żyć, niż być wyeliminowanym przez swoje niedomaganie i oglądać jak świat powoli się rozpada przez jego własne decyzje.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, Dean. Ten koleś, Xaphan, wygląda na to, że jest na tym samym poziomie co Lucyfer. Trzeba go powstrzymać.

\- I zrobimy to - zgodził się Dean. - Gdy z tobą będzie lepiej.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Sam walnął pięścią w stół.

\- Przestaniesz zachowywać się jak zupełny idiota? - Castiel wyglądał na zakłopotanego a Crowley na zirytowanego, gdy Dean wstał ze swojego miejsca, przypatrując się młodszemu bratu.

\- Powiedziałem ci już w Erie, nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie, Sam. Łapiesz? Nic. Mam zamiar cię naprawić, okej? Po prostu w to uwierz. Znajdziemy Gabriela i on cię uleczy i potem może przekonamy go, by zwalczył Xaphana i wtedy nawet nie będziemy musieli polować na Joshuę. Zaufaj mi.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z zaufaniem, Dean - krzyknął Sam. - Tu chodzi o śmierć niewinnych ludzi!

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Crowley się skrzywił. Musiał odczuć wstrząs emocji Sama. Współczuł demonowi, jednak nie miał zamiaru się uspokoić.

\- Sam, nie ma się o co kłócić, to _nie_ podlega żadnej dyskusji - powiedział Dean. - Znajdziemy Gabriela i zmusimy tego ciula, by cię uleczył. Wiem, że jesteś na to trochę za stary, ale wyciągam tu kartę starszego brata. Właśnie to zrobimy, czy ci się to podoba czy nie, mam to gdzieś. - Z tymi słowami Dean ostro odsunął krzesło i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, z aż promieniującym od niego napięciem.

Sam chciał za nim pójść, jednak wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie za nim nadążyć bez stracenia przytomności. Wstał powoli, próbując wymyśleć, co robić dalej, próbując pokonać mgłę opadającą na jego umysł.

\- Sam - zaczął ostrożnie obserwujący go Cas. - Dean chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Proszę, nie gniewaj się na niego.

\- Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić - wywarczał, wychodząc z pokoju. Słyszał kroki Deana, dudniące na schodach do piwnicy. Strzelnica, najprawdopodobniej. Sam wiedział, że nie da sobie rady na schodach, więc pozostało mu przyprzeć Deana do muru później.

Postanowił wrócić do swojego łóżka i się położyć. Wyglądało na to, że teraz i tak tylko do tego się nadawał.

 


	13. Rozdział 13: Niedobrze

 

Crowley rozważał pójście za którymś z Winchesterów, jednak póki co postanowił obu pozwolić pokisić się we własnym sosie. W tym momencie Sam był zbyt oporny na jakiekolwiek racjonalne argumenty, a Dean nie posłuchałby go nawet w najlepsze dni, więc próbowanie teraz okazałoby się jedynie bezowocnym wysiłkiem. Crowley westchnął, opierając się o kuchenny blat. Castiel wciąż siedział przy stole, sącząc swój napój. Wyglądał bardzo samotnie.

\- Co jest z tobą, Ptaszyno? - spytał, używając na byłego anioła niemal zapomnianego przezwiska.

Castiel uniósł głowę; a jego błękitne spojrzenie zdawało się wyjątkowo nieostre i jedynie pokręcił głową, nie odpowiadając. Crowley westchnął.

\- No weź. Przecież zdarzało ci się już mi zwierzać - powiedział, unosząc wysoko brwi. W czasie ich współpracy przebywał z Castielem na tyle długo, by wypracować relacje, które okazały się najbliższe przyjaźni, jakie Crowley nawiązał od swoich ludzkich czasów. Ich rozmowy od czasu do czasu schodziły na osobisty plan, przynajmniej ze strony Castiela. Głównie chodziło o jego poczucie winy związane z dwulicowością w stosunku do Winchesterów.

Castiel skrzywił się, wyglądając na niezbyt zachwyconego wywołanym wspomnieniem, jednak po chwili kontemplacyjnej ciszy odezwał się:

\- Może to Metatron był tym, który pociągnął za spust - zaczął. - Jednak to ja podałem mu broń.

Crowley uniósł głowę, obserwując, jak wina zaznacza się na twarzy byłego anioła. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się, a sposób w jaki patrzył - wyraźnie unikając wzroku Crowleya - wskazywał ewidentnie, że Castiel próbuje ukryć wilgotne oczy.

\- Ach, a więc zaraziliśmy się zwyczajem Wiewióra, który zawsze się obwinia o wszystko, co poszło na świecie nie tak?

Castiel uniósł głowę, gapiąc się na Crowleya i demon mógł teraz zobaczyć wyraźnie: oczy anioła okazały się w istocie mokre. Biedny, złamany Castiel. Współczucie, które poczuł Crowley było obce i nieproszone i zapiekło nieprzyjemnie w jego piersi, ale jednocześnie zmotywowało go do kontynuowania:

\- Jeśli nie ty, to wtedy jakiś inny anioł - perswadował dalej. - Nie jesteś aż tak wyjątkowy, chłopie. Może i byłeś kiedyś przez chwilę Bogiem, ale to zaklęcie zadziałałoby z Łaską każdego serafina.

\- Pomogłem mu - nie zgodził się Castiel. - Oszukał mnie, przekonując mnie, że to zaklęcie było anielskimi Próbami. Uwierzyłem w jego kłamstwa. Uwierzyłem, że anioły mogłoby zostać zamknięte w niebie, a nie na odwrót. I przez to wszyscy są w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Więc zrób coś z tym - odparł Crowley.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego poczucie winy Castiela frustrowało go tak mocno. Castiel, mimo wszystko, zawsze próbował czynić dobrze, próbował pomagać ludziom i aniołom. Wybrukowane piekła i tak dalej, prawda, jego dobre chęci koniec końców doprowadziły do katastrofy, jednak chodzi o to, że on _próbował._ Bo to było coś, co Cas i Winchesterowie robili. _Próbowali._ I to powinno się, do cholery, jakoś liczyć. A nie powinno oznaczać, że wszyscy muszą taplać się we własnym poczuciu winy. Powinni czuć się dobrze; dobrze, bo próbowali wszystko naprawiać.

Castiel nie odpowiedział, jedynie wpatrywał się w dół na swoje ręce. Crowley podniósł brodę anioła i chociaż Cas cały się spiął na jego dotyk, nie puścił go.

\- Słuchasz mnie? - spytał retorycznie. - Idź na dół do swojego księcia z bajki, wybierz broń i strzelaj. Naucz się być człowiekiem. I gdy będziesz w tym wystarczająco dobry, walcz. Walcz dopóki wszystko się nie naprawi, bądź zgiń walcząc. Siedzisz tu, użalając się nad sobą? Bo czujesz się jak bród pod paznokciem? To nic nie pomoże ani tobie, ani Winchesterom, ani reszcie świata. Nie zmieni ani jednej pieprzonej rzeczy.

Przez długą chwilę Castiel po prostu gapił się na niego z nieukrywanym szokiem wypisanym na twarzy, a Crowley wpatrywał się w niego z powrotem, niemal wyzywająco.

\- Zaczynam myśleć, że być może jednak się zmieniłeś - odezwał się w końcu Cas. Crowley skrzywił się. _I to jak._ Opuścił dłonie, odsuwając się, by dać ex-aniołowi miejsce na wstanie, co ten zresztą uczynił. - Być może Sam cię nie uleczył, jednak ty… ty nie zachowujesz się dłużej jak demon, którego poznałem pięć lat temu. Wydajesz się niemal…

Crowley uniósł dłoń, przerywając Castielowi.

\- Proszę, nie mów tego.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, ale przytaknął. Ominął Crowleya i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Crowley usłyszał kroki oddalające się w stronę piwnicy, więc pozwolił sobie na złośliwy uśmiech. Biedny dureń, zbyt łatwo można było nim manipulować. Przynajmniej tym razem Crowley namówił go do zrobienia dobrej rzeczy, nie złej.

Postanowił przygotować Samowi jakiś lunch, skoro ten najwyraźniej nie był w stanie zrobić niczego poza leżeniem w spoconej agonii. Jednak, podczas stania nad kuchenką, słowa Castiela nie przestawały pobrzmiewać mu w głowie. _Zmiany_ …

Piętnaście minut później wszedł do pokoju Sama, uprzedzając go krótkim pukaniem. Bez słowa ustawił tacę na łóżku z chińskim makaronem, tostem i dzbankiem herbaty. Może to nie pięciogwiazdkowe danie, ale z pewnością wystarczające dla kogoś, kto mógł ledwo utrzymać jedzenie w żołądku. Sam oderwał wzrok od grubego tomu, spoglądając na jedzenie i z powrotem na niego. Odłożył książkę, kładąc tacę na kolanach drżącymi dłońmi.

\- Dzięki - powiedział, biorąc próbny gryz tosta. Crowley nie odpowiedział, woląc podnieść książkę, którą właśnie odłożył Sam. _Zawiłości Magii Krwi. Hmm. Ludzie Pisma mieli tu cholernie porządny kawał biblioteki._ Usiadł na brzegu łóżka Sama, kartkując tom, gdy łowca powoli konsumował posiłek.

\- Wcześniej - odezwał się w końcu Sam, z bólem przełykając łyk herbaty. - Gdy kłóciłem się z Deanem. Jak wiele z tego, co czułem, wyłapałeś?

\- Zbyt wiele - odparł. - Myśli, emocje, całe mnóstwo. Im gorzej się czujesz, tym kanał do Samlandu otwiera się dla mnie szerzej. - Pokręcił lekko głową, przewracając kolejna stronę. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego czujesz się tak bezużyteczny. To w końcu nie twoja wina, że umierasz.

Uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie to ostatnie zdanie powinien ubrać w inne słowa, gdy zauważył jak Sam się wzdrygnął. Nie był raczej delikatnym typem, z człowieczeństwem czy bez.

\- Powinienem być martwy - odparł Sam, jego słowa ledwo słyszalne. - Nie powinienem pozwolić Deanowi mnie powstrzymać. Powinienem przejść przez całe Próby i wyleczyć cię.

\- Cóż, jeśli poprawi ci to humor, skaczę z radości, że jednak żyjesz… jeśli byś mnie wyleczył, powiesiłbym się zaraz po znalezieniu odpowiednio długiej liny.

Sam zdawał się zdumiony jego wyznaniem.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, co?

Crowley pokiwał głową, zamykając książkę z grymasem. Nie był teraz za bardzo w nastroju do rozmów od serca z Jolly Green, jednak jeśli mogło zatrzymać to użalające się nad sobą biadolenie płynące od ich cholernego połączenia krwi, niech będzie.

\- Już teraz, czuję się jakby coś rozdarło mnie na pół i wywróciło na drugą stronę, przez poczucie winy i cały wór niezliczonych, nieprzyjemnych emocji. Posiadam demoniczną esencję, która została niemal przeistoczona w ludzką duszę i teraz praktycznie zjada sama siebie żywcem. Jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że wciąż posiadam swoje moce. Wciąż jestem demonem i wciąż rządzę piekłem. Wciąż jestem sobą, nawet jeśli nie całkiem sprawnym sobą. Jeśli odebrałbyś mi wszystko… Zostałbym pustą skorupą. Bramy piekielne byłyby zamknięte… Nie widziałbym sensu w życiu dalej.

Sam gapił się na niego w zszokowanej ciszy przez kilka chwil, zanim zwilżył usta i przejechał dłonią po włosach.

\- Ja… naprawdę nie wiem, co mógłby teraz powiedzieć, Crowley.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić - odparł demon. - Tylko… zachowaj swoje cholerne uczucia dla siebie.

* * *

 

Reszta dnia obyła się bez większych rewelacji. Dean wycofał się do piwnicy w poszukiwaniu prywatności, zaraz po jego porannej kłótni z Samem. Kilka minut później u jego boku pojawił się Castiel - choć raz pojawił się niedosłownie, a zszedł się z nim zobaczyć. Cas nie próbował naciskać na rozmowę o kłótni, a Dean był za to wdzięczny. Istniało niewiele rzeczy, których nienawidził bardziej niż spory z własnym braciszkiem.

Obiektywnie, racja, stawianie Gabriela nad Joshuą było egoistycznym ruchem, jednak miał gdzieś bycie racjonalnym. Mówił prawdę wtedy w kościele - Sam ma zawsze pierwszeństwo. Dopóki nie stanie na nogi, ich misją było naprawienie go.Bez dyskusji. Był przynajmniej wdzięczny, że Castiel i Crowley nie wzięli udziału w kłótni; gdyby któryś z nich poparł jego lub Sama, skończyłoby się tylko gorzej.

Cas poprosił o kontynowanie treningu na strzelnicy, więc Dean mu towarzyszył. Jego przyjaciel radził sobie z bronią całkiem nieźle. Jego dłonie wciąż trochę się trzęsły, co wpływało na jego celność, jednak poza tym szło mu niespodziewanie dobrze. Dosięgał celu za każdym razem i kilka razy udało mu się nawet trafić zaledwie kilka centymetrów od setki. Dean instruował go cicho, obserwując go uważnie, by zauważyć w czym może go jeszcze poprawić.

Przypominało mu to czasy, gdy uczył strzelać Sammy’ego, gdy byli młodsi. Okazało się to nostalgiczne, a może nawet trochę kojące. Wszystko idzie do dupy, świat ponownie może się zaraz skończyć, ale przynajmniej mógł coś tutaj zrobić. Mógł nauczyć Casa jak strzelać, jak być człowiekiem i to już było coś. W większej perspektywie, było to mniej niż mało, jednak zawsze więcej niż nic.

Słyszał Crowleya obijającego się w kuchni, co pewnie oznaczało, że demon przygotowywał lunch dla jego brata. Był tym zaskoczony, nawet jeśli zdaje się, że już wcale nie powinien być. Nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć o wpływach człowieczeństwa na Crowleya. Demon zaczął być troskliwy w stosunku do Sama i z jednej strony miło było posiadać za plecami Sama kogoś więcej niż on sam i Cas. Z drugiej jednak strony to pieprzony Crowley, a gdy jakiś demon zaczyna robić się przyjazny, on automatycznie staje się nerwowy. Nie ma ochoty na powtórkę incydentu z Ruby.

Logicznie rzecz biorąc, wyraźnie widać, że Crowley odzyskał przynajmniej część człowieczeństwa. Jednak nie oznaczało to, że demon przestał być niebezpieczny. Musi rozgryźć prawdziwe motywy króla piekieł, by móc zaznać trochę spokoju umysłu.

Około trzeciej Cas zdołał trafić sześć kul w strefie tuż przy setce. Ex-anioł uśmiechnął się niepewnie, opuszczając broń. Dean poklepał go po ramieniu w, jak miał nadzieję, zachęcającym geście.

\- Dobrze ci idzie, stary - powiedział. - Popróbuj godzinę czy dwie, gdy będziesz miał okazję i wkrótce będziesz prawdziwym snajperem. - Cas nigdy nie będzie w stanie strzelać jak on czy Sam, którzy biegali z bronią w ręku przez całe życie, ale z odpowiednią ilością prób wciąż będzie świetnym strzelcem.

Wrócili na górę. Dean rozejrzał się wokół; nie było ani śladu Sama czy Crowleya. Zaniepokojony poszedł do drzwi pokoju swojego brata, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Sam może wciąż być na niego wściekły. Zapukał i poczuł ulgę, gdy usłyszał zachrypnięty głos Sama:

\- Wejdź.

Otworzył drzwi, wsadzając głowę do środka. Sam był zwinięty na boku. Gdy usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Deana. Przez chwilę trwała niezręczna cisza, gdy żaden z nich nic nie mówił.

\- Hej - wymamrotał w końcu Sam.

\- Hej – odpowiedział Dean.

\- … potrzebujesz czegoś? - spytał Sam, patrząc na niego wzrokiem błyszczącym od gorączki.

\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy chcesz jakiś obiad… i wszystko jedno czy chcesz, czy nie, przyniosę ci zimny okład. - Dean podszedł bliżej, by położyć dłoń na czole brata. Było wilgotne od potu. - Kurczę, Sammy, musisz mieć ponad 39 stopni.

Sam odsunął się od niego.

\- Zauważyłem.

Dean opuścił sypialnię, udając się do kuchni. Napełnił torebkę śniadaniową lodem i zawinął ją w ściereczkę. Wrócił do Sama i podał mu przygotowany okład. Sam przyjął go i położył się sobie na czole. Westchnął.

\- Lepiej?

\- No.

\- Sammy...

\- Nie, Dean - przerwał mu Sam. - Wiem dlaczego to robisz. Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć i nie zmienisz mojego zdania, a ja nie jestem w stanie zmienić twojego. - Zamknął oczy z westchnieniem. - Jestem zbyt zmęczony na dalsze kłótnie.

Sposób w jaki jego braciszek to powiedział, rezygnacja w jego tonie, porządnie go przybiło. Nieważne, co musiał zrobić, znajdzie Gabriela i zmusi go, by wyleczył Sama. Nieważne, nawet jeśli będzie musiał walczyć z archaniołem, pomoże bratu. Oglądanie jak Sam rozpada się na kawałeczki, patrzenie jak bardzo jest chory i jak bardzo cierpi… to rozrywało go od środka. Nie mógł tego przechodzić. Nie mógł stracić swojego brata ponownie.

\- Zaufaj mi, okej? Jak mówiłem, wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko zajmie to trochę czasu - zapewnił go. Chciałby, by Sam był wciąż na tyle mały, by uwierzyć mu na słowo.

\- Nie mam już „trochę czasu” - zauważył bez ogródek Sam. - Ale wiesz o tym. Wszyscy jesteśmy tego świadomi.

Dean miał ochotę zacząć dyskutować, jednak wiedział, że nie ma żadnych arguemntów. Widząc jak szybko następuje degeneracja Sama, bardzo możliwe, że nie dotrwa on do lata. Gdy nawiedziła go ta konkretna myśl, mógł niemal poczuć jak coś wewnątrz niego pęka. Pytania, których nie chciał zadawać, przyszły mu do głowy. Co zrobi, jeśli Sammy umrze? Czy umowa z rozdroża uratuje jego brata? Czy byłby w stanie podać Samowi krew demona, jeśli to oznacza uratowanie go?

Coś dusiło go w gardle i poczuł ciepło pod powiekami, więc odwrócił się od brata, nie chcąc by Sam dostrzegł, jak powoli się załamuje. Odchrząknął, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Więc, hm, obiad? Coś ci ugotuję.

\- Nie ma potrzeby - powiedział głos za nim. Podskoczył wbrew sobie, odwracając się, by zobaczyć Crowleya stojącego z dwoma pudełkami pizzy trzymanymi w dłoni. Demon uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Pizza prosto z Palermo. Ja stawiam.

\- Jak, do diabła… - zaczął Dean, jednak Sam mu przerwał.

\- Ja, um… możliwe, że pomogłem mu pozbyć się wcześniej kajdanek - przyznał się Sam.

Dean obrócił się, by posłać swojemu bratu spojrzenie pełne wściekłości i zdumienia. Na jakim świecie wypuszczenie Crowleya z łańcucha było dobrym pomysłem?

\- Zrobiłeś _co?_

Sam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dean, jeśli miałby zamiar nas pozabijać, dawno by to zrobił. Nie możemy trzymać go tu uwięzionego na zawsze. Jeśli zostawi piekło, zrobi miejsce dla Abaddona, który przejmie jego pozycję. - Posłał Deanowi poważne spojrzenie. - Lepsze zło znane niż nieznane, prawda?

Dean skrzywił się.

\- Lepsze żadne zło - odparł, wpatrując się w Crowleya z nieskrywaną nieufnością. Crowley spojrzał na niego z zimną obojętnością, proponując ponownie pizzę.

\- Jeśli jej nie chcecie, jestem pewny, że jakiś bezdomny włóczęga ją doceni - powiedział demon. Dean zerknął na pizzę podejrzanie. Crowley wywrócił oczami. - Jeśli chciałbym cię zabić, to nie za pomocą trucizny, kolego. Wykazałbym się większą pomysłowością. - Dean prychnął. Taa, w to akurat mógł uwierzyć.

\- Więc, co, wracasz do normy? Pojawiasz się z miejsca na miejsce?

Crowley pokiwał głową. Zniknął w mgnieniu oka i, zanim Dean miał choćby szansę zawołać go z frustracją, pojawił się z powrotem, tym razem z pustymi rękami.

\- Testowałem cały dzień. Jestem zdrów jak ryba, będę gotowy wrócić do kochanego piekła jutro rano, jak tylko zamelduję się w moim gniazdku na ziemi i sprawdzę, co za diabeł podkusił moich pachołków, by wszczynać walkę z aniołami.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz sobie od razu? - spytał Dean, nie dbając, że wyszedł na niegrzecznego. Crowley zmrużył oczy, zerkając na Sama przez ułamek sekundy, tak szybko, że Dean stwierdził, że chyba to sobie wyobraził.

\- Do piekła wiedzie długa droga w dół. Inna płaszczyzna egzystencji. Już prawie mógłbym tam być, jednak niezupełnie. Jutro w czasie śniadania będę gotowy do powrotu.

Dean przyglądał mu się uważnie przez chwilę.

\- I myślisz, że pozwolimy ci tak po prostu stąd wymaszerować?

Crowley uniósł głowę, unosząc brew.

\- Zabawne, miałem wcześniej wrażenie, że nie chcesz mieć mnie w pobliżu.

\- Próbowałeś pozabijać nas i wszystkich, na których nam zależało w przeciągu ostatnich lat…

\- Tak i byłem w pobliżu przez ostatni cztery dni i nawet nie próbowałem targać się na życie twoje, Sama, Castiela czy Kevina. Nie spadł ci nawet włos z głowy, czyż nie?

\- To nie znaczy, że nie zaczniesz na nas polować, jak tylko się stąd wydostaniesz - kontrargumentował Dean.

\- Wydaje ci się, że granie idioty jest urocze czy to naturalna część twojej osobowości? - warknął Crowley. Zanim Dean mógł się odwzajemnić, Crowley mówił dalej: - Nie próbujecie już zamykać wrót, więc nie potrzebuję waszych podciętych gardeł. Koniec historii. I, skarbie, jestem królem piekła. Nie mogę po prostu ulotnić się z mojego królestwa i pojechać na małe wakacje z waszą wesołą kompanią, hmm? Wierz mi, z Abaddonem i Xaphanem kręcącymi się w pobliżu chcecie mnie na dole w piekle, bym mógł upewniać się, że czarnoocy dranie zostaną na swoim miejscu.

\- Myślisz, że Abaddon będzie próbowała sięgnąć po tron? - spytał, wyczuwając zaniepokojenie wkradające się do jego głosu. Wciąż miał ochotę kopnąć sam siebie za pozwolenie Rycerzowi Piekielnemu uciec za pierwszym razem, podczas ich pierwszej przymiarki do wykonania trzeciej Próby.

\- Nie myślę, ja wiem. Mogę postawić na to moją reputację. Jest zarozumiała i niezadowolona z mojego nieskazitelnego przywództwa. Trzeba się nią zająć. - Przez moment wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na niebezpieczny, przypominający Crowleya, z którym kiedyś zwykle musieli się zmagać: sadystycznym, głodnym władzy i kochającym przemoc. - Mała dziwka próbowała mnie _zabić…_ A ja nie lubię, gdy ludzie próbują pozbawić mnie życia.

 

 


	14. Rozdział14: Wracaj do diabła

 

Crowley oparł się o komodę Sama i skrzyżował ręce, obserwując jak młodszy Winchester śpi. Dean zgodził się w końcu, że Crowley rzeczywiście powinien wrócić do piekła i cała czwórka zebrała się w kuchni, by zjeść pizzę, którą zwinął bardzo owłosionemu i bardzo wściekłemu Sycylijczykowi. Atmosfera zdawała się przygaszona, kiedy Dean i Sam wciąż pracowali nad napięciem po wcześniejszej kłótni a Crowley wydawał się rozkojarzony myślami o własnym zbliżającym się powrocie do Hadesu.

Szczerze mówiąc, mógłby odejść już teraz, jednak z uwagi na pogarszający się z godziny na godzinę stan Sama, nie chciał zostawiać go samego na całą noc, szczególnie jeśli w najbliższej przyszłości można było spodziewać się kolejnego ataku. Nawet gdy wróci do piekła i swoich codziennych spraw, ma szczery zamiar wpadać, by zerknąć na Sama, jak tylko będzie miał chwilę czasu.

Byli połączeni. Co to połączenie oznaczało, nie był pewny, jednak prędzej da się przekląć, niż pozwolić umrzeć Winchesterowi na jego zmianie. Nie ma w końcu żadnej gwarancji, że śmierć Sama rozpuści więź krwi, koniec końców równie dobrze mogłaby zabić także jego. Nienawidził nowego odkrycia, że bardziej nawet obchodzi go, czy Sam przeżyje, niż jego własne oddychanie.

Minęły już cztery dni, ale w myślach demona wciąż dominowała wina spalająca mu wnętrzności z dnia, gdy Sam w jakimś stopniu uleczył jego czarną esencję.  Wspomnienia; wspomnienia obu jego żyć, jako człowieka i jako demona, szarpały się w jego umyśle i sercu, niczym dzikie zwierzę próbujące uciec z klatki. Nigdy nawet nie uświadamiał sobie, jak wiele wspomnień utracił, jak wiele zablokował, jak wiele nawet nie uważał za warte zapamiętania…

Nie mógł zrozumieć swojego człowieczeństwa. Wydawało się takie dziwne, takie obce. Jakby wewnątrz niego wiło się coś, co do niego nie należało, co sprawiało, że czuł rzeczy, które ledwie rozumiał. Nie był także fanem płakania. A, odkąd Sam niemal go uleczył, ciągłą walką okazało się niezaczęcie kwilić jak cholerne dziecko.

Jego demoniczna część pragnęła zabić Sama we śnie, następnie pójść wypatroszyć Deana i Castiela i skończyć na porwaniu Kevina razem z anielską tabliczką, by odkryć wszystkie sekrety, które może skrywać. Ta część jego była znajoma, tą część rozumiał. Mroczny, pokręcony potwór, który cierpiał w piekle przez wieki. Który był dręczony na stole tortur, a potem sam kładł na nim dusze z satysfakcjonującą radością.

Wspomnienia z piekła okazywały się chyba najgorsze. Reminiscencje jego własnych tortur były ogromnie nieprzyjemnie, ale gdy męczarnie w końcu go złamały, gdy sam zaczął kłaść dusze na ruszt… słowa nie mogą tego nawet _opisać…_

Zadrżał. Jego kat zawsze powtarzał, że mają co do niego wielkie plany.

_Czuł nóż wbijający się w jego ramię, odrywający wielki kawał skóry, odkrywający mięśnie i ścięgna. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wydał z siebie ścinający krew w żyłach krzyk. Jego oprawca jedynie się uśmiechnął, małym, niemal niewinnym uśmiechem i ruszył, by wbić nóż w drugie ramię._

_\- To część procesu, Fergus - powiedział. - Masz w sobie wielki potencjał. Musimy to z ciebie tylko wykrwawić._

_\- P…proszę… proszę p…przestań - wyjąkał, ze łzami spływającymi mu po twarzy. Niekończący się ból, niekończąca się męczarnia. Zaraz oszaleje, zaczynał zapominać rzeczy… zapominać kim był. Kim był zanim ogary ściągnęły go na dół._

_\- Och, uwielbiam, gdy błagasz - wyszeptał demon do jego ucha. Czuł zimno noża dotykającego jego niezranione ramię._

Niewielu o tym wiedziało, że nawet gdy został przerobiony na demona z rozdroży, na zastępcę Lilith zarówno w piekle jak i na ziemi, od samego początku oczekiwano od niego, by zagrał swoją rolę w apokalipsie. To było niemal zabawne, w jakiś zupełnie popieprzony sposób. Nigdy nawet przez sekundę nie pomyśleli, że mógłby ich wystawić. Ten błąd drogo ich kosztował. Nawet najlepsi specjaliści piekła nie mogli zmienić go w szczerzącego się głupio lokaja czekającego posłusznie na każdy rozkaz.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy spiknął się z Winchesterami, pierwszy raz, gdy współpracował z nimi, by uratować świat. Jeśli nadarzy się okazja, zrobi co trzeba, by pokonać Xaphana. Chociaż obecnie bardziej niepokoił się Abaddonem, to utrzymanie władzy na dole nie miałoby większego znaczenia, jeśli Xaphan zniszczyłby wszystko na górze.

Sam rzucił się we śnie, jęcząc cicho. Crowley przyglądał się chłopcu uważnie. Po kilku sekundach ponownie wydał z siebie skomlący odgłos i przewrócił się na plecy. Dzięki swojemu doskonalszemu wzrokowi, Crowley mógł widzieć w ciemności i dostrzec jak mocno zaciśnięte były powieki Sama, jak jego usta wyginały się w grymasie. Gdy ruszył w kierunku łóżka, poczuł przeszywający ból w ramionach.

_Cholera, znowu._

Tym razem ból uderzył dużo mocniej niż wcześniej, posyłając go na kolana. Sam wygiął się na łóżku, łapiąc z trudem powietrze, a pomarańczowe światło rozpromieniło pokój. Crowley zacisnął pięści, opierając czoło o podłogę, a jego ciało dostało silnych drgawek. Próby przeszywały jego ciało, wypalając mu wnętrzności. Białe światło zabłysło mu pod powiekami i Crowley zaczął się obawiać, że może zaraz stracić przytomność.

Nawet jeśli Sam znajdował się jedynie kilka stóp dalej, gdy wrzasnął, brzmiał jakby oddalony o całe kilometry. Ryk powstały w jego gardle przypominał ranne, dzikie zwierzę. Fala bólu przetoczyła się przez ciało demona, wymazując wszelkie myśli. Nawet przy jego niezwykle wysokim progu bólu, ten wydawał się druzgoczący.

Aż nagle się skończył, zniknął, jakby nigdy wcale istniał. Crowley opadł na podłogę, wypuszczając westchnienie ulgi. Po kilku chwilach zebrał się w garść i podniósł na nogi, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. Przełknął głośno, spoglądając na Sama, który leżał zwinięty w pozycji płodowej z głową schowaną między kolanami.

\- Sam? - spytał Crowley. - Sam, jesteś cały? - Przez chwilę pomyślał o tym, jak dziwnie wydawało się nazywanie łowcy jego własnym imieniem.

\- Łazienka - wykrztusił Sam. Crowley podszedł do boku młodszego Winchestera, odwracając go. Sam jęknął. Jego długie kasztanowe włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy i szyi od potu, ścieżka krwi wypływała z kącika ust. I Crowley był całkiem pewny, że dostrzegł łzy w zielonych oczach. Ten atak był najgorszy z dotychczasowych.

\- Chodź - zaczął Crowley. - Podnieśmy cię. - Położył dłoń na plecach Sama i uniósł go do pozycji siedzącej. Wsadził rękę pod jego nogi i pomógł zwiesić je z krawędzi łóżka.

\- N… nie dam rady chodzić.

\- Nie martw się. Ja cię trzymam. - Położył dłonie na obu ramionach Sama i teleportował go do łazienki. Przytrzymał go, by nie upadł, gdy tylko dotknął stopami podłoża. Delikatnie opuścił go na zimne kafelki. Dłonie Sama natychmiast chwyciły toaletę, zaciskając się na muszli i zwymiotował całą zawartość żołądka.

Przez kolejną godzinę Crowley siedział obok Sama, próbując zablokować dźwięki wymiotów i przez cały czas trzymając dłoń na ramieniu łowcy. W końcu Sam uniósł się, ocierając usta ramieniem.

\- Zdaje się, że skończyłem - wymamrotał.

\- To co, z powrotem do łóżka?

Sam pokiwał głową. Crowley przeniósł ich z powrotem do sypialni. Łowca opadł na łóżko, jęcząc cicho, gdy poprawiwszy wcześniej poduszkę, położył na niej głowę. Pięć minut później pokój wypełniło chrapanie, a Crowley pozwolił sobie na odprężenie. Wrócił do milczącego czuwania, gubiąc się w swoich myślach czarnych, jak pomieszczenie wokół niego.

Około dziesiątej Sam zaczął przewracać się i kręcić, dając znać, że niedługo się obudzi. Crowley stwierdził, że to najwyższy czas na jego odejście. Poprawił marynarkę, postanawiając zatrzymać się na chwilę w swoim domu na Ziemi, przed powrotem do swych kwater na dole. Potrząśnie swoimi sługusami o jakieś informacje, zanim wróci, by dowiedzieć się co się, do diabła, dzieje z jego piekłem.

Pomyślał o swoim domu na przedmieściach Santa Fe, budynku, który nabył po upadku Lucyfera. Zamrugał i zniknął, by pojawić się w miejscu gdzie powinien znajdować się jego gabinet.

To co zobaczył nie wyglądało jak jego gabinet. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką poczuł był dym - ostry, gryzący i krztuszący. Powoli obrócił się, oglądając to co niegdyś było jego domem. Stał na zwęglonych deskach swojej podłogi i poczuł gorąco nowomeksykańskiego słońca na szyi. Ułamek sekundy zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że jego dom został spalony ze szczętem. Dach zupełnie zniknął, a większość ścian się zawaliła. Niewielkie płomyki tliły się to tu, to tam, jednak najwyraźniej większość pożaru wygasła sama. Spojrzał pod nogi na stertę popiołu, która przylgnęła do jego włoskich butów.

\- Jak to? - wyszeptał sam do siebie.

Zakaszlał od dymu, który wdarł się do płuc jego naczynia. Wyszedł spomiędzy wypalonego szkieletu dworu, próbując oczyścić się z dymu. Czuł palące pod powiekami łzy, za które osobiście się nienawidził… ale to był w końcu jego _dom._ Urządzony specjalnie pod jego niestandardowe upodobania. Wszystko wyselekcjonowane: od barku w gabinecie po jedyną w swoim rodzaju otomanę w salonie. Zamienił chatkę w Nevadzie na budynek, który niemal odpowiadał wspaniałościom rezydencji, którą posiadał w Kansas… przed tym jak lojaliści Lucyfera spalili ją aż do gruntów i zjedli większość jego pracowników.

Najwyraźniej historia lubi się powtarzać. Przeobraził swój wewnętrzny smutek w coś bardziej odpowiedniego - wściekłość - i z błyskiem furii posłał kulę ognia w stos gruzów, zapalając je niczym pochodnię. Przynajmniej jego moc wróciła do pełnej krasy.

Zaskoczył go jęk dochodzący ze stosu, który właśnie podpalił. Unosząc brwi, machnął ręką i ugasił pożar. Jakiś niedobitek? Kolejny jęk, tym razem głośniejszy, do tego poruszyło się kilka kamieni. Kolejnym gestem Crowley pośpiesznie usunął gruz. Kilkanaście ciał ukazało się jego oczom i jedno z nich poruszało się nieznacznie.

Crowley wykrył demoniczną esencję w postaci. Pytanie brzmiało, czy był to jeden z jego ludzi czy jeden z demonów (mógł z pewnością założyć, że to demony były za to odpowiedzialne), który zaatakował jego własność? Postać uniosła głowę. Jego twarz była cała we krwi, jednak Crowley mógł dostrzec znajome rysy.

\- Ty - powiedział, unosząc brodę demona. Ten zamrugał, gapiąc się na Crowleya zamglonym spojrzeniem. Crowley w końcu go rozpoznał. To jeden z demonów, który strzegł wrót z kutego żelaza do jego małego kawałka nieba… czy może raczej piekła. - Jesteś jednym z moich żołnierzy, prawda?

Demon pokiwał słabo, podnosząc się na czworaka. Garnitur, który miał na sobie był całkiem pokryty popiołem a w kilku miejscach nasiąknięty krwią jego naczynia.

\- T… tak…

\- Jak się nazywasz? - spytał Crowley, pomagając mu wstać. Nie bawił się wcześniej w zapamiętywanie imion wszystkich demonów, które dla niego pracowały. Był w końcu królem piekła a to równa się wiele kontaktów. Ocalały splunął krwią u jego stóp, na co Crowley się skrzywił.

\- Laharl - wycharczał. - Nazywam się Laharl. - Demon wzdrygnął się, obróciwszy się, by zobaczyć dokonane zniszczenie wokół niego. Złapał się za lewe ramię, które wyglądało na przekrojone niemal na pół.

\- Powiedz mi, co się tu stało - rozkazał Crowley pozornie miękkim głosem. - Wszystko.

\- Były ich setki - zaczął, a Crowley wskazał głową na poczerniałą ziemię, chcąc wydostać się spomiędzy szczątek budynku. Laharl podążył za nim posłusznie. - To były… byli z samego dna piekła. Widać było, że to ich pierwsza wizyta na ziemi.

\- Musieli uciec przez bramy piekielne otwarte w Tombstone - wysnuł teorię Crowley. - Kontynuuj.

\- Wielu z nich miało anielskie ostrza - powiedział. - Wszyscy byli dobrze uzbrojeni. Zabijali wszystko co nie zdążyło się wydymić na czas. Przy pierwszym uderzeniu… przewodził im demon w ciele gorącej laski.

\- Rude włosy? - spytał ostro Crowley.

\- Nie, nie. Brązowe. Długie. Miała brytyjski akcent, nie wiem, czy to jej czy tej laski, w którą wlazła. Myślę, że mogła być nowa, sposób w jaki rozerwała… - Przerwał, przełykając głośno. - To było krwawe. Najkrwawsza walka, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Z połowy strażników została tylko czerwona miazga na ścianie, gdy podpalali to miejsce.

\- A więc walczyłeś?

\- Dzielnie, jeśli mogę powiedzieć nieskromnie. Nie, żeby to zrobiło większą różnicę. Wbili nas w podłogę, szefie.

Crowley westchnął ciężko i przejechał dłonią po włosach, mierzwiąc je. W końcu opuścili zniszczony dom i przeszli przez ogród. Nie wiedział dokąd właściwie zmierzali.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, o czym możesz mi powiedzieć?

\- No. Ta nowa, powiedziała, że Abaddon przesyła pozdrowienia i że może szef to potraktować jako oficjalną detronizację. - Skrzywił się. - Musiała mówić o rycerzu, prawda? Ale myślałem, że ona zniknęła w latach pięćdziesiątych?

\- Wróciła - odparł krótko Crowley. - Zdetronizować, mnie?  I ona myśli, że może to zrobić bawiąc się w podpalacza? Ciołki z mojej listy płac nie pękają tak łatwo.

\- Nie wiem, szefie, mówię tylko co ona powiedziała - Laharl zerknął przez ramię na dymiące się ruiny. - Co powinienem teraz zrobić?

Crowley zagryzł wargę. Świetne pytanie.

\- Mam bezpieczną kryjówkę w Nevadzie, pięć mil od Birchview. Mała opuszczona buda, ale zobaczysz ochronne sigile na oknach. Ukryj się tam, wylecz i czekaj na dalsze instrukcje. Poza tym… - Przejechał demona wzrokiem od stóp do głów. - Gratuluję niedania się zmasakrować.

Laharl przytaknął trochę niepewnie.

\- Uch, dzięki, szefie.

\- Czekaj - zawołał Crowley, zanim demon zdążył zniknąć. - Co z Aziraphalem?

Laharl zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie wiem, co się z nim stało.

Crowley przeklnął cicho.

\- Dobra. Możesz zatem iść. - Laharl pokiwał ponownie i zniknął. Crowley westchnął, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach. Nawet jako pełnokrwisty demon, lubił towarzystwo Aziraphela… nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu wydawał się trochę nadęty.

Zdecydował, że równie dobrze może spróbować go poszukać. Odchrząknął.

\- _Aziraphel!_ \- jego głos natychmiast odbiło echo, jednak poza tym nastąpiła cisza. Obawiał się najgorszego, gdy nagle coś usłyszał: ciche miauknięcie niesione przez wiatr. Crowley zawołał _kici kici_ , pstrykając palcami.

Pokryty sadzą i wyglądając na wybitnie niezadowolonego Aziraphale wydostał się z ruin. Pomimo rozczarowania z powodu zniszczenia własnego domu, Crowley poczuł ulgę, że przynajmniej jego kot przeżył. Puszysty, szarobiały zwierzak zbliżył się do niego, miałcząc żałośnie. Crowley ostrożnie podniósł stworzenie i pogłaskał go wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- Och, ciii. Masz szczęście, że nie zostałeś brykietem - powiedział do kota, który miauknął żałośnie. - Zostawię cię tutaj na trochę - wyjaśnił, stawiając Aziraphala z powrotem na ziemi. - Pogłaskał kota po głowie. - Wracam za chwilę.

Zamknął oczy i skupił swoją energię, gromadząc moc, która pozwoli mu znaleźć się obok tronu - prawdziwego Czarnego Tronu Piekła zbudowanego z tysiąca spalonych ludzkich kości, stojącego w samym centrum Dziewiątego Kręgu. Siedział na nim tylko raz, kiedy przejął piekło po upadku Lucyfera. Jeśli rzeczywiście został zdetronizowany przez Abaddona, najprawdopodobniej znajdzie ją właśnie tam.

Usłyszał rozdzierające uszy krzyki odbijające się wokół niego. Nie przyniosły mu tej samej przyjemności co zwykle. Czuł zapach płonącego mięsa i rozkładu. Tak, znajdował się w piekle. Otworzył oczy. Stał w jaskini stworzonej z wulkanicznej skały, otoczonej wrzącą lawą, która bulgotała lepko. Zamieszczone na żurawiach klatki z nieszczęśliwcami zamkniętymi w środku zanurzały się co kilka sekund w gorącym płynie.

Uporządkował piekło, gdy przejął nad nim kontrolę, wszystkie nowe dusze stawały w niekończącej się kolejce, jednak nie zadzierał z Kręgami. Tutaj demony niemal w wieku samej Lilith doskonaliły swoje rzemiosło torturowania dusz. Kręgi to krwawe, mroczne miejsce, najgłębsza głębina piekła. Przebywanie tu na dole nigdy wcześniej nie robiło na nim wrażenia, jednak teraz czuł jak coś nieprzyjemnie porusza mu się w żołądku. Ostrożnie nie patrzył na płonące dusze. Jedyne wejście do Klatki Lucyfera także znajdowało się w Dziewiątym Kręgu, tuż pod Czarnym Tronem.

Spojrzał na swój tron; obsydian błyszczący w upiornym świetle jaskini. Dwie osoby stały dokładnie naprzeciwko niego.  Abaddon, uśmiechająca się, jakby Crowley był najzabawniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek oglądała, i wysoki mężczyzna z krótko przyciętymi czarnymi włosami i ciemnymi, niebieskimi oczami. Crowley zmrużył oczy i rozpoznał, że człowiek ten naprawdę był… aniołem. Mógł dostrzec aureolę, ale złoty okrąg okalała czerń. _Upadłym aniołem,_ poprawił się w myślach.

\- Crowley - przywitała się Abaddon, krocząc na przód. - Miło, że udało ci się do nas dołączyć! Czekaliśmy na ciebie.

\- Co tam planujesz, Abaddon? - Spojrzeniem przeskoczył do tajemniczego anioła. - Padamy teraz na kolana przed aniołami?

\- Ach, tak! Nie zostaliście sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni. - Uśmiech Abaddona powiększył się jeszcze bardziej. -  Zechciej poznać mojego nowego wspólnika, Xaphana. Może już o nim słyszałeś?

 


	15. Rozdział 15: Viva la Vida

\- Więc - wycedził Crowley, starając się wyglądać na znacznie spokojniejszego, niż się czuł. - To ty jesteś tym aniołem, który zrównał z ziemią wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, hmm?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Xaphan. Nie mrugał, a jego usta ledwo się poruszyły, gdy przemówił. Crowley mógł stwierdzić, że koleś nie był zbytnio przyzwyczajony do używania naczynia. - Ty jesteś tym handlowcem, o którym mówiła Abaddon. - To nie było pytanie. Crowley odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Rycerza, która wciąż wydawała się wyjątkowo z siebie zadowolona.

\- Handlowcem, Abaddon? Serio? - Crowley założył ręce na piersi z oburzeniem. - Jestem królem piekła, byłym królem Rozdroża, byłym zastępcą dowódcy demonicznej armii. Musisz nauczyć się przyznawać ludziom zasługi, które się im należą, skarbie.

\- Byłeś lokajem Lilith - wypluła Abaddon. - A przejęcie kontroli nad demonami z Rozdroża nie jest jakąś wielką filozofią; nie obchodzi ich kto podpisuje ich czeki, dopóki mogą zawierać umowy.

Crowley zazgrzytał zębami, ponownie czując wściekłość, która wcześniej zdążyła z niego odrobinę ujść. Rozerwie ją na strzępy za bezczelność, za to że śmiała próbować odebrać jego własność. Jeśli Xaphan stanie mu na drodze, jego też wypatroszy. Przerośnięty anioł czy nie.

\- Coś ty zrobiła?

\- Piekło jest teraz moje, Crowley - oświadczyła demonica, rozpościerając ramiona. - Nie mów, że nie poczułeś, gdy twoje połączenie się przerwało? - Wpatrywał się w nią groźnie w milczeniu. Zaśmiała się. - Co, myślałeś, że to jedynie efekt uboczny wyleczenia? Czego Winchesterowie najwyraźniej nawet nie umieli porządnie skończyć…

\- Jak? – To jedyne pytanie, jakie był w stanie zadać. Jak to możliwe? Jak mógł stracić kontrolę tak szybko?

Abaddon uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Po tym, jak Sam podarował mi prysznic wodą święconą, przyszłam tutaj i zabiłam każdego demona, którego postawiłeś na straży przy tronie. Właśnie gdy miałam zamiar na nim zasiąść, cóż… gdy anioły upadły, pierwszym przystankiem Xaphana był Czarny Tron… i dobiliśmy małego targu. Razem przejęliśmy piekło. Podzieliliśmy się mocą przeklętych dusz po połowie i teraz Xaphan lata sobie na archanielskim poziomie. Nie wróciłeś, Crowley! Ja zasiadłam na tronie i ogłosiłam się królową, a ty nie zrobiłeś nic… i teraz piekło należy do mnie. Ja mogę je wyczuć, a _ty -_ nie możesz.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? Co planujesz?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - spytał Xaphan, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. - Planujemy przejęcie Ziemi i unicestwienie każdego anioła, człowieka… czy demona, który będzie próbował stanąć nam na drodze.

\- Och, _szczególnie_ demony - dodała Abaddon. - Mieliśmy świetną rozrywkę, mordując każdego z twoich zwolenników, którzy nie przeszli natychmiast na naszą stronę. - Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Nie było ich zbyt wielu.

Oczy Crowley się rozszerzyły. Nie, nie mógł stracić piekła. Minęło jedynie pięć dni, na miłość grzechów! I nagle toczyli wojnę światową? Nie, nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie mógł stracić swojego królestwa, nie po tym wszystkim co zostało mu już odebrane. Nie pozwala na to.

\- W takim razie - wywarczał Crowley. - Uznaj to za oficjalne wyzwanie o tron. - To był głupi ruch, jednak jeśli istniała jedna rzecz, której naprawdę nie lubił, to kwestionowanie jego władzy.

Bez chwili zastanowienia wezwał swoje anielskie ostrze i anielską broń. Wysunęły się z jego rękawa prosto w dłonie. Xaphan ruszył do przodu zaskakująco szybko i Crowley ledwo zdążył unieść swoje ostrze, by zablokować jego uderzenie. Upadły anioł naciskał na niego tak mocno, że Crowley został przesuniętydo tyłu, jego buty wyryły rowki w kamiennym podłożu jaskini.

Poczuł obecność Abaddona za plecami i został zmuszony opaść na ziemię, by uniknąć jej noża, w którym rozpoznał anielskie ostrze. Nie zdołał całkowicie się uchylić i ostrze wbiło się w skórę na jego ramieniu. Czy w dzisiejszych czasach wszyscy już je mają? Uniósł swój pistolet i strzelił w rzepkę Abaddona, powalając ją na ziemię z przeraźliwym krzykiem. Okrążył Xaphana i przyłożył swój nóż do jego gardła, jednak został odrzucony do tyłu.

Odrzucony do tyłu w stronę jeziora pełnego lawy. Niedobrze. Uderzył ciężko w podłogę jaskini, turlając się po niej, jak kaczka rzucona na wodę. Pistolet wypadł mu z ręki i ześlizgnął się z klifu. Myślą przywołał go z powrotem do kieszeni, zanim zostałby zniszczony. Ledwo zdołał zaczepić się palcami o wystającą skałę, unikając spadnięcia prosto do lawy. Wdrapał się z powrotem, jednak patrząc w górę, dostrzegł, że Xaphan stoi tuż nad nim, gotowy by upewnić się, że Crowley na pewno zginął.

Usłużnie wbił swoje anielskie ostrze w stopę Xaphana, przekręcając je tylko dla przyjemności. Anioł odskoczył w tył z rykiem. Crowley wdrapał się na półkę, rzucając się ponownie ze swoim ostrzem, jednak Upadły Anioł z łatwością zablokował jego ciosy. Abaddon stanęła z powrotem na nogi i posłała serie czarnych płomieni w jego stronę. Ach, cudownie. Przejęcie piekła dało jej ekstra siłę.

Uchylił się, jednak nie uniknął spalenia rękawa swojego garnituru i powierzchni skóry naczynia, na której pojawiły się nieprzyjemne bąble i pęcherze.

\- Daj spokój, Crowley! - szydziła Abaddon, pojawiając się tuż przed nim. Jej ręce zmierzały do jego gardła, z ostrzem w gotowości czekającym przy pasie. Próbował się odsunąć, jednak jej palce zacisnęły się, karmazynowe paznokcie zatopiły w jego szyi. - Jesteś teraz małym zasranym demonkiem, a _ja jestem twoją królową._

\- Nie jesteś moim nikim - wykrztusił, ledwo będąc w stanie mówić. Demonica powaliła go na ziemię, siadając na nim okrakiem. Uniosła anielskie ostrze. - I powinnaś popracować nad swoją czarująco psychotyczną rutyną. Ja radziłem sobie znacznie lepiej niż ty.

Jej ostrze opadło na jego szyję i wbiło się w kamień, gdy teleportował się, ledwo unikając przebicia gardła.

* * *

 

Dean zamrugał leniwie, budząc się z głębokiego snu. Ziewnął głośno, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na zegarek. Nastawił budzik na jedenastą a była dziesiąta czterdzieści pięć.

Choć raz obudził się wcześniej. Opadł głową z powrotem na poduszkę, rozważając powrót do spania i radowania się ostatnimi piętnastoma minutami. Jednak zanim zdążył zadecydować co zrobi, uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze.

Mógł słyszeć i czuć oddechy Castiela _bardzo_ blisko ucha. _Prr. Zaraz, zaraz, chwila._ Cas leżał odwrócony w jego stronę z policzkiem przyciśniętym do ramienia Deana, a jego prawda dłoń ściskała materiał jego koszulki. Powieki miał szczelnie zamknięte, a usta lekko otwarte. Ex-anioł spał głęboko. No dobra, do tej pory dzielenie łóżka z Casem nie było takie złe. Jego przyjaciel nie kręcił się zbytnio we śnie, nie kradł mu przykrycia i nie spychał Deana z lóżka, więc było lepiej niż z dziewięćdziesięcioma procentami lasek, obok których spał i lepiej niż z Sammym. Pilnował, by Crowley, Sam i Kevin nie byli świadomi, gdzie sypia Cas, ale to nie tak, że wstydził się tego czy coś. Cas był jego przyjacielem. A on nie chciał, by jego przyjaciele mieli koszmary. Nie chciał jednak także, by ludzie coś sobie _myśleli._ W końcu oni i tak nie robili niczego poza spaniem w jednym łóżku.

To, jednak. To było dla niego już trochę za dużo. Cas przytulał się do jego boku a posiadanie kogoś tak blisko zdawało się dziwacznie przyjemne. Minęło naprawdę sporo czasu, odkąd ktoś przebywał wewnątrz jego przestrzeni osobistej. Odkąd wrócił z czyśćca, zbudował wokół siebie jeszcze grubsze mury i to był pierwszy raz, gdy kogoś za nie wpuścił.

Część jego chciała odepchnąć Casa z wymruczanym: “koleś, za gejowsko”, jednak druga część pragnęła położyć się z powrotem, zamknąć oczy i udawać, że spał cały czas, i cieszyć się kolejnymi piętnastoma minutami, zanim zadzwoni budzik.

Zdecydował się na tę drugą opcję. Oparł się pokusie ułożenia policzka na czubku głowy Casa (a skąd, do diabła, mu się _to_ wzięło) i pozwolił opaść powiekom, oddychając głęboko.

\- A jednak bez strachu i wstydu?

Dean natychmiast otworzył oczy i podskoczył na łóżku, co sprawiło, że głowa Casa zsunęła się z jego ramienia, upadając na materac. Ex-anioł wydał z siebie przez sen cichy dźwięk protestu, mocniej zaciskając pięść na rękawie koszulki Deana. W drzwiach stał Crowley z wielkim szarobiałym kotem siedzącym mu na rękach, patrząc na Deana z lubieżnie uniesioną brwią. Dean dostrzegł, że większość rękawa od jego marynarki wygląda na spaloną, a na całej długości jego przedramienia widnieje poparzenie drugiego stopnia. Z kolei prawe ramię jego garnituru było zerwane, a krew brudziła luksusowy materiał.

Dean przerzucił nogi nad krawędzią łóżka i podniósł się, natychmiast przechodząc w stan pełnej gotowości.

\- Dobra, po pierwsze, to _zupełnie_ nie jest to, na co wygląda. - Wskazał na obdarty wygląd Crowleya. - A po drugie, co ci się, do diabła, stało?

\- Zaczęło się piekło - warknął Crowley, a jego uśmieszek zniknął. Ostrożnie postawił kota na podłodze, a ten zamiauczał cicho i zadowolony zaczął plątać się między nogami demona, szturchając jego stopę nosem.  - Mamy mały problem.

\- My? - powtórzył Dean, obserwując kota ostrożnie. Nie miał może alergii, per se, ale koty sprawiały, że kichał.

\- Xaphan założył spółkę z naszą drogą Abaddon. Razem przejęli piekło i wszczęli wojnę przeciwko aniołom - powiedział demon, a jego oczy pociemniały. - Zrzucili mnie z tronu. Teraz dusze przeklęte są pod ich kontrolą. Właśnie dlatego Xaphan dostał dodatkowego kopa.

Usta Deana otworzyły się mimowolnie. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć. Usiadł z powrotem na krawędzi łóżka.

\- Opowiedz mi o wszystkim.

I Crowley tak zrobił. Opisał cios za ciosem o tym, co zaszło w jego nowozniszczonej rezydencji i o pojedynku, który miał miejsce w piekle. Zanim demon skończył, Dean miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

\- Więc musimy zabić złego archanioła i królową piekła albo wymordują wszystkie anioły i przejmą świat - wymamrotał Dean, przejeżdżając z roztargnieniem dłonią po włosach.

\- Ponownie - dodał Crowley. - To apokalipsa, reedycja.

\- Kurwa mać - przeklnął cicho Dean.

Był zaskoczony, czując silne poczucie porażki. Ledwo udało im się zatrzymać Armagedon ostatnim razem i stali wtedy w o wiele lepszej pozycji niż obecnie. Co zrobią teraz? Ich zespół składał się z anioła, który nie był już dłużej aniołem (i najwyraźniej posiadał bardzo mocny sen), zdetronizowanego króla demonów próbującego radzić sobie z nowoodkrytą potrzebą niezabijania wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku, zangstowanego proroka ze zmarłą rodziną i młodszego brata, który ledwo chodził o własnych siłach. Ach i jeszcze na dokładkę: Bobby nie żył od ponad dwóch lat, więc nie mają nikogo, kto wyciągnąłby ich dupy z tarapatów.

Znajdował się już w kilku gównianych sytuacjach  w swoim życiu. Był w kilku beznadziejnych, mrocznych miejscach. Tyle razy wpadał w dziury tak głębokie, że był pewny, że nigdy się z nich nie wydostanie. Jednak to… to był zupełnie nowy poziom beznadziei. Spojrzał na śpiącego przyjaciela i uświadomił sobie, że tym razem nie ma już żadnego Anioła Pańskiego, który mógłby uratować świat. Mieli tylko Casa.

Ich jedyną nadzieją zostały Próby i cóż, zobaczmy jak świetnie się to potoczyło ostatnim razem. Pokręcił głową, próbując myśleć, próbując wykombinować kolejny krok.

\- Wciąż musimy znaleźć Gabriela - odezwał się Crowley po chwili ciszy. - Priorytet numer jeden. Będziesz kupą nieszczęścia, dopóki twój mały braciszek nie zostanie naprawiony. - Dean zmarszczył brwi, nie będąc pewnym, czy zrozumiał do czego demon zmierzał. - Zostaliśmy my naprzeciw światu, skarbie. Ty, ja, on… - Wskazał na Casa. -  Łoś i nasz słodki mały prorok. Wszyscy musimy być w formie, jeśli mamy wziąć się za… cóż, demony, anioły i wszystkie inne pieprzone rzeczy, które będą miały ochotę po nas przyjść.

Dean przytaknął. Crowley miał rację. Gdy Sam wyzdrowieje, gdy Dean nie będzie musiał martwić się, że jego brat przekręci się w każdej chwili, będą walczyć. Gdy odnajdą Gabriela, będą mieli jakiekolwiek szanse przeciwko Xaphanowi i Abaddonowi.

\- Więc… - Dean spojrzał na Crowleya, mrużąc oczy. - Zdaje się, że stoimy teraz po tej samej stronie.

Crowley posłał mu pozbawiony wesołości uśmieszek.

\- Zdaje się, że tak. Jeśli mnie nie wyrzucicie, chyba tak to się skończy.

\- Żebracy nie mogą za bardzo grymasić. A dopóki będziesz dobry dla Sammy’ego… - Boże, nie podobało mu się to. Nie ufał Crowleyowi. Gdzieś miał, czy jego wskaźnik człowieczeństwa pokazywał teraz człowieka czy demona. Nie obchodziło go, że jadą teraz w tym samym wózku, _miał to gdzieś._ Crowley wybujał ich już kilka razy, jednak jego niedawne działania zmieniły wszystko, sprawiły, że jego uczynki stały się zupełnie niewybaczalne.

Crowley przekroczył granicę tydzień temu, gdy zaczął zabijać wszystkich, których uratowali. Ich śmierć uderzyła w niego i Sama bardzo mocno. Crowley miał rację, to ludzie, których uratowali, byli jedyną rzeczą, która pozwalała jemu i jego bratu spać w nocy. To był cel ich istnienia, to, po co żyli dalej, a przez większość dni także jedyna rzecz, która dowodziła, że on i Sam są jednak tymi dobrymi. Crowley, próbując to zniszczyć, posunął się za daleko. Dean nie był pewny, czy będzie mógł kiedykolwiek wybaczyć czy choćby odrobinę zaufać demonowi. Nie ważne, jak bardzo się zmienił czy co się teraz stało… nigdy nie zapomni, co ten zrobił.

\- Będę opiekował się twoim bratem - powtórzył Crowley. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy się znają w głosie demona słychać było szczerość. Może nawet odrobinę smutku. Żadnej złości, kpiny czy gniewu. Wydawał się prawdziwy. Deanowi nie podobał się pomysł, że Samem miałby opiekować się ktokolwiek poza nim, jednak patrząc jak szybko jego brat się rozpada, nie mógł odrzucić żadnej pomocy.

Zanim Dean miał szansę odpowiedzieć, obok niego rozległo się uderzenie. Kot, którego Crowley przyniósł do bunkra, miauknął na niego i skoczył na jego nogi, kierując się prosto w stronę Castiela.

\- O co w ogóle chodzi z tym kotem? Czy zwierzęta nie powinny nienawidzić demonów?

\- Generalnie tak - odparł Crowley. - Koty jednak czasami przywiązują się do nas. Wilki i nietoperze także. Typowe chowańce. Nie jestem wiedźmą, jednak Aziraphale mnie polubił, więc go zatrzymałem.

\- Aziraphale? Co to za popieprzone imię?

\- No co? Przyjemnie się je wymawia.

Kot szybko wdrapał się na Casa i ułożył na jego piersi, mrucząc głośno. Dean i Crowley jednocześnie uśmiechnęli się na ten widok. Były anioł wyglądał tak spokojnie, gdy spał. To jedyny czas, gdy jego brwi nie były wygięte, a spojrzenie odległe. Nawet jeśli Cas nie mówił tego wprost, łatwo było wyczytać, że czuł się zagubiony… niepotrzebny i bezużyteczny. Przynajmniej gdy spał, wciąż mógł latać. Mógł wszystkich uratować. Dean zastanawiał się, czy Cas wciąż posiada aureolę w swoich snach.

\- Dałeś mu pigułkę gwałtu? Dlaczego wciąż śpi? - zaintrygował się Crowley, podchodząc, by stanąć obok łóżka. Dean spiął się. Nie podobała mu się tak bliska obecność Crowleya obok jego bezbronnego przyjaciela. Dean zdecydował, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, by obudzić Casa.

\- Podejrzewam, że po prostu nadrabia - odparł, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu anioła i potrząsając nim. W ciągu poprzednich poranków nauczył się, że trzeba mocno nim potrząsnąć, by choćby odemknąć jego powieki. Cas nie zareagował za pierwszym razem, więc Dean potrząsał nim dalej. Aziraphale nie wydawał się zadwolony. - Cas! No dalej, mamy nowy dzionek.

W końcu Castiel uchylił powieki. Niebieskie tęczówki leniwie spoczęły na zniszczonym garniturze Crowleya, na pozbawionym nadziei wyrazie twarzy Deana i wielkim kocie siedzącym mu na piersi. Przez chwilę nastała cisza, zanim ex-anioł przemówił:

\- Jestem zdezorientowany.

Crowley prychnął, a Dean pokręcił głową.

\- Wstawaj, Kociaku. Dziś na śniadanie serwują porcję złych wiadomości.

* * *

 

Dean przyrządzał śniadanie dla mieszkańców bunkra Ludzi Pisma, gdy Crowley opowiadał co stało się z Abaddonem Samowi, Castielowi i Kevinowi. Gdy Dean przewracał placki ziemniaczane, zerkając co chwilę na książkę kucharską, którą nabył kilka tygodni temu (nie miał w końcu wielkiego doświadczenia w kuchni), słuchał jednym uchem przyciszonego powtórzenia porannych wydarzeń przez Crowleya.

Zanim demon skończył, każdy miał przed sobą talerz placków i jajek. Bobby powiedział mu kiedyś, że jedzenie łagodzi uderzenie złych wiadomości. Miał nadzieję, że miał w tej sprawie rację, bo Sam, Kevin i Castiel mieli pasujący do siebie wyraz przerażenia na twarzach.

\- Anioły spadły w sobotnią noc, jest dopiero środa. Jak Xaphan zdążył tak szybko sprzymierzyć się z Abaddonem, zmasakrować wystarczającą ilość twoich sprzymierzeńców, by przejąć piekło i utworzyć armię? - spytał Sam cały zdyszany, gdy skończył wypowiadać swoje pytanie. Mały braciszek Deana wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż wczoraj, co mówi zajebiście dużo, pamiętając, w jak tragicznym był wtedy stanie.

\- Xaphan jest strategiem - powiedział Castiel, ogrzewając dłonie kubkiem pełnym kawy, którą zrobił mu Dean. Wciąż nie zgadł, dlaczego ex-anioł kocha kawę tak mocno. - Siedział w anielskim więzieniu przez tysiące lat, od czasów, gdy Lucyfer upadł i razem próbowali spalić niebo. To zapomniany spiskowiec… miał wiele czasu do namysłu. Z takim umysłem jak jego, prawdopodobnie miał opracowany plan od wieków, jeśli nie dłużej. Nie zaskakuje mnie, że udało mu się wprowadzić go w życie tak pośpiesznie.

\- Spotkałeś kiedyś tego kolesia? - spytał Dean, siadając miedzy Casem i Samem.

\- Tylko raz i to na krótko - odpowiedział Castiel, wyraz jego twarzy pociemniał. - Gdy  zostałem wezwany do nieba, na krótko przed tym, jak Sam zabił Lilith i złamał ostatnią pieczęć, przechodziłem obok niego.

\- Trafiłeś do anielskiego kicia, prawda?

\- Tak - przytaknął Cas. - Minąłem jego cele, gdy tam trafiłem eskortowany przez batalion strażników. Gdy mnie zobaczył, jego spojrznie się rozświetliło przez chwilę i on…- Cas urwał, wyglądając jakby tłumił dreszcz.

\- Wyczuwam jakieś złe wspomnienia - skomentował Crowley ze swojego miejsca przy blacie. - Upuściłeś mydło, gdy nasz drogi Xaphan stał w pobliżu?

Castiel na szczęście nie załapał, co zainsynuował Crowley. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Gdy mnie zobaczył, zaśmiał się. - Przerwał na chwilę. - Zaśmiał się i powiedział: „Ten tu upadnie, tak samo jak upadł Lucyfer”.

W kuchni nastała cisza.

 


	16. Rozdział 16: Niedola kocha me towarzystwo

 

\- Uch - wzdrygnął się Dean między jednym kęsem śniadania a drugim. - Można dostać dreszczy.

Castiel przytaknął. Nie czerpał przyjemności z tego wspomnienia. Aura Xaphana przypominała tą Lucyfera: wielka siła i wielkie zepsucie.

\- To jedyna interakcja, jakiej z nim doświadczyłem. Ale chodzi o to, że nie można go lekceważyć.

\- Zły gość próbuje przejąć władzę nad światem - wycedził Crowley. - Przecież nie raz musieliście się już z takim zmierzyć.

Kevin wybuchnął szorstkim śmiechem, wydając z siebie pierwszy dźwięk, odkąd usiadł.

\- Kilka osób przychodzi mi do głowy.

Crolwey posłał Kevinowi miażdżące spojrzenie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że pomyliłeś mnie z Lucyferem. Nigdy nie chciałem zagarnąć ziemi, nigdy nie chciałem także nieba. Pragnąłem jedynie, by mój kochany domek - piekło zostało takie, jakie jest.

\- I nieważne, kogo musisz zabić, by dostać to czego chcesz - przypomniał nastolatek. Jego oczy pociemniały, spoglądając między Samem i Deanem. - Więc co? On został teraz naszym kumplem? Tak po prostu?

\- Nie mamy teraz za dużego wyboru, Kev - wytłumaczył Dean, choć starszy Winchester wyglądał na tak samo niezadowolonego obecnością Crowleya jak prorok. Castielowi także nie podobała się wizja demona pomagającego im powstrzymać Xaphana, jednak umiał dostrzec w tym sens. Nie posiadali teraz zbyt wiele mocy. Crowley, nawet jeśli zdetronizowany, był potężniejszy niż reszta z nich razem wzięta.

\- Zabicie go wydaje się całkiem zachęcającą opcją - powiedział Kevin, spojrzawszy bezpośrednio na Crowleya. Demon zmrużył oczy, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie, jednak nic nie powiedział.

\- Jak długo będzie lojalny w stosunku do nas, nie mamy racjonalnych powodów, by go zabijać - odezwał się cicho Sam. - Kevin, to co się stało twojej mamie i co się stało twojej dziewczynie, jest okropne. To co zrobił jest niewybaczalne. Wiem o tym… jednak czasem musisz się poświecić i wytrzymać trochę nieprzyjemności, by postąpić właściwie.  

\- W jakim popieprzonym świecie to może być właściwa rzecz?! - wykrzyknął Kevin.

\- _To_  jest popieprzony świat - stwierdził Crowley. - A jeśli zdecydujesz wiązać stryczek na moją szyję, wszystko popieprzy się jeszcze mocniej. - Crowley uniósł lekko głowę. - Wiem, że cokolwiek bym teraz powiedział czy zrobił nie zmniejszy twojej nienawiści ani odrobinę, jednak co się teraz liczy, to to, że obecnie tu zainwestowałem. Co oznacza, że jestem po waszej stronie.  

\- Na razie - warknął Kevin w odpowiedzi. - W końcu nas wystawisz.

Tym razem Crowley nie miał dowcipnej riposty.

\- To rozsądne nie ufać mi, jednak tym razem nie trzymam żadnej sztuczki w rękawie. Nic mi nie zostało. Jestem ledwie wpół demonem, bez królestwa, bez tytułu i bez domu.  

\- Nie ma nic bardziej niebezpiecznego niż wróg, który nie ma niczego do stracenia - wytknął Kevin.

\- I nie ma bardziej oddanego sojusznika niż taki, który postawił na szali wszystko - kontrargumentował Crowley.

\- Koniec tej szermierki - przerwał Dean. - Nikt z nas się z tego nie cieszy, jednak musimy to jakoś wytrzymać.

\- Jesteś normalnie królem gościnności - skomentował Crowley, jednak Dean go zignorował.

\- Jak na razie to i tak niczego nie zmienia. Wciąż musimy znaleźć Gabriela - oświadczył Dean, chwilowo zawieszając kłótnie między Kevinem i Crowleyem, chociaż Castiel podejrzewał, że to nie potrwa długo. Proszenie proroka, by został w tym samym budynku co zabójca wszystkich, których kiedykolwiek kochał… to było okrucieństwo. Niezbędność tego czynu nie poprawia wcale sytuacji. - Tylko on może pokonać Xaphana i tylko on może uleczyć Sama.

\- A co z Joshuą? - spytał Sam. - On prawdopodobnie wie, jak otworzyć klatkę Xaphana.

\- Wolałbym raczej zabić tego dupka niż go więzić - odparł Dean. - Joshua to nasz plan zapasowy, jak na razie. Musimy szukać Gabriela.

Sam przytaknął, choć nieco niechętnie.

\- Dobra, mogę podzwonić i się popytać, czy ktoś widział ostatnio jakieś znaki Trickstera.

\- Jeśli bierzesz się za telefon, chciałbym byś sprawdził wszystkie szpitale w Cleveland. - Wyraz twarzy Deana spochmurniał. - Musimy znaleźć Gartha żywego czy nie. Znasz jego pseudonimy?

\- Taaa.

\- Dobra. Zajmij się tym. Tylko nie przeginaj, okej? Musisz odpoczywać - powiedział młodszemu bratu Dean. Sam westchnął, upuszczając widelec. Ledwo ruszył jedzenie.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Dean.

Ten zacisnął usta, niepokój był wyraźnie odbity na jego twarzy.

\- Będę szukał online. Cas, wydrukuję ci więcej gazet. Kevin, pracuj dalej nad tabliczką - tylko się nie przepracuj - a ty Crowley… ty… - Dean spojrzał na demona. - Nie wiem. Zabaw się w szpiega czy coś. Chcę wiedzieć w jak się trzymają aniołowie.

Crowley uniósł brew.

\- Czy to miał być rozkaz?

Dean spojrzał na Crowleya, sprawdzając, czy demon odważy się mu postawić.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

Castiel obserwował, jak obaj mierzą się wzrokiem. Znał tylko jedną istotę na ziemi bardziej upartą od króla piekieł i był to właśnie Dean Winchester. Po dłuższej chwili Crowley pokiwał sztywno.

\- Niech będzie - powiedział. - Dzwońcie, gdy będę potrzebny. - Uniósł głowę, jakby przypominając sobie o czymś jeszcze. - Żaden z was nie jest uczulony na koty? - spytał wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Sam i Dean pokręcili głowami. Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy posiadał jakieś alergie czy nie. Nie doświadczył żadnej niepożądanej reakcji, gdy obudził się ze zwierzęciem na piersi, więc prawdopodobnie nie miał. Kevin zmarszczył brwi.

\- A co za różnica? - spytał.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

\- Crowley ma pupila. - Jak na zawołanie, rozległo się miauczenie i wielki szarobiały kot wszedł do kuchni, miziając stopy Crowleya. Ten pochylił się i pieszczotliwie pogłaskał stworzenie po głowie.

Nastała głęboka cisza.

\- Kot - odezwał się Sam. - Nigdy bym cię nie wziął za kociarza.

Crowley wzruszył ramionami bez zwykłej dla siebie zuchwałości.

\- Musiałem znaleźć coś, co dotrzyma mi towarzystwa, po tym jak zabiłeś mojego psa.

Sam wyglądał jakby poczuł się trochę winny.

\- Jak się nazywa?

\- Aziraphale.

Wyraz twarzy Sama stał się bardziej zagubiony, a Kevin zaczął gapić się na demona.

\- Czekaj, serio? „Dobry omen” - spytał prorok.

Crowley uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- A jak myślisz, na kim wzorowany był Crowley z tej książki?*

* * *

 

Reszta dnia przeszła bez większych rewelacji. Crowley zniknął, by śledzić aktywność aniołów, a Kevin zamknął się w swoim pokoju tuż po skończonym śniadaniu. Sam usadził się na kanapie, dzwoniąc do łowców i próbując narysować mapę miejsc, gdzie prawdopodobnie widziano znaki działalności Trickstera. Najczęściej spotykał się z brakiem zrozumienia. Nikt nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego on i Dean mieliby przejmować się bożkiem, gdy aniołowie chodzili po ziemi, walcząc z demonami i zostawiając za sobą jedynie śmierć i zniszczenie. Tłumaczył, że ma to ze sobą związek, jednak nie wdawał się w szczegóły.

W międzyczasie Dean przeszukiwał Internet, a Castiel przekopywał się przez gazety, które Dean mu wydrukował. Kot Crowleya usadził się wygodnie na kolanach Castiela, zdając się lubić towarzystwo byłego anioła, jeśli mruczenie można potraktować jako jakąś wskazówkę. Zwierzęta zawsze lubiły Casa, co, jak zawsze podejrzewał Sam, było efektem bycia aniołem, jednak najwyraźniej nawet jako człowiek pozostał miłośnikiem zwierząt. Od czasu do czasu Cas sięgał w dół, by pogłaskać futerko stworzenia, na co Aziraphale miauczał szczęśliwie.

Sam miał trudności ze skupieniem się przez nieustającą gęstą mgłę stojącą w jego umyśle i ciągłe mdłości. Bał się kolejnego ataku, który z pewnością wkrótce nastąpi. Wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy zdawały się niespójnym chaosem pełnym bólu, jednak pamiętał, że ktoś go podpierał, gdy wymiotował wszystko co miał w żołądku i pamiętał niemal kojący dotyk dłoni na karku. Nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek przywyknie do tego na wpół wyleczonego Crowleya.

Chciałby, by istniał jakiś sposób na odwleczenie tych ataków w czasie; by mógł się do nich lepiej przygotować. Podejrzewał, że staną się one coraz częstsze, jak będzie mu się pogarszać. Każdego dnia od powrotu do bunkra czuł się stopniowo gorzej… nieustanie się poci od gorączki, ma problemy z poruszaniem się, a sama myśl o jedzeniu wywołuje mdłości. Jego ciało nie chciało dłużej funkcjonować.

Powinien bardziej doceniać szybkie zgony, które przydarzyły mu się w przeszłości, bo powolne umieranie okazywało się torturą.

Sam poddał się w końcu około trzeciej, rejterując do łazienki, by pożegnać się z tą niewielką ilością placków ziemniaczanych, które zdołał zjeść na śniadanie. Dzięki niebiosom, Dean zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.

Jakoś w połowie dnia Cas przebrnął przez wszystkie dwanaście gazet z większych miast, które wydrukował mu Dean. Nawet jako człowiek wciąż czytał bardzo szybko, chociaż nie mógł już jedynie spojrzeć na coś i magicznie wiedzieć wszystko. Musiał naprawdę to przeczytać. Jednak Dean zdecydował, że dużo bardziej przydatny byłby, używając ich dodatkowego laptopa, więc Dean zaczął uczyć Castiela tajników Internetu. Głównie jak korzystać z Google i sztuczkę control-alt-delete. Sam obiecał sobie wziąć Casa na bok i dać mu trochę bardziej zaawansowane lekcje w najbliższej przyszłości.

Myślenie o tym, ile muszą nauczyć Castiela jako człowieka wydawało się dziwne. Cas pewnie miał IQ geniusza, jednak nie wiedział jak zawiązać buty. Nie umiał jeździć na rowerze i prowadzić samochodu, nie wiedział jak zrobić zakupy, wypisać czek, zrobić pranie… to był długa lista. Sam stłumił westchnienie na te myśli. Uczenie Casa jak być człowiekiem będzie cholernym wyzwaniem. Tym bardziej, że ani jego, ani Deana nie można nazwać ekspertem w życiu, więc czy naprawdę powinni przekazywać to nowostworzonemu człowiekowi?

Po obdzwonieniu niemal każdego szpitala w okolicy Cleveland, Sam w końcu znalazł ślad jednego z pseudonimów Gartha. Dopytywał się o jego stan, podając się za jego brata. Pielęgniarka poinformowała go, że obecnie znajduje się on na trzeciej operacji, po obrażeniach w „wybuchu bomby” poprzedniego dnia. Jego nogi i klatka piersiowa zostały zmiażdżone przez falę uderzeniową, doznał także poważnego wstrząśnienia mózgu. Jednak, jak powiedzieli, istnieją spore szanse, że wyjdzie z tego z przynajmniej częściowo sprawnymi nogami. Podziękował pielęgniarce i poprosił, by powtórzyła Garthowi, że dzwonił, gdy odzyska przytomność.

_Wybuch bomby_ … żeby tylko. Według Deana, który oglądał wczoraj mnóstwo wiadomości na temat ataku Xaphana na Cleveland, wygląda na to, że świat zaczyna podejrzewać istnienie nadprzyrodzonych rzeczy. Po tym, jak wiele katastrof wydarzyło się zaraz po „deszczu meteorytów”, razem z mniemanym atakiem terrorystycznym na Cleveland, teorie spiskowe rozprzestrzeniają się niczym pożar. Dewoci krzyczą o apokalipsie (trzeba im przyznać, że trochę się z tym spóźnili), a rząd obwinia o wszystko swoich wrogów na Bliskim Wschodzie. Innymi słowy, społeczeństwo powoli popada w histerię.

To był zupełnie nowy poziom złego. Nawet w czasie apokalipsy, gdy po ziemi kręcił się Lucyfer, trzymał wszystko bardziej stonowanie niż Xaphan i Abaddon. Najwyraźniej subtelność nie leżała w ich stylu.

Kiedy nadszedł czas obiadu, Dean zniknął w kuchni, by przygotować ich czwórce posiłek, a Castiel wciskał klawisze na laptopie Deana, próbując pisać. Jego brwi były zmarszczone w irytacji. Nie tylko on czuł się tutaj sfrustrowany. Sam wiedział, że gdy tylko znajdą trop Gabriela, Dean zmusi go by został w bunkrze, a świadomość, że na polowaniu i tak okazałby się zupełnie bezużyteczny, irytowała go jeszcze bardziej

_Pieprzone próby. Pieprzona choroba… pieprzyć to wszystko._

Gdy Dean skończył gotować (burgery - jego brat nie wiedział zbytnio jak zrobić coś innego), zawołał Sama, Castiela i Kevina do kuchni. Jedli w umiarkowanej ciszy. Sam wziął kilka niewielkich gryzów, ale wiedział, że nie da rady zjeść więcej. Dostrzegł zmartwienie w oczach brata, jednak nic na to nie powiedział. Miał już dosyć kłamania, że czuje się dobrze. Miał dosyć udawania.

Pod koniec posiłku w kuchni pojawił się Crowley, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni i wyglądając raczej nieciekawie. Dean jedynie spojrzał na niego z zaciśniętymi wargami i spytał:

\- No więc?

\- Wciąż mają swoje moce - powiedział Crowley, pomijając powitania. - Słabsze, uziemione, ale wciąż istnieją. Nie mają skrzydeł, jak już wiecie, ale wciąż mogą się teleportować.

\- Niby jak bez skrzydeł? - spytał Dean. Crowley zniknął i pojawił się sekundę później za Deanem, pochylając się, tak, że jego usta znalazły się tuż przy uchu łowcy.

\- Ja nie potrzebuję skrzydeł, więc dlaczego anioły miałyby? - spytał, na co Dean odskoczył i posłał mu brudne spojrzenie. Demon jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie, cofając się, by oprzeć plecami o framugę drzwi z założonymi ramionami. - Poza tym nie odkryłem zbyt dużo. Wciąż rozpoznają demony i nawet jeśli pozostaję niewidzialny, śmierdzę piekłem. Musiałem obserwować z daleka. Z tego co mogę powiedzieć, tworzą bazy. Kryjówki blisko wrót piekielnych, które się otworzyły, by móc zwalczać demony, które stamtąd wypełzną, zanim się rozprzestrzenią - wyjaśnił Crowley.

\- Czy wygląda na to, by szykowali się gdzieś do kolejnej wielkiej walki? - spytał Dean. Crowley zacisnął usta.

\- Tampa - odpowiedział. - Znajduje się tam jedna z większych bram piekielnych. Wypełzło stamtąd około sześćset demonów, a patrząc po budynku, aniołów jest maksymalnie dwie setki. Do tej pory miały miejsce jedynie małe potyczki, jednak powiedziałbym, że wszystko narasta całkiem szybko.

Dean pokręcił głową z ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebujemy to kolejne Cleveland.

\- Wpadłem tam na chwilę. Pięcioprzecznicowy obszar miasta to dymiący krater. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak cokolwiek mogłoby tam przeżyć. - Demon zmarszczył czoło. - Wygląda jak pieprzona Hiroshima.

Sam powstrzymał westchnienie. Podsumowując: źle, źle i jeszcze raz źle. Otworzył usta, by się odezwać, jednak jego żołądek zaprotestował takiemu działaniu. Musiał mocno zagryźć dolną wargę, by zatrzymać próbujące go opanować mdłości. Wstał z krzesła, by pobiec do łazienki, ledwo zdążając. Doszło do niego przytłumione przekleństwo Deana, siedzącego kilka pomieszczeń dalej.

Minął nieokreślony odcinek czasu, zanim uniósł się znad toalety, pozbywszy się całkowicie skromnej zawartość żołądka. Przycisnął dłonie do brzucha, jęcząc z bólu. Dłonie Deana spoczywały na jego karku i poczuł jak ktoś go podnosi, choć nie umiał nawet powiedzieć kto. Czuł gorąco, tak absurdalne gorąco, jakby miał się roztopić od środka. Nie było tak silne i intensywne, jak w czasie ataków, jednak wciąż absolutnie koszmarne.

\- Chodź, Sammy. Weźmiemy cię z powrotem do twojego pokoju.

Jedynie pokiwał, nie będąc teraz w stanie sformułować żadnych słów. Był na wpół pewny, że łzy moczą mu twarz, jednak nawet nie mógł się tego upewnić. Jego żołądek wciąż piekł, jakby wszystko co się w nim znalazło zaczęło się palić. Kwas od wymiotowania podrażnił mu gardło.

Zamknął oczy, nie mogąc znaleźć siły, by je z powrotem otworzyć. Był niby przytomny, ale jednak niewiele mu brakowało, by się to zmieniło. Zanim się zorientował, znalazł się w swoim łóżku, a zimna szmatka leżała na jego głowie. Ktoś przy nim siedział. Był całkiem pewny, że to Dean. Pojawiły się przyciszone głosy… o czym mówią?

Nie miał już siły na dłuższe utrzymanie umysłu w przytomności, więc poddał się z cichym westchnieniem, pozwalając wyczerpaniu zaciągnąć się w głęboki sen. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką poczuł była dłoń odgarniająca jego zlepione potem włosy z twarzy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *przyp. tłum. “Dobry omen” to książka autorstwa Neila Gaimana i Terry'ego Pratchetta, którego bohaterami są diabeł Crowley i anioł Aziraphale.


	17. Rozdział 17: Wszędzie byle nie tu

 

\- Znalazłem go - zawołał Dean zachrypniętym od niemówienia przez kilka godzin głosem. - Cholera jasna, Cas, zdaje się, że go znalazłem!

Cas podniósł głowę, mrugając, by odgonić sen z oczu. Były anioł zasnął jakieś trzydzieści minut temu; jego policzki były czerwone od leżenia na wielkim drewnianym stole w bibliotece. Było późno, po drugiej nad ranem. Gdy Dean w końcu znalazł trop, którego szukali, jego powieki zamykały się niemal same.

\- Hm? - wymamrotał Cas, wciąż nie do końca przytomny. - Masz na myśli… mówisz o…

\- No, no! Chodź, spójrz na to - powiedział, wskazując gorączkowo na miejsce, gdzie siedział po drugiej stronie stołu. Cas pospiesznie wstał z krzesła, zrzucając niechcąco kilka gazet. Przeciągnął się i ruszył do Deana, pochylając się nad łowcą, by lepiej widzieć ekran laptopa stojącego przed nim.

\- Morderstwa - przeczytał Cas, szybko przelatując wzrokiem tekst. - Trzy z nich niewyjaśnione, wszystkie w Greenville, w Północnej Carolinie. Jak zmarli?

\- Pierwszy to polityk, dziany koleś, miejski radny. Fifek faceta utknął w filtrze basenu, który się „przez przypadek” uruchomił - streścił to co przeczytał Dean.

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co to jest fifek?

Dean się skrzywił. Naprawdę musi wyjaśnić kiedyś przyjacielowi pojęcie eufemizmów.

\- Jego dolne interesy. Wacek. Członek - wyrecytował Dean, mając nadzieję, że Cas zrozumie przynajmniej jedno ze słów. - To wygląda dziwnie, prawda? Wykrwawił się we własnym basenie, bo odpadła mu jego pieprzona _kiełbaska_. A potem, dzień później, mamy kolejną śmierć. Miejski szeryf. Jakimś cudem zakrztusił się pięćdziesięciodolarowym banknotem.

\- To brzmi na robotę Gabriela…

\- Robi się jeszcze ciekawiej. Następny to trener footballu w liceum, któremu nagle wybuchły wszystkie mięśnie - powiedział Dean, patrząc na Castiela. - To są dziwne śmierci, nawet bardziej niż dziwne. Mogę się założyć, że jeśli pokopiemy głębiej, odkryjemy, że to nie tylko dziwaczne, ale także „karmaiczne”.

Usta Casa ułożyły się w niemal uśmiechu.

\- To mój brat - wyszeptał. - Czuję to. - Spojrzał na Deana. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały w przytłumionym świetle. Dean nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale oczy Casa, kurczę… są całkiem ładne.

 _O czym ja w ogóle myślę?_   Dean potrząsnął głową, próbując się otrząsnąć.

\- To musiał wymyśleć Gabriel - zgodził się.

\- Kiedy wyruszymy do Greenville? - spytał Cas, wyglądając na niemal podekscytowanego.

\- My? - powtórzył Dean, jego myśli ugrzęzły na słowach Castiela. - Uch, racja… co do tego. - Czoło byłego anioła zmarszczyło się w trzy poziome linie w dezorientacji. Czekał w milczeniu aż Dean zacznie kontynuować. - Słuchaj, Cas, w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia bardzo dobrze sobie radziłeś. Świetnie wręcz. Całkiem nieźle idzie ci z bronią, dobrze ci wychodzi wyszukiwanie informacji, ale… Nie jestem całkiem pewny, czy jesteś gotowy na pracę w terenie, stary.

Castiel odsunął się od Deana, prostując się. Dean mógł dostrzec urazę na jego twarzy, jednak mówił zupełnie szczerze. No dobra, prawie szczere. Wiedział, że Cas prawdopodobnie poradziłby sobie w terenie. Szczególnie jeśli będą mieli do czynienia z aniołem, jednak… Cas był teraz człowiekiem. Nie mógł tak po prostu magicznie się uleczyć. Nie mógł zniknąć, by uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa. Mówiąc wprost, Cas mógł zginąć, a to ostatnia rzecz, której Dean chciał. Kurde, nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić straty Casa… No dobra, mógł. Przechodził już przez to… nie miał ochoty znów tego przeżywać.

\- Nie możesz pójść sam - zaprzeczył sztywno Cas.

Cóż, _mógł_ , ale rzeczywiście, nie byłby to dobry pomysł. Szczególnie jeśli nie mieli pewności, czy archanioł przypadkiem nie pragnie ich głów na talerzu.

\- Ja… pomyślałem, że mógłbym wziąć ze sobą Crowleya, a ty tu zostaniesz by mieć oko na Sammy’ego…

\- Zaufałbyś Crowleyowi, ale nie mnie? - spytał Cas z całkiem wyraźnym zranieniem w głosie.

Dean westchnął, odwracając wzrok i przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. Zaczynały sterczeć pod dziwnymi kątami od zaniedbania - nie pamiętał już nawet kiedy ostatnio brał prysznic. Przez ostatnie dwa dni jedyne co razem z Casem robili to szukanie śladów Gabriela. Sammy był ledwo przytomny od ataku podczas obiadu tamtego dnia, a Kevin jak zwykle zupełnie zaabsorbował się tabliczką. Prawdopodobnie zapomnieliby nawet o jedzeniu, gdyby Crowley nie przynosił im regularnie posiłków.

\- Tu nie chodzi o zaufanie, Cas. Wiesz, że mu nie ufam. Tylko… Crowley nie jest niezbędny. Ty jesteś - wyjaśnił aniołowi, obniżając głos.

Cas milczał przez długi moment. Kiedy po dobrej minucie nie padło żadne słowo, Dean zaczął się niepokoić. Obrócił krzesło, by spojrzeć na anioła, jednak ten był odwrócony do niego plecami. Stał ze zgarbionymi ramionami i zaciśniętymi pięściami po bokach.

\- Cas? - spytał Dean, podnosząc się z krzesła z wahaniem.

\- Żyłem tysiące lat - wyszeptał Cas, ton jego głosu był niczym zimna stal. - Obserwowałem powstania i upadki ludzkich imperiów. Oglądałem jak nic nieznaczący ludzie stawali się królami, a ci, którzy myśleli, że posiadają wszystko, upadali na kolana jak żebracy. Posiadałem moc, by zmienić bieg historii, moc przemieniania świata na własne życzenie.  Dokonałem oblężenia na piekło i wyciągnąłem stamtąd Prawego Człowieka. Upadłem z Nieba, stałem się wyrzutkiem i pomogłem powstrzymać koniec świata. Ja byłem tym, który otworzył czyściec. I przez krótki moment byłem _Bogiem_. - Castiel potrząsnął głową, ciężkie i zirytowane westchnięcie wydostało się z jego ust. - To… nie tak powinno się to skończyć.

\- Cóż, jednak tak się skończyło - odparł Dean, zirytowany słowami Castiela. - Czy ci się to podoba czy nie.

\- Jestem słaby! - wyrzucił z siebie Cas, odwracając się przodem do Deana. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczące z wściekłości. - W porównaniu do tego, czym byłem, jestem niczym! _Niczym!_ \- Głos Castiela odbił się od ścian biblioteki, jakby miał zaraz zatrząść podłogą. - Mogłem spalać demony, jedynie pokazując moją prawdziwą twarz, przebijałem bębenki w uszach moim głosem, oślepiałem, ukazując się! A teraz? Zredukowana do muszli abominacja esencji anioła bez Łaski uwięziona w pustym, zepsutym naczyniu - wypluł słowa, jakby były zatrute.

Dean poczuł zaskoczenie. To pierwszy raz od utraty Łaski, gdy Cas szczerze wyznał jak się czuje. Dean prawdopodobnie powinien być zadowolony z tej szczerości, ale zamiast tego poczuł się jedynie zirytowany wielkim ego, które pokazał ex-anioł - przywołało to nieprzyjemne wspomnienie całkiem innego Castiela.

Gdy Dean nic nie odpowiedział, ręce Castiela chwyciły przód jego koszuli, palce zatopiły się boleśnie. Dean nie próbował go powstrzymywać.

\- Co? Nie masz na to nic do powiedzenia? Nie zaprzeczasz, ponieważ wiesz, że to prawda.

\- Nie - odparł spokojnie Dean. - Zdaje się, że po prostu zawiesiłem się na pewnym wspomnieniu. - Cas zmrużył oczy, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc o czym Dean mówi. - Przypominasz mi kogoś. Ciula, którego spotkałem w 2008 roku, który groził, że zrzuci mnie z powrotem do piekła, jeśli nie okażę mu _szacunku_ , na który zasługuje.

 

Przez chwilę Cas gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Zamknął oczy na ułamek sekundy, wypuścił Deana i cofnął się, kręcąc głową i krzywiąc się.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć, jak to jest czuć się w ten sposób, Dean.

\- Nie, masz rację, nie jestem - zgodził się Dean. - Jednak przykro mi to mówić,  Cas, ale nie możesz teraz myśleć o tym, czym byłeś. Nie możesz się ciągle na tym skupiać. Powinieneś przyjąć do wiadomości, czym jesteś teraz i zaakceptować to. Tylko to ci zostało.

\- Zaakceptować? - Castiel wybuchnął zimnym śmiechem, wskazując na siebie. - _To?_  Sam to powiedziałeś, Dean! Bez moich mocy, jestem jedynie… jak to leciało?... _dzieckiem w płaszczu?_ \- Dean poruszył się zaskoczony, że Cas zapamiętał jego słowa sprzed tylu lat.

\- Gdy to mówiłem, to…

\- To co? Co, Dean? Nie obchodziło cię, że byłem ułomny? Nie, nigdy cię to nie obchodziło, czyż nie? - spytał, a Dean nigdy nie słyszał takiego zimna w jego głosie, nigdy nie widział tak rażącej wściekłości. Cas zawsze był opanowany. Dean czuł, jakby nóż zatapiał się w jego wnętrznościach, przekręcając się z każdym słowem ex-anioła. - Och, _pragnąłbym,_ byś teraz stał się tak bezduszny. Jestem ułomny, ale nie mogę tu siedzieć. Nie mogę zostać tu, nie robiąc nic i czekać w milczeniu, gdy moi podopieczni idą na wojnę.

\- Cas..

\- Tak, jestem świadomy, że nie jesteś moim podopiecznym od dawna - przerwał mu. - Jednak wciąż traktuję cię jak mój obowiązek. Wciąż czuję, że moją służbą jest chronienie ciebie. Więc, tak, być może umrę, jeśli opuszczę bunkier, jednak wolałbym umrzeć niż zostać uwięzionym tutaj.

Szczęka Deana opadła.

\- Jak, do diabła, możesz nawet tak mówić?

\- Istnienie jest piekłem - odparł bez wahania, opierając się o ścianę biblioteki. - Jeśli nie mogę nawet służyć pierwotnych celom, dla których przyjąłem to naczynie, to… - Ścisnął boki głowy, opadając na podłogę, trzęsąc się cały. - To jaki cel mi pozostaje? Bez moich mocy po co ja tu właściwie jestem?

\- Dobra, dobra - zawołał Dean, chwytając Casa za ramiona i pociągając go do góry. Gdy Cas z powrotem stanął na własnych nogach, Dean popchnął go na ścianę, przyszpilając go rękoma. Oczy Casa rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. - Posłuchaj mnie, użalanie się nad sobą? Pragnienie śmierci? Przerabiałem to, Cas! To niczego nie naprawi! Ani jednej przeklętej rzeczy! Ja nigdy nie miałem mocy, jestem tylko zwykłym Janem Kowalskim i nie chcę się tu przechwalać, ale nie raz zabrałem się za całkiem wysokie zlecenia.

\- Z mocą czy nie, ty nigdy nie byłeś zwyczajny - odparł słabo Cas.

\- Ty też _nigdy nie byłeś_ zwyczajny - przypomniał mu Dean. - I nigdy nie będziesz. Z mocą czy nie, wciąż jesteś pieprzonym aniołem Pańskim. Wciąż jesteś wielkim, hardkorowym aniołem! Tylko że w mniejszym opakowaniu. - Puścił Casa, odsuwając się. Westchnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie praktycznie wytrącił sobie z ręki wszystkie argumenty za zostawieniem Casa na ławce rezerwowych.

\- Jeśli jestem wielkim, hardkorowym aniołem - powtórzył Cas, poprawiając swoją koszulę z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. - Dlaczego chcesz mnie tu zostawić?

No właśnie, dlaczego? Dean zacisnął usta. Cas tego potrzebował. Potrzebował poczuć się potrzebny. Myśl o postawieniu Casa w niebezpieczeństwie, myśl o utracie go obrzydzała go aż po czubki palców, jednak nie mógł w dobrej wierze zmusić anioła do trzymania się z tyłu. Poza tym, jasne jak słońce, że wolał Castiela za towarzysza podróży od Crowleya. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go przed poderżnięciem królowi demonów gardła to jego niezrozumiałe, opiekuńcze zacięcia w stosunku do jego braciszka.

\- Dobra, Cas - zgodził się. - Możesz pojechać. Zrobimy to razem.

Cas zamrugał powoli.

\- Robisz to jedynie po to, by mnie ugłaskać.

\- Nie. - Dean pokręcił głową. - Robię to, ponieważ musisz się nauczyć, że jesteś wartościowy. Że twoje życie jest ważne. Skoro wiedza, że jest ono ważne dla mnie i Sama okazuje się niewystarczająca, może tego właśnie potrzebujesz. - Wypuścił powietrze, którego wstrzymywania nawet sobie nie uświadomił. - Tylko nie umrzyj na mojej warcie, okej? Po prostu _nie._

\- Nie mogę złożyć takiej obietnicy - powiedział Cas, a wyraz jego twarzy nareszcie złagodniał, przypominając bardziej Casa, którego znał. - Wiesz o tym.

\- Wiem, stary, tylko… - zaciął się, odkrywając, że nie może znaleźć słów odpowiednich do zakończenia tego zdania. Postanowił dać temu spokój. - Wyjeżdżamy jutro. Powinniśmy iść do łóżka, jak tylko wydrukuję cały ten szajs.

Castiel przytaknął w zgodzie.

\- Dobrze - wymamrotał. - Będę, uch, będę na ciebie czekał, chyba. - To brzmiało niemal jak pytanie. Jak na razie każdą noc w bunkrze Cas spał obok niego. Dean nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać tej nocy, nawet po ich kłótni.

\- Acha - przytaknął Dean. - Przebierz się i umyj zęby. Przyjdę niedługo. - Przyzwyczaił się do przypominania Casowi o małych ludzkich czynnościach, do których anioł wciąż musi przywyknąć.  - I się wysikaj! Boże, proszę, nie zapomnij się _wysikać,_ nie po ostatniej nocy _._

\- Upewnię się, że mój pęcherz jest pusty, zanim się położę - obiecał Cas i ruszył w stronę drzwi prowadzących do hallu.  W progu zatrzymał się, wciąż plecami do niego. - Dean…

\- Mmm? - wymamrotał.

\- Ten „ciul”, który wyciągnął cię z piekła - zaczął ostrożnie. - Nienawidziłeś go?

Dean poczuł się zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

\- Nienawiść to mocne słowo - odpowiedział. Wybierał kolejne słowa bardzo uważnie. - Ale myślę, że człowiek, którym się stał, jest sto razy bardziej cenny. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.

Nastąpiła cisza, ale Dean się nie odwrócił. W końcu usłyszał odgłos kroków odbijających się w oddali i dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych cicho drzwi do łazienki.

Gdy kładł się tej nocy, Cas już spał. Dean wyciągnął się obok ex-anioła i obserwował go przez chwilę, czerpiąc przyjemność z rzadkiego widoku spokoju na twarzy przyjaciela i marząc desperacko, by Cas mógł wyglądać podobnie nie tylko podczas snu.

* * *

 

Następnego dnia Sam, Crowley i Dean zebrali się w hallu, gdy starszy Winchester czekał, aż Cas skończy się pakować. Minęła dziesiąta, a Dean chciał wyjechać jak najwcześniej. 

\- Jak myślisz, jak długo was nie będzie? - spytał słabo Sam, unosząc się na kanapie jak mógł najwyżej bez wywoływania kolejnych mdłości. Ostatnio nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że kręciło mu się w głowie, że miał ochotę skulić się i wydalić te niewielkie ilości jedzenia, które udało mu się przełknąć. Od niedzieli systematycznie mu się pogorszało.  Jego dzisiejsza wędrówka z sypialni do hallu była najdłuższą od dwóch dni, podczas których nie ruszał się dalej niż do łazienki.

Crowley siedział na podramienniku kanapy, obserwując go uważnie i upewniając się, że obecnie nie potrzebował asysty. Odkąd postanowili pozwolić demonowi zostać w bunkrze, Crowley ledwo opuszczał jego bok. Jego brat i król piekła byli niemal na każde jego zawołanie. Śniadania, lunche i obiady czekały na niego. Zdawało się, że zawsze miał zimny okład na głowie. Crowley zaczął skakać po ludzkich szpitalach, by podbierać tam leki i wypróbowywać je na Samie. Po kilku eksperymentach opracował specjalny koktajl, który pozwalał Samowi zjeść wystarczająco przynajmniej, by przeżyć.

Sam postanowił nie kwestionować zaskakująco dobrego zachowania Crowleya. Mógł łatwo zgadnąć, że to nie było coś, o czym demon chciałby z radością pogadać. Nie okazywał swojej wdzięczności demonowi, nawet jeśli ją czuł, ponieważ wiedział, że Crowley mógłby mieć mu to za złe. Zdetronizowany król nie przywyknął zbyt dobrze do plusów i minusów człowieczeństwa i gdy ktoś wytykał mu, że jest pomocny i niemal współczujący, zachowywał się jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Więc, dla dobra Crowleya, Sam zdecydował zatrzymać komentarze dla siebie.

Dean zatrzasnął walizkę po sprawdzeniu jej ostatni raz.

\- Ech, kurde, nie wiem. Greenville to dwa dni drogi stąd. Z trzema morderstwami przepytanie zajmie nam cały dzień, albo i dwa… a potem możemy tylko zgadywać, jak długo zajmie nam znalezienie Gabriela. - Dean westchnął. - Nie wiem, Sammy. Nie wiem. Będziemy się uwijać. Tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział Sam. - Nie spieszcie się, zróbcie co musicie. Ja wytrzymam jak długo będzie trzeba - zapewnił brata. Nie chciał, by Dean był zdekoncentrowany. W czasie polowania musiał mieć głowę na karku, jeśli miało mu się udać wytropić Gabriela.

\- Mówisz, jakbyś miał co do tego jakiś wybór - skomentował cicho Crowley.

\- Mam - zapewnił Sam. - Nie poddam się tak łatwo.

\- Wierzenie w coś bardzo mocno nie wyleczyło jeszcze żadnej choroby - odparł Crowley, spoglądając na Sama poważnie. Sam przewrócił oczami.

 _\- Mamo, naprawdę? -_ pomyślał wystarczająco głośno, by demon mógł go usłyszeć. Przez ostatnie dwa dni udoskonalił ten jednostronny rodzaj komunikacji z Crowleyem dzięki ogromom wolnego czasu, praktycznie nie będąc w stanie się ruszać. Miał teraz pewność, że niektóre myśli były słyszalne przez demona, ale wciąż pozostał problem z ukrywaniem tych pozostałych. Jego prywatność szybko poszła w zapomnienie. Jednocześnie Sam wciąż nie był w stanie usłyszeć, co dzieje się w głowie Crowleya, co uważał za mocno niesprawiedliwe.

Crowley pacnął go w tył głowy za tę odzywkę.

 - _Dupek_ \- pomyślał Sam, chociaż jego mentalnemu wyzwisku brakowało zajadłości.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, Sam, ale on ma rację - powiedział Dean, zerkając w stronę korytarza. Sam usłyszał kroki. Cas najwyraźniej skończył pakowanie. - Sprawienie, że ci się polepszy to moje zadanie. To nie twoja wina, tylko moja. - Zanim Sam miał okazję odpowiedzieć, stracił uwagę brata, bo ten spojrzał na Casa, który pojawił się ze swoją torbą na ramieniu.

\- Jestem gotowy do drogi.

\- Masz wszystko? - spytał Dean i Sam rozpoznał, jak głos jego brata nabiera protekcjonalnego tonu. Castiel najwyraźniej także to zauważył.

\- Tak, Dean.

\- Obrzyn?

\- Jest.

\- Pistolet?

\- Tak.

\- Dodatkowa amunicja?

\- Tak, mam wszystko co…

\- Anielskie ostrze? Naszyjnik przeciw opętaniu? Woda święcona? Święty olej?

\- Dean - warknął rozdrażniony Cas. - Spakowałem wszystko, co było na liście. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

Dean zacisnął usta, ale pokiwał głową.

\- Dobra, tylko sprawdzam. To twoje pierwsze polowanie jako człowiek, stary. Jestem tylko dokładny.

\- Ktoś zaczyna być pedałem, hm? Och, chciałem oczywiście powiedzieć pedantem - odezwał się Crowley.

Szczęka Deana zesztywniała, ale nie odpowiedział na zaczepki Crowleya. Sam zauważył, że ostatnio stał się trochę bardziej wrażliwy na gejowskie żarty.

\- _Daj spokój, Crowley. Nie jest teraz w nastroju na to._

Crowley jedynie uniósł brew w kierunku Sama w odpowiedzi. Nie żeby mógł zrobić coś więcej.

Cas zagryzł wargę, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na uchwycie torby.

\- Możemy już?

\- Tak, tak, jasne. - Dean spojrzał na Sama. - Będę dzwonić codziennie, okej? I jeden z was niech lepiej odbierze, bo od razu przyjadę z powrotem.

\- I tak nie mamy dokąd pójść - stwierdził Crowley.

\- Będziemy odbierać, Dean - obiecał Sam, zanim zaniósł się kolejnym atakiem kaszlu. Wykaszlał się w rękaw, czując jak ciepła krew zwilża mu usta. Dean ruszył w jego kierunku, ale Crowley odgonił go gestem.

\- Idź! Jedź, znajdź pierzasty tyłek Gabriela i ściągnij go tutaj.

Nastąpiła pauza ciszy, zanim Dean znów przemówił.

\- Bądź silny, Sam. Wszystko naprawię. - Dean odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę schodów z Casem drepczącym mu po piętach.

Atak w końcu ustąpił na tyle, by pozwolić mu mówić.

\- Powodzenia - zawołał chrapliwie. - I wróćcie cali, obaj!

Odpowiedziało mu jedynie głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz.


	18. Rozdział 18: Podróż

 

Castiel lubił jazdę samochodem. Muzyka puszczana przez Deana była najczęściej przyjemna, a sceneria którą mijali zawsze interesująca. Miasta, lasy, doliny, pagórki, jeziora, rzeki. Ziemia, nawet po tak ekspansywnym zurbanizowaniu jej przez ludzi, wciąż była piękna. Impala okazała się przyjemnie chłodnym miejscem, a Dean mruczał lub śpiewał razem z piosenkami, które puszczał. Takie otoczenie dawało Castielowi czas na myślenie.

Jechał na pierwsze polowanie jako człowiek, a ich ofiarą nie miał być prosty demon czy widmo, ale ostatni istniejący archanioł - jeśli to rzeczywiście był Gabriel, który naprawdę wciąż żył. Cas niewątpliwie miał taką nadzieję. Poświęcenie Gabriela podczas apokalipsy było bardzo szlachetne. Pomimo swoich sztuczek i małostkowych gierek, archanioł posiadał dobre serce i na koniec wybrał ludzkość zamiast poparcia któregoś z braci.

Dean powiedział, że podróż do Greenville zajmie około dwudziestu jeden godzin. Zatrzymają się w Knoxville w Tennessee, w pierwszym tanim motelu, jaki znajdą. Dean stwierdził, że jechanie bez przerwy nie byłoby rozsądne, bo zostawi go zmęczonego i w nie najlepszej formie. Następnego dnia uzupełnią sześć godzin ich podróży do Greenville, zameldują się w motelu i rozpoczną dochodzenie, przesłuchując rodziny ofiar i przeszukując miejsce zbrodni w poszukiwaniu znaków Gabriela.

_\- Reaching out for something you've got to feel, while clutching to what you thought was real* -_ śpiewał cicho Dean, kiwając głową w takt muzyki. Znajdowali się daleko od Kansas, minęły jakieś dwie godziny odkąd ruszyli. Żaden z nich nie mówił zbyt dużo jak na razie. - _Kicking at a dead horse pleases you, no way of showing your gratitude._

\- Dean? - spytał cicho Cas, wyrywając łowcę z zamyślenia.

\- _So many things you don't want to do_ … tak, o co chodzi?

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy przedyskutować, co zrobimy, jeśli nie uda nam się znaleźć Gabriela - powiedział Cas, poruszając temat ostrożnie. Miał zamiar przywołać go już od kilku dni, jednak Dean ciągle był w kapryśnym humorze, odkąd zamartwianie się o brata mieszało się z niepokojem o brak postępu w pracy. Teraz jednak Dean wyglądał na podniesionego na duchu.

Winchester posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

\- Nie mów tak, Cas. Znajdziemy go.

\- Nie mamy takiej gwarancji. Chociaż oczywiście mam nadzieję, że nam się uda. Musimy porozmawiać o innych… alternatywach, które mogą pomóc Samowi.

Dean zacisnął mocniej palce na kierownicy.

\- Wspomnij tylko krew demonów i przysięgam na Boga, zatrzymam ten samochód na środku pieprzonej autostrady.

Castiel powstrzymał westchnięcie. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie pójdzie tak łatwo, jak myślał.

\- Musimy posiadać… plan awaryjny, tak? To byłoby nierozsądne polegać tylko na jednej możliwości.

\- Co innego plan awaryjny, Cas, a co innego ostatnia deska ratunku. Naszym planem awaryjnym musi być coś cholernie lepszego niż wpychanie mojego brata z powrotem w tą pieprzoną krew - powiedział Dean, wpatrując się intensywnie w podwójną żółtą linię na środku drogi.

\- Dean, ja tylko próbuję…

\- Zakończyliśmy już tę rozmowę - przerwał mu Dean tonem nie pozostawiającym miejsca do dyskusji.

Tłumiąc westchnienie, Castiel oparł się o zimną szybę. Być może się przeliczył. Najwyraźniej teraz nie był dobry czas na przywołanie tego tematu. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał próbować zaczynać tej rozmowy ponownie. Znalezienie Gabriela stawało się coraz bardziej kluczowe, ponieważ tak naprawdę… on naprawdę został ich jedyną nadzieją.

_\- Reaching out, grabbing for something you've got to feel. Closing in, the pressure upon you is so unreal._

* * *

 

\- 40 stopni – Crowley odczytał termometr, zaciskając usta w głębokim grymasie. - Trochę wyżej i twój mózg się przegrzeje.

Sam pociągnął nosem spod przykrycia.  

\- Mam... mam wrażenie, że już się tak stało. Wszystko jest p...przytłumione... Ledwo mogę myśleć.

\- Przynajmniej mamy za co być wdzięczni. Im mniej myślisz, tym mniej muszę słuchać - odparł Crowley, odkładając termometr na szafkę nocną. Niepokój zakuł go od środka. - Będę musiał zacząć robić ci zimne kąpiele.

_\- Fakt, że nie powiedział tego z podtekstem seksualnym niepokoi mnie bardziej niż powinno -_ pomyślał Sam i Crowley go usłyszał, nieważne, czy taki był tego zamiar czy nie.

\- Znowu to robisz, myślisz. Po prostu _przestań,_ mógłbyś? Twój melodyjny głos wcale nie jest muzyką dla moich uszu - zrzędził Crowley, poprawiając zimny okład na czole Sama. Następnie pochylił się, by sprawdzić kubełek obok jego łóżka. Był w połowie wypełniony zakrwawionymi chusteczkami. Opróżnił go tuż po wyjściu Deana i Castiela, cztery godziny temu. - Jest z tobą gorzej. Dużo gorzej. Jakim cudem w ogóle została w tobie jeszcze jakąś krew?

\- Na... - Sam przerwał, poddając się napadowi ostrego kaszlu, zanim skończył zdanie. - Naprawdę wiesz jak... p-podnieść człowieka na duchu, C-Crowley.

\- Optymizm nie jest jednym z moich licznych talentów.

- _Zauważyłem_ \- Crowley podejrzewał, że tym razem Sam po prostu nie miał siły mówić na głos. - _Proszę powiedz, że tylko żartowałeś z tymi zimnymi kąpielami..._

\- Cóż, przecież nie mogę zaprowadzić cię do szpitala. Tylko by tam na ciebie spojrzeli i uciekli z wrzaskiem - wyjaśnił Crowley. - Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, wykitujesz zanim Wiewiór i Kociak zdążą wytropić naszego zagubionego archanioła. Więc, tak, zimne kąpiele. I potrzebujesz więcej leków. Gdy zaśniesz następnym razem, zorganizuję sobie kolejną wycieczkę do szpitala w Lebanon.

\- Nie możesz w-wciąż kraść leków. P...pilnują takich rzeczy, wiesz? - wymamrotał Sam, obracając się na bok z atakiem kaszlu.

\- Tak, tak, w dzisiejszych czasach pewnie nikt nie spodziewa się pojawiającego się i znikającego demona kradnącego kilka strzykawek, czyż nie? - spytał retorycznie Crowley. No naprawdę, żeby ze wszystkich rzeczy martwić się o coś takiego.

Sam westchnął, kuląc się na boku i zamykając oczy.

\- Z...zorientują się... zmień szpitale - powiedział, głosem przygłuszonym przez poduszkę.

Crowley wywrócił oczami.

\- Niech będzie.

_\- Zgodził się ze mną bez kłótni. Jezu, aż tak źle wyglądam?_

\- Jak trzy ćwierci do śmierci - odpowiedział Crowley z irytacją. - Weź zapanuj nad swoimi myślami, chłopcze.

Sam prychnął.

\- P...przez sekundę b...brzmiałeś jak B...Bobby.

\- Traktuję to jako obelgę - poinformował Crowley, choć w jego tonie nie było ani grama jadu. Pogrzebał w kieszeniach, by znaleźć strzykawkę z lekarstwem - dawką heparyny - która uspokaja Samowi żołądek na tyle, by mógł utrzymać w nim trochę jedzenia. - Obróć się i daj mi ramię. Czas na lekarstwo.

Sam niechętnie się obrócił.

\- Gdzie... gdzie nauczyłeś się być taką dobrą pielęgniarką, hm?

Ach. Niespójność, która przychodzi ze zbyt wysoką gorączką. Cudownie. Ostentacyjnie odmówił odpowiedzi na to pytanie, niedelikatnie chwytając rękę Sama i obracając ją, by ukazać główne żyły. Bez ostrzeżenia wkuł igłę i wcisnął tłoczek. Sam jęknął z bólu.

\- Miej jaja - wymamrotał demon, skończywszy podawać dawkę. - Dostajesz zastrzyk dwa razy dziennie, spróbuj sobie osiem porcji pod rząd w osiem godzin - powiedział, stukając palcem bok swojej szyi.

\- Hmm… zdaje się, że w pewien sposób zamieniliśmy się… zamieniliśmy się miejscami - zadumał się zmęczony Sam. Wyglądał jak na granicy odpłynięcia, masując rankę na ramieniu. - Najpierw ja próbowałem uleczyć ciebie, a teraz ty próbujesz… uleczyć _mnie._

Crowley wsunął strzykawkę z powrotem do kieszeni i zmarszczył brwi, odwracając się od Sama.

\- Nie próbuję cię uleczyć - odparł. - Uzdrawianie cię to robota Wiewióra. Ja tylko utrzymuję cię przy życiu. - Crowley wyszedł z pokoju, decydując, że prawdopodobnie powinien dyskretnie sprawdzić co u Kevina i upewnić się, czy bachor wciąż żyje. Nie słyszał wieści od proroka od dwóch dni, a ten nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, nawet gdy Dean i Castiel wyruszali do Greenville.

\- Hej - zawołał Sam, gdy Crowley dotarł do drzwi. Demon zatrzymał się. - Jeśli ma to jakieś znaczenie… dzięki, Crowley.

Crowley stał tam przez moment, próbując przywołać chwilę, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś mu szczerze podziękował. Nie umiał sobie przypomnieć.

* * *

 

Dean z jękiem opadł na swoje łóżku w Red Roof Inn. Jego mięśnie po piętnastogodzinnym siedzeniu w tej samej pozycji były zupełnie spięte i wyprostowanie kości okazało się bardzo przyjemne. Razem z Casem przybyli do Knoxville około pierwszej w nocy i zameldowali się w pierwszym napotkanym hotelu. Dean stwierdził, że poradzą sobie z dwoma łóżkami - z tego co wiedział, Cas po prostu potrzebował drugiego człowieka w tym samym pokoju by spać dobrze. W czasie podróży nie musieli się tulić.

Cas opadł na własne łóżko, zdejmując buty bez rozwiązywania ich. Kurde, ciągle zapomina nauczyć anioła, jak się wiąże buty. _Innego dnia,_ postanawia zdejmując własne buty i skarpetki.

\- Nie zapomniałeś spakować ciuchów do spania? - spytał Dean przez ramię.

\- Nie, Dean - odparł Castiel z nutą irytacji. Zauważył, że powoli zaczynają sobie z Casem lekko działać na nerwy. To nie tak, że byli zmęczeni swoim towarzystwem, jednak to najdłuższy okres czasu, jaki spędzili ze sobą bez przeszkód od czasu ucieczki z czyśćca. Nie wspominając, że przebywanie obok siebie w prawdziwym świecie a przebywanie w więzieniu dla dusz potworów, gdzie jesteś daniem dnia to całkiem inna sytuacja. To najdłuższy okres czasu, który spędził z Casem nie walcząc o każdą sekundę życia.

\- Tylko pytam, stary - wymamrotał Dean, unosząc dłonie w uspokajającym geście. - Idę się przebrać.

\- Dobrze.

Pięć minut później Dean położył się w swoim łóżku w wygodnych dresach i znoszonej koszulce Megadeth. Opadł, szeleszcząc twardą jak kamień motelową poduszką pod głową. Usłyszał jak łazienkowe drzwi otwierają się i zamykają, jednak zanim Cas wyszedł z powrotem, Dean dawno odpłynął.

\- Dean - zawołał Cas zmęczonym głosem. - Powinieneś zadzwonić do Sama.

Dean podskoczył, w myślach kopiąc się po tyłku za zapomnienie. Chwycił telefon ze stolika nocnego i wcisnął jedynkę w szybkim wybieraniu - numer jego brata. Dzwonił cztery razy. Brak odpowiedzi. Poczta głosowa. Poczuł natychmiastowy niepokój zaciskający mu się na wnętrznościach.

\- Sam, to ja. Mówiłem ci, byś odbierał pieprzony telefon. Lepiej, żebyś spał. Oddzwoń do mnie. - Rozłączył się, gapiąc się na telefon z grymasem.

\- Może powinieneś zadzwonić do Crowleya - zaproponował Cas. Dean oddał demonowi jego telefon kilka dni wcześniej. - W końcu nie tak trudno zapamiętać jego numer.

Dean prychnął.

\- Tak, masz rację - zgodził się. Wybrał trzy szóstki i czekał. - Przysięgam, jeśli ten brytyjski bydlak zrobił coś Sammy’emu, to…

\- To co, Wiewiór? - znajomy chropowaty głos demona rozległ się po drugiej stronie. - Serio, powiedz mi. Będę miał co sobie powtarzać przed snem.

\- Przymknij jadaczkę, Crowley. Dlaczego Sam nie odbiera telefonu?

\- Zasnął godzinę temu - odpowiedział Crowley. - Chorym ludziom się to przytrafia.

\- Chcę z nim pogadać.

Po drugiej stronie rozległo się rozdrażnione westchnienie.

\- Podaruję ci coś niemal równie przyjemnego. - Po chwili ciszy Dean usłyszał regularne chrapanie. Odprężył się natychmiast - to zdecydowanie był jego młodszy brat. Po chwili chrapanie zostało ponownie zastąpione równymi oddechami Crowleya. - Usatysfakcjonowany?

\- Nie do końca, ale niech będzie - powiedział, tarmosząc własne włosy, gdy położył się z telefonem między uchem a ramieniem. - Jak on się czuje?

\- Chory.

\- Crowley - warknął Dean. Chciał usłyszeć szczegóły, do cholery. W końcu mówią o Samie.

\- Naprzemiennie wymiotuje lub kaszle krwią, jego gorączka jest coraz wyższa i wyższa. Nawet z hepariną ledwo może utrzymać cokolwiek w żołądku. Jest oszołomiony, gdy jest przytomny a gdy śpi rzuca się jak szaleniec - wyrecytował Crowley niemal bez emocji w głosie. Szczerze mówiąc, demon brzmiał na niesłychanie zmęczonego.

\- Nie było z nim aż tak źle rano, gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy! - wykrzyknął Dean.

\- Udawał przed tobą, jak zwykle. Mam nadzieję, że jego tragiczny stan zmotywuje cię odpowiednio do ruszenia dupy.

\- Miał już jakiś atak?

Pauza ciszy.

\- Jeszcze nie. Podejrzewam, że jeden wkrótce nastąpi.

Dean wyrzucił z siebie ciąg przekleństw pod nosem, zaciskając na chwilę oczy. Nie pierwszy raz marzył, by móc być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Nawet jeśli Sam znajdował się teoretycznie w „uzdolnionych” rękach, zostawienie go samego z Crowleyem powodowało u Deana mdłości. _Demon_ opiekujący się jego bratem zamiast niego… nie mógł tego znieść.

Crowley zauważył jego ciszę.

\- Idź spać, Wiewiór. Zrób co musisz i zrób to szybko. Płakanie nad biednym, zepsutym Sammym nie wykona za ciebie roboty.

\- Ja nie…

\- Adieu. - Bez kolejnego słowa demon rozłączył się, zostawiając Deana z niczym poza bezmyślnym piszczeniem przy uchu.

* * *

 

To był dotychczas najgorszy atak.

Większość trwała minutę lub dwie, jeśli miał pecha, jednak ten wydawał się nieskończony. Jego plecy uniosły się dobre trzy cale nad materacem, dłonie zacisnęły się na szczycie zagłówka, łamiąc drewno od uścisku. Czuł jakby kwas przepływał mu przez żyły, jakby wszystko stanęło w ogniu, skwiercząc, parząc, rozrywając go kawałek po kawałku dopóki nie zostało nic poza bólem, rozbłyskającym pod powiekami, oślepiającym go.

Czuł zapach potu, wymiocin i krwi, tą ostatnią czuł spływającą obficie z jego nosa i ust. Wyczuł smak żelaza i żółci na języku. Usłyszał krzyk, wrzask, zachrypnięty _skowyt_. Minutę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że te bezbożne dźwięki wydobywały się z niego.

 

Dobry Boże, to się nigdy nie skończy. Ból powinien już do tego czasu ustąpić, zostawiając go jako łkającą, zbolałą kupkę nieszczęścia. Jednak nie, jedynie nasilił się, blokując wszystko, niszcząc wszystko co stało mu na drodze. Chciał umrzeć, chciał by ta egzystencja się skończyła, by te tortury w końcu mogły się _skończyć._

Jakby jakieś miłosierne bóstwo wysłuchało jego błagań. Poczuł dwa gorące palce przyciśnięte do czoła i jego ciało opadło na łóżko, czarne ramiona dosięgły go i owinęły się wokół niego. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał co się dzieje, zanim spadł w ciemność.

* * *

 

Crowley upadł, zawieszając się na boku łóżka Sama. Dyszał, opierając czoło o materac, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak się poprawnie nabiera i wypuszcza powietrze. Jasne, technicznie rzecz biorąc nie _potrzebował_ oddychać, jednak jego naczynie radziło sobie ewidentnie lepiej bez niedoboru tlenu. W przedramionach wciąż czuł jakby żyły miały zaraz pęknąć, a w głowie waliły bębny. Z rozmytym wzrokiem zmusił się do podniesienia głowy i spojrzenia na Sama.

Był całkowicie nieprzytomny. Dobrze. Gdyby nie znokautował łowcy, ból doprowadziłby do szaleństwa ich obu. Przewiercające uszy wrzaski, zarówno te wykrzyczane jak i te mentalne, były straszne. Krzyczał w umyśle Crowleya, błagał o śmierć i jakikolwiek rodzaj ulgi. Cóż, nie miał zamiaru podrzynać Winchesterowi gardła, jednak uśpienie go na jakiś czas z pewnością im obu wyjdzie na dobre.

Ataki stawały się coraz gorsze, to było jasne. Crowley, przy obfitym akompaniamencie przekleństw, podniósł się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej, rozmasowując ramiona ze skrzywieniem. Zamknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę, próbując zebrać się w garść. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była piąta nad ranem. Miał wcześniej nadzieję, że Samowi uda się przetrwać noc bez kolejnego ataku, jednak gdy ból powalił ich obu, wiedział, że nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Pieprzone Próby ponownie uderzyły.

Crowley opadł na krzesło przy łóżku Sama, mając nadzieję, że włożył dostatecznie dużo energii w powalenie łowcy, by ten pozostał nieprzytomny wystarczająco długo by odpocząć, być może zgromadzić trochę energii, choć podejrzewał, że jego nadzieje okażą się zbyt wygórowane. Nie cierpiał myśleć, że teraz wszystko zostało w rękach Deana i Castiela. Że Crowley nie mógł zrobić nic więcej poza siedzeniem przy łóżku chorego Sama i mieć nadzieję, że ten nie umrze, zanim wróci jego brat.

Westchnął, przygotowując się na z pewnością długi poranek i zaczynając tęsknić do dni, gdy był obojętny na wszystkich i wszystko. Radził sobie sto razy lepiej jako bezduszny drań.

* * *

 

_\- Przybyłem zobaczyć się z panią Senator - oświadczył Castiel, miażdżąc asystenta spojrzeniem._

_\- Eee, w sprawie? - ten spytał._

_\- Nadużycie władzy._

_\- Słucham?_

_\- Nie jestem małostkowy. Karzę kobietę, która przyczynia się do biedy i rozpaczy w moim imieniu. Przekładam twoje potrzeby ponad wszystko, rozumiesz? - Asystent nie odpowiedział, jedynie popatrzył na niego z podniesionymi w dezorientacji brwiami. Castiel obrócił się, przywołując uwagę wszystkich obecnych w biurze kampanii. - Każdy z was! Jestem lepszym Bogiem, niż mój Ojciec. Jak mam sprawić, byście to zrozumieli?_

_I wtedy poczuł dudnienie, walenie obejmujące jego wnętrzności, potwornie mroczne głosy wołające jego imię: - ** ~~Castiel, Castiel, CASTIEL!~~**_

_Obraz zaczyna ciemnić. Czuje śmiech, który zupełnie nie przypomina jego własnego śmiechu, narastający mu w gardle. Unosi dłoń i bez zastanowienia zaciska ją na gardle asystenta, rzucając nim i rozbryzgując jego krew na rękawie swojego płaszcza i biurku przed nim. Wciąż się śmieje, gdy głosy w jego głowie pochłaniają wszystko w całości._

**_~~\- NIE MOŻESZ NAS TU TRZYMAĆ NA ZAWSZE, CASTIELU.~~ _ **

_Znów widzi. W brzuchu rozkwita przeraźliwy ból. Jest przywiązany do krzesła, a przed nim siedzi Crowley, wylegujący się przy swoim biurku ze złączonymi palcami, obserwując Castiela._

_\- Możesz robić co ci się podoba, Crowley - mówi demonowi. - Nigdy ci nie zdradzę, gdzie zakopałem tabliczkę._

_Crowley przytaknął._

_\- Wiem, Cas. Wiem. Na szczęście myślę, że nie będziesz musiał. Dostaje regularne sprawozdania od moich drogich przyjaciół - wskazuje na Iona, który stoi niewzruszenie u jego boku. - Naomi złapałaby cię w mgnieniu oka, skoro ostatnio siedziała zanurzona po knykcie w twojej dyni. Podejrzewa, że dotykając tabliczki przerwałeś jej zaklęcie rzucone na ciebie, hmm?_

_\- Tabliczka nie jest przeznaczona dla aniołów i nie jest przeznaczona dla ciebie - wywarczał w odpowiedzi._

_\- Naomi ma dużo na głowie, więc nie można jej winić, za niezauważenie tego… Jeśli Cas uwolnił się od niej dotykając tabliczki, dlaczego miałby przestawać jej dotykać? Tak sobie pomyślałem…  - Crowley wstał z krzesła i przeszedł, by stanąć naprzeciwko niego. - On nie_ przestał _dotykać tabliczki, czyż nie?_

_Demon zanurza dłoń w ranie na brzuchu Castiela. Poszukujące palce rozciągają, drażnią i wdzierają się. Czuje, jak jego życiodajna krew wylewa się z poważnej rany, mocząc jego kolana. Wyraz twarzy Crowleya przemienia się w skupienie, gdy jego palce dotykają kamienia pogrzebanego w jego wnętrznościach. Jasno-biała agonia przedziera się przez niego, gdy Crowley wybucha triumfalnym śmiechem i pośpiesznie wyciąga tabliczkę z Casa._

_Ból zniknął, zastąpiony wściekłą postacią Deana przed nim, żądającego i oskarżającego._

_\- Nie mogę pomóc. Możesz to pojąć? - spytał słabym głosem Cas. - Ja… ja nie mogę. Zniszczyłem już…_ wszystko _i ponownie wszystko zniszczę_. _Nie możemy po prostu tego zostawić, proszę? - Castiel praktycznie błagał o zrozumienie. Jest trucizną. Zawsze był trucizną._ Zawsze _będzie trucizną._

_\- Nie możemy tego zostawić. To ty wypuściłeś te pieprzone rzeczy! - wykrzyknął w odpowiedzi Dean. - Więc nie będziesz tu robił kanapek! Nie dostaniesz cholernego kota! Nikogo nie obchodzi, że jesteś zepsuty, Cas. POSPRZĄTAJ SWÓJ WŁASNY BAJZEL!_

\- Hej, stary, no dalej, musisz się obudzić. Cas. Cas!

Powieki Castiela się otworzyły a on wydobył z siebie ostre westchnienie, gdy głos Deana - teraz nie wściekły, jedynie zmartwiony - wyciągnął go z koszmaru. Szarawe światło poranka prześwitywało przez okno, drażniąc jego wrażliwe od snu oczy. Dean pochylał się nad nim, już całkiem ubrany, zaciskając usta z niepokojem.

\- Dean - wyrzucił z siebie imię przyjaciela niczym westchnienie. Teraźniejszość była zdecydowanie mniej przerażająco niż przeszłość. - Dzień dobry.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Dean. - Ty… cholera, myślałem, że masz jakiś atak czy coś.

Castiel spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć, że jest zwinięty w prześcieradło. Poczuł, że koszulka przykleiła mu się do ciała. Uświadomił sobie, że pocił się obficie.

\- Koszmar - powiedział w ramach wyjaśnienia. - Nie atak, to był… tylko koszmar. Nic, czym trzeba byłoby się zająć. - Nie wiedział, czy próbuje przekonać sam siebie czy Deana.

Dean cofnął się, wciąż wyglądając na niespokojnego.

\- Ty, ech… chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Jednak Cas usłyszał: _Och, dobry Boże, proszę powiedz, że nie chcesz o tym gadać._

Cas pokręcił głową, wydostając się spomiędzy prześcieradeł.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział, próbując nasycić swój głos siłą, której wcale nie czuł. - To był tylko sen.

_Tylko sen…_ nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *przyp. tłum. Dean śpiewa piosenkę zespołu Metallica, „The Struggle Within”. „Sięgasz po coś, by to poczuć a potem kurczowo trzymasz to, o czym myślałeś, że jest rzeczywiste (…) Sprawia ci przyjemność, gdy ktoś stara się na próżno. Nie chcesz okazywać wdzięczności (…) Tylu rzeczy nie chcesz robić … (…)Sięgasz po coś, by to poczuć a potem kurczowo trzymasz to, o czym myślałeś, że jest rzeczywiste.


	19. Rozdział 19: Dalekie spojrzenie

 

W najbliższym czasie naprawdę musi nauczyć Casa wiązać krawat.

Dean stał naprzeciwko przyjaciela, zawiązując ostrożnie granatowy krawat, gdy ex-anioł podrygiwał nerwowo na piętach. Znajdowali się w Greenville, po zameldowaniu się w Rodeway Inn. Było około piątej po południu i Dean stwierdził, że mają wystarczająco dużo czasu na przepytanie żony radnego i dyskretne rozejrzenie się po domu, by odszukać jakieś ślady świętej działalności Archanioła(łamane na)Trickstera.

\- Gdy wrócimy do domu, kupię ci krawat na gumce - zrzędził Dean. - Zaoszczędzi to nam obu kłopotu.

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co to jest krawat na gumce?

\- To taki krawat, który jest już zawiązany.

\- Och. - Cas uniósł głowę. - Dlaczego wszystkie krawaty nie są tak skonstruowane?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Dean odsunął się, poprawiając ostatni raz koszulę Casa. Anioł wyglądał na gotowego. Porządny czarny garnitur, błyszczące buty, czysta biała koszula i granatowy krawat. Wygląda jak FEDzio. Teraz muszą się tylko upewnić, że będzie się też tak zachowywał. - No dobra. Wyglądasz dobrze, Cas. Masz odznakę?

Cas wyjął ją z kieszeni marynarki, prezentując ją Deanowi. Ten poczuł odrobinę dumy, gdy zobaczył, że ułożona została w odpowiednią stronę. Agent Specjalny FBI James Simmons. Ruch był wyćwiczony i ostrożny. Cas bardzo mocno starał się, by wszystko wyszło w porządku, za co Dean mógł być tylko wdzięczny.

\- No dobra, w takim razie chodźmy. - Poklepał Casa po ramieniu, ostatni raz sprawdzając stan swoich włosów w motelowym lustrze i udał się do drzwi z Casem tradycyjnie drepczącym mu po piętach. Jednak zanim zdążyli wyjść, zatrzymał go głos przyjaciela.

\- Dean.

Dean odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na ex-anioła z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- No?

\- Dziękuję - powiedział, a niebieskie oczy były tak samo szczere jak jego ton. Dean przeniósł ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą odrobinę nieswojo.

\- Proszę bardzo, ale za co mi właściwie tu dziękujesz?

\- Za… uwierzenie we mnie - odparł powoli Castiel. - Pozwolenie mi dołączyć do tego polowania z tobą. Znaczy to dla mnie więcej, niż sobie wyobrażasz.

Dean posłał Casowi mały uśmiech, aż w końcu odchrząknął niezręcznie.

\- Żaden problem, stary. Ale… ech, możemy skończyć ten Hallmarkowy moment i wreszcie ruszyć?

Cas przytaknął.

\- Tak, chodźmy.

* * *

 

\- Sammy... obudź się, Sammy...

Sam sapnął i otworzył oczy, przekręcając się na łóżku. Ruch natychmiast przywołał uczucie, jakby każdy nerw jego ciała stał w płomieniach. Jęknął, gdy wstrząsnął nim ból. Jednak ten głos - skąd, do cholery, wziął się ten głos?

Próbował podnieść się wyżej, jednak nie był w stanie. Opadł w tył, głową uderzając o poduszkę z miękkim pacnięciem.  Światło zaatakowało jego źrenice, więc zamknął oczy, wdzięczny za ciemność. Miał wrażenie, że w żyły na przedramionach ktoś wpompował mu kwas. Nikle pamiętał ostatni atak i rozdzierający ból, którego niemal nie był w stanie pojąć.

Ostrożnie odemknął jedno oko i spojrzał na zegarek na stoliku nocnym. Trzecia. Spał jedenaście godzin. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem musiał być Crowley, który zrobił coś, by go uśpić. Dzięki Bogu, bo gdyby musiał przecierpieć cały atak, nie był pewny, czy jego zdrowe zmysły pozostałby nienaruszone. Nie, żeby były one tak solidne od początku.

Obrócił ramię. Znajdował się na nim świeży ślad po igle. Crowley najwyraźniej niedawno podał mu kolejną dawkę leków. Można mieć nadzieję, że to oznacza, że będzie w stanie niedługo coś zjeść.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju; nie zobaczył demona nigdzie w pobliżu.

\- Sammy...

Sam sapnął, czując zimną rękę przyciskającą się do jego czoła. Był zaskoczony, że para nie uniosła się z jego paląco gorącej skóry. Powolny oddech wypłynął niczym obłok mgły. Spojrzał w górę prosto w lodowato niebieskie oczy i uśmieszek, który był zdecydowanie zbyt znajomy.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył zachrypniętym głosem, próbując odczołgać się, jednak jego ramiona szybko zapadły się pod własnym ciężarem, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę, gdy opadł na wilgotny od potu materac. - Nie, ty… ty zniknąłeś. Cas cię zabrał… ty _odszedłeś_ …

Lucyfer pochylił się, jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się z czoła Sama na policzek.

\- Och, Sam. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nigdy się mnie _całkowicie_ nie pozbędziesz… Czekałem. Czekałem aż się rozpadniesz, bym mógł prześlizgnąć się przez szpary w twojej tarczy, a teraz nie została ci żadna tarcza.

Sam zamknął oczy, trzęsąc się gwałtownie.

\- Nieprawdziwy, nieprawdziwy - mamrotał na wpół desperacko. Odwrócił dłoń i wbił tępy paznokieć kciuka w głęboki ślad po ugryzieniu na nadgarstku, który wcześniej zaczął się powoli zasklepiać, aż poczuł krew pod palcami.

Skrzywił się na ból, jednak dłoń na jego policzku zniknęła. Otworzył oczy; nie poczuł niczego, poza gorącem własnej temperatury. Szatan chwilowo zniknął. Wypuścił z siebie westchnienie ulgi, nawet jeśli po części wiedział, że to nie będzie ostatni raz, gdy zobaczył upadłego anioła. Pogodził się z tym już dawno, że zawsze będzie nawiedzany przez Lucyfera. Niektóre blizny nigdy się nie zasklepią. Niektóre były zwyczajnie zbyt głębokie.

\- _Crowley?_   - zawołał słabo w swoim umyśle, upewniając się, że demon mógłby go usłyszeć. Nie powiedział nic więcej, głównie dlatego, że sam dokładnie nie wiedział, czego od niego potrzebuje. Stwierdził, że tak naprawdę to zwyczajnie nie chce być sam.

* * *

_\- Clennan - zawołał Fergus, jego głos odbijał się na schodach ich domu. - Chodź tu. - Chwilę później jego młodszy brat pojawił się w progu pokoju ich matki z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Przywołał szesnastolatka gestem._

_\- Czy to już? - spytał Clennan, przejeżdżając dłonią po swoich ciemnobrązowych włosach, jak zawsze, gdy był zmartwiony. - Czy ona…_

_\- Tak - odparł Fergus, jego słowa sztywne. - Tak, ona tak. - Oparł się o oparcie chwiejnego drewnianego krzesła stojącego przy łóżku jego matki._

_Clennan pozostał cicho przez moment, z oczami utkwionymi w wyglądającym jak włóczęga ciele leżącym na łóżku._

_\- Czy powiedzenie, że czuję ulgę, byłoby niewłaściwe?- spytał cicho. Fergus pokręcił głową._

_\- Nie. Ja też tak czuję. Minęło… ile? Cztery lata. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wytrzymała tak długo. Z tym co Daityas jej zrobił… - zamarł. Clennan się skrzywił._

_\- To, na co zasługujesz, zadając się z demonami. To było cholernie głupie z jej strony. Gdybym wiedział…_

_\- Gdyby ktokolwiek z nas wiedział, powstrzymalibyśmy ją - przerwał mu Fergus. - Jednak to nie ma już znaczenia. Co się stało, się nie odstanie, co umarło, nie ożyje. Musimy posypać solą i spalić jej ciało._

_Cennan wyraźnie pobladł._

_\- D…dlaczego?_

_\- Była wiedźmą, Clennan. Gdy demony szukają ciała do opętania, one są pierwsze na liście. Poza tym istnieje szansa, że jej duch zacznie się kręcić w pobliżu przez sposób w jaki odeszła. Trzeba to zrobić - wyjaśnił. Zapoznał się z kolekcją grimuarów matki w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Od czasu odejścia ojca nauczył się więcej o nadnaturalnych sprawach, niż by tego kiedykolwiek pragnął._

_Clennan wciąż wyglądał nieswojo._

_\- Jesteś pewny, że musimy?_

_\- Jestem pewny - potwierdził. - Słuchaj, idź tylko uzbieraj trochę drewna, by rozpalić ogień. Ja zajmę się nieprzyjemną częścią, dobrze?_

_Clennan przełknął zanim pokiwał głową._

_\- Dobrze._

_Fergus zmierzwił włosy brata._

_\- Nie mów innym. Nie chcę, by na razie o tym wiedzieli. Pytania, które mogą zadać… - Clennan przytaknął w zrozumieniu. Będzie lepiej, jeśli ich młodsze rodzeństwo zostanie w nieświadomości. Clennan odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Fergusa samego z ich zmarłą matką._

_Powinien czuć coś więcej, wiedział to. Jednak Adair MacLeod była praktycznie martwa od lat, od czasu, gdy popełniła błąd, łamiąc umowę z demonem z rozdroża o imieniu Daityas. Ten zrekompensował_ _to sobie, rzucając na nią klątwę, która zamknęła ją w jej własnej głowie. Ojciec, przed swoim odejściem, wezwał księży z odległości kilkunastu mil, by na nią spojrzeli, jednak nikt nie mógł jej pomóc. Nie było w niej nic, co można by egzorcyzmować, żadnej modlitwy, którą można by wygłosić. Była przeklęta._

_Kochał swoją matkę, owszem. Niegdyś była bardzo żywiołowa. Dobrze go wychowała. Jednak nie mógł nie czuć do niej urazy za zostawienie ich samych sobie. Po śmierci ojca, gdy miał siedemnaście lat, zostawiono mu zakład krawiecki do prowadzenia i czwórkę rodzeństwa do opieki, zadanie, do podołania którego, nie był przygotowany ani trochę._

_Po ostatnich trzech latach nie zostało mu zbyt wiele miejsca na urazę. Teraz był już tylko zmęczony. Och, tak bardzo zmęczony…_

_Mógł poczuć zapach spalanego drewna dostającego się przez okno. Clennan przygotowywał ogień._

_\- Crowley?_

Powieki Crowleya zamrugały, otwierając się. Jego sen rozpadł się w szwach i odpłynął w ciemności. Uniósł głowę, jego policzki odkleiły się od stronnicy książki, którą wcześniej czytał. Po tym, jak Crowley obezwładnił Sama poprzedniej nocy, nie miał zbyt wiele do zrobienia. Postanowił, że zbadanie potężnej biblioteki Ludzi Pisma będzie odpowiednim sposobem na zabicie czasu, zanim Sam się obudzi.

Spędził ostatnie kilka godzin czytając o zaklęciach, które mogły najwyżej przetrzymać umierającego człowieka na krawędzi. Chociaż wątpił, by którekolwiek z tych eliksirów czy inkantacji mogły choćby spróbować wymazać mroczne skazy spowodowane Próbami, z pewnością nie zaszkodziło się im przyjrzeć. Szczególnie, gdy młodszemu Winchesterowi ewidentnie kończył się czas. 

Crowley pokręcił głową, by rozciągnąć szyję. Musiało go złapać zmęczenie ostatnich tygodni. Zerknął na zegarek. Spał przez ostatnią godzinę. Czuł się jednak jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej, a, na miłość piekła, on nawet nie _potrzebował_ snu.

\- _Crowley…_

Ach, więc to go obudziło. Głos Sama wołający w jego głowie. Najwyraźniej łowca już nie spał. Crowley podniósł się z krzesła i wyszedł z biblioteki, by, mijając hall i korytarz, trafić do sypialni Sama. Wciąż przyzwyczajał się do wielu zakrętów, załomów i przedpokoi bunkru Ludzi Pisma. Nie miał jeszcze szansy zwiedzić go w całości - szczególnie gdy Winchesterowie zamieszkiwali jedynie fragment podziemnej siedziby.

Popchnął drzwi do pokoju Sama. Łowca leżał płasko na plecach. Pot skapywał mu z linii włosów, śledząc kości twarzy, które zaczęły wystawać w ostrych uwypukleniach. Każdego dnia Sam coraz więcej tracił na wadzę. Jego dłonie zakrywały powieki.

\- Łosiu? - spytał Crowley, niemal nieśmiało. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Co ci jest? Poza tym co oczywiste, oczywiście.

Sam zacisnął krótko usta zanim wydukał odpowiedź:

\- Zacząłem… widzieć… widzieć rzeczy - Crowley poczuł dreszcz strachu poprzez ich połączenie. Niedobry znak.

Crowley powoli wypuścił powietrze. To oznacza, że gorączka Sama jeszcze wzrosła.

\- Cholernie cudownie. Co widzisz?

Sam nie odpowiedział, jedynie przesunął dłoń, by mocniej zasłonić oczy. Crowley przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, jak halucynacja może nawiedzać łowcę. Oczywiście, po kilku sekundach rozważania odpowiedź okazała się zupełnie oczywista. W końcu dusza Sama spędziła półtora roku jako jedyne źródło rozrywki Szatana…

\- To Lucyfer? - spytał delikatnie. Nastąpiła krótka pauza, ale Sam w końcu pokiwał sztywno, odsłaniając twarz. Jego powieki wciąż były zamknięte, gdy przycisnął kciukiem na wpół wyleczony ślad po ugryzieniu na wnętrzu nadgarstka. Patrząc po krwi, to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Sam sobie to zrobił.

 _Więc fizyczny ból wypycha go z tego…_ założył. Crowley westchnął, podchodząc do łóżka Sama.

\- No dalej. Czas na zimne kąpiele, o których wspominałem. - Z odrobiną szczęścia uda mu się obniżyć temperaturę Sama na tyle, by nie widział rzeczy, które nie istniały. Myśl o Samie znów oglądającym swojego oprawcę niepokoił Crowleya w sposób, którego nie mógł w pełni pojąć.

Sam nie protestował, gdy Crowely pomógł mu wstać z łóżka. Wielkolud wydawał się prawie zupełnie bezwładny i Crowley musiał podtrzymywać niemal cały ciężar jego ciała. Trzymał wzrok utkwiony przed siebie, gdy prowadził ich powoli do łazienki. Gdyby wiedział, że Bóg nie ma ich zupełnie gdzieś, zaczął by się modlić, jednak zostało mu jedynie mieć nadzieję, że Castiel i Dean pośpieszą się, do diabła, i znajdą Gabriela, zanim będzie za późno.

* * *

 

Dean zastukał do drzwi domu w stylu lat siedemdziesiątych, który robił za rezydencję teraz-byłego radnego miasta, Petera Hagena. Słońce chowało się za horyzontem. Zostało jedynie jakieś pół godziny światła słonecznego. Castiel miał nadzieję, że uda im się sprawdzić wielki basen schowany za płotem z tyłu domu - miejsce, gdzie miało miejsce morderstwo radnego - przed zupełnym zapadnięciem zmroku.

Łowca przysunął się do niego; ciepły oddech połaskotał jego policzek, gdy przemówił. Dean zawsze zdawał się emitować ciepło.

\- Dobra, Cas, w którymś momencie, gdy będziemy gadać z tą laską, spytaj czy możesz skorzystać z toalety.

Cas uniósł brwi.

\- Dean, ustawiłem sobie harmonogram, jak mi radziłeś, opróżniłem mój pęcherz mniej niż trzydzieści minut temu…

\- Naprawdę nie pójdziesz wcale do łazienki - przerwał mu Dean i Cas mógł wyczuć rozdrażnienie w jego tonie. - Będziesz miał szansę, by pójść na tyły domu i rozejrzeć się wokół basenu. _Dokładnie_ się rozejrzeć.

\- Nie miałoby większego sensu, gdyby celem naszej obecności tutaj, było obejrzenie miejsca zbrodni? Dlaczego musimy uciekać się do oszustwa? - spytał Cas.

\- Słuchaj, jestem pewny, że lokalni gliniarze już tu byli, przeszukując to miejsce i CSI z pewnością także wszystko sprawdziło. To będzie wyglądało podejrzanie, gdy znów będziemy chcieli się tam kręcić, a w tak małym miasteczku nie możemy dopuścić do podejrzeń. Więc wymkniesz się tam, gdy ja będę gawędził z żonką, weryfikując jak wielkim fiutem był jej mąż, a ty sprawdzisz tyły na obecność znaków Gabriela - wyjaśnił Dean. Wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać, jednak wtedy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i pojawiła się blondynka z zaczerwionymi niebieskimi oczami.

\- Charlotte Hagen? - spytał Dean.

\- Tak, jak mogę…

\- Mogę skorzystać z toalety? - spytał pośpiesznie Castiel, nie chcąc tracić czasu. Dean uderzył się w czoło otwartą dłonią. Kobieta przed nimi przybrała wyraz dezorientacji. Czyżby zrobił coś nie tak?

Dean westchnął, migając swoją odznaką. Cas sztywno podążył za śladem, pokazując swoją. Upewnił się, że była poprawnie ustawiona.

\- Agenci Page i Simmons, FBI. Przyszliśmy zadać kilka pytań na temat pani męża.

\- Już rozmawiałam z policją. Dlaczego FBI interesuje się śmiercią Pete’a? - spytała, nie całkiem podejrzliwie, jednak ewidentnie ostrożnie.

\- Jedynie uzupełniamy dane, proszę pani. Niektóre okoliczności śmierci nie zgadzają się do końca.

\- Policja stwierdziła, że to był wypadek…

\- Jesteśmy przekonani, że tak było - zapewnił ją Dean. - Jak powiedziałem, chciałbym jedynie wyjaśnić kilka spraw i upewnić się, że to nie było coś innego. Nie miałaby pani nic przeciwko wpuszczenia nas do środka? - Dean zerknął na Casa. - I jeśli mój partner mógłby skorzystać z toalety, byłoby świetnie. Ma pęcherz niczym kot, serio.

\- Oczywiście - odparła kobieta, wpuszczając ich do środka. - Zrobię kawę. - Castiel i Dean weszli do budynku i udali się do stylowej kuchni za gospodynią. - Łazienka znajduje się za salonem, w dole korytarza, drugie drzwi na lewo.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Cas. Dean mrugnął do niego. Cas odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Usłyszał jak Dean wymamrotał do Charlotte coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak:

\- Posiada jakiś rodzaj autyzmu, nie wykombinowaliśmy jeszcze do końca jaki.

Cas zmienił kurs, z którego został pokierowany, szukając tylnych drzwi. Przeszedł przez szeroki łuk w salonie, który prowadził do małego nasłonecznionego pokoju. Przesuwane szklane drzwi prowadziły na tylnie podwórko i basen. Cas zerknął przez ramię, by upewnić się, że teren jest czysty i cicho otworzył drzwi, by wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Rozejrzał się. Przy pierwszym zerknięciu basen i podłoga wokół niego wyglądały zupełnie zwyczajnie. Jednak przy bliższej inspekcji Cas dostrzegł kilka zadrapań na drewnie - z pewnością od potężnego szorowania. Basen był suchy, a jego dno wyglądało na pomalowane. Dean poprzedniego dnia napisał do swojej przyjaciółki, Charlie, i ta ściągnęła dla nich policyjny raport - według oficjalnych informacji, filtr basenu uległ uszkodzeniu i Peter Hagen został zassany do dna basenu, gdzie jego moszna została oderwana. Mężczyzna utonął i wykrwawił się niemal jednocześnie, choć jako oficjalną przyczynę zgonu stwierdzono utonięcie.

Przeszedł cicho wokół basenu, próbując znaleźć jakiś ślad obecności Gabriela. Zbliżył się do panelu kontrolnego filtra przy szopie. Zmrużył oczy. Przyciemnione, pomarańczowe światło słoneczne za chwilę zupełnie zgaśnie.

Cas zaczął kręcić się wokół, szukając czegokolwiek. Wtem dostrzegł - brązową smugę, być może tylko brud, jednak Cas podejrzewał inaczej. Policja nie podejrzewała morderstwa, więc oczywiście nie szukała odcisków…

Nie mając lepszego sposobu, by sprawdzić co to było, Cas pochylił się i powąchał. _Czekolada._

O tak. Jego starszy brat był tutaj. I najwyraźniej zamordował brutalnie Petera Hagena. Pytanie brzmiało, dlaczego? Gabriel nigdy nie zabijał bez powodu. Uważał się za swego rodzaju kosmiczną karmę, zajmując się jedynie tymi, którzy według niego na to zasługiwali. Cas nie mógł do końca zgodzić się z jego metodami, jednak archanioł przynajmniej posiadał jakiś kod moralny. To i tak więcej niż u większości aniołów.

Być może nie był to niepodważalny dowód, jednak biorąc pod uwagę, ile przypadków nakładało się na siebie, zdawało się to jasne. Gabriel powrócił i przy odrobinie szczęścia wciąż znajdował się w okolicy.

Miał przeczucie, że jego brat nie skończył jeszcze z tym miastem.

 


	20. Rozdział 20: Zabijmy coś tej nocy?

\- Pani Hagen, czy pani mąż miał jakichś wrogów? - spytał Dean, uprzejmie biorąc łyka praktycznie niezdatnej do picia kawy, jaką gospodyni w żałobie przyrządziła dla niego i Casa, gdy ten wróci. Być może wysłanie Casa samego na przeszukiwanie posiadłości nie było najrozsądniejszą decyzją, jednak zostawianie w rękach Autystycznego-Ex-Anioła-Wonder-Chłopca spraw towarzyskich nie mogło okazać się dobrym pomysłem w żadnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

\- Czy FBI podejrzewa, że Pete został zamordowany? - spytała Charlotte, zwężając swoje zaczerwienione oczy. Dean potrząsnął pośpiesznie głową.

\- Nie, nie. Jak mówiłem wcześniej, jedynie rozważamy wszelkie możliwości. - Kolejny łyk gównianej kawy. Powstrzymywanie odruchów wymiotnych kiedyś go zabije. - Jak pani myśli, czy istnieje ktoś, kto pragnąłby śmierci pani męża?

Charlotte zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w swój nieruszony napój. Jej blond grzywka weszła jej w oczy, co sprawiło, że wyglądała bardzo młodo. Dean czytał o Hagenach - Charlotte była prawie dwadzieścia lat od niego młodsza. Typowy polityk: zdobyć żonę, która mogłaby być jego córką.

\- Pete zasiadał w radzie miasta. Zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy się z nim nie zgadzali, ale by chcieć go zabić? Nie. Ludzie tutaj nie są tacy, agencie Page. Nikt nie skrzywdziłby Pete’a. - Odwróciła wzrok. Dean był pewny, że coś zatrzymała dla siebie. Pytanie brzmiało, co takiego?

\- Jak wyglądało państwa małżeństwo, pani Hagen? - spytał ostrożnie Dean. To zawsze była trudna część, ale z odrobiną szczęścia przyniesie jakiś owoc. Przede wszystkim odpowiedź, dlaczego Gabriel uważał, że właśnie ten kutas był bardziej warty rozerwania od przyrodzenia innych politycznych szumowin.

\- Nie rozumiem, jaki mogłoby mieć to związek z tym, co się stało. Dlaczego to miałoby mieć znaczenie?

\- Wszystko ma znaczenie, proszę pani. - Ooo, to był dobry tekst. Powinien go zapamiętać, wszystko jedno, czy pochodzi z „Zabójczych umysłów” czy sam to przed chwilą wymyślił.

Charlotte zacisnęła wargi, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Mieliśmy problemy - przyznała. Nabrała gwałtownie powietrza. - Jeśli próbuje pan insynuować…

Dean uniósł ręce, przerywając jej.

\- Nie uważam wcale, że pani zabiła męża - zapewnił ją i trzeba przyznać, że mówił zupełnie szczerze - był całkiem pewny, że w przypadku Hagena przyczyna śmierci okaże się trochę bardziej pierzasta. - Jednak jeśli zaistniał jakiś rodzaj… _niewierności_ , cóż, chcielibyśmy o tym wiedzieć. Zbrodnia w afekcie, i tak dalej, i tak dalej, zna pani procedury.

Wzrok łowcy powędrował do drugiego pokoju i Dean spiął się, słysząc dźwięk spowodowany przez Casa. Gdyby wierzył, że modlitwa mogłaby załatwić cholerne cokolwiek, prosiłby teraz, by ex-anioł nie wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty. Wiedział, że jego paranoja najprawdopodobniej wymyka się spod kontroli, ale… cóż, ostatnim razem, gdy wziął go na polowanie, ten próbował przesłuchać kota.

Jego statystyki nie wypadały najlepiej.

\- Ja… - Charlotte skrzyżowała ramiona, wyglądając na mocno skrępowaną. - Będę szczera. Rozmawiałam z moim prawnikiem o rozwodzie od miesiąca.

 - Och?

\- Tak. - Jej szczęka stężała. - Pojawiła się inna kobieta. - Przerwała. - Kilka innych kobiet.

Pierwszą myślą Deana było “ _jak”_ , głownie dlatego, że widział zdjęcia Hagena i facet był łysiejącym grubasem, jednak odłożył to pytanie na później.

\- Kiedy to pani odkryła?

\- Miałam swoje podejrzenia przez ostatni rok. Zastałam go z jedną z nich trzy miesiące temu. - Wyglądała jakby dostała mdłości. - Od czasu mojej diagnozy wracał do domu później i później. Wiedziałam, że nie jestem jedyna.

\- Diagnozy? - spytał Dean, czując obrzydzenie.

\- Chłoniak nieziarniczy - wyjaśniła Charlotte. - Czwarty stopień.

Nie wiedział co oznaczają stopnie jeśli chodziło o raka, jednak domyślił się, że stopień czwarty nie był niczym wesołym. Szczupła, niemal wychudzona sylwetka wdowy nabrała nagle sensu.

Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Gabi zajął się Peterem Hagenem.

\- Bardzo mi przykro - powiedział i mówił szczerze.

Przytaknęła.

\- To jednak takie dziwne. Byłam na badaniach dzień po śmierci Petera, we wtorek w zeszłym tygodniu. - Posłała mu słaby uśmiech. - Wcześniej dawali mi najwyżej rok. A teraz? Muszę zrobić jeszcze więcej testów, ale… - Odetchnęła wolno. - Lekarze mówią, że to wygląda na remisję. Jak jakiś cud.

Jakiś cud.

Lizusowski, morderczy kutas może i tak, ale bez serca - o nie.

Dean otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie Cas na powrót do pomieszczenia, bardzo usilnie próbując wyglądać nonszalancko i trzeba mu przyznać, że prawie mu się udało.

\- Pani łazienka jest urocza - powiedział Charlotte, brzmiąc tak cholernie autentycznie, że Dean musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Eee, dziękuję - odpowiedziała kobieta. Cas zajął miejsce przy stole obok Deana, podnosząc filiżankę kawy i wziął duży łyk. Cas zawsze miał słabość do kawy. Dean próbował subtelnie przekazać mu za pomocą wzroku, że kawa smakuje paskudnie, jednak ten tego nie załapał.

Zakrztusił się, nowoodkryte ludzkie kubki smakowe nie przysłużyły mu się tym razem.

\- Czy jest coś jeszcze, co mogłoby okazać się istotne w związku z odejściem pani męża? - spytał Dean, próbując odwrócić uwagę od Casa. Miał nadzieję, że ex-anioł znalazł coś przydatnego w okolicach basenu, bo inaczej będzie musiał jeszcze przemyśleć zabieranie go na rozmowy z rodzinami pozostałych ofiar.

\- Nie. Powtarzam kolejny raz, to był wypadek. Musiał być.

\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście. - Dean wstał z krzesła, posyłając Casowi spojrzenie mówiące, by zrobił to samo. - Dziękujemy za poświęcony nam czas, pani Hagen. - Dean wyciągnął swoją fałszywą wizytówkę z kieszeni marynarki i podał ją wdowie. - Jeśli przypomni sobie pani coś jeszcze, proszę nie bać się dzwonić.

\- To nie był żaden problem - powiedziała im. Z ostatnim pełnym szacunku kiwnięciem Dean ruszył w stronę drzwi z drepczącym mu po piętach Casem. Wyszli na ciepłe wieczorne powietrze, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- No i? - spytał Dean, nie tracąc ani chwili w czasie ich wędrówki do Impali.

\- Był tam Gabriel - przyznał ex-anioł. - Dostrzegłem jego znaki na miejscu zbrodni.

\- No, rozmawiałem z żonką. Miała raka, a stary Pete zdradzał ją z połową miasta. A teraz on i jego kutas leżą w osobnych trumnach a ona wyzdrowiała. Gabi mógłby równie dobrze podpisać się neonowym sprejem pod tym szajsem - odparł Dean, otwierając drzwi kierowcy i wsuwając się do środka.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? - spytał Cas, wsiadłszy z drugiej strony.

Dean spojrzał na zegarek. Zbliżała się dziewiąta. Wiedział, że Cas nie spał najlepiej poprzedniej nocy z koszmarami, które go nawiedziły i nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel był jutro nieprzytomny.

\- Jedźmy z powrotem do motelu. Poczytamy akta spraw trenera i szeryfa, a jutro przepytamy ich rodziny, próbując znaleźć między nimi trzema połączenie - musimy odkryć, jak Gabriel ich wyczaił i zobaczyć, gdzie mógłby się kręcić.

Cas przytaknął.

\- W takim razie jedźmy.

* * *

 

Crowley gapił się na termometr. Tylko pół pieprzonego stopnia. Tyle zabawy z robieniem gigantycznemu bachorowi zimnej kąpieli a jego gorączka spadła z 40,5 do 40. Nie, żeby widok okazał się nieprzyjemny, jednak Crowley był całkiem pewny, że jeśli Sam znajdowałby się w pełnej świadomości, blizny zostałyby mu na całe życie, bo nawet w swoim oszołomionym stanie, rumienienie się przez pół godziny bez przerwy nie było naturalne. 

Sam znalazł się z powrotem w łóżku, przekręcony na bok. Był przytomny, pocił się jak świnia i trząsł, ale nie widział niczego, czego nie powinien - przynajmniej z tego co Crowley mógł powiedzieć. Obecnie nie czuł zbyt wiele przez ich połączenie, poza ogólnym stanem beznadziei i bólu, ale tego należało się spodziewać.

Chwycił ramię Sama i przewrócił je, wyciągając z kieszeni kolejną strzykawkę z hepariną. Zrobił Samowi zastrzyk. Łowca skrzywił się, jednak nic nie powiedział. Wydawał się zbyt wykończony na mówienie.

\- Zadzwonię do twojego brata - powiedział cicho Crowley. - Nie chcemy, by nasza kwoka zniosła jajko.

\- _Okej -_ nadeszła niewypowiedziana odpowiedź.

\- Myślisz, że dasz radę wcisnąć w siebie miskę zupy? - spytał Crowley, kładąc pustą strzykawkę na stoliku nocnym. Sam pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się.

\- _Dzisiaj nie._

\- Musisz jeść, Łosiu - powiedział mu Crowley, choć nie umiał obwiniać młodszego Winchestera za niechęć. Nawet z lekami, niewiele z tego co zjadł zostawało w jego żołądku.

\- Nie mogę - wymamrotał Sam, tym razem na głos. Crowley mógł poczuć, że ten zaraz odpłynie, więc westchnął cicho i wyszedł z pokoju, mając nadzieję, że chłopak zazna kilka godzin snu przed kolejnym atakiem.  Jednak obawiał się, że w tej mierze obaj wykorzystali swoje pokłady szczęścia - minęło ponad czternaście godzin od poprzedniego ataku, to niezwykle długa przerwa.

Prawdopodobnie oznacza to, że kolejny atak będzie nieskończenie gorszy. Skaczmy z radości.

Crowley wyciągnął swojego iPhona, szybko wpisując numer Deana. Zadzwonił dwukrotnie zanim łowca odebrał.

\- Czego chcesz, Crowley?

\- Jaki drażliwy. Tęskniłeś? - wycedził demon, przechylając głowę podczas wędrówki w dół korytarza, który prowadził w stronę aktualnie zajętych sypialni bunkra. Nie szedł w konkretnym kierunku, ale czuł niepokój i potrzebował ruchu.

\- Z Samem wszystko dobrze?

\- Nie, Sam umiera. Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy. I odpowiadając od razu na twoje następne pytanie, tak, jest z nim gorzej niż wczoraj. - Przerwał, przejeżdżając językiem po wewnętrznej powierzchni policzka. Podejrzewał, że Sam prawdopodobnie nie chciał, by informować Deana o swoich halucynacjach, jednak, szczerze, na tym etapie prywatność Sama była ich najmniejszym zmartwieniem. - Widzi Lucyfera.

\- Jak to widzi Lucyfera? Cas wywalił tego dupka lata temu!

\- Jego dusza była jedynym źródłem rozrywki szatana przez osiemnaście miesięcy, ty kretynie. Takie rzeczy nie _przechodzą_ po prostu _._   Lucy znalazł sobie przejście przez szczeliny w jego umyśle, które obecnie są raczej spore. Wspomnienia z Klatki zaczną przybierać na sile i będzie mu się pogarszać.

Usłyszał, jak Dean przełknął z trudem ślinę po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Znaleźliśmy trop Gabriela. Musimy tylko nim podążyć.

\- Cóż, lepiej zróbcie to raz-kurwa-ciach - powiedział Crowley. - Wcześniej przeceniłem jego stan. Myślałem, że przetrwa miesiąc czy dwa, potem liczyłem na kilka tygodni… teraz bierzemy pod uwagę dni i to raczej w optymistycznej wersji. Ledwo jestem w stanie obniżyć mu cholerną gorączkę.

\- Jak źle?

\- Wacha się miedzy 40 i 40,5 ze skłonnością do wzrostu - poinformował. - Lepiej zacznij robić co trzeba.

\- A co, do cholery, myślisz, że co my tu robimy, urządzamy sobie czwartkowe herbatki?! - warknął Dean.

\- Uspokój się, Wiewiór.

\- Mamy garść zmarłych dupków i czekoladowy ślad, próbujemy znaleźć archanioła, który nie chce być znaleziony, a mój brat umiera jedynie w towarzystwie pieprzonego demona! - Głos łowcy podnosił się przy każdej sylabie.

\- No cóż, najwyraźniej _pieprzony demon_ jest jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymuje twojego niepełnosprawnego brata przy życiu - wywarczał w odpowiedzi Crowley. - Skończyliśmy odprawę czy chcesz dalej wymieniać się dowcipnymi przekomarzaniami z podtekstem seksualnym przez następne kilka minut?

\- Wracaj do Sama. I zadzwoń, gdy coś się zmieni… poczekaj, co z Kevinem? Nic mu nie jest?

\- Skąd miałbym wiedzieć? Nie wyszedł z pokoju od kilku dni. - Za każdym razem, gdy przyrządzał jedzenie dla Sama, robił porcję także dla Kevina i zostawiał ją pod drzwiami jego pokoju. Pukał, informując nastolatka, że czekało na niego jedzenie i deportował się pośpiesznie.

Kevin nigdy nie odpowiedział, ale naczynia zawsze znikały, więc przynajmniej oznacza to, że prorok nie umierał z głodu i nie wgryzie się w niego, gdy będzie zajęty towarzyszeniem Samowi. Nic chciał śmierci kolejnego Trana na rękach. Skrzywił się na tę myśl.

\- Miej na niego oko.

\- Czy to rozkaz?

\- Po prostu to zrób. - Zanim Crowley zdążył dostarczyć mu inteligentną ripostę, usłyszał klik po drugiej stronie i irytujące _bip-bip-bip_ , wskazujące, że został rozłączony. Crowley zagapił się na telefon, ale postanowił schować go do kieszeni, zanim przypadkowo skończy zmiażdżony… tak jak skończyło się z ostatnimi pięcioma telefonami.

Pieprzony demon odpowiedzialny za pieprzonego Winchestera i pieprzonego proroka.

Pokręcił głową i wrócił w górę korytarza. Nie chciał zostawiać Sama samego na zbyt długo.

* * *

\- Dean - głos Casa wyrwał go z pochmurnej ciszy. Dean spojrzał znad laptopa. Cas przeszukiwał wydrukowane informacje o ofiarach i ich rodzinach. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy wędrowały po słowach. - Myślę, że odkryłem coś, co łączy wszystkie ofiary.

Dean zamrugał, zaskoczony perspektywą dobrych wiadomości. Przez ostatnie kilka godzin, od rozmowy z Crowleyem, czuł się bez przerwy rozproszony myślami o Samie i tym przez co jego brat musi teraz przechodzić. Bycie zmuszonym do ponownego stawiania czoła szatanowi we własnym umyśle… już sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że miał ochotę opróżnić zawartość własnego żołądka.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Casa. Było około jedenastej i czuł męczące mu oczy znużenie. Widział, że Cas znajdował się w podobnym stanie. Włosy ex-anioła znajdowały się w kompletnym bałaganie, a jego ramiona opadały zgarbione.

Gdyby się zastanowić, jeszcze niecały tydzień temu Cas nie potrzebował snu. Nie potrzebował pożywienia. Mógłby przeczytać wszystkie te gazety w mgnieniu oka. To brzmiało jak mądrość z ciasteczka szczęścia, ale rzeczywiście jedyną pewnością w życiu są zmiany.

Dean pochylił się nad ramieniem Casa.

\- Co tam masz? Poza faktem, że wszyscy byli kutasami?

Dean szukał informacji na temat szefa policji przez większość nocy. Według osobistych akt, do których pomogła mu się dokopać Charlie, był podejrzewany przez swoich przełożonych o branie łapówek na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Okazało się, że skazany gwałciciel, którego złapano jakiś miesiąc temu, wyszedł na wolność, gdy jakiś kluczowy dowód w sprawie „zaginął”.

Dean był, w założeniu, przeciwko zabijaniu ludzi… jednak czasami mógł dostrzec w tym logikę.

\- Matka Petera Hagena jest właścicielką cukierni z lodami w mieście „Niebiańska gałka” - wyjaśnił Cas. - Pracuje tam córka Patricka Bryce’a - szeryfa. Tak samo jak syn Gregory’ego MacMillana - trenera.

\- Niebiańska gałka - prychnął Dean. - To ironia jest jednym z ich trzydziestu jeden smaków?

\- Wydaje mi się, że ironia nie ma smaku, Dean.

\- Idiom, Cas, idiom. - Dean westchnął. - Więc Gabriel prawdopodobnie kręci się po tym miejscu, namierzając swoje ofiary. - Zacisnął wargi. - Pytanie brzmi, czy po prostu wkraczamy tam jutro czy organizujemy zasadzkę?

\- Nie wiemy, czy Gabriel zacznie uciekać na nasz widok czy nie. To zależy jak bardzo pragnie pozostać w ukryciu - odparł Castiel. - Jednak, mówiąc szczerze, jeśli Gabriel naprawdę nie chce byśmy go znaleźli, nie sądzę, by pozwoliłby nam się znaleźć.

\- To co, uważasz, że on chce byśmy do niego przyszli? - spytał Dean, mrużąc oczy.

\- Uważam, że Gabriel wie jak uniknąć złapania chyba lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Wiem także, że zawsze z jakichś powodów posiadał pewne żywe zainteresowanie Samem. I jestem także pewny, że mój brat najbardziej na świecie lubi pogrywać z ludźmi. - Cas zdawał się zagubić we własnych myślach.

\- A więc lodowa przymusowa pułapka - podsumował Dean. Cas pokiwał wolno. 

\- Tak mi się wydaje, tak.

\- Nie mamy czasu grać z nim w pieprzone gierki - powiedział Dean. - Crowley mówił… powiedział, że Samowi zostało parę _dni_. Jak dobrze pójdzie. - Dean zagryzł wargę. - Boże, nienawidzę tego, że musieliśmy zostawić Sammy’ego z tym draniem.

\- Mi też się to nie podoba - przytaknął Cas. - Jednak z jakichś powodów Crowley zdaje się okazywać prawdziwą troskę o Sama.

\- Albo udaje i zwyczajnie czeka na odpowiedni moment, by wbić nam wszystkim nóż w plecy - zaprzeczył Dean. Zdjął buty i kurtkę. Czas do łóżka. Znaleźli porządny trop i istnieją szanse, że jutro zmierzą się twarzą w twarz z zaginionym archaniołem.

Usiadł na krawędzi materaca. Cas podniósł się z krzesła, obracając się, by spojrzeć na Deana.

\- Chociaż nie ufam Crowleyowi, zdrada nie jest raczej w jego stylu - rzekł Cas. - Dotrzymuje swoich umów. Demon czy nie, posiada jakiś dziwne pozory uczciwości. - Odwrócił wzrok. - Dlatego najprawdopodobniej tak bardzo rozgniewało go, gdy  wycofałem naszą umowę odnośnie otwarcia Czyśćca.

\- Moim zdaniem był bardziej wściekły tym, że nie dobrał się do pełniutkiego bufetu dusz - odparł bezbarwnie Dean. Ostatnią rzeczą, o której chciał teraz rozmawiać była cała ta porażka. Przebaczył Casowi to co się stało, naprawdę, ale nie oznaczało to, że wciąż nie dostawał furii na myśl o tym. Zdradzenie ich na rzecz Króla Piekieł, by następnie stać się megalomanem i nazwać się Bogiem - to coś, czego nie da się po prostu zapomnieć.

\- Być może. - Cas wyłączył laptopa Deana, gdy łowca o tym zapomniał. - Znajdziemy Gabriela, Dean. Znajdziemy go i uratujemy Sama.

Dean rozwiązał swój krawat, unikając spojrzenia ex-anioła, który zdejmował swój własny. Wiedział, że Cas mówi to wszystko, by Dean poczuł się lepiej. Oboje mieli co do tego wszystkiego wątpliwości. Gabriel w żadnym znaczeniu nie był pewną sprawą. Muszą jedynie mieć nadzieję, że archanioł okaże się być w życzliwym nastroju, gdy się spotkają.

Dean sięgnął do kieszeni swoich eleganckich spodni, wyciągając to, co wcześniej zabrał z Impali dla Casa. Rzucił to przyjacielowi, któremu ledwo udało się złapać przedmiot, zanim uderzył o podłogę.

Dean wyciągnął się na łóżku, splatając palce za głową i zamykając oczy, gdy Cas przeczytał napis na podanej mu małej buteleczce.

\- Bourbon.

\- Mhmm, - wymamrotał Dean. - Najlepszy środek nasenny na świecie, stary. - Odemknął jedno oko. - To na sny.

Cas spojrzał na niego.

\- Sny - powtórzył. Dean przytaknął.

\- Na te złe.

Wyraz zrozumienia pojawił się na twarzy Casa. Odkręcił korek buteleczki i powąchał. Zmarszczył nos i opróżnił ją za jednym zamachem.

\- Kurde, Cas. Powinieneś to _sączyć_! - Jasne, w środku butelki znajdowało się najwyżej jakieś cztery szoty, ale, kurcze, to było zdecydowanie za dużo na wypicie na raz. Oczy Casa rozszerzyły się, gdy postawił butelkę na stole. Jego twarz drgnęła i chwilę później dreszcz przeszedł całe jego ciało.

\- To… było obrzydliwe - wymamrotał, zakrywając usta dłonią. Dean wiedział, że anioł próbował nie zwymiotować.

\- No, cóż, uderzy ci do głowy całkiem szybko, więc ściągaj buty i właź do łóżka, zanim złapiesz zgona - poradził mu Dean, przewracając się, by zgasić lampkę nocną. Wciąż wyglądając na obrzydzonego, Cas zsunął buty, ściągnął marynarkę i wdrapał się na własne łóżko. Sięgnął, by zgasić własną lampkę, pogrążając ich w ciemności.

Po chwili Cas przemówił:

\- Dziękuję za… _pomoc przy zaśnięciu._

\- Taa, zobaczymy, czy dalej będziesz chciał mi dziękować rano - odparł Dean. Westchnął, układając poduszkę w bardziej wygodny kształt.

\- Dobranoc, Dean - wymamrotał sennie ex-anioł.

\- Dobranoc, Cas. - Przerwał na chwilę. - Słodkich snów, stary.

Anioł chrapał zanim skończył mówić. Dean uśmiechnął się.

 


	21. Rodział 21: Nie jestem jedyny

W małej rodzinnej restauracji w Greenville w północnej Carolinie, przy stoliku z laptopem przed sobą, siedział niski mężczyzna z zaczesanymi do tyłu kasztanowymi włosami i złotymi oczami o psotnym wyrazie. Na jego ustach pojawił się błysk figlarnego uśmieszku, gdy czytał to, co widniało na ekranie, a jego brew co jakiś czas podskakiwała w rozbawieniu.

\- Proszę, to pana podwójne waniliowe pół-kofeinowe latte.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na kelnerkę, która trzymała jego napój.

\- Dziękuję, skarbie.

Kobieta zarumieniła się i odeszła, by pomóc kolejnemu wczesnoporannemu klientowi. Mężczyzna skosztował swój napój. Nie mógł sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, kiedy odkrył smak kawy - jakoś na początku dwunastego wieku, prawdopodobnie. Wiedział jedynie, że ludzie cały czas sprawiali, że smakowała lepiej, a on popierał to całym sercem.

Jego spojrzenie wróciło do ekranu i mężczyzna prychnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Ach chłopcy, przygotujcie się na niezłą imprezę.

* * *

 

\- Cas. - Żadnej reakcji.

\- Cas. - Brak odpowiedzi.

\- Castiel! - No, może przynajmniej odrobinę drgnął.

\- CASTIEL! - Dean kopnął łóżko ex-anioła. Zaczynał żałować podarowania mu Bourbona poprzedniej nocy.

\- No weź, stary! Musimy iść! - Próbował bez skutku obudzić Casa przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut. Dochodziło południe i nie mieli czasu na pozwalanie mu dłużej spać. - Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?! Nadrabiasz teraz niespanie przez tysiące lat? No weź!

\- Mmmmspać - wymamrotał w końcu były anioł, nie poruszając się z miejsca.

\- Cholera, Cas! Nie mamy czasu - odparł Dean, łapiąc anioła za ramię i przewracając go tak, że leżał teraz na plecach, a nie rozrzucony na całym łóżku na brzuchu. Jego oczy wciąż pozostały zamknięte. Dean pstryknął palcami przed twarzą przyjaciela, jednak Cas nie zareagował. - No dobra, sam się o to prosiłeś.

Łowca zniknął na chwilę w kuchni i chwycił butelkę wody z lodówki. Wrócił do łóżka Castiela, otworzył ją i opróżnił.

Lodowato zimna woda rozprysnęła się na spokojnej, śniącej twarzy ex-anioła.

Cas sapnął, siadając zupełnie prosto na łóżku i prychając, gdy woda popłynęła po jego twarzy i piersi. Zadrżał, mrugając intensywnie. Spojrzał na Deana, wyglądając na zupełnie ogłuszonego. Włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła i... kurde, wyglądał w pewien sposób uroczo.

No dobra. To była dziwna myśl. Dean miewał takich ostatnio coraz więcej. To z pewnością od stresu. Zepchnął je na kraniec umysłu, ustawiając na wpół opróżnioną butelkę na stoliku nocnym.

\- To było wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. Jaki był tego powód? - spytał Cas, krzywiąc się i wytarł twarz rękawem.

\- Taki, że musimy iść i za żadne skarby świata nie mogłem cię dobudzić - odpowiedział zrzędliwie Dean. - Ubieraj się. Musimy się zbierać.

Cas przytaknął niewyraźnie, otwierając szerzej oczy. Natychmiast się wzdrygnął i przysłonił je dłonią, jęcząc. - Wyłącz to!

\- Co mam niby wyłączyć? - W pokoju nie świeciło się żadne ze świateł, jedynie późnoporanne promienie słoneczne przedostawały się przez okno.

\- Słońce - dodał Cas. - Zaczynam podważać decyzję mojego Ojca, by stworzyć je tak nieznośnie fluorescencyjnym... uch...

\- Witamy w świecie kaca, kolego - powiedział Dean, klepiąc byłego anioła po plecach. - Znajdę ci jakąś aspirynę, a ty się przebieraj.

Niedługo później Cas stał ponownie ubrany w strój agenta. Dean zawiązał mu krawat, podał szklankę wody oraz dwie tabletki Tylenolu i wysłał go do łazienki, by umył zęby, skoro jego oddech wciąż walił Bourbonem. Kilka minut później znaleźli się w Impali, zmierzając pośpiesznie do Niebiańskiej Gałki.

Dean stukał nerwowo po kierownicy.

\- Pójdzie nam albo bardzo dobrze, albo bardzo źle.

Cas nie odpowiedział od razu. Jego spojrzenie było opuszczone, a brwi zmarszczone w bólu. Można być pewnym, że jego przyjaciel cierpiał teraz na cholerny ból głowy.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - wymamrotał w końcu, masując skronie.

\- Bo to Gabriel. Spróbuje nas wyruchać w ten czy inny sposób - odpowiedział Dean ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jezdni. Niebiańska Gałka stała obok autostrady, która wyjeżdżała z miasta; ostatni budynek, jaki mija się, opuszczając Greenville.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że jakiekolwiek “ruchanie” wybierze Gabriel, okaże się ono miłosiernie krótkie - odparł Cas. - Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Sam nie ma czasu do stracenia.

\- Nie - zgodził się cicho Dean. - Nie, nie ma.

* * *

 

\- Dobra. - Dean wyciągnął szyję, obserwując Niebiańską Gałkę i szyld napisany wielkimi różowymi literami. Jak słodko. - Nie mam co do tego dobrych przeczuć.

\- Ja też nie - przytaknął Cas.

\- Super. W takim razie kolejny zwykły dzień - zrzędził Dean. Poruszył się skrępowany. Miał obecnie drewniany kołek wsadzony za pasek z tyłu spodni. Nie zabije on Gabriela, ale przynajmniej skrzywdzi. Potrzebują jakiejś broni. Castiel wiedział, że Gabriel nie był zły, jednak nie oznacza to, że nie bywał niebezpieczny. - Miejmy to z głowy - powiedział Dean a Cas mu przytaknął.

Łowca popchnął szklane drzwi do Niebiańskiej Gałki a Cas podążył posłusznie za nim.

Gdy znaleźli się w środku, Cas zamrugał. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, ale z pewnością nie był to lokal z lodami.

Właściwie to powietrze napełnił gorzki aromat ziaren kawy. Rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył, że owszem znajduje się w pewnego rodzaju lokalu gastronomicznym - stały tu stoliki zajęte przez siedzących ludzi, spożywających napoje w styropianowych kubeczkach oraz ciastka i pączki. Cas uświadomił sobie, że stoi za ladą. Przed nim znajdowała się kasa i kilka słoików ze słodyczami. Odchylił szyję. Nad jego głową wisiała tablica z menu.

\- Kawiarnia? - wymamrotał do siebie Cas.

Nawet będąc jeszcze aniołem, posiadał słabość do kawy, więc nie był zupełnie niezaznajomiony z tym rodzajem ludzkich placówek. Jednak dlaczego Gabriel umieścił go właśnie tutaj? Razem z Deanem spodziewali się, że archanioł coś im uczyni - mimo wszystko mieli do czynienia z Gabrielem - jednak jaki mógł być cel wysłania go tutaj, by obsługiwał klientów?

Ktoś odchrząknął, przyciągając jego uwagę. Odwrócił wzrok od menu, by spojrzeć na drugą stronę lady. Wypuścił oddech ulgi, gdy dostrzegł Deana. Obawiał się wcześniej, że Gabriel mógłby ich rozdzielić.

\- Ja…

\- Kawę, czarną - przerwał mu Dean, obserwując go z zainteresowaniem. - Jeśli to nie problem.

Cas przechylił głowę.

\- Dean, nie wiem, jak się przyrządza kawę.

Dean uniósł jedną brew.

\- W takim razie dziwny wybór zawodu… i skąd właściwie wiesz jak mam na imię?

Chwilę mu zajęło uświadomienie sobie, o czym mówił jego przyjaciel. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył niebieską koszulę z krótkim rękawem i biały fartuch. Na piersi miał przyczepioną zawieszkę z napisem „Cześć, jestem Castiel!”

Zmarszczył brwi, wracając spojrzeniem do Deana, który stukał palcami po blacie, wciąż go obserwując. Właściwie bardziej się na niego gapiąc.

\- A więc, Castiel, hm?

\- Tak, tak mam na imię. - Zaczynał podejrzewać, że Dean naprzeciwko niego nie był prawdziwym Deanem, skoro w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut nie zaczął jeszcze przeklinać ani nie wyciągnął broni, a biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację, to wydawało się zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

\- Twoja rodzina jest bardzo religijna czy coś?

Castiel powstrzymał westchnięcie. To była strata czasu! Musiał znaleźć wyjście z tego świata. Nie mogli biegać sobie po dowcipnych rzeczywistościach Gabriela, gdy Sam stał na granicy śmierci.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział sztywno. Wyszedł zza kontuaru, by znaleźć jakiś ślad Gabriela - czy kogoś, za kogo ten mógłby się przebrać. Wszyscy inni klienci zdawali się zajęci swoimi napojami, gazetami czy laptopami. Nikt nie patrzył na niego i Deana.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał łowca. Castiel pokręcił głową.

\- Nie - odparł krótko.

Okręcił się na piecie, by spojrzeć na Deana. Czy raczej Nie-Deana. Kimkolwiek był. Wyglądał w zasadzie tak samo, jak jego przyjaciel - zielone oczy, piaskowo brązowe włosy, plamki piegów. Jedyna różnica to zamiast garnituru, który Dean założył rano, by udawać agenta federalnego, miał teraz na sobie t-shirt, kurtkę i dżinsy. Poza tym… jego oczy zdawały się mniej udręczone, a zawsze widniejące pod nimi ciemne kręgi zniknęły.

\- Słuchaj, czy ty…

\- Wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi, skąd znasz moje imię - przerwał mu Nie-Dean, przybliżając się z rękami w kieszeniach. Cas otworzył usta, by przemówić, jednak Nie-Dean zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. - Słuchaj, poczułeś to samo co ja? - spytał cichym głosem. Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

\- Wyczułeś to… tą bliskość? - spytał, wyciągając dłoń i ściskając tą Casa lekko. Cas poczuł, że rumienieją mu policzki. Dean nie dotykał go w taki sposób. _Nigdy_ go tak nie dotknął.

\- Ja… ja… - Co, na niebiosa, wyprawiał jego brat? - Dean, ja nie…

Nie-Dean położył palce na jego ustach.

\- Na tyłach kawiarni znajduje się mała alejka, wiesz? Naprawdę na uboczu. Nikt nas tam nie zobaczy… Zwykle nie zachowuję się w ten sposób, ale… - Uśmiechnął się. - Zdaje się, że… cóż, jesteś wyjątkowy Castiel.

Cas nie wiedział, dlaczego Dean chciałby udać się w miejsce, gdzie nikt nie mógłby ich zobaczyć. Miał zamiar go zabić? Nie, Gabriel nie uważałby tego za zabawne. Nie miał ochoty iść z Nie-Deanem gdziekolwiek, jednak być może podążając za nim, uda mu się odnaleźć Gabriela.

\- Uch. Prowadź - powiedział Castiel, jego słowa były lekko zniekształcone przez palec Nie-Deana wciąż znajdujący się na jego ustach.

Nie-Dean uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zaplatając swoje palce z dłonią Castiela, wyprowadził ich z kawiarni. Trzymanie ręki łowcy - ale czy w tym wszechświecie był on wciąż łowcą? - nie okazało się nieprzyjemne. Jego dłoń była ciepła, a ich palce pasowały do siebie. To tylko nie było czymś, co on z Deanem robili. Był całkiem pewny, że trzymanie się za ręce było zarezerwowane dla ludzi pozostających ze sobą w związkach i uprawiających seks.

Wyszli na ulicę. Była jesień, patrząc po otoczeniu. Cas rozpoznał miasto w którym się znajdowali - Lebanon, w Kansas. Tam gdzie stał bunkier Ludzi Pisma. Cas nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na dalsze przyglądanie się otoczeniu, bo Dean pociągnął go na tyły kawiarni w boczną alejkę, o której wspominał. Nie znajdowało się tam nic, poza dwoma kontenerami na śmieci i kilkoma pustymi kartonami. Zapach nie był zbyt przyjemny, jednak woda kolońska Nie-Deana (która była znacznie mocniejsza, niż zwykłego Deana) dobrze radziła sobie z blokowaniem go. 

\- Dean, muszę znaleźć... - zaczął, próbując wyjaśnić sytuację Nie-Deanowi. Być może wciąż będzie w stanie znaleźć Gabriela, jeśli zwerbuje go do pomocy. Jednak jego słowa urwały się, gdy Nie-Dean popchnął go brutalnie na tylną ścianę kawiarni. Sekundę później Nie-Dean przycisnął wargi do ust Castiela.

Cas machnął wolną ręką gorączkowo, zupełnie nie wiedząc co robić. Dean go całował. Cóż, niezupełnie. Nie-Dean go całował. I z jakichś powodów Gabriel uważał to za zabawne.

Po chwili Castiel odepchnął Nie-Deana.

\- Naprawdę nie sądzę, by było to właściwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś wymysłem bujnej wyobraźni mojego brata. - Posłał oburzone spojrzenie w stronę nieba, akcentując swoją wypowiedź.

Nie-Dean zachowywał się jakby go nie usłyszał. Wziął w dłonie twarz Casa, przyglądając się mu z nieskrywanym podziwem.

\- Masz najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.

\- Dziękuję? - Nie wiedział za bardzo, jak odpowiedzieć na taki komplement. Nigdy nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na oczy swojego naczynia.

Zanim zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, Nie-Dean ponownie gwałtownie złączył ich usta, jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jego włosach. Cas zamachał ramionami, wrażenie okazało się niemal przytłaczające. Dean silniej przycisnął go do ściany i co, na niebiosa, przyciskało się do jego ud!

Chciał przestać, jednak cokolwiek się teraz działo, nie mógł stwierdzić, by było to nieprzyjemne. Być może powinien pozwolić, by sprawy toczyły się własnym torem. Nie miał przecież teraz zbytnio innego wyboru. Nie wspominając o tym, że był całowany tylko dwa razy w życiu. Raz przez Meg… co nie było całkowicie złe, jednak demonica smakowała siarką. I masłem orzechowym. I drugi raz, gdy przypieczętowywali z Crowleyem umowę odnośnie czyśćca, a wtedy praktycznie czuł grzechy króla piekła parzące jego usta i smak ognia piekielnego na języku.

Dean natomiast smakował jak Bourbon i mięta, i… Och, to niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.

Zupełnie wbrew własnej wolni opadł w pocałunek i położył dłonie na ramionach Nie-Deana, by zachować równowagę. To był tylko pocałunek. Nieszkodliwy. Ludzie całują siebie bez przerwy, czyż nie? A on był teraz człowiekiem. To jedynie kolejne doświadczenie, które musiał poznać. Nie chciał analizować faktu, że myśl o doświadczaniu tego z Deanem była znacznie bardziej pożądana, niż doświadczenie tego z kimkolwiek innym.

Język Nie-Deana nacisnął na jego wargi i Cas otworzył usta, by ich pocałunek stał się jeszcze głębszy. Och, zupełnie nowe wrażenie.

Cas nie spodziewał się usłyszeć odgłosu klaskania, odbijającego się w pustej alejce. Nagle Nie-Dean zniknął, zostawiając Casa samego i zarumienionego, opierającego się o ścianę w poszukiwaniu równowagi. Na jednym z kontenerów siedział niski mężczyzna o złotych oczach, kasztanowych włosach i psotnym uśmieszku.

\- Gabriel - wywarczał Cas, ocierając ślinę z ust. - Jaki to miało cel?

Gabriel posłał mu fałszywe skrzywdzone spojrzenie.

\- Serio, Cas? Odkrywasz, że wróciłem zza światów, że twój zmarły brat żyje i to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia? - Ześlizgnął się z kontenera i wyciągnął ramiona. - No dalej. Uściśnij mnie. Wiemy obaj, że tego właśnie pragniesz.

Właściwie Castiel był całkiem pewny, że nie tego pragnął.

\- Nie mam czasu na gierki, Gabriel - warknął Cas, próbując odzyskać spokój. - Sam umiera i tylko ty możesz mu pomóc.

\- Nasz bobas gigant znów wpadł w tarapaty, hm? - spytał Gabriel, nie wyglądając na wyjątkowo zaniepokojonego. - Co za niespodzianka. Odpowiadając szczerze, dobrze wiesz, że od dawna się nudzę. Zabijanie dupków w okolicy to tania rozrywka. - Uśmiechnął się. - Brakowało mi w końcu moich ulubionych zabawek.

\- Co zrobiłeś z Deanem? - zażądał Castiel, zbliżając się do brata. Sięgnął po swoje anielskie ostrze z kieszeni płaszcza, ale niczego nie znalazł. Ach. No tak. Strój sprzedawcy.

\- Wziąłem go w obroty, próbując potwierdzić teorię kilkunastu tysięcy kobiet w wieku od czternastu do piętnastu lat - wyjaśnił Gabriel. - Naprawdę, to wszystko w imię nauki.

Cas nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił Gabriel i w tym momencie niewiele go to obchodziło.

\- Skończ to wreszcie, Gabriel.

\- Ach, ach. - Stuknął palcem w pierś Casa. – Pamiętaj, gdzie twoje miejsce, mały brachu. Jestem archaniołem a ty teraz człowiekiem. Istnieje hierarchia, bla, bla, bla. - Uniósł drugą dłoń, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Skończyć? Hej… ja dopiero się rozkręcam.

Pstryknął palcami.

 

 

 


	22. Rozdział 22: Nie obawiaj się Żniwiarza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponownie wielkie podziękowania dla wspaniałej bety, która wciąż wytrwale i regularnie przedziera się przez moje wypociny :) Dziękuję, Syo. Jesteś wspaniała

 

_Sam patrzy w lustro, jednak to nie jego odbicie spogląda na niego z powrotem. To jego twarz, owszem, ale spojrzenie po drugiej stronie jest puste. Uśmiech - złośliwy uśmiech - wydaje się martwy. Czuje zimno. Zimno aż na wskroś kości, na wskroś krwi i duszy._

_Unosi dłoń bez podjęcia takiej decyzji. Zgina ją._

_\- Dobrze być z powrotem - mówi, ale to nie jego głos._

_To głos Lucyfera._

_-_ _Nie tęskniłeś za mną, Sammy? Nie tęskniłeś za czuciem mnie wewnątrz siebie, tym, jak z ciebie korzystam? - Odsuwa się od lustra i odwraca. Jedyne, co Sam może teraz poczuć to krew. Ciała leżą wszędzie, zmasakrowane tak, że niemal nie mógł ich rozpoznać. Jedno leży u jego stóp i czubkiem buta przewraca je na plecy._

_To Dean. Jego gardło jest poderżnięte, a pierś rozerwana. Jego jasno zielone oczy wpatrują się w nicość. Nie, tylko nie Dean... nie jego brat..._

_Lucyfer używa ciała Sama, by się pochylić. Zanurza dwa palce w karmazynowej cieczy wypływającej ze szczeliny na gardle Deana. Wsadza palce do ust. Sam wyczuwa mocny smak żelaza na języku i ma wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje._

_\- Nie tak dobra, jak krew demonów, ale nie jest zła - komentuje Lucyfer. Rozgląda się po innych ciałach wokół siebie. Sam zauważa teraz, że znajduje się w hallu bunkra. - Co powiesz na to, by zobaczyć kogo jeszcze tu mamy, Sam?_

_Rozpoznaje zabarwiony czerwienią beżowy płaszcz. Cas. Małe, zwinięte w kłębek ciało z rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami i kałuża krwi rozprzestrzeniająca się wokół niego. Kevin. Aż w końcu najmniejsze ciało, ubrane w czarny garnitur, opierające się o ścianę. Wypalone oczy. Crowley._

_\- Wszyscy martwi - mówi Lucyfer śpiewnym głosem. - Nie tęskniłeś za tym, współlokatorze? Tą całą zabawą, którą mogę mieć z tymi małymi mięsnymi kukiełkami, którymi postanowiłeś się otaczać? - Sam próbuje się oprzeć, próbuje przejąć z powrotem kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, ale nie może. Jest uwięziony. - Och, no weź. Wiesz, że nie jesteś dość silny, by ze mną walczyć. Nie po Próbach zjadających cię od środka..._

_Lucyfer odwrócił się z powrotem do lustra, szczerząc się ustami Sama._

_\- No właśnie... czyż nie minęło trochę czasu od twojego ostatniego ataku? - Podnosi umazany krwią palec i przyciska go do żyły na lewym ramieniu Sama. - Miłych Prób, partnerze._

* * *

 

\- Kazałeś mi się codziennie meldować i potem nie odbierasz telefonu? Serio, Wiewiór. To paskudne z twojej strony. Zadzwoń, gdy odsłuchasz.

Crowley rozłączył telefon z westchnieniem. Dzwonił do Deana trzy razy, a ten nie odebrał ani razu. Niezbyt dobry znak. Jednak demon miał tutaj własne problemy i nie miał czasu na martwienie się tym, w jaki szajs wpakowali się Dean z Castielem. Serio, z Gabrielem wszystko mogło być możliwe.

Spojrzenie Crowleya zatrzymało się na Samie. Chłopak jakimś cudem przespał całą noc i wciąż był nieprzytomny. Jedynie trząsł się i rzucał przez sen jak szalony. Crowley czuł strach promieniujący przez ich połączenie i odbierał pojedyncze obrazy - rąk całych we krwi, zimnego spojrzenia, śmiechu - które nawet jego przyprawiały o dreszcze.

Cokolwiek działo się w głowie Sama, Crowley mógłby się założyć, było to piekło. Być może całkiem dosłownie.

Opadł na krzesło, zagryzając wargę, gdy przedarł się do niego kolejny obraz z umysłu Sama; zakrwawione ciało Deana leżące bezwładnie na podłodze; uczucie mdłości i czystego horroru.

Chciałby móc podarować Samowi bezsenną drzemkę. Chciałby móc powalić go aż do nieprzytomności. Chciałby zrobić cokolwiek, jednak chcenie nie sprawi zbyt wiele - a patrząc jak bardzo narosła choroba Sama, zostało bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które Crowley mógłby dla niego zrobić, poza próbami zapewnienia mu komfortu. Poczuł się nagle jak pielęgniarz w hospicjum.

Najgorsze okazało się jednak to, że cała ta sytuacja wydawała się znajoma. Siedzenie przy łożu obojga rodziców w czasie jego ludzkiego życia i obserwowanie jak nieuchronnie tracili siłę, by na koniec umrzeć... to było coś, czego wolałby wciąż nie pamiętać. Jednak nie, nie miał tego szczęścia. Został przeklęty powracającymi wspomnieniami swojego nędznego życia i najwyraźniej także powtórką z niego.

Oglądanie, jak Sam umiera okazało się gorsze niż podejrzewał, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dwa tygodnie temu umierający Sam Winchester byłby jedynie powodem do świętowania.

Szczerze mówiąc, w tym momencie zaczął tracić nadzieję, że Castiel i Dean wrócą z Gabrielem w kieszeni na czas. Crowley był bardzo blisko nafaszerowania Sama krwią demona w nadziei, że wzmocni go to choć trochę, jednak nawet to dałoby chłopakowi najprawdopodobniej jedynie kilka dodatkowych godzin - kilka dodatkowych godzin cierpienia.

Wstał, mając zamiar zmienić okład z lodu, skoro ten obecnie znajdujący się na głowie Sama zamienił się w wodę, gdy nagle poczuł jakby ktoś obdzierał go ze skóry od środka. Łapiąc się za brzuch, z jękiem agonii upadł na kolana. Jak przez mgłę zaobserwował, że Sam wygina się w łuk na łóżku, z krzykiem budującym się mu w gardle, gdy ból rozdarł ich obu - demona i łowcę - jednocześnie.

Wzrok mu się zaćmił; doświadczał nie tylko własnego bólu, ale jednocześnie także ten Sama. To było zbyt dużo. Jakby jego ciało zostawało sproszkowane i sklejane z powrotem, by zaraz spłonąć w płynnym ogniu. Zakaszlał i krew rozbryzgała się na podłodze. Upadł, nie będąc w stanie dłużej się utrzymać nawet na kolanach.

\- _CROWLEY!_ \- zawołał Sam w swojej głowie, a jego głos rozbrzmiał w umyśle demona. Brzmiał jak błaganie o łaskę.

 _Idź do Sama. Musisz się dostać do Sama._ Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, gdy już do niego dotrze, jednak wiedział, że bez względu na wszystko musi dotknąć łowcy.

Krzyki chłopaka przybrały na sile, dzwoniąc w uszach Crowleya. Słyszał tylko głośny wysoki skowyt akompaniujący torturom. Łzy bólu zapiekły go pod powiekami, gorąca krew spłynęła po brodzie, jednak udało mu się poruszyć do przodu, cal po calu na czworakach.

Zdołał dotrzeć do łóżka, uniósł dłoń i odszukał ramię. Ścisnął je mocno - przez duży obwód nie mógł otoczyć go całkowicie, ale mógł je trzymać niczym tonący brzytwę. Zacisnął palce i poczuł, jak Sam odebrał dotknięcie jego spoconych palców, czuł swój własny ból, tak samo jak Sama. Dwa zupełnie inne komplety uczuć, jednak oba podsumowujące się w identycznym „Dobry Boże, zatrzymaj to!”

Próbował użyć swej mocy, próbował znokautować Sama ponownie, próbował zrobić cokolwiek, ale miał wrażenie, że jego demoniczna energia zatrzasnęła się gdzieś głęboko, daleko poza zasięgiem.

- _Nigdy nie opuściłeś klatki, Sam. Wciąż jesteś martwy. Wciąż jesteś tutaj, ze mną, tak jak zawsze będziesz._

Ten głos… Lucyfera?... Musiał usłyszeć go od Sama przez ich mentalne połączenie.

Biceps Sama był tak napięty, że chwytając go, Crowley miał wrażenie, że trzyma kamień. Młodszy Winchester wysapał coś co mogło przypominać: „Proszę”, jednak Crowley nie miał pewności. Wiedział jedynie, że jeśli ten ból szybko nie opadnie, będzie musiał opuścić swoje naczynie, aby cierpienie nie doprowadziło go do szaleństwa.

Wtem, nareszcie, dzięki Bogu, skończyło się. Tak po prostu. Crowley podciągnął się na krawędzi łóżka, łapiąc ostre oddechy, gdy ulga oblała jego zmaltretowane naczynie. Ten atak nie był tak długi jak poprzedni, zamiast tego okazał się podwójnie bolesny. Wciąż ściskał ramię Sama i poklepał je.

\- Łosiu? Jesteś cały? - wykrztusił zachrypniętym i napiętym głosem.

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Uświadomił sobie z dreszczem przerażenia, że skóra pod jego dłonią wydawała się chłodna.

\- Sam - zawołał Crowley niemal desperacko. Zmusił się do wstania, nogi wciąż chwiały się pod własnym ciężarem. Pochylił się i poklepał kilkakrotnie policzki Sama. Jednak wciąż nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. Niechętnie uniósł dłoń i mocno spoliczkował łowcę. Twarz Sama przechyliła się na drugą stronę, jednak jego powieki nawet nie drgnęły. - Sam!

Crowley pochylił się tak, że jego ucho zbliżyło się do ust chłopaka. Nie słyszał żadnego dźwięku oddychania ani nie czuł wdechów czy wydechów. Ogarniała go panika, gdy przejechał palcami po szyi Sama, szukając jego pulsu. Przez jeden przerażający moment nie poczuł niczego, jedynie gładką skórę pod palcami, ale po chwili odnalazł - cienkie i ledwo wyczuwalne, ale istniejące tętno.

Bicie serca było dobre i wspaniałe, jednak ludzie posiadają tę niefortunną potrzebę tlenu. Usta Sama siniały dosyć szybko i Crowley zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Postanowił przystąpić do sztucznego oddychania, o którym właściwie nie miał żadnego pojęcia, oprócz tego co widział w telewizji. Dzięki piekłom za te wszystkie powtórki _House_ ’a.

Odchylił głowę łowcy, pochylił się i przykrył usta Sama własnymi. Zatkał jego nos i odetchnął głęboko w jego wargi. Oddychał za Sama przez kolejne kilka minut, mając nadzieję, że jego płuca zaczną znów funkcjonować z tą dodatkową pomocą.

Nie zaczęły.

Crowley uświadomił sobie z dreszczem grozy, że Sam najpewniej umrze (właściwie już jest praktycznie martwy) i nie istniało zupełnie nic, co mógłby z tym zrobić. Sam musiał być wyleczony dosłownie w tym momencie, albo będzie za późno. Ledwo się trzymał i gdy tylko Crowley przestanie za niego oddychać, jego płuca zawiodą i chłopak umrze z niedoboru tlenu.

Chyba że.

Och, _chyba że._

Mógłby teoretycznie zrobić coś całkowicie absurdalnego, coś za co Sam z pewnością go znienawidzi, jeśli uda mu się przeżyć. Nie myślał o krwi demona, bo w tym momencie wcale by mu już nie pomogła. Było na to stanowczo zbyt późno. Nie, istniało coś co mógł zrobić, jednak było to takim pogwałceniem, że z pewnością zarobi dźgnięcie w pierś nożem Ruby.

Mimo wszystko, Crowley postanowił, że wolał żywego Sama, który go nienawidzi, niż martwego, który nie mógłby tego poczuć. I zdecydował, że jeśli, cóż… jeśli może uratować Sama, jakiekolwiek ryzyko się z tym wiązało było do przyjęcia.

Dzięki takim chwilom i myślom tego rodzaju uświadamiał sobie, że naprawdę nie wiedział już dłużej kim był. Demon, który dbał o swoją egzystencję za wszelką cenę, przemienił się w kogoś kim był teraz… niemal-demona, który narażał własne życie dla Winchestera.

Kryzys tożsamości zostawi sobie na później; teraz trzeba zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami.

 _Przykro mi, Łosiu_ , przeprosił w myślach. Położył dłoń na piersi Sama, tuż nad sercem i wezwał swoje moce. Przepalił jego koszulkę i spalił skórę w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się tatuaż przeciw opętaniu.

Następnie, zamiast wdychać kolejny haust powietrza w usta Sama, wypłynął z umysłu i ciała swojego naczynia, odrywając się od swoich sił życiowych i wsadził swoją esencję w usta Winchestera; czerwony dym przepłynął z jednego ciała do drugiego. Jego prawdziwa forma wsunęła się w dół gardła chłopaka, opuszczając swoje ciało, które upadło, gdy tylko z niego wyszedł.

Nastąpił moment braku jasności, jaki następuje zawsze przy przetransportowaniu się z jednego naczynia do drugiego, a po chwili został uderzony wspomnieniami, uczuciami i obrazami. Zagubił się w tym potopie, został przytłoczony Samem - jego tożsamością, wszystkim kim kiedykolwiek był i wszystkim kim miał potencjał zostać.

Dłoń na ramieniu, zapach prochu i głęboka zjadliwa agonia w każdym nerwie jego ciała. Zimny śmiech i lodowato błękitne oczy. Idealny uśmiech i miodowozłote włosy. Ogień z każdej strony. Żółte oczy i dźwięk kobiecego krzyku. Szczekanie psa w oddali. Krew - tyle krwi. Krew, która wsiąkła w ziemię.

I głos, czasami dziecięcy, czasami chrapliwy jak u nastolatka, a czasami niski niczym dzwon. Zawsze powtarzający: "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy” w kółko i w kółko, brzmiący przez całe życie.

Crowley sapnął, otwierając oczy. Był teraz Samem. Jego esencja zajęła każdy cal ciała łowcy, okupując, odbierając, _kontrolując._ Nie chciał mu tego robić. Crowley wiedział, że bycie opętanym było najbardziej gwałcącym, bezczeszczącym doświadczeniem jakiego człowiek mógł zaznać, jednak coś musiało powstrzymać Sama od przejścia na drugą stronę. To była jedyna opcja, nawet jeśli ciut drastyczna.

Usiadł, całe ciało Sama protestujące gwałtownie na zmianę pozycji. Dziwne uczucie, bycie tak wielkim i umięśnionym po przebywaniu w swoim stosunkowo małym naczyniu przez tyle lat. Niewielkie ruchy przywołały mroczki przed oczami. Ciało Sama wydawało się niemal bezużyteczne w jego garści i nie reagowało dobrze na jego sterowanie. Crowley pozwolił sobie opaść na poduszki, krzywiąc się, gdy każdy nerw w jego skradzionym ciele zdawał się krzyczeć z bólu.

Crowley przekręcił głowę z wysiłkiem. Jego naczynie leżało teraz na podłodze twarzą w dół, zupełnie nieruchomo poza wolnym podnoszeniem i opadaniem klatki piersiowej. Crowley wolał utrzymywać swoje naczynie przy życiu, by móc zostawić je na kilka godzin w razie potrzeby bez zmieniania go w zimne i śmierdzące. Nie musiał się jednak martwić, że jego zwykłe ciało gdzieś sobie pójdzie. Utrzymywał Sullivana Sterlinga odpowiednio wyciszonego przez pięćdziesiąt lat. Jego świadomość praktycznie nie istniała, a na pewno nie była wystarczająco silna, by przejąć kontrolę nad swoim obecnie nieopętanym ciałem.

Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując nabrać powietrze do na wpół przyduszonego organizmu Winchestera. Przeszukiwał jego umysł, próbując odnaleźć znak obecności łowcy. Nie był jeszcze martwy - musiał się gdzieś tu znajdować.

\- _Sam?_ \- zawołał, jego głos odbijał się w ciemnych przestrzeniach umysłu chłopaka. Obrazy zaczęły się formować i nagle został zepchnięty z fizycznej rzeczywistości.

Crowley zamrugał. Rozejrzał się wokół; siedział na tylnym siedzeniu Impali. Przyjął formę swojego normalnego naczynia, mimo że wiedział, że w rzeczywistości wciąż opętuje ciało Sama.  Dean prowadził, wyglądając na zupełnie zrelaksowanego i gwiżdżąc jakąś znajomą melodię, a Sam odpoczywał na siedzeniu obok z otwartą książką na kolanach.

Crowley pochylił się do przodu i postukał ramie Sama. Ten podskoczył, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na demona. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

\- Eee, Crowley, bez obrazy, ale widuję cię wystarczająco często na jawie. Wolałbym zostawić sny dla samego siebie - powiedział, posyłając mu zakłopotany uśmiech.

 _Więc tak wyglądają twoje sny, Sam?_ , powiedział do siebie w myślach, obserwując twarz Winchestera. Jego skóra miała tutaj zdrowy wygląd. Nie musiał łapać z trudem powietrza po wypowiedzeniu jednego zdania, jego szare oczy były bystre i przytomne, a włosy uczesane i czyste zamiast zlepionych potem strąków zwisających po obu stronach twarzy.

Wyglądał zdrowo. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie wyglądał na chorego i Crowley nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego okazał się to dla niego tak cholernie szczęśliwy widok.

\- Nie śnisz, Łosiu. Umierasz. - Być może zabrzmiało to trochę bezpośrednio, ale nigdy nie był za owijaniem rzeczy w bawełnę.

Sam odchylił się, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To, że jedyną rzeczą utrzymującą cię teraz przy życiu jest fakt, że cię opętałem - powiedział pośpiesznie. Mógł równie dobrze wszystko wyznać od razu.

\- CO?! - wykrzyknął głośno Sam, a Crowley się skrzywił. - Jak mogłeś…

\- Przymknąłbyś te swoje soczyste usteczka choć na pieprzoną sekundę? - przerwał mu Crowley. - Miałem do wyboru dać ci umrzeć albo cię opętać. Zrobiłem co musiałem, by trzymać cię przy życiu.

\- Nawet jeśli bym umarł, Gabriel mógłby zwyczajnie sprowadzić mnie z powrotem. Nie musiałeś mnie opętywać!

\- Och, mówisz, jakby to było takie proste - warknął Crowley. - Gdy umierasz, twoja dusza idzie do góry albo na dół. Niebo jest zamknięte na dobre a piekło pod kontrolą Abaddona. Umrzesz i przepadłeś. Ja… _My…_ nie będziemy w stanie cię przywrócić.

Sam sapnął, wiąż wyglądając na niezadowolonego.

\- Więc, co? Masz zamiar mnie opętywać do czasu powrotu Deana i Casa?

\- Taki jest plan. I oczywiście dopilnuję, byś nie przestał walczyć. Musisz utrzymać się żywym, Sam. Nie jestem w stanie zrobić wszystkiego.

\- Co masz na myśli? Gdzie jest niby dla mnie pole do walki? - spytał Sam, na wpół wściekły, na wpół zakłopotany. - Próby? Nic nie mogę z nimi zrobić. Co niby chcesz bym robił?

Crowley pochylił się do przodu.

\- Musimy sprawić byś znów był przytomny. Ty i twój umysł muszą być na pierwszym froncie. Ja będąc w tobie… - Sam skrzywił się na jego słowa. - Utrzymuję bicie twojego serca i pracę płuc, jednak to nie to stanowi o życiu. W stanie, w którym się znajdujesz, przychodzą żniwiarze. Gdy dusza zbliża się do krawędzi. Jeśli nie zwrócimy ci zmysłów, twój żniwiarz w końcu po ciebie przyjdzie. Znowu.

\- Obawiam się, że na to już za późno, panie Crowley.

Crowley poczuł jak krew staje mu w żyłach. Na tylnym siedzeniu oprócz niego siedział ktoś jeszcze. Oczy Sama i Crowleya jednocześnie spoczęły na nowoprzybyłym. Był ubrany w starannie skrojony garnitur. Miał krótkie siwe włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy, które zdradzały prawdziwy wiek istoty.

\- Witaj, Sam - powiedział miękkim głosem. - Minęło trochę czasu.

Crowley zmrużył oczy. Na pierwszym poziomie jak i na drugim, postać wyglądała jak człowiek. Jednak na trzecim poziomie Crowley dostrzegł szkielet z przepastnymi czarnymi oczyma i skrzydłami niczym u nietoperza. Żniwiarz. Nie rozpoznał go, gdyż miał dotychczas do czynienia tylko z tymi, którzy zeszli na złą drogę.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytał Sam z rozszerzonymi oczami. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na klamce. Dean wyblakł, a Impala nie poruszała się już dłużej. Stali na środku samotnej polnej drogi.

\- Spotkaliśmy się już wiele razy - wyjaśnił. - Mam na imię Cecil i jestem twoim żniwiarzem. Nadszedł czas, Sam.

 


	23. Rozdział 23: Kolejna cegła w murze

 

Dean otworzył oczy i został uderzony silnym zapachem potu i Old Spice. Rozejrzał się. Długi rząd żółtych szafek, a przed nimi ławka.  Podłoga składała się z brudnych kafelków a nad nim jarzyła się fluorescencyjna świetlówka.

\- Ki czort? - Wyglądało to jakby znalazł się w licealnej szatni. Odepchnął się od ściany, o którą się opierał. Jego ciało wydawało się… cóż, wydawało się _nietakie._ Ruszył za róg, w stronę rzędu zlewów z zaparowanymi lustrami nad nimi. Wytarł jedno z nich rękawem - miał na sobie inną niż przed chwilą koszulę, uszytą z cienkiego, granatowego materiału.

Odbicie gapiło się na niego, ale to nie był on. Cóż, to było… wyglądało na jego szesnastoletnie wcielenie. Jasno zielone oczy, które teraz zdawały się zbyt duże w stosunku do twarzy, rozszerzone w przerażeniu.

\- Pieprzony _Gabriel!_ \- wysyczał, odwracając się od lustra. - No dobra, wyłaź, ty upierzona małpo! Nie bawię się w to! - Nienawidził tego, że jego głos załamał się w połowie słowa „małpa”. Super, znów miał mutację. Właśnie tego teraz potrzebował.

\- Dean? Dlaczego krzyczysz?

Dean odwrócił się, by zobaczyć chudego chłopaka, najwyraźniej w tym samym wieku, w jaki Gabriel zmienił jego. Nosił białą koszulę i krawat i stał zdecydowanie zbyt sztywno jak na nastolatka. Miał rozczochrane ciemne włosy i jasno niebieskie oczy. Wydawał się dziwnie znajomy.

Chwila, może to Cas! Czy Gabriel highschoolmusicalował także jego?

\- Cas? - spytał na próbę. Drugi chłopak spojrzał na niego spod łba.

\- Tak...?

\- Och, dzięki Bogu - wykrzyknął Dean. - Przynajmniej Gabriel nas nie rozdzielił.

Cas zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Gabi, gdy wkręcił nas w to cholerne, cokolwiek to jest; Jezioro marzeń czy inne gówno; nie odseparował nas - wyjaśnił.

Cas pokręcił głową zagubiony.

\- Eee, co dokładnie zrobił mój brat?

Dean westchnął.

\- Stary, specjalnie udajesz głupka?

Anioł wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Nie! To ty tutaj zachowujesz się jak wariat - odparł. - No chodź, musimy iść na zajęcia. Jeśli znów się spóźnisz, pan Turner zadzwoni do twojego ojca, a jestem całkiem pewny, że wolałbyś tego uniknąć.

\- Mój ojciec? Cas, co... - Zrozumienie olśniło Deana, aż walnął dłonią w czoło. - Och kurwa.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie jesteś Casem - powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że ta wersja przyjaciela nie zrozumie go.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem...

\- Złapię cię później - przerwał Dean sobowtórowi, mijając go. Musi znaleźć sosnowy kołek natychmiast. Był pewny, że Gabriel, gdy umieścił go tutaj, wyparował wszystkie bronie, które przygotował, ale nie oznaczało to, że w tym wszechświecie nie mógł znaleźć nowej.

Nie był w nastroju na gierki. Nie, gdy życie Sama wisiało na włosku.

\- Dean, poczekaj! - Usłyszał za sobą kroki, gdy nastoletni Castiel podążył za nim. - Co jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku - upierał się Dean. - To z tym światem jest coś nie tak. Szczególnie z tobą. Ty jako nastolatek, to po prostu... to zwyczajnie dziwne, stary.

\- Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, ile mam lat... Jesteś pijany, czy co?

\- Gdybym tylko miał tyle szczęścia - odparł Dean, wychodząc z męskiej szatni, by dostać się na długi korytarz zapełniony szafkami. Dean powąchał powietrze -  pachniało tacos. Muszą znajdować się blisko stołówki. Dean zawahał się, zastanawiając się, gdzie mógłby znaleźć jakiś kołek.

\- Dean... - zaczął Cas, ale Dean mu przerwał.

\- Mam samochód, prawda? Chevy Impala?

Cas zamrugał.

\- Tak, oczywiście...

\- Super. Zaprowadź mnie do niego. - Jeśli nastoletni Cas ma zamiar wszędzie za nim chodzić, równie dobrze może się na coś przydać. Dean nie wiedział, w co tu pogrywał Gabriel i był całkiem pewny, że wcale nie chciał wiedzieć, jednak musi wykorzystać ten wszechświat na swoją korzyść. Przynajmniej nie był z powrotem w świecie telewizji... albo nie utknął zabijany raz za razem w nieskończonej pętli.

Cas obserwował go przez chwilę.

\- Nie trafisz sam na parking?

\- Zrób mi tę przyjemność.

\- Dobra - odparł zirytowany. Zauważył, że ta wersja Casa zdecydowanie łatwiej się wkurzała. Jego przyjaciel poczłapał w dół korytarza i Dean podążył za nim mijając kilka holów, aż dotarli do podwójnych szklanych drzwi. Spojrzawszy podejrzliwie przez ramię, Cas popchnął je i razem z Deanem wyszli na chodnik obok dużego parkingu.

\- Parking dla uczniów znajduje się w północnozachodniej części, gdybyś o tym także zapomniał - powiedział Cas. Dean przytaknął i razem zaczęli przeciskać się przez labirynt samochodów. Wkrótce Dean dostrzegł w oddali czarną błyszczącą maskę Impali i przyspieszył kroku.

\- Przynajmniej dziecinka jest taka jak zawsze - wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- Czy istnieje jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego musisz dostać się do samochodu w środku dnia? - spytał Castiel. Dean zatrzymał się, gdy dotarli do Impali.

\- Kurde, kluczyki.

Przeszukał dżinsy (które okazały się zdecydowanie zbyt obcisłe jak na jego gust - czy on naprawdę nosił takie ciuchy w tamtych czasach?) i znalazł kluczyki w tylnej kieszeni. Okrążył samochód, by dostać się do bagażnika. W środku znajdowała się torba ze sprzętem do footballu, para bokserek i podręcznik do matematyki. Próbował znaleźć ukrytą wajchę, by otworzyć drugie dno bagażnika ze składem broni, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł.

Jedynie zwyczajna Impala z normalnym, nieuzbrojonym bagażnikiem. Dean trzasnął pokrywę z być może odrobinę zbyt dużą siłą. Więc wracamy do punktu wyjścia.

\- Myśl - powiedział tylko do siebie. - Gdzie można zdobyć drewno?

Castiel postukał go w ramię i Dean się odwrócił. Drugi chłopak wyglądał teraz jedynie na zaniepokojonego.

\- Coś jest z tobą nie tak - powiedział głosem zabarwionym troską.

\- Tak, tak, nie musisz mi, kurde, mówić - odparł zdekoncentrowany. - Drewno, drewno...

\- Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć... ale teraz jeszcze bardziej obawiam się to wyznać, skoro zachowujesz się jak obłąkany...

\- Aha... taa. - Nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na to, co mówi Cas. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie w tym momencie.

\- Dean.

Dean odwrócił się.

\- Cholera, Cas, no co?

Powinien teraz zwyczajnie go zignorować - był w końcu jedynie fragmentem wyobraźni Gabriela - jednak nie umiał całkowicie nie zwracać na niego uwagi, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to w jakimś stopniu wciąż był Cas.

Niespodziewanie delikatne dłonie objęły jego twarz, a ciepłe usta przycisnęły się do jego ust. Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza przez nos, automatycznie zamykając oczy. Aż jego mózg załapał i uświadomił sobie, że, jasna cholera, Cas go całował!

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i odepchnął drugiego chłopaka. Policzki Castiela były jasno czerwone. Dean próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jedynie skończył stojąc z otwartymi ustami, wyglądając jak idiota.  

\- Jak... co.... to nie...co? - Dean nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic sensownego.

\- Kocham cię, Deanie Winchesterze. Kocham cię, od kiedy zacząłem ci pomagać z matmą w pierwszej klasie i wiem, że jesteś kapitanem drużyny footballowej, a ja tylko kujonem ze szkolnego chóru, ale mam to gdzieś... Kocham cię i mam dosyć ukrywania tego - powiedział Cas pełen emocji.

Dean odchylił głowę, by spojrzeć na niebo i wytknął palcem w chmury.

\- Pierdol się, Gabe.

\- Czemu wciąż mówisz o moim bracie? - warknął Cas, wyglądając na głęboko sfrustrowanego. - Właśnie wyznałem ci miłość i to jest twoja odpowiedź? Spodziewałem się odrzucenia, ale... ty zwyczajnie zachowujesz się jak wariat! - Cas szarpnął go za ramię. - No weź, Dean. Muszę wiedzieć, czy czujesz to samo. Męczy mnie to od tak dawna... Musisz coś powiedzieć!

Dean po prostu gapił się na Casa, bo to było złe na tak wiele sposobów. Cas całujący go, Cas wyznający mu miłość - szczególnie popieprzone, biorąc pod uwagę, że to był szesnastoletni Cas, o dwadzieścia lat młodszy od niego, nawet jeśli on także utknął obecnie w ciele szesnastolatka. Po co Gabriel miałby wymyśleć taki wszechświat? Jaką zabawę mogło mu to przynieść?

Och, i dlaczego Cas ponownie się przybliżał, a Dean wcale go nie odpychał.

\- Dean, jeśli za chwilę nic nie powiesz, znów cię pocałuję - oświadczył wolno.

Nie mógł sklecić ani słowa. To nie jego wina. Po chwili usta Casa znów dotknęły jego, tym razem przyciskając się mocniej. Jego usta były odrobinę spierzchnięte, ale tak naprawdę nie różniły się zbytnio od ust dziewczyny - och Boże, Dean oddawał pocałunek; kiedy, do diabła, zaczął to robić?

Zanim zdążył zanalizować swój potencjalnie nadchodzący kryzys tożsamości seksualnej, uderzyła go nagła myśl. Oderwał się od Casa.

\- Pracownia stolarska! - zawołał, odskakując w stronę szkoły.

\- Dean! Gdzie idziesz?

\- Nadążaj, stary! Pracownia stolarska! - zawołał przez ramię Dean. - W którą stronę?

\- Obok sali gimnastycznej, dlaczego...

\- No chodź - powiedział, pociągając nastoletnią wersję przyjaciela za ramię i pchając go przed sobą. - Prowadź.

\- Pogubiłem się.

\- Miej odrobinę wiary, Cas - powiedział, na co drugi chłopak wywrócił oczami, jednak truchtał w stronę szkoły z Deanem drepczącym mu po piętach.

Kilka minut później obaj próbowali wyrównać oddech przed podwójnymi drzwiami do pracowni technicznej. Dean zajrzał do środka przez okno. W środku nie było nikogo.  

\- Pan Singer pewnie jest na przerwie obiadowej - powiedział Cas. - Drzwi są prawdopodobnie zamknięte.

Bobby jako nauczyciel techniki? No dobra, to mógł zrozumieć.

\- Zamki to żaden problem - odparł Dean, przykucając przed drzwiami. - Masz spinacz, czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Naprawdę masz zamiar włamać się...

\- Tak, naprawdę. Spinacz. - Wystawił dłoń w stronę Casa, który westchnąwszy ciężko, pomajstrował przez chwilę przy swoim notesie.  Wyciągnął spinacz i podał go Deanowi.

\- Jeśli mnie za to zawieszą, to będzie twoja wina - uprzedził Cas.

\- Przecież mnie kochasz, więc nie masz nic przeciwko, racja? - spytał Dean. Cas kochający jego. Gabriel musiał nałykać się jakichś zabawnych pigułek. Jasne, Cas kochał go w taki normalny sposób - byli w końcu rodziną - ale romantyczne uczucie? Na pewno nie. Do tego Cas był hetero. Kręcił przecież z Meg, co nie? A gdy zapomniał kim jest, wyszedł za laskę. 

Taa. To tylko Gabriel na jakichś grzybkach czy innym świństwie. To mogło być jedyne wytłumaczenie.

\- Acha, więc teraz będziesz używał tego przeciwko mnie? - spytał Cas, z oburzeniem krzyżując ramiona. Dean wywrócił oczami i wziąwszy spinacz, wygiął go w odpowiedni kształt. Wsadził wygiętą końcówkę w zamek i zaczął w nim gmerać. Po jakiś dwóch minutach usłyszał znajomy klik i drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Pięknie - powiedział Dean, wstając i wsadzając spinacz do kieszeni. - No chodź.

\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak szybko włamywać? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Cas.

\- Załapałem to gdzieś po drodze - odparł bezmyślnie Dean, wchodząc do pracowni. Rozejrzał się  wokół. Pomieszczenie było ogromne. Wszędzie stały drewniane stoły, przy których, jak przypuszczał, siadały dzieciaki, mnóstwo maszyn - frezarki, piły taśmowe itd. - i w końcu w kącie pokoju stos drewnianych desek. - Bingo! - wykrzyknął.

Ruszył w stronę stosu drewna z Casem podążającym tuż za nim.

\- Masz zamiar mi powiedzieć, o co tu chodzi? Czy dalej dasz mi zgadywać, jakimi prochami się naćpałeś?

\- Cholera, cieszę się, że nigdy nie byłeś nastolatkiem - skomentował Dean. - Masz w sobie coś z dupka. - Zaczął przeszukiwać drewniane zasoby szkoły. -  Klon... dąb... buk... aha, mam go! - Wyciągnął długą sosnową deskę. - Potrzeba jeszcze trochę pracy, ale zdaje się, że znalazłem moje wyjście.

\- Wyjście skąd?!

\- Ze świata - odpowiedział Dean. - Idź, zastaw czymś drzwi, dobrze? Nie chcę, by ktoś tu wszedł. - Ruszył w stronę piły. - To zajmie tylko chwilę.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę w jakie tarapaty wpadniemy, jeśli damy się...

\- Mam to gdzieś! - powiedział, wciskając czerwony guzik na największej pile, którą znalazł, ignorując wielki znak z ostrzeżeniami na temat zakładania gogli i zakazu użycia bez nadzoru. Cienkie, małe ostrze zaczęło wibrować a maszyna zatrzeszczała. Dean ściął najpierw jakiś półtorametrowy kawałek drewna, zanim wyrzeźbił czubek w kształt, który byłby w stanie przebić się przez skórę i mięso. Był postrzępiony i szorstki na krawędziach, ale z pewnością świetnie się nadawał.

\- No więc, Cas - zaczął Dean po wyłączeniu maszyny. Cas nie zablokował drzwi, ale stał przed nimi, od czasu do czasu zerkając nerwowo przez szybkę na korytarz. - Twój brat, Gabi... jest gdzieś tutaj?

Cas przytaknął.

\- Tak. Dlaczego miałoby go nie być?

\- Jaka ma teraz lekcję?

\- To siódma lekcja, więc... wydaje mi się, że anatomię z panem Crowleyem.

Dean prychnął. Oczywiście, że Crowley uczy anatomii. On z pewnością wiedział więcej o tym co i jak siedzi w ludzkim ciele niż jakakolwiek przyzwoita osoba.

\- Ekstra. Na jakim to piętrze?

\- Trzecim... Dean, co ty...

Dean przepchnął Casa z drogi i wymknął się przez drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że Cas-podróbka nie chciałby oglądać jak jego brat jest przebijany na wylot. Jasne, Gabriel w tym wszechświecie może właściwie nie być Gabrielem, ale archanioł posiadał tendencję do ukrywania się na widoku, więc był to jakiś początek.

Pobiegł przez korytarze, zakręcając kilka razy, by zgubić Casa, który, był tego pewny, biegł za nim. Znalazł tylne schody i przebiegł przez nie na trzecie piętro.

Dean przeszedł przez korytarz, szukając drzwi z napisem “Anatomia”. Okazało się, że to piętro składało się jedynie z biologicznych klas. W końcu doszedł do klasy anatomicznej. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka nie kłopocząc się pukaniem. Zalety alternatywnej rzeczywistości - brak konsekwencji. Przynajmniej tych długotrwałych.

Crowley stał przy tablicy ubrany w tweedową marynarkę, sweter i spodnie khaki zamiast zwykłej sobie eleganckiej czerni od stóp do głów. Nie mógł nawet wpaść na to, dlaczego Gabriel umieścił tu Crowleya - czy oni się chociaż znali? Crowley odwrócił się, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. 

\- Winchester, dlaczego znalazłeś się w mojej klasie? I dlaczego nosisz ze sobą kawał drewna? - spytał, unosząc brwi. Dean zignorował go, przyglądając się uczniom. Rozpoznał dwóch.

\- Dean? - spytał mały chłopczyk w drugim rzędzie. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Sammy - westchnął Dean. Jego brat wyglądał na czternaście, piętnaście lat - co nie miało zupełnie sensu, skoro on miał tylko szesnaście, no maksymalnie siedemnaście.

\- Pytam jeszcze raz, dlaczego...

\- Szukam Gabriela - powiedział Dean, przerywając Crowleyowi. Jak tylko to powiedział, jego oczy spoczęły na archaniele. Albo przynajmniej na chłopaku wyglądającego na nastoletnią wersję jego naczynia. Chociaż kręcone brązowoblond włosy trochę zbiły go z tropu, jego złośliwa mina i złote oczy były nieomylną oznaką Gabriela.

\- Co? Czy coś zrobiłem? - spytał niewinnie Gabriel.

\- Mój mały brat umiera, ty fiucie - wywarczał Dean bez przedmów. Ruszył do przodu, chwycił Gabriela za kołnierz i wyciągnął go z krzesła. Bez żadnych wstępów wbił własnoręcznie zrobiony kołek w jego ciało. W klasie rozległy się jęki i kilka krzyków.

\- Dean! - krzyknął Sam. - Przestań! Przestań, zabijesz go!

\- I dobrze - odparł krótko Dean. Gabriel zakaszlał, krew ściekała mu po brodzie i znieruchomiał. Dean pozwolił upaść jego ciału na podłogę i czekał, aż iluzja się rozpadnie.

\- Zaczynasz mięknąć, Dean-o - zawołał Crowley zza jego pleców. Dean obrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć i Crowley zalśnił przez chwilę, by za chwilę zmienić się w znajomą postać Gabriela. - Wiem, nastoletnie ja jest urocze, ale naprawdę myślałeś, że będę udawać siebie? No wiesz, co innego ukrywanie się na widoku, a co innego bycie idiotą.

\- Ty du...

\- …pku? - skończył Gabriel, krzywiąc się z niecierpliwości. - Wciąż te same stare teksty. Ktoś naprawdę powinien podarować ci słownik. - Pstryknął palcami i nagle pomieszczenie stało się puste, zostawiając Deana sam na sam z archaniołem. Gabriel pochylił się nad biurkiem ze swoim zwykłym zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na twarzy. - Pogadajmy trochę, Dean.

 


	24. Rozdział 24: Szukam w tobie

Sam czuł panikę mrożącą powietrze w płucach. Nie, nie - nie był jeszcze gotowy na odejście. Nie był gotowy umrzeć, nie był gotowy się poddać. Nie miał zamiaru zajść tak daleko tylko po to, by Próby pokonały go tuż przed tym jak zostanie uleczony. Gapił się w przeszywająco niebieskie tęczówki oczu Cecila, które wydawały się znajome. To wszystko wydawało się znajome.

 _Umieranie_ było znajome.

\- Nie jestem gotowy - próbował dyskutować ze żniwiarzem. - Mój brat niedługo wróci, znalazł sposób by mnie naprawić. Nie muszę umierać.

\- Sam, myślę, że obaj możemy się zgodzić, że twój czas został przedłużony wystarczająco długo - odparł spokojnie Cecil. – Proszę, nie utrudniaj tego więcej niż trzeba. - Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Sama. - Po prostu choć ze mną.

Sam gapił się na wyciągniętą dłoń. Nie. Nie mógł się poddać. Jeszcze nie. Jasne, trafiłby do nieba, zobaczył się z tymi których kochał, a po miesiącach tortur ból po Próbach w końcu by się skończył… jednak Dean nigdy by mu nie wybaczył, gdyby się po tym wszystkim  wymeldował. I nie miał zamiaru zostawić brata samego, gdy na Ziemi rozhulała się wojna. Gdy Dean i Cas potrzebują go przy swoim boku najbardziej.

\- Ja…

 _\- Quod repraesentet se ab oculis meis in exsilium mortis_ \- rzekł nagle Crowley, z desperacją wypisaną na twarzy. W błysku karmazynowego blasku Cecil zniknął.

\- Coś ty właśnie zrobił? - spytał Sam, rozszerzając źrenice.

\- Wygnałem twojego żniwiarza. To tylko chwilowe i nie jestem pewien, jak to się skończy, ale kupi nam to trochę czasu.

\- Czasu na co?

\- Czasu na zastanowienie! - warknął Crowley. - Mógłbym wyciągnąć cię z bunkra… gdzieś cię teleportować…

\- A racja. Prawie zapomniałem, że mnie opętałeś - wtrącił Sam, nie umiejąc ukryć odrazy.

Był całkiem pewny, że Crowley nie chciał go skrzywdzić, jednak po byciu opętanym przez Meg przez cały tydzień nigdy, _przenigdy_ , nie chciał powtórzenia tego doświadczenia. Nie istnieje większe naruszenie prywatności, większy gwałt niż ktoś przejmujący twoje ciało, zajmujący twój umysł bez twojej zgody.

\- Tak, tak, możesz nienawidzić mnie za to później - odparł Crowley, machając ręką. - Muszę tylko znaleźć wyjście z twojej podświadomości, z powrotem do sterów, by móc…

\- To w niczym nie pomoże - wytknął Sam. - Żniwiarz siedzi w moim umyśle. - Plan powoli zaczął klarować się w jego głowie. - Crowley, musimy uciekać.

\- Uświadamiasz sobie, że właśnie o tym _mówię…_

\- Nie, ja mówię, że musimy uciekać _tutaj._ W mojej głowie. Musimy uciec od mojego żniwiarza.

\- Czy to w ogóle możliwe? - spytał Crowley, wyglądając na zupełnie nieprzekonanego.

\- Bobby’emu się udało. Dick postrzelił go w głowę, ale udało mu się pozostać żywym przez ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny, jedynie zwiewając żniwiarzowi. Jeśli uda nam się trzymać od niego z daleka, możemy przetrwać aż Dean i Cas znajdą Gabriela - wyjaśnił szybko Sam. Jeśli zamierzają uciekać, muszą się zbierać. Otworzył drzwi pasażerskie Impali i wyszedł z niej.

Na zewnątrz samochodu trwała jesień. Sam zawsze kochał jesień, te wszystkie kolory i ostre świeże powietrze. Stworzone specjalnie dla niego bezpieczne miejsce w jego umyśle, zdawało się idealnie dopasowane pod każdym względem.

A on ma zamiar stąd uciec. Świetny plan.

Crowley wydostał się z tylniego siedzenia, przyglądając się Samowi, jakby ten oszalał.

\- To precyzyjna definicja strzału w ciemno - stwierdził.

\- Jakie inne opcje mamy, Crowley? - spytał Sam, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Nie mam zamiaru po prostu leżeć i… i umrzeć. - Zacisnął usta, by za chwilę skrzywić się i ruszyć pospiesznie długą wiejską drogą, oddalając się od ukochanego samochodu jego brata. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie poprowadzi go własny umysł, ale dopóki było to z dala od żniwiarza, nie miało to większego znaczenia.

Usłyszał za sobą wymruczane przez demona “psiakrew”, a następnie dźwięk jego butów odbijających się na drodze.

-  Poczekaj chwilę, Łosiu, idę z tobą. - Crowley szybko go dogonił. - A tak przy okazji, nie zajdziesz zbyt daleko, idąc grzecznie po drodze.

Crowley natychmiast zszedł z drogi i zaczął biec szybciej niż Sam kiedykolwiek dałby mu na to kredyt. Jednak pamiętać trzeba, że pomimo wieku ciała, które przyjął, Crowley posiadała demoniczną siłę i  wytrzymałość - zdaje się, że miało to sens.

Mimo wszystko, nie chciał zostać wyprzedzony przez kogoś noszącego ciało w średnim wieku. Nie ma mowy. Pobiegł za demonem, ledwo za nim nadążając, gdy oddalali się od drogi. _Kurde, a to mały szybki drań,_ pomyślał. Najwyraźniej niechcący pozwolił tej myśli przejść przez ich połączenie, jeśli spojrzenie, które

posłał mu Crowley można wziąć za jakąś wskazówkę.

Niespodziewanie świat wokół nich się zmienił i oboje uderzyli o ścianę. Upadli z podobnym jękiem.

\- Wygląda na to, że gdzieś dotarliśmy - powiedział Crowley, podnosząc się na nogi. Spojrzał na to, co dzieje się za plecami Sama i zamarł. Sam odwrócił się.

Ruby w swoim pierwotnym blondwłosym wcieleniu przyciskała go do ściany w pocałunku.

Jednak chwila. To nie była Ruby.

Demonica odsunęła się.

\- Masz takie delikatne usta.

Sam, który odpowiedział, był młody, nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery lata.

\- Masz mnie. Zostaw mojego brata. - Młodszy Dean znajdował się niedaleko, powalony na blacie stołu z powoli tworzącym się siniakiem na policzku i zranieniem nad brwią.

\- Och, Boże… - Sam rozpoznał wspomnienie. Jak mógłby nie rozpoznać?

\- Głupiutka gąsko. Żeby się targować, musisz posiadać coś co bym chciała. A nic nie masz - powiedziała Lilith, uśmiechając się do młodszego Sama, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wyjść z siebie.

\- Czy to… - zaczął Crowley, jednak Sam mu przerwał.

\- Tak.

\- To twój wielki plan, hm? Wyślesz mnie do piekła, zabijesz Sama i wtedy co? - spytał Dean zachrypniętym głosem. Ewidentnie czuł silny ból od telekinetycznego trzymania go przez Lilith. - Zostaniesz jebaną królową?

 - Nie muszę odpowiadać na szczekanie szczeniaczka - odparła Lilith, zostawiając Sama i ruszając do najbliższych drzwi. Otworzyła je. Sam usłyszał warczenie i dyszenie. Poczuł jak opada mu żołądek, a krew w żyłach zamarza. Nie mógł na to patrzeć, nie znowu… - Bierzcie go chłopcy! - zawołała Lilith wesoło i proch głuptaka rozsypany przed drzwiami zostaje zdmuchnięty.

Stukot pazurów o drewnianą podłogę; jego młodsza wersja i jego brat wpatrują sie w siebie z nieukrywanym przerażeniem. Chwilę późnej Dean zostaje zaciągnięty na podłogę z jękiem bólu. Jego prawa noga zaczyna krwawić pod niewidzialnymi pazurami.

Dean krzyknął. Przewrócił się na brzuch, próbując się obronić. Jego ramię także zostało rozerwane.

\- Nie, przestań! - zawołał Sam i uświadomił sobie, że krzyczy jednocześnie ze swoją młodszą postacią. Musi dostać się do brata i mu pomóc. W tym momencie jego umysł nie mógł załapać, że to nie działo się naprawdę. Tym razem mógł się ruszać, mógł mu pomóc, mógł go ocalić…

Crowley zatrzymał go ramieniem.

\- Nic nie możesz dla niego zrobić, Sam. To działo się osiem lat temu. - Kiwnął w stronę tylnych drzwi. - Musimy iść dalej.

\- PRZESTAŃ! - wrzasnęło desperacko jego młodsze wcielenie. Dean znów przewrócił się na plecy i zajęczał, gdy pazury ogara przejechały po jego pierś.

Crowley odwrócił go siłą i Sam zamknął oczy, próbując pamiętać, że Dean był żywy. Był żywy, cały i bezpieczny. Był z Casem. Casem, który wyciągnął go z piekła. Wszystko było w porządku. Powtarzał sobie te informacje w głowie jak mantra, próbując przekonać samego siebie do odwrócenia od umierającego brata.

Dłoń Crowleya na jego plecach poprowadziła go na przód.

\- Chodźmy.

Obaj udali się do tylnych drzwi, przy akompaniamencie wrzasków jego umierającego brata i przenikliwego śmiechu Lilith. Gdy przeszli przez drzwi, oba dźwięki ustały. Nie znaleźli się na przedmieściach Pontiac w wiosnę, jak się spodziewał, ale w dosyć starym domu, który ledwo rozpoznawał. Jedna z opuszczonych nieruchomości, które ich ojciec wykorzystywał jako kryjówki.

Więc znajdowali się w New Jersey.

Jego ojciec siedział przy rozklekotanym stole, jego twarz czerwona, wściekła. Kilkanaście pustych butelek po piwie stało na blacie. Dean kręcił się w tle, jego usta były zaciśnięte, wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zwymiotować.

Tak, Sam pamiętał to. Właśnie skończyli polowanie na ghula.

Rok 2001.

Koniec lata 2001.

Noc w którą odszedł, by pójść na Stanford.

Jego młodsza postać siedziała po przeciwnej stronie stołu, wpatrując się w swoje ręce.

\- Nie wiem, co chcesz, bym powiedział.

\- Chciałbym, byś powiedział, że nie odchodzisz od twojej rodziny - wywarczał John. - Chcę byś zapomniał o tym całym Stanfordzie. To idiotyczne, Sam. Wiesz, że nie będziesz umiał żyć w taki sposób.

\- Nie. - Sam potrząsnął głową. - To _ty_ nie umiałbyś żyć w ten sposób. _Ja_ mogę. Nie chcę tego tutaj, tato! Nigdy tego nie chciałem!

\- Życie nie polega na tym, by dostawać co się chce. A na tym, by brać co się dostaje i zrobić z tym najlepsze co się da - odpowiedział John, zaciskając mocniej palce na butelce i biorąc długi łyk.

\- Tato, może do tej rozmowy wolałbyś być trzeźwy - zasugerował Dean cicho, nie patrząc ani na swojego ojca ani na brata.

Sam przełknął. Pamiętał, gdy mignęli niegdyś tę noc w niebie i Dean wyznał mu, że to była jednak z najgorszych nocy w jego życiu. Patrząc na minę na twarzy Deana, mógł szczerze uwierzyć w jego słowa.

\- Jestem trzeźwy - warknął John. - Sam, w całych Stanach istnieje może jakichś stu łowców i to mocno zawyżając. Ty jesteś wytrenowany, wiesz co robisz i chcesz po prostu od tego odejść? Pozwolić niewinnym ludziom umrzeć?

\- Chcę żyć własnym życiem! - powiedziało jego młodsze wcielenie ze swojego miejsca, jego dłonie spoczywały płasko na stole. - Nie chcę spędzić go w gównianych motelach, polując na potwory! Ja chcę… chcę się ożenić, mieć dzieci, mieć jakąś karierę! Dom i psa i wszystko co posiadają normalni ludzie, a ja nigdy nie miałem. Chcę tamtego! I nie chcę tego!

\- Nie udawaj, że tu chodzi o cokolwiek innego niż twój strach! To jest ucieczka, Sam i wiesz, że to nie w porządku. _Wiesz to._

Crowley pstryknął palcami przed twarzą Sama, odrywając go od wspomnienia. Spojrzał na demona, który patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Naprawdę musimy to oglądać?

Sam pokręcił głową.

\- Nie - odparł. - Chodźmy dalej. - Sam okrążył stół, gdy jego młodsza wersja podskoczyła na krześle.

\- Przez całe życie robiłem to co należy! Choć raz w moim pieprzonym życiu chcę być egoistą - krzyknął.

Sam poszedł prosto do drzwi. To była noc, w którą uwolnił się od przytłaczającej obecności ojca. Wolny od obowiązków rodzinnego interesu… od bycia bohaterem. Nigdy nie pragnął być bohaterem. Nie pisał się na to nigdy. Został zmuszony do życia w ruchu i niebezpieczeństwie, do poświęcania. Gdy miał osiemnaście lat, nie chciał żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Kto by pomyślał, że piętnaście lat później będzie robił dokładnie to, co chciał jego ojciec - poświęcając wszystko, przyjmując cios za ciosem, tylko po to by być łowcą i _czynić słusznie._ Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że gdyby jego ojciec wciąż tu był, wcale nie zostałby usatysfakcjonowany. Nie dostrzegłby dobra, które Sam uczynił, ofiar, które złożył, czy faktu, że razem z Deanem ratowali świat wciąż i wciąż. Nie widziałby tych wszystkich niemożliwych sytuacji do których zostali wrzuceni i z jakich udało im się wyjść, wszystkich ludzi, których stracili w między czasie.

Nie, John spojrzałby na niego i widział tylko ćpuna demonicznej krwi. Widziałby dzieciaka, który uciekł do Stanford i zostawił rodzinę. Dzieciaka, który rozpoczął apokalipsę. Który, gdy miał możliwość zamknięcia na zawsze wrót piekieł, zatrzymał się tuż przed końcem i skazał świat na wielką wojnę demonów z aniołami.

Próbował oczyścić umysł. Nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Właściwie nie chciał myśleć o tym nigdy.

Przeszedł przez ganek, wdychając zimne nocne powietrze. Tylko że on i Crowley nie znajdowali się na ganku. Byli na polu. W oddali Sam dostrzegł Impalę. Razem z Crowleyem ruszyli w jej kierunku, obaj milcząc. Sam miał wrażenie, że jest teraz zbyt obnażony; Crowley dostał full-wypas przepustkę do jego wspomnień, do jego życia, do tego przy posiadaniu jego ciała.

Niecałe dwa tygodnie temu Crowley prosił Abaddona, by go wypuściła, by mógł zabić Sama osobiście. A teraz widział go nagiego i obnażonego, bez żadnych murów do osłony. Ich mentalne połączenie i dziwnie opiekuńcze zachowanie demona z ostatnich kilku dni zdawało się inwazją. Nie podarował wszystkiego nikomu, a możliwość ukrycia lub okłamania została mu zabrana, sprawiając, że czuł się nagi i bezbronny.

Sam zwykł się ukrywać, bo dobrze wiedział, że jeśli ludzie zobaczą go w całości, nie spodoba im się to co dostrzegą.

Zatrzymali się, gdy dotarli do maski Impali. Sam usłyszał przyciszone głosy w pobliżu. W końcu rozpoznał jeden z nich jako swój własny, drugi należał do Deana. W takim razie trzeci to… Cas?

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, co jest w tym tak zachwycającego - powiedział Cas. Sam odwrócił głowę, ruszając w stronę głosów z Crowleyem drepczących mu po piętach. Po kilku sekundach dostrzegł siebie, swojego brata i Castiela: wszyscy leżeli na plecach, gapiąc się w niebo. On także odchylił głowę. To była piękna noc. Niebo było czyste i głęboko granatowe, każda gwiazda i planeta widoczne z perfekcyjną wyraźnością.

\- Twój Tata stworzył cały ten kram, Cas, nie możesz popodziwiać go przez kilka minut? - spytał rozdrażniony Dean. Sam przypomniał sobie tą noc. Kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu apokalipsy. Zmierzali do Bobby’ego, ale nie musieli się bardzo śpieszyć, a noc była taka przyjemna… zatrzymali się, by popatrzeć na gwiazdy, tak samo jak robili z Deanem od czasów dzieciństwa. Jednak tym razem dołączył do nich Cas.

\- To tylko niebo. Widujesz je każdej nocy, czyż nie?

\- No, ale nie zawsze możesz je zobaczyć tak jak teraz - usłyszał swoje własne słowa. – Zwykle różne rzeczy przeszkadzają.

\- Mamy tu naprawdę uroczy moment ala Hallmark, Łosiu, ale… gdzie teraz pójdziemy? - spytał Crowley. Sam westchnął, rozglądając się wokół. Nie wiedział do końca, który obrać kierunek. Powinni wsiąść do Impali? Zdawało się to jedyną logiczną czynnością.

\- Nie masz dokąd pójść. - Krew w żyłach Sama zamarła i razem z Crowleyem jednocześnie odwrócili się by zmierzyć się z Cecilem, który nie wyglądał już na tak spokojnego jak ostatnio. - Jedynie odwlekasz nieuniknione, Sam. Musisz pójść ze mną. Znajdę cię, nieważne dokąd pójdziesz.

Sam zaczął się cofać, dopóki nie wpadł na Impalę, Crowley naśladował jego ruchy.

\- Nie. Nigdzie z tobą nie idę. Jeszcze nie skończyłem!

 _\- Wygnaj go znowu, na co czekasz!?_   - krzyknął w myślach, wkładając w to wystarczającą ilość siły, by upewnić się, że Crowley go usłyszy przez ich połączenie.

\- Wygnanie Żniwiarza działa tylko raz na cykl księżyca - odparł Crowley kącikiem ust. - Prawdopodobnie powinienem wspomnieć o tym wcześniej.

\- No co ty?!

\- Sam. - Cecil zbliżył się, jego nieludzko bladoniebieskie spojrzenie przyszpiliło go. - Walczyłeś dotychczas bardzo ciężko. Przyszedł czas na odpoczynek.

\- Nie - powtórzył Sam. - Nie… nie po tym wszystkim. Nie mam zamiaru się poddać. Mam gdzieś, jak bardzo jestem zepsuty, nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

\- Nie chcę cię zmuszać.

\- Masz zatem szczęście, że nie będziesz musiał - powiedział Crowley, wybierając ten moment na działanie. Uniósł rękę i wywarczał: - _Incendia, interitum nos protegat!_

Jasny, pomarańczowoczerwony ogień wystrzelił z jego dłoni, trawa przed nimi spaliła się w ułamku sekundy, a płomienie rozprzestrzeniały się jak… cóż, pożar, tworząc barierę miedzy nimi dwoma i Cecilem. Crowley złapał swoją wolną dłonią nadgarstek Sama. Nieludzko ciepła skóra zmusiła do ruchu, gdy pociągnął łowcę do tyłu.

\- Chodź! - Praktycznie wepchnął Sama w stronę drzwi kierowcy, samemu ruszając na tył i otwierając tylnie drzwi, wskoczył do środka. - Jedź! - rozkazał Crowley.

Sam przekręcił kluczyki i silnik obudził się do życia. Włączył tylni bieg i przycisnął pedał gazu aż do podłogi. Wyrwali do tyłu, z dala od płomieni, które wciąż się rozprzestrzeniały, pożerając pole i ukrywając z widoku Cecila i młodsze wersje jego, Deana i Casa.

\- Co to, do diabła, było? Coś ty zrobił? - spytał Sam, oddychając ciężko. Wykonał obrót, by Impala jechała przodem i spojrzał w tylnie lusterko. Znów dodał gazu i po chwili z powrotem znajdowali się na wiejskiej drodze. To musiało być ich wyjście z tego konkretnego wspomnienia.

\- Szatańska Pożoga. Nie do ugaszenia, bardzo niebezpieczna dla wszystkiego co mniejsze od demona. Nie zabije Cecila, ale przynajmniej podarowała nam wyjście. Teraz gramy tylko na zwłokę - wyjaśnił Crowley, wyglądając przez okno, by zobaczyć co jest za nimi. - Ech, niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.

\- Co? Co to takiego?

\- Rozejrzyj się.

Sam oderwał na chwilę wzrok od drogi, by przyjrzeć się mijanej scenerii. Zobaczył drzewa. Drzewa i mgłę, mnóstwo mgły, niczym płynna chmura. Powoli zstępowała na drogę i nie można było dostrzec nieba. To była mroczna chmura szarości.

\- Mgła. Co oznacza mgła?

Crowley spojrzał na niego i gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałby, że w ciemnozielonych oczach demona widniał strach.

\- To oznacza, że wszystko zaczyna się rozpadać. Twój umysł niszczy się sam.

 


	25. Rozdział 25: Ten stary znajomy ból

\- Dean, Dean, Dean - zaczął Gabriel. - Minęła cała wieczność, czyż nie? Cholera, kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem… - Archanioł zrobił minę. - No tak, ostatni raz gdy cię widziałem, umarłem. Wesołe wspomnienia, prawda?

\- Nie mogę zaprzeczać, Gabriel - wywarczał Dean, w tym punkcie cała jego cierpliwość dawno wyparowała. - Kiedy wróciłeś z powrotem?

\- Oooo, jaki drażliwy. Kręcę się tutaj od kiedy Cas zmienił Rafała w krwawą papkę na ścianie - poinformował go Gabriel, krzyżując ramiona. Jakaś emocja przemknęła mu przez oblicze: to antyczna złość, której przebłyski Dean zauważył kilka razy za czasów, gdy anioł wciąż był żywy. Gniew tego rodzaju mógł oznaczać tylko jedno: rodzinę. - Najwyraźniej w okolicy musi kręcić się jakiś arch. Coś tam związanego z równowagą we wszechświecie.

\- Cas zarżnął Rafała niemal trzy lata temu.

\- !?

\- _I?!_ \- powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Dean. - Mogłeś nam pomóc z Lewiatanami! I z Crowleyem w zeszłym roku!

Gabriel przybrał wyraz udawanego zdezorientowania.

\- Och, przepraszam. Czyżbym przegapił tą część, gdzie coś ci zawdzięczam?

\- A co się stało ze staniem po stronie ludzkości? - Gdy widział Gabriela ostatnim razem, ten był gotowy oddać się w sprawie walki o rodzaj ludzki. Był gotowy udać się na wojnę z oboma swoimi braćmi. Co się zmieniło?

Gabriel naskoczył na Deana, mrużąc złote oczy.

\- Zdaje się, że ostatnim razem gdy sprawiałem przysługę ludzkości, zarobiłem anielskie ostrze wbite prosto w serce.

\- I tyle? Siedziałeś sobie z boku przez cały ten czas?

\- Tak. I dobrze się bawiłem. Jeśli masz z tym problem, cóż, możesz mnie pocałować. Używałem życia. Poza tym, ty i twoi towarzysze świetnie sobie poradziliście z wszelkimi problemami.

\- Uważasz roczne uwięzienie w czyśćcu _świetnym_? - spytał Dean.

Gabriel machnął ręką.

\- Wydostałeś się stamtąd. Nic się nie stało.

Dean ruszył w stronę Gabriela. Miał tego dosyć. Chwycił archanioła za przód jego tweedowej marynarki, unosząc go kilka cali nad podłogą. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zupełnie niezmieszanego - być może nawet odrobinę rozbawionego.

\- Serio, Dean? - Gabriel uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie wiesz, że przemoc nigdy nie jest dobrą odpowiedzią?

\- Cóż, będziemy musieli sprawdzić tę teorię…

Gabriel wywrócił oczami i pstryknął palcami. Oczy Deana zamknęły się mimo jego woli i chwilę później znów się otworzyły. Zadrżał. Znajdowali się w swego rodzaju chłodni. Wokół niego stały poukładane pudełka, niektóre oznaczone „Rocky Road”, inne “czekolada” czy “truskawka”. Czyżby z powrotem znaleźli się w Niebiańskiej Gałce?

Gabriel oparł się o ścianę, wyglądając jakby było mu całkiem ciepło, teraz ubrany w zwykły strój, jego kostium nauczyciela zniknął. Wysiorbał kawałek waniliowego rożka lodowego i zaoferował go Deanowi.

\- Liza?

\- Spadaj!

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojego loda.

\- Jesteś zbyt poważny, Dean - powiedział Gabriel. - Widzisz, właśnie dlatego zawsze wolałem bawić się z malutkim Samusiem.

Dean ponownie ruszył w stronę Gabriela, ale poczuł blokujące go ramię. Spojrzał w bok i dostrzegł Casa stojącego tuż obok niego. Wypuścił oddech ulgi, który stał się widoczny w lodowatym powietrzu zamrażarki. 

\- Cas, nic ci nie jest - powiedział i przez chwilę zastanawiał się w jaki zwariowany świat Gabriel wsadził Casa, biorąc pod uwagę ten, w którym on sam się znalazł. Miejmy nadzieję, że Cas wpadł w coś mniej nastoletniego i gejowskiego. - W jaki szajs wpuścił ciebie?

Może to przez zimno, ale Cas się zarumienił.

\- Ja… ja wolałbym na razie tego nie omawiać - powiedział i spojrzał na swojego brata. - Gabriel, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

\- Wiem wszystko na temat Sama i Prób - oświadczył archanioł niemal lekceważąco. - Mogę się założyć, że próbowaliście mnie namierzyć, by poprosić mnie o naprawienie najmniejszego Winchestera.

Dean nerwowo zwilżył usta. To było to. Jeśli nie uda im się namówić Gabriela, by im pomógł, wtedy… koniec zdania. Nie miał pojęcia, co innego, do diabła, mogliby zrobić. Nienawidził faktu, że to właśnie _Gabriel,_ ze wszystkich ludzi, był ich ostatnią deską ratunku. Nie był w końcu zbytnio wiarygodny.

\- No - zaczął powoli Dean. - Sam… jest naprawdę w kiepskim stanie. Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze pociągnie… i myślimy, że jesteś jedynym, który będzie w stanie mu pomóc.

\- Cóż, macie tutaj rację - powiedział Gabriel z krótkim uśmiechem. - Nasz Sammy wpadł w niezłe tarapaty. - Skończył jeść swoje lody i wrzucił wafelek do stojącego obok śmietnika. - Pytanie brzmi… czy wam pomogę czy nie?

\- Bracie, proszę - błagał Cas. - Sam nie zasługuje na śmierć, wiesz o tym.

\- Hm, cóż, czyż nie nauczyliśmy się wszyscy, że życie nie polega na tym, by dostawać to, na co zasłużyliśmy? - spytał Gabriel, część jego rozbawienia wyblakła. - A na tym, by brać co dostaliśmy i radzić sobie z tym.

Nie. Gabriel nie mógł ich spławić, nie teraz. Nie, gdy byli tak blisko. Nie przebył całej tej drogi tylko po to, by odkryć, że nie może pomóc Samowi. Łowca ściągnął wargi, zwalczając fale emocji, która próbowała go pochłonąć. Nie mógł stracić Sama. Nie kolejny raz. _Nie mógł._

\- Gabi - zaczął Dean. - To mój mały braciszek. Nie mogę… - Głos mu się załamał, za co przeklinał się w myślach. - Nie mogę patrzeć jak umiera. Nie mogę go stracić.

Gabriel obserwował go przez długi moment, wyglądając jakby się zastanawiał. W końcu westchnął lekko i jego mina zdawała się odrobinę zmięknąć.

\- Powiem wam coś. Zrobię wam przysługę. Właściwie _owszem_ uratowaliście planetę, więc zdaje się, że jestem wam jedną winien. Naprawię wam Sama, będzie jak nowy.

Dean zamknął na chwilę oczy, gdy oblała go ulga. Zacisk, który siedział mu w piersi od miesiąca, zdawał się rozluźnić - chociaż nie zniknie zupełnie, dopóki Sam nie będzie zdrowy.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział szczerze.

\- Czekoladki i kwiaty wyślijcie później. Wasza dwójka utknęła w moim małym zabawnym Destiel-landzie ponad dwa dni…

\- CO!? - Z tego co wiedzieli, do tego czasu Sam mógł być już równie dobrze martwy! _Nie, nie umarł, poczułbym to. Wiem o tym!_

\- …więc powiedziałbym, że powinniśmy prawdopodobnie dostać się do waszej BatCave migiem - dokończył Gabriel. Dean zdecydował, że nie będzie pytał skąd Gabriel wie o bunkrze Ludzi Pisma.

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co to jest Destiel?

Gabi prychnął.

\- Starzy, musicie częściej wchodzić do internetu… powiedzmy, że te książki _Supernatural_ posiadają naprawdę oddanych kontynuatorów. Wiedzieliście, że ostatnie czterdzieści cztery zostały opublikowane online jakieś dwa lata temu przez kogoś o imieniu  Samlicker87? Wszyscy _naprawdę_ polubili nowe apokaliptyczne arcydzieło - powiedział, mrugając i położył ręce na ich ramionach.

Sekundę później już ich nie było.

\- Jedź szybciej!

\- Eee, Crowley, nie wiem do końca jak to całe uciekanie od śmierci działa, ale mam wrażenie, że jechanie szybciej wyobrażonym samochodem w mojej głowie prawdopodobnie za dużo nam nie pomoże. Musimy wykombinować, gdzie jechać, do cholery, by wyrzuciło nas do następnego wspomnienia.

Crowley wyjrzał przez okno, zwilżając usta. Oglądanie tak zaniepokojonego demona wydawało się bardzo dziwne.

\- Czekaj. Tam. - Wskazał palcem w prawo. Sam zmrużył oczy i dostrzegł mdłe światło przedostające się przez ciężką mgłę opanowującą jego umysł. Pojawiła się boczna droga.

\- Czy nie powinniśmy _unikać_ zmierzania w stronę światła? - spytał Sam, ale i tak przekręcił kierownicę. Gdy znaleźli się bliżej drogi, ukazało się źródło światła; to był motel. Sam zatrzymał się na parkingu. Nie stały tam inne samochody. Spojrzał na znak. Znajdowali się w The Cold Spring Inn.

\- Pamiętasz to? - spytał Crowley.

\- Cold Spring… - Pokręcił wolno głową. - Sam nie wiem. Brzmi znajomo. - Zgasił Impalę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. To była ciepła noc, prawdopodobnie wiosna, skrawek księżyca wisiał na niebie. - Chyba powinniśmy wejść do środka.

\- Prowadź - powiedział Crowley, także opuszczając Impalę i ruszając tuż obok niego. - To w końcu twoje przedstawienie.

\- Taa - odparł słabo Sam. Popchnął wejściowe drzwi do motelu i wszedł do lobby. W środku nikogo nie było. - Crowley, zrobisz mi przysługę?

\- Zależy.

\- Jeśli z tego wyjdziemy… - ucichł, kierując się do windy. - Proszę, po prostu nie wspominaj nigdy o tym, co widziałeś w mojej głowie, okej?

\- A dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, Łosiu? - spytał Crowley, przechylając głowę. - Czyżbyś był czymś zażenowany?

\- Jest tu sporo gówna - odparł Sam mgliście. - Ja… nie chciałbym, by ludzie widzieli to gówno. Nie chciałem, byś ty je zobaczył, ale teraz nie mam chyba nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

Crowley zmrużył oczy.

\- Gówna? - powtórzył. - Nie widziałem żadnego _gówna_ , Sam. Widziałem tylko _ciebie._ I… - Demon odwrócił wzrok. - Nie widziałem niczego niewłaściwego czy… czy złego.

\- Cóż, no to się przygotuj - powiedział Sam, czując ciężar w żołądku. Wcisnął guzik windy. - Bo właśnie wykombinowałem, gdzie jesteśmy.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i obaj weszli do środka. Sam wcisnął guzik z piątką. Według podpisu obok, jechali na piętro z apartamentami Penthouse, Prezydenckimi, Deluxe, i Nowożeńców.

\- Zabierasz mnie do pokoju dla nowożeńców, Łosiu? Mogłeś przynajmniej najpierw postawić mi drinka - skomentował Crowley i Sam odczytał to jako próbę rozładowania jego niepokoju po ostatniej wypowiedzi. Sam zacisnął usta, nie odpowiadając. Próbował przygotować się na to, co za chwilę zobaczy.

Przyjechali na piąte piętro i weszli na wyłożony wykładziną korytarz. Wszystko pachniało lekko popiołem papierosów.

\- Ostatnie drzwi na lewo - powiedział Sam. Crowley przytaknął i obaj ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Po krótkiej pauzie, Sam otworzył drzwi i wszedł do apartamentu dla nowożeńców, z demonem tuż za nim. Drzwi stuknęły miękko.

\- … nie, nie możesz, nie jesteś wystarczająco silny - usłyszał własny głos. W środku, zaskakująco gustownie urządzonego, pokoju stał on sam i Dean. Obaj spięci, ze zgarbionymi plecami. Jeśli byliby kotami, ich sierść stałaby zjeżona.

\- A ty to niby jaki jesteś? - spytał Dean, biorąc krok do przodu.

\- Ja tylko myślę praktycznie. Robię co trzeba zrobić.

\- Ta? Palcem w bucie nie kiwniesz - wywarczał Dean, z zaciśniętą szczęką. Jego brat był bardziej niż wkurzony. Właśnie w takich momentach Dean przypomniał Samowi ich ojca. Twarda linia szczęki, skrzywione wargi, głos wypełniony groźbą w każdej sylabie.

Sam stłumił dreszcz.

\- Przestań mi rozkazywać, Dean - powiedziała jego młodsza wersja. - Posłuchaj, przez całe moje życie to ty trzymasz ster, ty mówisz co robimy i ja ci ufałem, bo jesteś moim bratem. Teraz proszę cię, byś raz zaufał _mnie._ \- Mimo że jego źrenice były tak rozszerzone, że ledwo można było dostrzec szarość jego tęczówek, wciąż mógł zobaczyć w nich skrywaną błagalną nutę.

\- Nie - powiedział Dean, kręcąc głową stanowczo. - Nie wiesz, co robisz, Sam.

\- Tak, wiem - zaprzeczył.

Dean przełknął z trudem.

\- To jeszcze gorzej.

Jego brwi uniosły się w zdezorientowaniu.

\- Dlaczego? Mówię ci…

\- Bo nie chodzi o to, co robisz. Chodzi o to czym jesteś! - przerwał mu Dean. - To znaczy… - zaciął się Dean, nie mogąc skończyć myśli. Łzy rosły w oczach Sama, tak samo jak w oczach jego młodszej postaci.

\- No co? No, powiedz to! - zażądał.

Dean spojrzał na niego z drżącymi wargami. Jego jasne zielone oczy błyszczały w przyciemnionym świetle motelowego pokoju.

\- To oznacza, że jesteś potworem.

Po chwili Sam przytaknął. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku Deana. Jego brat nie był już dłużej wściekły. Prawdopodobnie nie był nawet smutny - tylko cierpiał. Nieznośnym bólem.

Uderzył Deana mocno; ten upadł na ziemię. Łapiąc się za twarz, Dean podniósł się na drżących nogach. Wyglądając na zrezygnowanego, uderzył młodszego brata. Przepchnął młodszego Sama przez drewnianą przegrodę, posyłając ich obu na podłogę.

Sam przełknął ciężko, spoglądając na swoje stopy. Zrobił wiele gównianych rzeczy w swoim życiu. Właściwie spieprzył jedną rzecz za drugą, wciąż i wciąż, jednak ponad wszystko, bardziej niż rozpoczęcie apokalipsy, niż uzależnienie się od krwi demona, niż nie szukanie Deana w czyśćcu czy zawiedzenie przy zamknięciu wrót piekielnych - wszystko to bladło w porównaniu do tego dnia, tej chwili.

Chwili, gdy odwrócił się od swojego brata. Chwili, gdy zmienił się w potwora, którym zawsze bał się zostać.

\- Cholera jasna - odezwał się Crowley zza jego pleców. - Ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że masz świetny prawy sierpowy?

Sam jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie moglibyśmy pójść dalej - powiedział cicho.

\- Wiem, że byłeś rozproszony przez ten braterski angst, jednak jeśli zwrócisz uwagę na rażąco niepasujące do otoczenia metalowe drzwi po twojej lewej… - Sam uniósł głowę i Crowley miał rację. Stały tam podwójne metalowe drzwi, tuż obok wielkiego łóżka. - Mam zamiar zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że nie było ich tu za pierwszym razem, co?

Z drugiego krańca pokoju rozległo się więcej odgłosów bijatyki; z tego co mógł usłyszeć, była to ta część, gdy przyszpilał Deana kolanami i zaczynał go dusić. Powstrzymał chęć zwymiotowania. Ruszył w stronę drzwi na nogach, które zdawały się nie być w stanie utrzymać jego wagi.

\- Nie znasz mnie.

Przełknął ślinę, jego usta wydawały się zupełnie wyschnięte, jakby pełne piasku.

\- Nigdy nie znałeś.

Razem z Cowleyem stanęli przed wielkimi drzwiami. Na skórze niespodziewanie poczuł chłód.

\- I nigdy nie poznasz.

Strach napełnił go, gdy usłyszał jak drzwi do motelowego pokoju się otwierają.

\- Jeśli przejdziesz przez te drzwi…- zawołał Dean, jego głos zachrypnięty przez niedobór tlenu. - Nie waż się _nigdy_ wracać.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z trzaskiem.

Sam zamknął oczy i poczuł łzę płynącą mu w dół twarzy, zostawiając za sobą ślad swędzącej wilgoci.

Gdy otworzył oczy, wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. Położył dłoń na metalu drzwi. Patrzył na nie, niepewny z nieznanych powodów i nagle jedyne co mógł usłyszeć to śmiech. Zimny, wysoki śmiech. Crowley zdawał się go nie słyszeć, ale dźwięk ten dzwonił mu w uszach niczym syrena policyjna. Czuł jak krew niemal zamarza mu w żyłach, a gdy udało mu się wydobyć z siebie drżący wydech, okazał się on widzialną parą.

Odsunął się od drzwi, niemal taranując Crowleya, w potrzebie oddalenia się jak najbardziej. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe w piersi. Mimo chłodnego powietrza wokół, mógłby przysiąść, że poczuł zapach dymu… a także przypalanego ludzkiego ciała.

Crowley położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i ciepło dłoni demona przywołało go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Sam odwrócił głowę, by spotkać pytające spojrzenie mężczyzny. Czuł jak się trzęsie. Wszystko wewnątrz niego krzyczało, by uciekał, by uciekał jak najdalej, jak najszybciej.

_Nie mogę tam wrócić!_

\- Co się dzieje, Łosiu? - spytał Crowley. - Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz dostać jakiegoś ataku.

Sam pokręcił głową i zacisnął powieki. Musi się uspokoić. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na załamanie, nie teraz.

\- Musimy znaleźć inne wyjście - powiedział najbardziej opanowanym głosem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

Crowley posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, zanim zabrał dłoń i ruszył w stronę motelowych drzwi, przez które przed chwilą wyszła jego młodsza wersja. Sam poczuł, że brak mu tego ciepła. Crowley otworzył drzwi i po drugiej ich stronie nie było nic poza mroczną szarą mgłą.

\- Nie ma innej drogi - powiedział Crowley. - Twój umysł pęka w szwach. Nawet ze mną wewnątrz ciebie, nie wytrzymasz długo dłużej.

\- Nie opętałeś mnie przecież tak dawno!

\- Czas płynie inaczej, gdy jesteś zamknięty we własnej głowie; czy w moim przypadku: w głowie kogoś innego. Co tu wydaje się godziną czy dwoma, może być dniami czy nawet tygodniami tam na górze - wyjaśnił demon. - Chodzi o to, że przeciekasz przez palce, kolego.

\- W takim razie musimy zostać tutaj - powiedział mętnie Sam, odwracając się od stalowych drzwi. - Co jeszcze trzymasz w rękawie, co może zablokować Cecila?

\- Zużyłem już cały zapas sztuczek, jeśli chodzi o żniwiarzy. Gdy wróci, zabierze cię ze sobą. Teraz będzie przygotowany na szatańską pożogę, nie będę w stanie wziąć go z zaskoczenia. A, jak mówiłem, to wygnanie działa tylko raz na cykl księżyca. Musimy iść dalej.

\- Nie! - powiedział Sam, dużo bardziej stanowczo niż zamierzał. - Nie. Nie możemy przejść przez te drzwi.

\- Mamy do wyboru iść dalej, albo umrzeć - przypomniał dosadnie Crowley. Wyglądało na to, że demon zaczynał tracić cierpliwość (nie żeby posiadał jej zbyt dużo od początku). - Co może być tak straszne, że wolałbyś umrzeć, niż się  z tym zmierzyć?

Sam przełknął, nie chcąc spojrzeć demonowi w oczy.

\- Nie mogę przez nie przejść, Crowley - odparł prosto. - Nie mogę.

Crowley zmrużył oczy i w końcu zrozumienie ukazało się na jego obliczu.

\- To Klatka, prawda? - spytał delikatnie demon. - Za tymi drzwiami jest Lucyfer.

\- _Nie łapiesz tego, Crowley_ \- powiedział Sam w swoim umyśle, nie będąc w stanie fizycznie wypowiedzieć tych słów. - _Nie mogę tam wrócić. Nie mogę znów się z tym mierzyć. Nie jestem wystarczająco silny… Nie jestem silny._

\- To jedyna droga - powiedział Crowley, jego ciemnozielone oczy wwiercały się w Sama. - Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do piekła, skarbie. - Przeszedł te kilka kroków w jego stronę. - Żyłeś z tymi wspomnieniami przez lata. Czy naprawdę zmierzenie się z nimi bardziej bezpośrednio jest tak trudne?

\- Ledwo pamiętam Klatkę; jedynie przebłyski od czasu do czasu. Gdy Cas wziął to wszystko na siebie, posprzątał całkiem porządnie.

\- Wziął to na siebie? Cas? O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? Wybacz grę słów.

Racja, Crowley o tym nie wiedział.

\- To dlatego Cas stał się szalony, gdy Dean go znalazł i Cas odzyskał wspomnienia. Wiedział, że umrę, jeśli ktoś nie wykopie szatana z mojej głowy. A jedynym sposobem było przeniesienie wszystkiego co przeszedłem w Klatce na siebie.

Crowley uniósł brwi.

\- No proszę, a ja zawsze myślałem, że to poczucie winy doprowadziło go do szaleństwa. Niemniej jednak, nie zmienia to podstawowej kwestii: jeśli nie przejdziesz przez te drzwi, umrzesz.

Sam nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi. Nie istniał żaden argument, żadna obrona.

On po prostu _nie mógł tego zrobić._

\- A więc to tyle? - spytał Crowley, a Sam mógł wyczuć, że gniew demona narasta. - Po wszystkim co twój brat i Castiel zrobili, by utrzymać cię przy życiu… po wszystkim co _ja_ zrobiłem, masz zamiar zejść ze sceny przed ostatnim aktem?

Sam przejechał dłonią przez swoje włosy z niepokojem.

\- Crowley…

\- Nie Crowleyuj mi tu, _chłopcze_ \- wysyczał demon, zaciskając dłonie na materiale koszulki Sama. - Zaharowuje swój tyłek, utrzymując cię przy życiu z dobroci mojego wcześniej nieistniejącego serca i proszę o nic, _nic_  w zamian, oprócz maleńkiego życzenia: byś SIĘ NIE PODDAWAŁ!

Crowley wyglądał na wściekłego - Sam naprawdę czuł gniew przepływający przez ich mentalne połączenie, co było zaskakujące biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ich więź zdawała się zupełnie jednostronna. Demon wyglądał jakby za chwile miał wydusić z niego życie.

\- Więc teraz pomóż mi, przejdź przez te drzwi. Mam gdzieś, czy będę musiał zaciągnąć cię tam za kostki kopiącego i krzyczącego. Prędzej dam się przekląć, niż pozwolę ci położyć się i umrzeć.

Sam osłupiał na tę wściekłą determinację króla demonów. Rozważał wcześniej ideę, że gdzieś na dnie tego swojego czarnego serca Crowleyowi może na nim zależeć, jako jakiś dziwny efekt trzeciej Próby. Jednak sposób w jaki demona patrzył na niego teraz… przypomniał mu Deana, tej nocy w kościele, gdy jego brat desperacko błagał go, by odpuścił. Błagał go, by żył.

I teraz, tak jak wtedy, nie był w stanie powiedzieć “nie”.

\- Nie mogę niczego zagwarantować, gdy już tam wejdziemy - ostrzegł cicho Crowleya. - Mogę nie być w stanie wyjść.

\- Wyjdziesz - zapewnił go demon, tonem mówiącym wyraźnie, że to nie podlega dyskusji. Wskazał, by Sam otworzył drzwi. Ten odwrócił się, biorąc głęboki wdech. To był ostatni oddech, który nie będzie smakował jak ogień i siarka, więc równie dobrze może się nim rozkoszować.

 


	26. Rozdział 26: Zaśpiewaj mi kołysankę

 

Znał Piekło.

Powiedziałby nawet, że znał Piekło lepiej niż ktokolwiek. W końcu król musi znać swoje królestwo. Był zaznajomiony z każdą mroczną, ociekającą krwią szczeliną.  Piekło było rozległe - rozległe jak Ziemia, chociaż przestrzeń nie działała tu jak na planecie ludzi. Niemniej jednak, było wielkie jak świat.

Crowley nigdy nie był w Klatce. Gdy postanowili wskrzesić Sama, zostawił to zadanie Castielowi. Istniało może kilka istot, które Lucyfer nienawidził bardziej niż jego i Crowley nie chciał kusić losu. Klatka znajdowała się pod Czarnym Tronem i musiał przesunąć go na bok, by Cas mógł wejść do środka i znaleźć Sama.

Wejście było wielką przepaścią wykutą w grubym czarnym kamieniu dziewiątego kręgu. Wsysała powietrze, jak wielkie usta, a wokół otworu ostre krawędzie wystawały niczym krzywe zęby, prowadząc na dno, którego nie można było dostrzec. Było zimne, zimniejsze niż w Piekle cokolwiek miało prawo być i wzywało go, dotykało ten cień duszy, który został w jego pokręconej mrocznej esencji i sprawił, że czuł czysty, ludzki strach.

Nie trzeba wspominać, że po tym doświadczeniu trzymał się od tego miejsca z daleka. Nie wiedział, jak Sam mógł stać na dwóch nogach po tym całym koszmarze i nigdy nie spytał Casa, jak udało mu się go stamtąd wyciągnąć, nie zmieniając się przy tym w kupę popiołu. Klatka była piekłem piekła. Najciemniejsze, najmroczniejsze, najniższe miejsce w całym wszechświecie.

I on wchodził w sam jego środek dla Sama Winchestera.

Zgoda, to było tylko wspomnienie. Wspomnienia były inne. Wspomnienia mogły być mniej wyraźne, owszem. Ale mogły być także bardziej barwne, bardziej przypominające namalowany obraz z rozmazanymi konturami, ale kontrastowymi kolorami.

Wspomnienia mogły być niebezpieczne.

Przygotował się na wszystko, co mogą spotkać w Klatce ze wspomnień Sama, gdy łowca nabrał ciężko powietrze i otworzył drzwi, wkraczając do środka jak człowiek mający zanurkować w bezdenną, lodowatą wodę. Właściwie okazało się to całkiem trafnym porównaniem. Crowley, jedyny wierny demon, podążył za nim.

_Słodki diable, w co ja się tutaj wpakowałem?_

Temperatura znacznie opadła, gdy tylko stalowe drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi i zaraz zniknęły. Crowley miał problem z raźnym poruszaniem się, nawet ze swoją nadnaturalną ciepłotą ciała. Sam przed nim zadrżał gwałtownie. Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu zbudowanym głównie z betonu, co jakiś czas z sufitu zwisały lodowe stalaktyty. Na betonie widać było ślady. Ślady zaschniętej krwi.

\- Właściwie nie tego się spodziewałem - przyznał cicho Crowley. Sam przełknął głośno ślinę obok niego.

\- On… on często to zmieniał - wyjąkał Sam. - Tu na dole, wszystko było jakkolwiek on chciał. Myślę, że Michał zabrał gdzieś Adama, gdy zostaliśmy zamknięci. J…jakaś wyspa czy coś. Nigdy ich nie widziałem. To był zawsze tylko Lucyfer i ja i… on zmieniał wszystko jak tylko chciał. Czasami było jak tu, lodowato. - Potarł ramiona, próbując się ogrzać. - A czasami tak jak się spodziewałeś. Gorąco. Piekąco. Ogień.

Crowley mógł tylko podejrzewać, że mówienie pomagało Samowi trzymać się chwili, trzymać go zakorzenionego w ich rzeczywistości i nie dać się zaciągnąć w horror i cierpienie miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. Czuł lęk i strach tętniące przez ich połączenie, ale Sam nie zatracił się jeszcze kompletnie, więc mieli za co być wdzięczni.

\- Gdzie jest Lucyfer? - spytał Crowley.

Jak na zawołanie rozległ się śmiech, zdający się dochodzić z korytarza znajdującego się bezpośrednio po ich lewej stronie. Następnie rozrywający serce krzyk. Krzyk Sama, był całkiem pewny, nawet jeśli brzmiał na ledwo ludzki.

\- Jest dalej - wyszeptał Sam. - Musimy tam iść, prawda?

Crowley spojrzał na niego i znów pojawiło się to uczucie, ukłucie w piersi, zacisk w żołądku. Nie był pewny, czy była to troska, współczucie, empatia… wciąż był raczej do dupy w rozróżnianiu jednej emocji od drugiej. Cokolwiek jednak czuł, nie było to nic dobrego.

Ech. Radości bycia częściowo człowiekiem.

\- Bądź dzielny - powiedział mu Crowley, a poważna szczerość w jego własnym głosie niemal go przeraziła.

Razem ruszyli w dół korytarza, ich kroki na betonie zdawały się zdecydowanie zbyt głośne. Lód zaczął zbierać się na policzkach Sama, które wciąż były wilgotne od łez, które wylał w Cold Spring Inn. Wygląda na to, że wspomnienia, które prowadzą ich głębiej w umysł Sama - i w założeniu w bezpieczniejsze miejsca - były tymi, które prześladowały go najmocniej.

Zdrada własnego brata, poddanie się nałogowi i następnie wskrzeszenie Lucyfera. Mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego to było coś, czego łowca nie miał zbytnio ochoty oglądać.

Crowley położył dłoń na ramieniu Sama i przesłał przez niego strumień ciepła. Był wdzięczny, że jego moce wciąż działały wewnątrz niemal-martwego umysłu Sama. Lód zmienił się w wodę i spłynął po twarzy chłopaka. Potrząsnął głową niczym mokry pies, który wrócił do domu z deszczu.

\- Dzięki.

Crowley wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi. Wkroczyli do wielkiej komnaty z sufitem tak wysokim, że dosłownie znikał w ciemności. Podłoga składała się głównie z lodu. Na samym jej środku stała makabryczna stalowa konstrukcja.

Nagi mężczyzna był przywiązany do urządzenia kajdanami, które zdawały się wbijać w obnażoną skórę głęboko na kilka cali. Był rozciągnięty w kształcie litery X, a jego głowa zwisała tak, że broda dotykała piersi. Jego włosy były cienkie, splątane krwią. Całe ciało trzęsło się gwałtownie. Pokryty był odrażającymi zranieniami, wszelkiego rodzaju od ropiejących oparzeń po otwarte, krwawiące rany.

Niemal minutę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że tym przykutym mężczyzną był Sam.

Przed Samem kroczył Lucyfer, w naczyniu, które nosił przez niemal rok, zanim posiadł Sama. Jego ciało nie rozpadało się jak miało to miejsce na górze. W ręce trzymał ohydnie wyglądające narzędzie - Crowley rozpoznał w nim necrotome. Jeden z jego ulubionych akcesoriów.

Pamiętał jak bawił się nim. Sposób w jaki krzyki odbijały się w jego “laboratorium”, wrażenie krwi moczącej skórę na jego dłoniach i mankiety jego koszuli, zapach krwi, spalonej skóry i włosów. Prośby i błagania ponawiane i ponawiane, i bezlitosna odmowa, cięcie noża przez skórę, trzask łamanych kości, wrzenie palnika przyłożonego do gładkiego mięsa...

Czuł żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła. Zacisnął pięść i wsadził dłoń do ust, by ją powstrzymać. Uwielbiał to niegdyś. Władzę, ból i wszystko co było z tym związane. To była niegdyś jego miłość, możliwość wzięcia istoty i przemienienia jej w cokolwiek sobie wymyślił, bycie w stanie otworzyć ich i rozłożyć na czynniki pierwsze, mięso, mięśnie, kości i zobaczenie, co mają w samym rdzeniu.

A teraz? Już sama myśl sprawiła, że dostawał dreszczy, a łzy napływały mu do oczu; sprawiła, że czuł się brudny i... i zniszczony. Bo jak, do diabła, mógł robić takie rzeczy komukolwiek - demonowi, człowiekowi, potworowi - jak, jak, jak?

Obok niego Sam najwyraźniej przechodził przez  korowody własnych intensywnie nieprzyjemnych uczuć. Jego ciało było zupełnie sztywne, jakby zamrożone w miejscu (niecałkiem niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę obecną temperaturę) jego oczy szeroko otwarte, utkwione w iluzji siebie, przywiązanej do metalowego urządzenia. Pulsowanie strachu przepływające przez ich połączenie zmieniło się w gwałtowne, chaotyczne walenie.

- _Nie ma mnie tu. Nie ma mnie tu. Tak naprawdę mnie tu nie ma. Wyszedłem - Śmierć mnie wyciągnęła a Cas wyjął ze mnie Lucyfera. To nie jest prawdziwe. To jest tylko w mojej głowie. To jest tylko w mojej głowie_ \- krzyczał do siebie w myślach Sam, a Crowley nawet nie wiedział, czy było to przeznaczone dla jego  uszu czy nie.

Musi wyciągnąć stąd Sama, jednak nie widział żadnych innych drzwi. Mgła zaczęła pojawiać się na brzegach wspomnienia i Crowley poczuł strach kłujący w jego własnej piersi. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mogli pójść dalej. To nie mógł być  koniec, prawda?

\- Wiesz co - powiedział Lucyfer, potrząsając głową.  - Chciałbym nie musieć tego robić.

\- P...proszę - wyszeptał Sam, nie będąc w stanie unieść głowy z piersi. - P...proszę p...przestań, proszę...

\- Lubię słuchać twoich błagań, ale... - Lucyfer niespodziewanie zacisnął dłoń na włosach Sama i podniósł jego głowę, ukazując jego pobitą, zakrwawioną twarz. - To jest, jak lubię to nazywać, oko za oko, Sammy. - Dźgnął necrotome w mięso na brzuchu Sama i przekręcił go. Sam wrzasnął i Crowley marzył, by zakryć teraz uszy,  jednak odkrył, że nie był w stanie się ruszyć.

\- Mogliśmy mieć to wszystko, ty i ja. Mogliśmy pokonać mojego brata i  zmienić Piekło, Ziemię i Niebo w nasze królestwo. Ty i ja naprzeciw światu, Sam - powiedział Lucyfer, przejeżdżając necrotomem w górę. Crowley wiedział, że wbiło się ono w lewe płuco Sama. Sam rzucił się w wiązaniach, rozdzierając skórę wokół nadgarstków jeszcze bardziej. Zakaszlał i krew rozpryskała się na podłodze przed nim. 

\- P...przestań! - błagał Sam. - Proszę... proszę.

Lucyfer zacmokał z dezaprobatą, przejeżdżając zwodniczo delikatnie palcem po jego policzku.

\- Teraz podobasz mi się znacznie bardziej, gdy tak prosisz, Sam - przyznał Lucyfer. -  Wolałbym jedynie, byś był tak samo  podatny, gdy byłem wewnątrz ciebie. - Lucyfer przybliżył się, uśmiechając się złośliwie do Sama, gdy wyciągnął z niego necrotome. Sam  zaskomlał. - Jednak przełożyłeś swojego brata ponad mnie. Brata, który odwróciłby się do ciebie plecami w mgnieniu oka, tak samo jak zrobił to mój brat.

Sam znów zakaszlał, jednak po chwili uniósł głowę. Jego zielone oczy były zamglone, ledwo świadome, jednak w tym momencie zalśniła w nich iskierka życia.

\- D...Dean... nie jest jak... M...Michał - powiedział Sam, jego słowa były ledwo słyszalne.  Brzmiał, jakby jego szczęka była złamana. - Dean jest... rodziną.... prawdziwą r...rodziną.

Lucyfer zmarszczył się i odrzucił necrotome, by zacisnąć dłonie na gardle Sama. Najmłodszy Winchester krzyknął w bólu.

\- Twoja rodzina pozwoliła ci wskoczyć do Piekła na resztę wieczności z samym szatanem. Chcesz mi opowiedzieć więcej o tym, jak bardzo twój starszy braciszek cię kocha? - wywarczał.

Wnętrzności Crowleya skręcały się, jego oczy zdawały się piec pomimo lodowatej temperatury wokół. Nie mógł na to patrzeć ani chwili dłużej, nie mógł oglądać Sama torturowanego przez szatana tak brutalnie...

Wkroczyło więcej mgły. Pojawiła się na obrzeżach pustej przestrzeni, wśród szarego brudu. Crowley spojrzał na Sama, łowca zamarł w miejscu. Jego oczy poruszały się dziko, błyszcząc od łez. Jego ciało trzęsło się od strachu i zimna. Przerażenie wciąż napływało przez ich więź, ale mógł powiedzieć, że gdziekolwiek Sam znajdował się w tym momencie, nie było to tutaj.

Mgła narastała szybciej i szybciej. Sam tracił swój umysł, będąc tutaj. Wszystko zapadało się samo z siebie i wciąż nie istniało żadne wyjście z tego wspomnienia, żadne widoczne dla niego.

To było to. Ostatni przystanek.

Nie. Jeszcze nie. Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć.

\- Sam - powiedział Crowley, odwracając twarz łowcy. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Więcej krzyków odbijało się za nimi, jednak teraz zdawały się bardziej odległe. Oczy Sama wpatrywały się w coś odległego, coś czego wcale tam nie było. Pomachał dłonią przed twarzą Sama. - SAM! - Wciąż nic. Wydał z siebie odgłos, coś miedzy westchnięciem i warknięciem i chwycił twarz Sama, rozciągając palce wzdłuż policzków łowcy. Pociągnął jego głowę w dół, zmuszając jego spojrzenie do bycia na jednym poziome, jednak ich wzrok wciąż się nie spotkał.

\- Samie Winchesterze, spójrz na mnie. Na _mnie._ Jestem tutaj - czy byłem z tobą w Klatce? Nie - powiedział, ściskając mocniej twarz chłopaka. - Jestem tutaj a Lucyfer zniknął, a ty wydostałeś sie z piekła i teraz musisz _zostać ze mną._ \- Powoli spojrzenie Sama skupiło się na nim, a część zamglenia zaczęła się rozjaśniać. Jednak wyglądało na to, że zostali teraz zupełnie otoczeni przez mgłę. - Właśnie tak, Łosiu. Właśnie tak. Zostań ze mną, nie umieraj. Potrzebuję cię. Ocaliłeś mnie, prawda? Wtedy w kościele, ocaliłeś mnie i cholernie cię za to nienawidzę, ale teraz przyszła kolej, bym ja ocalił ciebie. Zostań. Ze. Mną.

Sam przełknął głośno.

\- Crowley? - wyszeptał.

\- Dokładnie, Sam, to ja. Teraz musisz mnie posłuchać. Twój umysł się rozpada. Nie ma już gdzie iść, nie ma gdzie uciec. Twoja dusza opuści zaraz ciało i musimy to zatrzymać. - Odgarnął kosmyk wilgotnych od potu włosów z twarzy Sama. - Musisz znaleźć wspomnienie, Sam, jakiekolwiek wspomnienie i musisz je idealnie odtworzyć. Sprawić by było mocne. By było czyste. To musi być twoja kotwica. Musi zostać fundamentem, na którym stanie pozostała część twojego umysłu. W ludzkim umyśle jest siła, nieprawdopodobna siła. Wykorzystaj ją.

Sam pokiwał tępo.

\- Wspomnienie - westchnął. - M…mogę to zrobić. - Zamknął oczy.

Świat wokół nich zaczął się zmieniać.

* * *

 

Dean, Cas i Gabriel pojawili się w hallu bunkra. Usłyszeli zaskoczony okrzyk - Kevin stał przy elektronicznych mapach wiszących na ścianie ze szklanką szkockiej, która wypadła mu z ręki na podłogę, roztrzaskując się.

\- Co do cholery! - wykrzyknął Kevin. - Może małe ostrzeżenie następnym razem?  - Zmrużył brwi patrząc na Gabriela - A ty to kto? Jesteś aniołem, którego ścigali?

\- Przyznaję się bez bicia - odparł Gabriel, wskazując na siebie. - A więc Winchesterowie przygarnęli sobie małego proroka. Czyż to nie urocze?

\- Sorry, Kev - przeprosił pośpiesznie Dean. - Gdzie jest Sam?

Kevin wzruszył ramionami.

\- W swoim pokoju? Nie to, żeby mógł z niego wyjść. Nie słyszałem ani słowa od niego i Crowleya od kilku dni.

\- I nie pomyślałeś, że warto by było zadzwonić!? - spytał Dean, pośpiesznie przepychając się obok niego. Cas i Gabriel dreptali mu po piętach. Kevin także ruszył za nimi.

\- Dzwoniłem! Nie odbierałeś telefonu od środy - zaprotestował Kevin. - Zgodził sie uleczyć Sama?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Cas zamiast Deana. - Nie mogłeś pozwolić nam na korzystanie z telefonów w twoich alternatywnych rzeczywistościach? - spytał brata. Gabriel wywrócił oczami.

\- Szczerze, ciągle tylko narzekacie. Nie możemy po prostu skupić się na fakcie, że jestem bohaterem dnia? - spytał.

\- Nie! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Dean z Casem. Dean próbował otworzyć drzwi do pokoju Sama, ale były zamknięte. Zastukał z gniewem. - Sam? Crowley? - Żadnej odpowiedzi. - Otwórzcie, do diabła! - zawołał. _Sam, proszę, proszę, nie możesz mi tego robić, stary, nie możesz być martwy. Nie możesz. Nie mogę tego zrobić bez ciebie._

\- Wy, Winchesterowie. Zawsze wszystko tak strasznie utrudniacie - stwierdził Gabriel. Pstryknął palcami i znaleźli się w pokoju Sama. Kevin wciąż został na korytarzu i załomotał w drzwi. Cas otworzył je, wpuszczając proroka. Dean rozglądał się po pokoju brata. Sam leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami, jego łóżko było przemoczone od potu i w niektórych miejscach krwi. Dean poczuł jak jego serce uniosło się, gdy dostrzegł, że pierś Sama choć bardzo powoli, wciąż się poruszała.

Na podłodze obok łóżka leżał Crowley odwrócony twarzą w stronę podłogi, zupełnie nieruchomy.

\- Hm. Nie tego dokładnie się spodziewałem - przyznał Gabriel.

\- Co? O co chodzi? - spytał Dean, podchodząc do brata. - I co się dzieje z Crowleyem?

\- Cóż… - Gabriel podążył za Deanem. Dotknął nieruchomą postać Crowleya czubkiem buta. - Przykro mi przekazywać złe wieści, ale to nie Crowley.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Cas.

Gabriel wskazał na młodszego Winchestera.

\- Ktoś zarezerwował sobie podwójny pokój w Samowym hotelu. Crowley go opętał.

\- Co?! - wybuchnął Dean. Teraz, gdy znajdował się tuż obok Sama, mógł dostrzec odcisk stosunkowo niewielkiej dłoni wypalony na jego koszuli i ślad oparzenia na skórze. Crowley wypalił tatuaż przeciw opętaniu. - Kurde! - przeklnął, zaciskając pięści. - KURDE! Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy ufać temu małemu draniowi, kurwa, _wiedziałem_!

Gabriel położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i odsunął go od Sama.

\- Wstrzymaj konie, kowboju. Zdaje się, że będziesz musiał powstrzymać swój gorący temperament. - Rzucił okiem na Deana. - Wracam w mgnieniu oka.

Gabriel zniknął.

* * *

 

Światła i kolory zamigały w szumie umysłu i wspomnień Sama. Aż wszystko zaczęło nabierać konturów. Solidne kształty, ściany i podłoga. Zapach krwi zniknął, zastąpiony przez woń kulek na mole i detergentów do prania. Temperatura wróciła do neutralnej ciepłoty. Słyszeli świerszcze w oddali i gdzieś bliżej regularne stukanie starego klimatyzatora.

Sam zamrugał. Wiedział gdzie się znajdował, jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy. Razem z Crowleyem był w motelowym pokoju. Przed nim stały dwa podwójne łóżka, na których leżały pagórki pod obiema kołdrami, jeden większy drugi większy.

\- Mocne, Sam - powiedział Crowley obok niego. - Musisz utrzymać je mocne.

\- Tak zrobię - odparł uroczyście. Jeśli musiał się czegoś trzymać, będzie się tego trzymał. I jeśli ma umrzeć wkrótce (jak tego już oczekiwał) chce, by to było ostatnią rzeczą, którą ujrzy.

\- Dean? - spytał cichy głosik spod przykrycia na prawym łóżku. - Dean, śpisz?

Drugi pagórek jęknął i odpowiedział.

\- Nie, Sammy, nie śpię.

Pauza ciszy.

\- Nie mogę usnąć.

\- … Ja też nie.

Na prawym łóżku mała postać usiadła w ciemności, okrywając się przykryciem wokół chudych ramionek. To on, mając jedynie siedem lat. Jego rozczochrane brązowe włosy odstawały w dziwnych miejscach. Zacisnął małe piąstki i potarł oczy.

\- Trochę się boję.

\- Nie ma się czego bać - wymamrotał Dean, siadając na własnym łóżku i opierając się o zagłówek. - Zmieniamy szkoły cały czas.

\- Tak, wiem. - Mały chłopiec zacisnął dłonie na przykryciu z niepokojem. - Ale trochę nie lubię tego miejsca. To całe miasto wydaje się… smutne.

\- Tata zostanie tu pewnie tylko kilka tygodni, Sammy. I wtedy pojedziemy w jakieś nowe miejsce, tak jak zawsze - zapewnił go Dean.

\- Wiem. - Sam wydął odrobinę wargi. - Myślę, że inne dzieciaki nie będą mnie lubić, Dean.

\- Polubią cię, głupku. Wszyscy cię lubią.

\- Nie lubili mnie w Alletown.

\- Cóż, to dlatego, że _oni_ byli głupi - odparł Dean. - Polubią cię, Sammy.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Tak, tak, obiecuję - wymamrotał Dean, pochylając się nad krawędzią łóżka i wyciągnął mały palce w stronę Sama, który skopiował jego ruch. Zaczepili swoje małe palce. - A teraz idź, do diabła, spać.

\- Dean, tata zabronił przeklinać!

\- No dobra, rany, przepraszam – powiedział chłopiec, wywracając oczami. Wycofał się do swojego łóżka, uderzając głową w poduszkę. - Śpij.

\- Chyba nie mogę. Chciałbym, ale nie mogę.

Dean skrzywił się.

\- Chcesz, by ci poczytać?

Sam posłał mu spojrzenie, które często posyłał Deanowi teraz znane jako „bitch face”.

\- Umiem już sam czytać, wiesz?

\- Tylko pytam - wymamrotał. - Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?

\- Sam nie wiem.

\- To cholernie pomocne.

\- Ja chcę tylko usnąć - powiedział Sam, opadając w dół dramatycznie.

Dean zdawał się przez chwilę zastanawiać.

\- Mógłbym ci zaśpiewać czy coś. Jakąś kołysankę.

Sam zachichotał.

\- Nie umiesz śpiewać.

\- Ej, zamknij się, bałwanie. Umiem śpiewać!

Sam przewrócił się na bok, by spojrzeć na Deana.

\- To pomoże mi zasnąć?

Dean zacisnął wargi, jego młode oczy pociemniały.

\- Ja… gdy byłem mały, mama śpiewała mi, gdy nie mogłem zasnąć. To zawsze pomagało.

Sam milczał po tych słowach przez kilka chwil.

\- Dobrze. - Zwinął się bardziej pod przykryciem, zamykając oczy. - Zaczynaj. Jestem gotowy.

Dean przygryzł wargę, spojrzał na młodszego brata, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął śpiewać. Jego głos brzmiał jak chrypiące soprano dziecka, jednak dla Sama to było kojące - to był dźwięk domu. To był najlepszy łabędzi śpiew, o jakim mógłby pomyśleć.

\- _Hey Jude, don't make it bad... take a sad song, and make it better..._

\- Wybrałeś to na przytrzymanie? - spytał miękko Crowley. - To nie jest dla ciebie kotwica. Myślisz, że umrzesz. Chcesz, by to było ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczysz.

Sam przekręcił głowę, by móc spojrzeć demonowi w oczy. To musiała być gra świateł, ale wyglądały jakby lśniły.

\- Albo mój umysł odpuści, albo Cecil przyjdzie po mnie. Dean i Cas nie zdążą wrócić na czas.

_\- Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better..._

\- Zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem - powiedział Crowley i Sam nawet nie wiedział, czy mówił to do niego czy do samego siebie.  - Ja… próbowałem, Łosiu. Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj - odpowiedział mu. - Ty… nie wiem dlaczego, ale z jakiegokolwiek powodu ty… naprawdę ciężko harowałeś, próbując utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Gdyby nie ty, już dawno byłbym martwy.

\- I tak umrzesz.

\- Wciąż.

_\- Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her..._

\- Nie zasługujesz na śmierć - wymamrotał Crowley. - Nie ty.

\- Nie dostajemy tego na co zasługujemy, Crowley - odpowiedział. - Dostajemy co dostajemy. Nie chcę umrzeć, kłócąc się z tym.

_\- And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders..._

\- Dziękuję - powiedział mu cicho Crowley. Sam uniósł brew pytająco.

\- Za co?

\- Za… - Przygryzł język na chwilę, najwyraźniej dobierając słowa ostrożnie. - Za Próbę. Za zastrzyki.

_\- For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making this world a little colder..._

\- Myślałem, że mnie za to nienawidzisz.

\- Bo tak jest, absolutnie. Ale… rzeczy się teraz zmieniły. Ja się zmieniłem. - Przełknął z trudem. - Mógłbym być kimś lepszym, może.

Sam przytaknął.

\- Myślę, że możesz.

_\- Hey Jude, don't let me down, you have found her, now go and get her..._

\- Powodzenia, Sam. Gdziekolwiek zmierzasz.

\- Dzięki, Crowley.

- _Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better..._

\- Och, _Boże,_ dlaczego nie wziąłem ze sobą chusteczek? Co za wyciskacz łez. - Sam i Crowley podskoczyli przynajmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów w górę, zanim odwrócili się na pięcie jednocześnie. Opierając się o poobijaną sofę, stał Gabriel i obserwował ich z rozbawioną miną. - Odpływanie w wielką nieznaną przy akompaniamencie Deana Winchestera przed mutacją. Szczerze, zaczynam kwestionować twoje życiowe decyzje, Sammy. 

\- Gabriel?! - wykrzyknął Sam. Właśnie pozbył się całej nadziei, zaakceptował, że jego droga już się skończyła… i teraz nagle pojawia się archanioł.

\- Jedyny i oryginalny. - Gabriel uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie. - Co wy na to, by zakończyć ten mały melodramat, hm?

 


	27. Rozdział 27: Cudowne ozdrowienie

 

\- Gdzie on polazł? - spytał Dean, rozglądając się po pustym pokoju. - Czy on… czy on jest _w_ Samie?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Cas. - Możemy tak przypuszczać. Nie zniknąłby od tak.

Dean odwrócił się do Kevina.

\- Nigdy przez myśl ci nie przeszło, by zerknąć co się dzieje z Samem, zamiast zostawiać go samego na całe dni? - wywarczał. Nie mógł na to poradzić, był wkurzony, zaniepokojony i odczuwał jakieś setki innych emocji, żadna z nich ani trochę przyjemna. - Coś ty sobie myślał?

\- Myślałem, że Sam jest z Crowleyem a ja nie chcę przebywać w pobliżu Crowleya! - warknął Kevin w odpowiedzi. - Nagle jest po naszej stronie, ale o czym wciąż zapominacie, dranie? Że zamordował moją _mamę!_ Moją _dziewczynę!_ Torturował mnie! A, no tak, jestem jedyną osobą na tym pieprzonym świecie, która jest w stanie odczytać anielską tabliczkę, przykro mi, że byłem tym trochę zajęty.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, ty mały…

\- Dean. - Cas położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana i ścisnął je lekko. To zaskoczyło go na tyle, że odwrócił głowę, by spotkać zaniepokojone spojrzenie przyjaciela. - Nic dzięki temu nie osiągniesz.

Wiedział, że Cas miał rację, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że był cholernie wkurzony. Prawda, zrzucenie wszystkiego na Kevina nie było zbyt sprawiedliwe. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na opuszczonym naczyniu Crowleya leżącym na podłodze. Zwalanie wszystkiego na demona zdawało się dużo lepszym pomysłem.

\- Wiem - wymamrotał. - To moja wina. Nie powinienem zostawiać z nim Sama.

\- Sam wciąż żyje - wytknął Cas, opuszczając ramiona. - I wciąż tu jest. Nie wiemy, dlaczego Crowley nic mu nie zrobił. - Były anioł wyglądał jednocześnie na zakłopotanego i zaniepokojonego. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałby w ogóle opętywać Sama.

\- By zyskać na nas haka? Po co innego potrzebny byłby mu Sam? - Podszedł do ciała Crowleya, przyglądając się mu. - Może choćby po to, by z nami pogrywać. Wiedziałem, że zachowywał się za bardzo jak jakiś pieprzony przyzwoity człowiek, by to było prawdziwe. Pogrywał z nami od początku.

\- Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie - powiedział cicho Kevin. - Nie ma znaczenia, ile ludzkiej krwi w niego wpompujecie. Wciąż jest demonem. Wciąż jest zły.

\- Dzięki, zauważyłem - warknął Dean. Wrócił spojrzeniem do swojego brata i przełknął z trudnością. - Co, do cholery, robi Gabriel?

Nagle ciało Sama wpadło w konwulsje i uniosło się w górę, a jego usta otworzyły się. Gęsty, karmazynowy dym wypłynął z jego ust i zawiesił się pod sufitem niczym burzowa chmura. Dean sięgnął do kieszeni Sama, by wyciągnąć nóż Ruby, który zostawił swojemu bratu. Chwycił za rękojeść i uniósł ostrze akurat, gdy czerwony dym wleciał z powrotem w opuszczone ciało leżące na podłodze.

Crowley sapnął, gdy opanował swoje ciało i przewrócił się na plecy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, rozciągając ręce, ale zamarł, dostrzegając Deana.

\- Wiewiór - przywitał się drżącym głosem. - Ach. To nie jest całkiem to na co wygląda…

\- Do zobaczenia w piekle, Crowley. - Rzucił się na Crowleya, z uniesionym nożem Ruby, ale nagle został rzucony na ścianę naprzeciwko. Jego głowa walnęła w mur i przed oczami pojawiły się gwiazdki, gdy opadł tyłkiem na ziemię. Przez chwilę myślał, że to Crowley nim rzucił, jednak teraz w zasięgu jego zamroczonego wzroku dostrzegł Gabriela. Cas stojący w pobliżu cofnął się tak, by zasłonić Kevina z anielskim ostrzem w ręku.

Gabriel uniósł brew, patrząc na Deana.

\- Mama nigdy nie nauczyła cię, by najpierw zadawać pytania, potem dawać w buzię? Dzieciaki w dzisiejszych czasach.

Archanioł obrócił się do Crowleya i ku zdumieniu Deana, podał demonowi rękę. Ten wdzięcznie przyjął dłoń i podniósł się na nogi. Sam wciąż leżał bez ruchu na łóżku, ale Dean dostrzegł promieniujące nad nim ciepłe, białe światło.

\- Crows - powiedział Gabriel, uśmiechając się. Dean rozszerzył oczy, gdy anioł uścisnął Crowleya i poczuł jeszcze większe zdziwienie, gdy Crowley oddał uścisk jednym ramieniem. _Co jest, do diabła?!_

\- Minęło wiele czasu, mój drogi - przywitał się Gabriel, klepiąc Crowleya po plecach. - Nie piszesz, nie dzwonisz, co facet mógł sobie pomyśleć?

\- Cóż, musisz mi przyznać – wycedził demon, wciąż nie całkiem pewnie.- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

\- Proszę cię. Trzeba o wiele więcej niż Szatan, by mnie usunąć. – Wypuścił Crowleya.

\- Wy dwaj się znacie? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Cas, wypowiadając na głos myśli Deana.

\- Phi – odparł Gabriel. – Obaj jesteśmy ważnymi graczami, obracamy się w tych samych sferach. Znam Crowsa od kiedy? Końcówki osiemnastego wieku?

\- Mniej więcej.

\- Wciąż ci wiszę za Reykjavik, no wiesz.

\- Och, możesz mi wierzyć, nie zapomniałem. I myślę, że wisisz mi jeszcze więcej - serio, byłeś aniołem przez cały ten czas i mi nie powiedziałeś? Powinienem się domyśleć, że byłeś czymś więcej niż pogański bóg.

\- Przykro mi, ochrona świadków, wiesz jak to jest.

\- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni co się, do diabła, dzieje? - wykrzyknął Dean, podnosząc się z powrotem na nogi. Jego głowa pulsowała niemiłosiernie. - Po pierwsze, co ty na to, by przerwać to wasze spotkanie po latach, bym mógł sprać jego tyłek. Po drugie, co zrobiłeś z Samem? Czy on… czy jest uzdrawiany? Naprawiłeś go?

\- Moja Łaska robi teraz rutynowy przegląd na wielkim kudłaczu, wypłukując cały szajs Prób, który w nim pływa. Za kilka minut będzie zdrowy jak rydz – wyjaśnił Gabriel. -  I co ty na to, by poczekać, aż twój brat się ocknie przed morderczą hulanką, co?

\- Opętał Sama!

\- Opętałem Sama, bo nie miałem innego wyjścia - powiedział Crowley. - Umarłby… - przerwał, zerkając na Gabriela. - Jaki mamy dzień?

\- Sobota.

Crowley potrząsnął głową, zdając się odrobinę zbity z tropu odpowiedzią.

\- Sam byłby martwy od dwóch dni, gdybym do niego nie wszedł. To był jedyny sposób, by utrzymać go przy życiu. Jego ciało się poddawało a wasza dwójka nie znalazła jeszcze zaginionego anioła. Więc, proszę bardzo, zabij mnie jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej, ale ja jestem jedynym powodem, dlaczego mały Sammy wciąż oddycha.

\- Naprawdę oczekujesz, że w to uwierzymy? - zadrwił Kevin zza pleców Casa.

\- Nie oczekuję, że uwierzycie w cokolwiek, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mówię prawdę - odparł Crowley monotonnym głosem. Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sama i Dean pomyślał, że dostrzegł błysk zaniepokojenia pojawiający się na twarzy Crowleya, jednak szybko przekonał sam siebie, że mu się wydawało. - Więc, gdy się obudzi, będzie uzdrowiony? Tak po prostu?

\- Przestań udawać, jakby ci zależało - warknął Dean. Ruszył w stronę Crowleya, jednak Gabriel przyjął przed nim obronną pozycję, więc musiał odpuścić.

\- Z Samem będzie wszystko dobrze, gdy się obudzi - odpowiedział archanioł, a potem zwrócił się do Deana. - A przy okazji, ty nie mówiłeś mi, że piszę się na umowę dwa w jednym.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co archanioł ma na myśli.

\- O co ci chodzi? Dwa w jednym?

Usta Gabriela wygięły się w uśmiechu i ten zachichotał.

\- Oh, ho, ho, on nie wiedział! - Odwrócił się do Crowleya, który najwyraźniej próbował bezsłownie zakomunikować _zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się,_ Gabrielowi. - Jak skandalicznie.

Dean zerknął na Crowleya.

\- O czym on mówi? – wycedził wolno. _Cholera jasna, nie zniosę dzisiaj jeszcze więcej niespodzianek._

I właśnie wtedy Sam nabrał wielkiego, głębokiego oddechu, by zaraz go wypuścić. Otworzył oczy i zdawał się nagle promienny – nie promienny od gorączki, promienny od _życia_. 

\- Sam - wyrzucił z siebie Dean i przepchnął się obok Gabriela, by dostać się do brata. Słyszał kroki, gdy Cas i Kevin także przybliżyli się, by zobaczyć Winchestera. - Sammy, dobrze się teraz czujesz?

Sam przełknął i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć gdzie się znajduje, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Ja… myślę, że tak. Czuję się dobrze. - Wyrzucił z siebie słaby, niewielki śmiech. - Ja… czuję się dobrze!

Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, a słodka ulga napełniła jego ciało. Miał wrażenie, że kamień ciążący mu na piersi przez miesiące w końcu się rozpuścił. Sam będzie żył. Nic mu nie było i próby dawno się skończyły. Zniszczenie, które na siebie ściągnął w końcu zniknęło.

_Nigdy więcej nie znajdę się tak blisko jego utraty. Nie jeśli będę mógł coś z tym zrobić._

Sam usiadł powoli. Zaśmiał się ponownie.

\- Ja… Boże, nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz mogłem poruszać się bez bólu - przyznał.

Dean pośpiesznie objął brata, ściskając go najmocniej jak umiał. Nie musiał się już dłużej martwić, że zrobi mu krzywdę. Sam otoczył swoimi masywnymi ramionami plecy Deana i ścisnął go mocno. Znów był silny.

\- Udało ci się, Dean - powiedział cicho Sam. - Ty i Cas. Znaleźliście go na czas.

Dean odsunął się, pochylając głowę, by wilgoć pojawiająca się w jego oczach nie została dostrzeżona. _Przestań mazać się jak dziewczyna!_

\- Dobrze widzieć cię znowu w zdrowiu, Sam - powiedział Cas i Dean dostrzegł ulgę w wyrazie byłego anioła. Nigdy do końca nie łapał, na czym polega przyjaźń Casa i Sama - może nie było między nimi „profound bond”, jak niegdyś stwierdził Cas, ale cholernie zależało im na sobie nawzajem, nie było co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Dobrze znowu _być_ w zdrowiu - odparł Sam. - Dziękuję. Obu wam dziękuję za sprowadzenie Gabriela. - Zerknął na archanioła. - I… dziękuję za uzdrowienie. Trochę spodziewałem się, że pojawisz się tylko po to, by się ze mnie ponabijać zanim zejdę.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że masz o mnie tak wysokie mniemanie, Samusiu - powiedział archanioł, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko, aż zamarł, zerknąwszy na swoją pierś. Skrzywił się, gdy dostrzegł wypalony znak w kształcie dłoni.

\- Łał, Crowley, słyszałeś kiedyś o nożu? Nie musiałeś mnie oznaczać.

\- Nie myślałem do końca jasno w tamtym czasie - wyznał Crowley. - I znany jestem z upodobania do dramatyczności.

 Dean był zdumiony zachowaniem Sama. Nie wyglądał on na ani trochę złego na wieść, że został opętany.

\- Sam, co ten drań ci zrobił? Dlaczego wlazł w twoją skórę?

 Sam zauważył nóż Ruby w ręku brata.

\- Hej, Dean, odłóż to. Próbował mi pomóc.

\- Pomóc ci? On cię opętał! - wykrzyknął Kevin.

\- Było już po mnie. Przestałem oddychać… przyszedł po mnie mój żniwiarz - wyjaśnił Sam. - Opętał mnie tylko po to, by kupić mi trochę więcej czasu. Sprawiał, że wciąż oddychałem i utrzymywał mojego żniwiarza z daleka.

\- A tak w ogóle, kto jest twoim żniwiarzem? - spytał ciekawie Gabriel.

\- To Cecil - odpowiedział Crowley zamiast niego. – Uparty facet.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że on cię opętał… by ci _pomóc?_ \- powtórzył dla jasności Dean, wciąż ściskając nóż Ruby. Sam pokiwał głową.

\- Tylko dzięki niemu wytrzymałem tak długo.

Gabriel posłał mu spojrzenie mówiące “a nie mówiłem”.

\- Właśnie dlatego twierdziłem: najpierw pytaj, dźgaj potem.

Crowley uniósł brodę i posłał Deanowi badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Co powiesz na odłożenie tego demonicznego berła, hmm? Właśnie ocaliłem skórę twojemu małemu braciszkowi, nie wspominając, że gdy wasza dwójka wyruszyła na archanielską odyseję, to ja siedziałem przy łóżku Łosia. Wydaje mi się, że być może zasłużyłem na odrobinę łaski, nie sądzisz?

Nie chciał w to wierzyć. Crowley nastawiający karku dla Sama tak po prostu? Crowley… _dbający_ o Sama? Crowley był demonem! Samym królem piekła! Widzieli, jak robił straszne rzeczy - to ten sam koleś, który tak brutalnie znęcał się nad aniołem, że aż zapłonął krzew, ten sam koleś, który porwał Kevina i torturował go. Ten sam, który próbował zabić wszystkich, których oni kiedykolwiek uratowali.

_Ten sam koleś, który płakał, gdy znalazłeś go w kościele. Płakał z poczucia winy. Płakał, bo był potworem._

Dean w końcu odłożył nóż na stoliku przy łóżku Sama.

\- Oszalałeś…

\- Kevin - przerwał mu Dean. - Nie ufam mu, ale ufam Samowi. Jeśli Sam mówi, że on próbował go uratować, wierzę mu.

Prorok zamilkł, ale wciąż wpatrywał się w Crowleya z nienawiścią. Demon unikał jego spojrzenia. Gabriel klasnął w ręce.

\- Świetnie, teraz jesteśmy jedną wielką szczęśliwą rodzinką… wymeldowuję się, ziomki.

\- Ej, ej - zawołał Sam, chwytając nadgarstek Gabriela. - Słuchaj, dzięki za ten wielki Próbowy detox, serio, ale wciąż istnieje mnóstwo szajsu, przy którym moglibyśmy skorzystać z twojej pomocy.

\- No widzisz, sęk w tym… gdy się z wami zadawałem ostatnim razem, ludziska, umarłem. To jest coś czego, o dziwo, wolałbym unikać. Tata zrobił mi przysługę i wskrzesił mnie. Mogę się założyć, że ja nie siedzę w drużynie Casa i gdy ja zginę krwawo, nie poskleja mnie już z powrotem. Więc, nie marnuj a nie będziesz w potrzebie, bla bla bla - podsumowując, wymeldowuję się.

\- Xaphan i Abaddon zniszczą cały świat! Zrobią piekło na ziemi, nie sądzisz, że to wejdzie ci w paradę odrobinę? - spytał Dean. Nie mieli na razie żadnej solidnej podstawy, by pokonać Abaddona - poza archaniołem stojącym teraz przed nimi - i jedyny trop prowadzący do uwięzienia Xaphana był Joshua, a nie mieli żadnego pojęcia, gdzie on się znajdował.

Jak na razie, Gabriel był ich najlepszą nadzieją.

\- Mam zupełną pewność, że ty i reszta twoich zagubionych chłopców sobie z tym poradzi - oświadczył Garbiel. - Hej, pozbyliście się Szatana - jak trudny może być upadły anioł i Abadupek?

\- Loki… - zaczął Crowley. - Gabriel - poprawił się. - Abaddon ukradł mój tron. Moje królestwo. I kieruje Piekłem jak trzecioklasista pod wpływem cukru, naprawdę. - Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na archanioła. - Uznaj to za oddanie mi przysługi. Kiedy dotrzemy do dziwki, pomożesz nam ją zdjąć.

\- A co z Xaphanem… - zaczął Cas, ale Crowley uniósł palec.

\- Abaddon to znacznie większy problem, Kociaku - przerwał mu. - Wiem coś o tym, możesz mi wierzyć. - Spojrzał z powrotem na Gabriela. - No dalej. Wiesz, że chcesz. Jeśli wróciłeś do karma-zabijania, musisz umierać z nudów. Ci idioci przynajmniej są zabawni.

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cóż, zabawianie się z naszymi Davem i Eltonem było powiewem nostalgii… - Anioł wydął policzki, zastanawiając się. - No dobra, wiecie co, jeśli dotrzecie do Abaddona, koleś, dzwońcie. Jeśli będę w hojnym nastroju, przybędę i uporam sie z nią dla was.  Ale do tego czasu, pamiętajcie, że nie jestem waszym świętym służącym - Cas już zarezerwował sobie tę funkcję.

\- Nie ma we mnie już nic świętego - powiedział cicho Cas.

\- Jasne, że jest, maleńki, nie musisz mieć skrzydeł czy Łaski by być aniołem… to chodzi bardziej o sposób bycia. _Tak czy siak_ , mam kilka miejsc, które muszę odwiedzić, kobiety które muszę zaspokoić… więc, wybaczcie…

Dean mrugnął i Gabriel zniknął.

Sam zerknął na Crowleya.

\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że go znasz - powiedział.

\- Nie widziałem takiej potrzeby.

\- Ale ty i anioł…

Crowley uniósł brew, patrząc na niego.

\- To nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie zadawałem się z aniołami. - Zerknął na chwilę na Casa, który poruszył się zakłopotany. - Nie wspominając, że gdy byliśmy… cóż, chyba najlepiej nazwać to: kumplami od kieliszka… myślałem, że jest skandynawskim bogiem. Nałożył porządne zabezpieczenia, by ukryć kim jest. Nie miałem szans przejrzenia go.

\- No dobra, więc Sam jest wleczony? - spytał znienacka Kevin.

Sam przytaknął.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- Dobrze. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Serio - powiedział, a następnie pośpiesznie obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju. Dean westchnął. Będą musieli coś zrobić z Kevinem, szczególnie jeśli Crowley zamierzał zostać. Musi istnieć coś, co przekona dzieciaka, że teraz nie mieli zbyt dużo sojuszników i na nieszczęście Crowley był ich najlepszą kartą, nieważne jak niechętnie chciał to przyznać.

\- Miło wiedzieć, że lubi mnie tak samo jak zwykle - wycedził Crowley.

\- Nie jest twoim największym fanem - przyznał Sam. - To zrozumiałe.

\- Jesteś głodny, Sammy? - spytał Dean, próbując trochę oczyścić atmosferę w pokoju.

\- No, właściwie… umieram z głodu. - To nie było zaskoczeniem. Nie jadł porządnego posiłku prawdopodobnie od tygodni.

Dean pokiwał głową.

\- Zrobię nam wszystkim trochę żarcia. Dla ciebie podwójną porcję. Musisz odzyskać siły.

\- Dzięki, Dean. - Sam przełożył nogi nad krawędzią łóżka i wstał. Niemal jednocześnie Crowley, Dean i Cas razem zrobili krok w stronę Sama, bojąc się, że ten może upaść. Jednak jego młodszy brat stał na nogach całkiem pewnie. 

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Wszystko dobrze - zapewnił. - Wszystko świetnie.

\- Teraz, skoro jesteś z powrotem na nogach, co powiesz, by zająć się tym poparzeniem trzeciego stopnia, które ci podarowałem? Szkoda by było uzdrowić cię po tym wszystkim, byś umarł od zakażenia. Smakowita ironia, nie mniej szkoda.

\- Dobra.

Dean obserwował, jak jego brat wszedł do łazienki z demonem, a Crowley zaczął przeszukiwać apteczkę. Sam usiadł na toalecie i dotknął poparzenie w kształcie dłoni z wzdrygnięciem. Crowley zauważywszy to, trzepnął jego dłoń.

\- Kretyny - wymamrotał.

\- Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzwyczaił - odezwał się Cas zza jego pleców.

\- Czego? Crowleya będącego mniejszym dupkiem?

\- Tak - przytaknął Cas. - Sprawy… wszystko ma się teraz inaczej, czyż nie?

Dean spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Można tak powiedzieć, tak.

\- Nie mogę zdecydować, czy to dobre zmiany, czy złe - wyznał Cas.

\- Mam tak samo - odparł. - Ale wiesz co? Mój brat żyje. Oddycha i nie kaszle krwią. Jest zdrowy. Więc tak, może i świat chyli się ku upadkowi i może mamy króla piekła trzymającego z nami, a aniołowie biegają po ziemi bez skrzydeł, ale… Sam jest cały, co się teraz liczy. I jestem za to wdzięczny. Cholera, jestem nawet _szczęśliwy._ Więc zrobię burgery i mam zamiar zjeść ich przynajmniej pięć, bo to jest to co mogę zrobić dzisiaj. A jutro wykombinujemy jak uratować świat.

Cas posłał mu miękki uśmiech. Czując się lżej niż kiedykolwiek, Dean odpowiedział mu tym samym.

 


	28. Rozdział 28: Niech żar się rozpłomieni

 

Crowley słyszał kroki, gdy Castiel z Deanem opuścili sypialnię młodszego Winchestera. Przeszukał apteczkę, usatysfakcjonowany, gdy znalazł maść na oparzenia i bandaż. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sama, który siedział na pokrywie toalety. Łoś niemal promieniał; trudno powiedzieć, czy to efekt działania Łaski Gabriela czy może po oglądaniu zmęczonego i chorego Sama przez tak długi czas, zapomniał, jak ten wyglądał będąc zdrowym.

Crowley ukucnął przed Samem, kładąc przybory na podłodze.

\- Unieś ręce. Muszę zdjąć ci koszulę - powiedział Crowley. Sam nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale po chwili uniósł ramiona nad głową. Crowley włożył palce pod krawędź jego miękkiej koszulki i powoli uniósł ją w górę, palcami muskając żebra. Winchester drgnął i wydał z siebie dźwięk dyskomfortu.

\- Nie rób tak.

\- Jak?

\- Moje żebra. Po prostu ich nie dotykaj, powiedzmy, że są... podatne na łaskotki - przyznał odrobinę wstydliwie. Crowley nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Po prostu nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że sam Sam Winchester ma _łaskotki._ Apatycznie zastanawiał się, jaki dźwięk wydałby z siebie, gdyby go połaskotać. Gdyby nie musiał zająć się ważniejszym w tym momencie poparzeniem, równie dobrze mógłby to sprawdzić.   

Potrząsnął głową, próbując oczyścić umysł. Demony nie _robią_ łaskotek. Idiotyczna myśl, serio.

Crowley podciągnął koszulę Sama aż do jego piersi, pilnując, by nie drażnić czułych żeber, ale gdy próbował podnieść ją wyżej, Sam sapnął:

\- Ach...ach!

\- Cholera - powiedział Crowley, z językiem między zębami. - Wtopiła się w twoją skórę.  Będę musiał ją wyciąć.

Sam skrzywił się.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz tego zwyczajnie uleczyć? Jesteś biokinetykiem, prawda?

\- Tak, ale zostałem odcięty od Piekła, pamiętasz? Jestem słabszy niż zwykle. Mogę to uleczyć do pewnego stopnia, jednak nie całkowicie. Najprawdopodobniej zostanie blizna.

\- Więc będę miał wypalony na piersi odcisk twojej dłoni do końca życia?

\- Nazwij to sobie miłosnym symbolem - zaproponował Crowley ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Odwrócił się, by znaleźć w apteczce nożyczki i zaczął przycinać materiał wtopiony w skórę Sama.

Łowca potrząsnął lekko głową.

\- Typowe.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz, Łosiu?

\- Dean... ma wypalony odcisk dłoni Casa na ramieniu, po tym jak ten wyciągnął go z Piekła. Dean dostał odcisk anioła, a ja demona.

\- Zawsze po ciemnej stronie mocy, czyż nie? Jeśli cię to pocieszy, dzięki temu jesteś dużo bardziej interesujący - skomentował, gdy niewielki kawałek koszulki Sama odpadł, lądując na dżinsach łowcy. - Mam nadzieję, że nie byłeś zbyt przywiązany do tej koszuli?

\- Ślady krwi i tak już ją zmarnowały. Niedługo będę musiał iść na zakupy, zniszczyłem większość moich ubrań od czasu mojej choroby - odparł.

\- Dobry Boże, _proszę_ pozwól mi iść z tobą. Ktoś musi cię wreszcie porządnie ubrać.

\- Co jest nie tak z tym, jak się ubieram? - spytał. Crowley usunął resztę materiału wokół rany.

\- Ręce do góry. I nie wiem nawet gdzie mam zacząć. - Uniósł koszulę do góry i przełożył przez nią głowę, uwalniając umięśniony tors łowcy. Crowley pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu na przejechanie po nim kilka chwil. Zasłużył na tyle, czyż nie? Uratował mu w końcu życie. - Po pierwsze, warstwy, zawsze cholerne warstwy. Nawet gdy jest gorąco, masz ich na sobie przynajmniej trzy. To niedorzeczne. Po drugie - _dżins._ Lata siedemdziesiąte się skończyły, skarbie. I ta paskudna zamszowa kurtka, którą zawsze nosisz. Jest tak...

\- Naprawdę dajesz mi teraz modowe rady? - spytał Sam, unosząc brwi.

Crowley uniósł dłoń, układając ja na poparzeniu. Sam syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, drgając z bólu. Crowley skierował w uleczenie poparzenia tyle energii, ile był w stanie. Sczerniała skóra odpadła, zastąpiona przez nową, mocno zaczerwienioną. Gdy zdjął dłoń, rana wyglądała jakby miała tygodnie na zagojenie się. Miejsce wciąż będzie bolesne, a blizna zostanie, ale rana nie będzie tak dokuczliwa, jak mogłaby być.  

\- Już - powiedział. - I tak, owszem, udzielam ci modowych rad. Na to nigdy nie jest za późno. Jesteś piękny w ten swój drwalski sposób. A poza tym - krawiec, pamiętasz? Mam smykałkę do takich rzeczy. - Crowley podniósł maść z podłogi i odkręciwszy zakrętkę, nałożył ją na palce. Zaczął rozsmarowywać ją na oparzeniu.

Sam zamrugał.

\- Myślisz, że jestem piękny?

Crowley parsknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Myślę, że to było oczywiste od jakiegoś czasu, czyż nie? - _Nie żebym był wyjątkowo subtelny w tym temacie_. Sam uniósł głowę i posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, jednak nic nie powiedział. Crowley zabrał palce ze skóry Sama, odrywając kawałek papieru toaletowego, by je wytrzeć. Następnie przyłożył bandaż do oparzenia. Sam wzdrygnął się, ale nie wyglądał, jakby ból dokuczał mu zbyt dotkliwie. - Chociaż nie znoszę rujnować naszego momentu, mamy problem.

\- Oczywiście, że jakiś mamy. Ile czasu minęło, aż pięć minut?

\- Dean o nas wie.

\- Wie _co_ , dokładnie?

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Chyba nie naszą rzecz z głową?

\- Gabriel nie załapał, że trzymamy to w tajemnicy. Wypaplał twojemu bratu i teraz ten będzie miał pytania do nas obu - wyjaśnił Crowley. - Wiewiór zdawał się dostawać paniki na tą wieść.

Sam westchnął.

\- Cudownie.

\- Poradzimy sobie z czymkolwiek będzie trzeba - powiedział Crowley. Wrzucił koszulę Sama do kosza na pranie i wrócił do pokoju, łapiąc pierwszą lepszą koszulkę z jego komody. Przyniósł ją młodszemu Winchesterowi. Ten przełożył ją przez głowę.

_Wiewiór z pewnością myśli, że próbuję zepsuć jego cennego małego braciszka - ale ze mnie szczęściarz, kolejny powód, by próbować mnie zabić._

Sam zamarł, gdy założył koszulkę. Wpatrywał się w Crowleya z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Znowu to samo!

\- Co?

\- Ty... co właśnie pomyślałeś?

Crowley zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Sama.

\- Myślałem o tym, że to kolejny wymówka, której może użyć twój brat, by wbić we mnie nóż, czego raczej wolałbym uniknąć.

\- W takim razie słyszę twoje myśli - oświadczył Sam. Crowley prychnął szyderczo.

\- Niemożliwe. To jednokierunkowe, zapomniałeś? To ja wyczuwam twoje myśli, uczucia i ból. Nie na odwrót - przypomniał. Niby dlaczego natura ich mentalnego połączenia miałaby się nagle zmienić? Niepokój zbierał mu się w dole brzucha, zdecydował, ze lepiej wypróbować ich połączenie. - _Możesz usłyszeć, co teraz myślę, Łosiu?_

\- _Tak! -_ odpowiedział w myślach Sam. - To musi być jakiś skutek uboczny wyczyszczenia Prób ze mnie przez Gabriela.

\- Teoretycznie można by założyć, że Próby grały tu rolę jakiegoś muru, który blokował mnie od twojego umysłu - zaproponował Crowley. - Choć wciąż nie brzmi to zbyt przekonująco, co nie?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- A może twoja obecność w mojej głowie, twoje opętanie... może to jakoś to umocniło?

Crowley przejechał językiem po wnętrzu policzka. Naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, co się dzieje miedzy nim i Samem - a to mocno go niepokoiło. Wiedział wiele na temat magii: nieważne jak mrocznej, sekretnej czy krwawej, był w tym temacie przynajmniej dobrze zorientowany. Częściowo przez kierownictwo jego matki z dzieciństwa, ale głównie przez jego własne eksperymenty i badania z ostatnich wieków.

Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Rzeczy bez precedensów, jeśli chodzi o magię, nigdy nie były niczym dobrym. Nie podobał mu się pomysł wkraczania na ślepo w nowe terytorium i jeszcze bardziej niepokoiła go myśl, że Sam mógłby uchwycić przebłyski tego, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Jego umyśle, który zawsze był jego ostoją. Jego jedyne, prawdziwe sanktuarium. Miejscem należącym tylko do niego, którego nikt nigdy nie mógł mu odebrać, nawet gdy był przykuty do rusztu w piekle.

A teraz Sam Winchester miał do niego otwarty dostęp. Nie do przyjęcia. Kłamałby, gdyby zaprzeczył, że posiada niewytłumaczalną sympatię do łowcy, ale otworzyć przed nim swoją psychikę? Wykluczone.

Posiadał znaczną kontrolę nad swoim umysłem, jako demon. Pocieszył się faktem, że najprawdopodobniej będzie mógł trzymać swoje myśli i uczucia z dala od głowy Sama, jeśli się o to postara.

Sam obserwował go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Nie umiem powiedzieć, o czym teraz myślisz, ale jesteś zaniepokojony. I będąc zaniepokojonym, sprawiasz, że ja się niepokoję,

Cholera jasna. Jego emocje już wymykają mu się spod kontroli. Wziął głęboki wdech, robiąc wszystko, by wziąć się w garść. Wyprostował się. Znalazł się na tym samym poziomie wzroku co Sam, który wciąż siedział. Głupi wysoki Łoś, jego głupie czytanie myśli i jego głupi kaloryfer.

\- Nie wścibiałbym nosa za bardzo, skarbie. Mógłbyś nie polubić tego, co znajdziesz. Nie mam tu raczej kwiatków i tęcz. - Postukał w bok swojej głowy. - A może teraz damy cię twojemu bratu, by mógł cię trochę potłamsić. Nie wspominając, że jestem pewny, że Gabriel potorturował ich odrobinę zanim zgodził się pomóc, a to jest opowieść, której z pewnością nie chciałbym przegapić.

Sam przytaknął.

\- _Zgoda_ \- odpowiedział w głowie Crowleya.

\- _Oooch, teraz możemy plotkować na temat Wiewióra i Kociaka, gdy nie mogą tego podsłuchać. Wyobraź sobie nowe możliwości._

\- _Zamknij się, Crowley._

* * *

 

Dał temu spokój przez dwa dni. Dwa calutkie dni.

Dłużej nie mógł tego znieść. Nie wziął wcześniej Sama w dwa ognie - Sama, który zdrowiał i dopiero przyzwyczajał się do możliwości poruszania się bez bólu, jedzenia bez wymiotów i oddychania bez kaszlu. Ale pomiędzy unikaniem rozmawiania z Casem, unikaniem Crowleya i unikaniem Sama, jedyną żywą istotą w bunkrze, wokół której nie musiał chodzić na palcach był Kevin (który, nie trzeba dodawać, był bardzo zajęty) i pieprzony kot Crowleya, który po tym, jak nikt go nie karmił i nie zmieniał jego kuwety przez kilka dni, rozwścieczył się i wyładował swoją złość używając łóżka Deana jako toalety.

Więc nadszedł czas by pogadać z Samem na temat tej małej dziwacznej głowowej sprawy z Crowleyem – i pytania dlaczego próbował to ukryć.

Sam siedział w bibliotece, przeglądając jakieś książki. Jego brat najwyraźniej postanowił przeczytać wszystkie pozycje z kolekcji Ludzi Pisma, mimo że było to fizycznie niemożliwe, nawet dla takiego szybkiego czytelnika jak Sam. Dean rozejrzał się wokół. Crowleya nigdzie nie było widać. Demon był głównie nieobecny w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, ale gdy już znajdował się w bunkrze, zawsze przebywał z Samem. Jak jakiś dziwaczny, demoniczny ochroniarz.

Jezu, co ten Sam ma z demonami?

\- Król dupków gdzieś w pobliżu? - spytał Dean, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Sam spojrzał znad swoje książki z zaciśniętymi wargami.

\- Spotyka się z jednym ze swoich kumpli, próbują zrobić jakiś wywiad na Abaddona - wyjaśnił Sam. - Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Chciałem pogadać z tobą na osobności. - _Czy może tak na osobności, jak się da._

\- A więc w końcu przestajemy chodzić wokół siebie na palcach? - Sam posłał Deanowi poważne spojrzenie. - Crowley mi powiedział, Dean. Wiem, że ty wiesz. I doceniam, że nie rzuciłeś się mi z tym do gardła, zaraz jak się dowiedziałeś. - Odchylił się na krześle. - Podziwiam twoją powściągliwość. - Wskazał na siebie. - Pozwól mi się tym nacieszyć.

To prawie zirytowało Deana, to jak Sam spokojnie do tego wszystkiego podchodził. Lepiej poradziłby sobie, gdyby jego brat od razu zaczął się bronić tak, jak zwykle. Podejrzewał, że Sam zwyczajnie był tak zadowolony ze swojego zdrowia, że nic nie mogło zepsuć mu humoru.

\- To, czego nie mogę zrozumieć to dlaczego, do cholery, nie powiedziałeś mi, że dzielisz mózg z Królem Piekła. No serio, Sam! Nie pomyślałeś, że to mogłoby być coś, o czym reszta z nas zasługiwałaby wiedzieć?

\- Nie powiedziałem wam tylko dlatego, że wtedy miałem na głowie dużo więcej innego gówna - wyjaśnił Sam. - Anioły spadały. Abaddon przejął piekło, ja umierałem, a ty i Cas próbowaliście znaleźć Gabriela... nie chciałem dawać ci kolejnego powodu do zmartwień.

\- A więc przyznajesz, że jest się czym martwić? - spytał Dean, próbując przeskoczyć fakt, że Sam próbował ukryć to przed nim w próbie odjęcia mu odrobiny ciężaru. W końcu to był jego rola, cholera jasna. _On_ był starszym bratem. - Bo jest. Posiadanie Crowleya w głowie? Wiesz jaki wpływ mu to daje?  

\- Dobra, musisz mnie wysłuchać - zaczął spokojnie Sam. - Crowley jest jedynym powodem, dlaczego udało mi się przeżyć wystarczająco długo, by Gabriel mnie naprawił. _Jedynym_ powodem. Gdy moje płuca przestały działać, zrobił mi sztuczne oddychanie. Gdy niemal umarłem, opętał mnie, by moje ciało wciąż funkcjonowało. Gdy nadszedł mój żniwiarz, blokował go, tak długo jak się dało. Ocalił mój tyłek raz za razem i jeszcze raz.

Crowley odgonił żniwiarza Sama? To było coś nowego.

\- Więc co, jesteście nagle najlepszymi kumplami, czy co? Sam, to _Crowley_. On żyje ze znajdywania haczyków. Wiesz, że tak jest!

\- To nie tylko on jest w mojej głowie, Dean, ja także jestem w jego. Zmienił się. Tak, wciąż jest sadystycznym, sarkastycznym dupkiem, ale... to znaczy, nawet nie muszę ci mówić, ty też _widziałeś_ go tej nocy, gdy aniołowie spadli. Widziałeś, co trzecia Próba z nim zrobiła. Ma teraz  w sobie człowieczeństwo, nie ma już tu czego podważać.

\- To musi być jakiś podstęp. On z nami pogrywa, jak zawsze - upierał się Dean.

\- Nie. Już nie. - Sam westchnął, zaciskając wargi. - Zobacz. Sprowadza się to do tego: Crowley uratował mi życie. Nie da się temu zaprzeczyć. Więc ja jestem zwyczajnie wdzięczny. Jak na razie, jest po naszej stronie, chce śmierci Abaddona, ponownie otwartego nieba i Xaphana w swoje klatce. Wiem, że nienawidzisz go i chciałbyś zarżnąć go za opętanie mnie, ale... on jest naszym sojusznikiem. A nie mamy ich już zbyt wielu.

\- Masz rację, jest naszym sojusznikiem - zgodził się Dean. - Dopóki nie dźgnie nas w plecy, _ponownie_! Muszę przypominać co się stało w RRE? Jak nas wtedy wystawił?

\- Muszę przypominać, że teraz mamy zupełnie inną sytuacje? - odparł Sam.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak przekonany, że on się zmienił, że nie pakujemy się w kolejny interes ze złem? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to znowu nie skończy się jak z Ruby?

\- No cóż, po pierwsze, to nie będzie znów jak z Ruby, bo nie zamierzam z nim sypiać - odparł sucho Sam. - Po drugie, rzeczą, która przekonała mnie, że on się zmienił, nie jest nawet fakt, że uratował mi życie. To było jeszcze wcześniej. Wiedziałeś o atakach, których dostawałem?

\- Trudno o nich zapomnieć, Sam.

\- Crowley też je miał. Powalały go tak samo, jak mnie. Jedynym powodem, dlaczego on wciąż mógł funkcjonować, to jego dodatkowa demoniczna siła. Ale chodzi o to... wszystko co musiał zrobić Crowley, by to zatrzymać, to zabicie mnie. I nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego, zaharowywał tyłek, by mnie uratować.

\- Ratował także siebie,

\- Ale zabicie mnie zaoszczędziłoby mu tego wszystkiego, a nie zrobił tego. - Sam przejechał dłonią po włosach, nabierając głębokiego oddechu. - Ja tylko mówię, że jest mnóstwo znaków, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe - że Crowley rzeczywiście nie jest całkowicie zły. Wiem, że nie chcesz w to uwierzyć. Ja widziałem dowody i ledwo w to wierzę... ale myślę, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe. Myślę, że on się zmienił. Nie mówię, że jest _dobry_... jedynie _zmieniony._

Dean pozostał cicho, jego umysł przetwarzał jeszcze raz to, co powiedział mu Sam. Na razie wciąż nie był pewny co myśleć. Kochał swojego brata, ale jego ocena nie była czymś wiarygodnym, jeśli chodziło o takie sprawy. Ale z drugiej strony, odkąd odkryli zdradę Ruby, Sam był jeszcze bardziej narwany na zabijanie demonów i nieufanie im niż on.

Gdy zaczęli współpracować z Crowleyem nad pokonaniem Lucyfera, to Dean popychał ich partnerstwo, gdy Sam od początku był przeciwko temu. Sam nie był chętny do ufania demonom. Był jedynie skory do zabijania ich. A jednak, proszę bardzo, teraz zapewnia go ze wszystkich sił, że Crowley się zmienił. Ten Crowley - ich wróg od lat - nagle posiada wobec nich jedynie dobre intencje.

Nie kupował tego. Ten demon zawsze miał drugi plan.

\- Sam nie wiem, Sammy.

\- Nie widziałeś go w tamtym kościele. Nie widziałeś go tuż przed upadkiem aniołów - odparł cicho Sam. - Nie można udać tego jak zachowywał się wtedy. Nikt nie może zagrać czegoś takiego.

\- Crowley jest cholernie dobrym aktorem.

\- Nie aż tak dobrym. - Nastąpiła pauza. Dean przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. Sam zaklinał go spojrzeniem. - Dean, proszę cię, byś zaufał mi, dobrze? Zaufaj mi, że on jest z nami. Naprawdę z nami.

Zaufać Samowi. Był dobry w ufaniu Samowi. Beznadziejny w ufaniu komukolwiek innemu, ale dobry w ufaniu Samowi. I podejrzewał, że tym razem mógł odłożyć swoje wątpliwości na bok i zawierzyć swojemu bratu - czego ostatnio nie robił zbyt często i wiedział, że Sam wciąż czuł się jak kula u nogi, szczególnie dając się wyniszczyć Próbom.

To nie była wina Sama. Nie, to wszystko przez niego. Ponieważ nie mógł stracić swojego brata. Był zbyt słaby, by zmierzyć się ze światem bez Sama na nim i teraz przez niego wrota piekielne pozostaną otwarte.

Jeśli pozwolił demonom sprawiać Piekło na Ziemi dla Sama, mógł też dla niego znieść Crowleya. Nie oznaczało to, że musiało mu się to podobać.

\- No dobra - powiedział w końcu. - Ufam ci, Sam. Tobie, nie jemu.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział Sam z niewielkim uśmiechem na wargach.

Dean przytaknął.

\- No dobra. Mamy to więc ustalone. Idę wziąć sobie drinka i próbować nie myśleć o twoim dziwnym połączeniem myśli z irlandzkim niziołkiem. Miłego czytania. - Dean odwrócił się, by odejść, ale głos Sama zatrzymał go.

\- Dean... - Spojrzał przez ramię na brata. - Dziękuję.

* * *

 

Castiel i Dean leżeli w ciemności i ciszy, a Castiel odkrył, że jest sfrustrowany. Odkąd znaleźli Gabriela, Dean zdawał się unikać go niczym plagę egipską. Castiel coś o tym wiedział - w końcu widział jak ludzie próbowali unikać _prawdziwych_ plag.

Cas nie był chory i nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Dean zdawał się urywać wszystkie ich rozmowy i pośpiesznie opuszczać pomieszczenie. Wciąż dzielili to samo łóżko. To była ich niepisana umowa, w końcu albo to, albo litry alkoholu, a Cas nie miał ochoty powtarzać swoich doświadczeń kaca z początku tygodnia. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch nocy chciał spytać, co martwiło Deana, ale poddawał się niemal natychmiast przy obu okazjach.

Dzisiejszej nocy nie miał zamiaru usnąć, dopóki nie dowie się, _dlaczego_ , dlaczego Dean niespodziewanie zaczął go odpychać. Miał pewne przypuszczenia - czy może, Gabriel umieścił Deana w podobnej fantazyjnej rzeczywistości? Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że to mogło sprawić, że Dean czuł się nieswojo. Dla niego także nie była to zupełnie swobodna sytuacja. Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na Deana w tym świetle, a teraz granica została przekroczona i często przyłapywał się na myślach idących w kierunkach, w których wcale nie powinny podążać.

Pragnął pocałować Deana. Prawdziwego Deana. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ z pewnością nie skończyłoby się tak dobrze, jak w fałszywym świecie Gabriela i jedynie skomplikowałoby… cóż, wszystko.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, musiał coś powiedzieć, jednak słowa nigdy nie nadchodziły.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, to Dean odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Wciąż nie śpisz, stary?

Cas przełknął:

\- Nie, a ty? - Zamarł. - Przepraszam, to było głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że nie śpisz.

\- Nic się nie stało. Ja tylko… posłuchaj, nie jestem pewny, jak to powiedzieć…

\- Czy Gabriel tobie też to uczynił? - spytał Cas, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Tę, ech… kawiarnię?

\- Kawiarnię? - spytał Dean, brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego.- Eee, nie. Miał mnie w liceum. Nas w liceum - wyjaśnił z zakłopotaniem. - Ty byłeś w kawiarni?

\- _My_ byliśmy w kawiarni.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Gabriel mówił coś o udowadnianiu czegoś tam - odpowiedział szczerze Cas. - Dlaczego umieścił cię w liceum?

\- To samo. Nie mam pojęcia. Kto może wiedzieć co dzieje się w popieprzonej głowie Gabriela?

\- Jestem skłonny się z tobą zgodzić. Mój brat jest bardzo… kreatywny.

\- Tak, można i tak to nazwać. - Poczuł, jak Dean obok niego spiął się. - Cas, ech… Chcę tylko byś wiedział… cokolwiek Gabriel ci zrobił czy nam zrobił, czy coś tam, to nic nie zmienia, wiesz? Wciąż jesteśmy sobą. - Cas poczuł zakłopotane, ale czułe klepnięcie na swoim ramieniu. - Wciąż jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. My jesteśmy… to znaczy, między nami wszystko gra, prawda?

_Wydaje się, że coś się zmieniło._

\- Oczywiście, że wszystko jest w porządku. Między nami zawsze jest w porządku.

Chciałby zobaczyć teraz twarz Deana, jednak to były minusy bunkra. Żadnych okien i świateł w nocy, co oznacza zupełną ciemność.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć. Przepraszam, że byłem trochę, no wiesz, dziwny przez ostatnie kilka dni. Po prostu między tą umysłową sprawą z Crowleyem i Samem i tym co się stało z Gabrielem, trochę wypadłem z gry. Próbuję wziąć się w garść. Mamy wiele do roboty.

\- Tak, tak, mamy. - Cas powstrzymał impuls, by sięgnąć do Deana w ciemności i dotknąć go w jakiś sposób, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że jest tam prawdziwy, ale obawiał się, że to nie był zbyt dobry pomysł. - Jestem szczęśliwy, że sprawy między nami znów się ułożyły. Zaczynałem się martwić.

\- Ty nie musisz się o nic martwić, Cas. Nieważne, jak zły obrót przyjmą sprawy… - Dean prychnął niemal śmiechem. - Zawsze kończymy z powrotem tutaj, prawda?

Cas nie wiedział, co Dean miał dokładnie przez to na myśli, ale zdecydował, że było już stanowczo za późno, by analizować wypowiedź przyjaciela.

\- Tak, zdaje się, że masz rację.

\- No. - Dean ziewnął głośno i Cas poczuł ciepłe powietrze muskające mu policzek. Dean znajdował się bliżej, niż anioł myślał. - Odpłynę za chwilę… po prostu chciałem oczyścić atmosferę między nami, zanim pójdziemy spać…

\- Także jestem zmęczony - zapewnił go. - Dobranoc, Dean.

\- Branoc, Cas.

Minęło jedynie kilka minut zanim Cas usłyszał kojące dźwięki chrapania przyjaciela. Zamknął oczy, pragnął zasnąć, ale odkrył, że nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

To miała być długa noc.

 


	29. Rozdział 29: Wszystko to i niebo także

\- Szefie, muszę przyznać, że gdy mówiłeś o miejscówce w Nevadzie, wyobrażałem sobie coś bardziej, eee, w stylu Vegas i coś z mniejszą ilością toksycznej pleśni - przyznał Laharl, siadając przy kulawym stole naprzeciwko Crowleya. Jego krzesło zachybotało pod ciężarem, przypominając o braku jednej nogi.

\- Tak, cóż, zakwaterowanie mogłoby być odrobinę lepsze, ale z Abaddonem i jej pachołkami rozpoczynającymi sezon otwarty na moich kilku ostatnich lojalistów, myślałem, że lepiej jest się dla ciebie nie wychylać - wyjaśnił wyczerpany Crowley. - Obiecuję, gdy ta uzurpatorska dziwka będzie martwa, znajdziemy ci jakieś miłe miejsce. Potraktuj to jako zachętę. - Zastukał palcami po stole. - Co masz dla mnie, Laharl?  

\- Abaddon przejęła już pełną kontrolę nad Piekłem - powiedział mu jego podwładny. - Wszystko. Z Xaphanem drepczącym jej po piętach, wszyscy są zbyt przestraszeni, by się jej stawiać.

\- Stach to władza.

\- Bez wątpienia. I nie można powiedzieć, że będzie z niej ksiądz jak z diabła kościelny.  Wzywa _twoje_ maluszki lata przed czasem. Mamy więcej nowych dusz niż kiedykolwiek - opowiadał Laharl z wyraźnym niesmakiem. Przynajmniej niektórzy z jego pracowników nie byli tak niemożliwie głupi, jeśli chodziło o integralność umów z Rozdroży.

\- Więc zabija przed upływem czasu - podsumował Crowley. - Podaj mi liczby, Laharl. Potrzebuję _danych_. Właściwie potrzebuję pieprzonych arkuszy kalkulacyjnych i wykresów wzrostu, ale jak powiedział niegdyś filozof Mick Jagger, nie zawsze można dostać to, czego się chce.

\- Nie znam liczb, szefie. W chuj _dużo_ to najlepsze co mogę powiedzieć.

Crowley ścisnął grzbiet nosa. Nie możesz zwyczajnie zabijać ludzi, z którymi zawarło się umowę! Limity czasowe nie zostały wymyślone bez powodu. Jeśli rozniesie się wieść, że umowy z rozdroży kończą się jedynie poderżniętym gardłem, kto będzie chciał dobijać targu? Nikt! Posiadają pieprzoną reputację do podtrzymania, a Abaddon rzuca ją sobie na wiatr bez chwili zastanowienia.

_Głupia, kradnąca trony jędza!_

\- Zanim nabawię się tętniaka, mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, że masz jakieś dobre wieści? - spytał wolno Crowley, próbując ujarzmić swoją wściekłość.  Trzymał się na granicy i był całkiem pewny, że jeszcze trochę i skończy się to ciałem Laharla z kilkoma brakującymi kończynami i jego kryjówką spaloną do fundamentów.

\- Eee… cóż, aniołom walka idzie całkiem nieźle. Siły Abaddona są pięć razy większe, ale anioły mają znacznie większe doświadczenie w boju. To znaczy, ona otwiera wrota na całym świecie, wyciąga świeże dusze i jak tylko zdobędzie ciało, wciska w ich dłonie anielskie ostrza. Albo, jeśli nie ma ostrzy, wszystko co może zniszczyć anielskie naczynia na tyle, by nie było w stanie robić nic poza wykrwawieniem się i upadkiem.

\- Ale aniołowie wciąż trzymają się silnie?

\- Na razie taa. O, mam mapę: zaznaczyłem, gdzie zrobili swoje bazy. To dzieje się nie tylko w US jak było z apokalipsą. Teraz jest wszędzie. - Laharl pstryknął palcami, a różnokolorowa mapa rozwinęła się na stole. Na zewnątrz zagrzmiała błyskawica.

\- Skąd tyś to wytrzasnął? Z klasy w podstawówce? - spytał Crowley.

\- Daj mi trochę luzu, szefie. Robię co mogę - zamarudził demon. - No dobra, spójrz tutaj. X to wszystkie diabelskie wrota. Podwójne X to te większe, Wielkie Wrota. Jest ich tylko kilka, wygląda na to, ze jedno na każdy kontynent. X z trójkątem wokół to miejsca, gdzie armia Abaddona ustawia swoje interesy, myślę, że to jakieś ich bazy, czy coś. I X z kółkiem to forty aniołów, czy jak to tam chce szef nazwać.

Crowley spojrzał na mapę z ciężarem rosnącym mu na żołądku. Znał lokalizację wszystkich wrót z mapy w strategicznym pokoju w bunkrze, ale nie miał pojęcia, że demony i anioły zaczęły organizować się w próbach zniszczenia się nawzajem.

\- To okazuje się znacznie większe, niż myślałem. To wojna na całej planecie.

\- Na to wygląda. I zaognia się całkiem szybko. Obawiam się, że to dopiero początek.

Crowley gapił się na mapę, przejeżdżając palcem w górę wschodniego wybrzeża Stanów Zjednoczonych.

\- Największe skupisko demonów znajduje się wokół Bostonu.

\- Taa. Cała chmara aniołów także jest w pobliżu, zbierają się oboje. Wiele z nich upadło w tej okolicy, gdy niebo się zamknęło - powiedział Laharl. - Myślę jednak, że może powinienem znaleźć sobie kryjówkę w Idaho?  Bo diabelskie wrota otworzyły się na obrzeżach Vegas jakieś dwa dni temu i wylazło stamtąd przynajmniej cztery stówy demonów. Jestem lojalny i w ogóle, ale wolałbym zatrzymać niezgrillowany tyłek, jeśli szef nie ma nic przeciwko.

Crowley westchnął.

\- Dobra, dobra. Znajdź sobie coś w Boise, w takim razie. - Jego spojrzenie pozostawało utkwione na mapie. - Jak poszło w Tampa?

\- Anioły straciły sześćdziesięciu czy siedemdziesięciu kolesi. Demony dobrze ponad sto. Mnóstwo ludzi dostało się w linię ognia.

\- Nie ma się co dziwić. - Zaczął masować skronie. Mógł poczuć napięcie powstającego bólu głowy. - Ona nie jest dużo lepsza od Lucyfera. Wydaje jej się, że jest wyższym gatunkiem, myśli, że może wykorzystać całą naszą rasę jako mięso armatnie. Tysiące, jeśli nie dziesiątki tysięcy, nas przez nią zginie.

Nie był nigdy może przykładem żarliwego patrioty, ale _wciąż_   był królem, wszystko jedno, czy Abaddon usadziła swój impertynencki tyłek na tronie czy nie. To jego poddanymi karmiła anioły. Tak, to byli zdradliwi, zacofani idioci, ale wciąż byli _jego_.

Zaznaczył sobie, by poprosić Gabriela o uwięzienie Abaddona, by mógł mieć z nią trochę zabawy, zanim archanioł wbije w jej gardło swoje archanielskie ostrze. Musi upuścić trochę frustracji, a dobra sesja tortur (albo jeszcze lepiej sesje) z tą dziwką, z pewnością zadziała doskonale na jego ciśnienie.

Branie do ręki swojego noża do tortur nie było czymś, za czym tęsknił, ale dla Abaddona? Och, z pewnością mógł zrobić wyjątek.

\- A co z Cleveland? Czy demony mają teraz przewagę?

\- Miasto jest ich. Ludzie nie zdają sobie z tego oczywiście sprawy. Aniołowie planują jakiś atak za ich plecami, chociaż nie wiem, jak mają zamiar to rozwiązać. Abaddon przesyła tam mnóstwo demonów na umocnienie.

Wojna. Wojna na całego, tuż przed nosami ludzi. Jeśli przejdą przez to wszystko, bez ludzkości w końcu odkrywającej co się dzieje, to będzie cud. Tym razem mieli do czynienia z czymś większym niż Armagedon, zwyczajnie dlatego, że Armagedon trzymał się jakichś _zasad._ Apokalipsa była przewidywalna, istniała książka, która dokładnie mówiła, jak rzeczy muszą się potoczyć - ale tym razem było inaczej.

Tym razem panował chaos.

\- … i jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, szefie - zaczął ostrożnie Laharl, najwyraźniej obawiając się jego reakcji.

\- Radujmy się i weselmy. O co chodzi?

\- Ona… przyspiesza cały proces.

Crowley posłał swojemu podwładnemu ostre spojrzenie.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Przemienia demony szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Przyspiesza tortury, wypuszcza dusze zanim się zupełnie uformują, zostawia je nieporządne. Wypluwa demony wciąż z częścią człowieczeństwa w sobie. Pomyślałbyś, że to sprawia, że są mniej niebezpieczne, ale przez to są dużo gorsze. Szalone, poza kontrolą. Ledwo trzyma ich w rydzach.

\- Wypuszcza wpół uformowane, niestabilne, częściowo ludzkie demony na Ziemię?

Za ich plecami blat kuchenny stanął w płomieniach. Roztargnionym gestem dłoni, Crowley ugasił go i wbił paznokcie w dłonie w próbie uspokojenia się. Nawet gniew, z jego nowoodkrytym człowieczeństwem, zdawał się teraz wyraźniejszy i w tym momencie to było niczym ostry nóż rysujący po wnętrzu jego czaszki.

\- Zatem moja nieskończona kolejka przepadła - spytał sztywno.

\- Och, tak. Wróciła do tortur. I to jak.

\- Nie można przyspieszać przemiany - powiedział niskim głosem. - Instrukcje są bardzo wyraźne, co trzeba zrobić, gdy znajdują się na ruszcie. Jeśli zadrzesz  z tym, konsekwencje… - Pokręcił głową. - To nie do pomyślenia. Co za _idiotka!_

\- Popieram, ale nie mamy sposobu, by ją powstrzymać.

\- I wszystkim to zwyczajnie odpowiada? Miały miejsce jakieś powstania?

\- Gdy pierwszy raz zeszła na dół i odebrała szefa tron, twoi osobiści ochroniarze próbowali ją powstrzymać, ale ich wyrżnęła. Gdy ona i Xaphan zaczęli rządzić, znalazło się kilkanaście demonów, które próbowały ją pokonać, ale jest zwyczajnie zbyt silna. Pokazała przykład. Teraz wszyscy za bardzo się jej boją, by cokolwiek próbować, nawet jeśli większość z nas chce głowy tej dziwki na palu.

\- Miło słyszeć, jak wierni są moi poddani.

Laharl odchylił się na krześle.

\- Szczerze? Nie winię ich. Jedyny powód, dla którego wciąż jestem z tobą, to to, że Abaddon myśli, że zginąłem, gdy podpalała twoje włości. Gdybym był w takiej samej pozycji jak reszta, też biłbym pokłony. Ona jest zwyczajnie zbyt silna.

\- Dziękuję, to naprawdę bardzo pocieszające - warknął sarkastycznie Crowley. - Czy to zatem wszystko?

\- No, będę dalej informował o ich ruchach i innych soczystych szczegółach, o których się dowiem.

\- Będę czekać ze wstrzymanym oddechem - odparł bezdusznie Crowley. Czuł się strasznie wyczerpany. - Postaraj się uniknąć zabicia. Jesteś obecnie moją jedyną kartą w rękawie.

\- Jeśli jestem w czymś dobry, szefie, to w pozostawaniu żywym - zapewnił go Laharl z leniwym uśmieszkiem. - Boise, tak?

\- Boise. Nie wychylaj się.

\- Tak jest. - Z krótkim salutem młodszy demon zniknął, zostawiając Crowleya samego. Ten schował głowę w dłoniach, biorąc głębokie oddechy, próbując wziąć się w garść. A więc, podsumowując: sprawy systematycznie przybierają coraz gorszy i gorszy bieg. Nikła nadzieja na zdobycie z powrotem swojego królestwa z każdym dniem zdawała się mniejsza i mniejsza.

 _Nie byłbyś w stanie rządzić Piekłem, nawet jeśli udałoby ci się wygryźć drogę z powrotem na tron. Spójrz na siebie. Ledwo możesz utrzymać się w rydzach. Jesteś_ zepsuty _. Jak demon z człowieczeństwem miałby rządzić królestwem Hadesu? Nie masz już tego, co do tego niezbędne. Już nie._

Musi się napić drinka, by uciszyć szepty niepewności z tyłu głowy. Najlepiej kilkanaście drinków. Chociaż nie lubował się w pomyśle powrotu do bunkra, w tym momencie było to miejsce najbliższe jego bazy. To jego najbezpieczniejsza miejscówka, nawet z Deanem najprawdopodobniej planującym jego zgon, tym bardziej teraz skoro wie już o jego mentalnym połączeniu z Samem.

Z tą myślą pojawił się w hallu bunkra. Ruszył w kierunku kuchni, gdzie przechowywał butelki Craiga. Nikt inny nie usiłował go pić, skoro reszta mieszkańców zdawała zadowalać się Jackiem Danielsem i tanią szkocką. Oni mieli swoje ulubione pomyje, on miał swój markowy trunek i wszyscy byli szczęśliwi.

\- _Wróciłem_ \- pomyślał do Sama. Nie mogli komunikować się na dalekie dystanse, więc jego umysł pozostawał w ciszy, gdy tylko znajdował się poza bunkrem.

\- _I jak poszło? -_ spytał łowca.

\- _Tragicznie. Zaspokoję twoją ciekawość później, gdy będę wystarczająco pijany._

_\- Aż tak źle, hm?_

_\- Łosiu, nie masz pojęcia._

Został nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony, spotykając w kuchni Deana. Winchester zmywał naczynia, mrucząc pod nosem nieskładną melodię. Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał kroki. Demon niemal postanowił wyjść, ale niech zostanie przeklęty (ha ha) jeśli pozwoli Deanowi Winchesterowi stanąć pomiędzy nim i jego szklaneczką Craiga. Dean spotkał jego spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

 

\- Wiewiórko - przywitał się chłodno Crowley. Ruszył w stronę barku, otwierając go i wyciągając jedną ze swoich butelek.

\- Crowley - odpowiedział Dean. Crowley chwycił szklankę z jednej z szafek i nalał sobie płynu na wysokość trzech palców. Następnie odwrócił się, by opuścić kuchnię i znaleźć Sama, ale głos Deana zatrzymał go. - Poczekaj.

Crowley zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar zwymyślać mnie w ten swój czarujący sposób, ustaw się w pieprzonej kolejce. Nie mam nastroju. Nie dziś.

\- Hej, wstrzymaj się, dobra? - Dean wytarł ręce w ściereczkę zwisającą mu z ramienia i obrócił się, by spojrzeć w twarz Crowleyowi. - Słuchaj. Pogadałem z Samem.

Crowley spiął się. Teraz albo wszystko pójdzie bardzo dobrze, albo bardzo, bardzo źle. Postawa Wiewióra zdawała się bardziej zadowolona niż zwykle, a więc to, przynajmniej, było dobrym znakiem. Miejmy nadzieję, że Samowi udało się przełożyć trochę rozsądku swojemu bratu.

\- I?

\- I… - Dean zdawał się mieć problem ze znalezieniem właściwych słów. - Ty i ja, nie mamy ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego. To znaczy, ty jesteś królem demonów. Ja poluję na demony.

\- Niesamowite, ale jestem tego świadomy.

\- Ale uratowałeś Sama i to… jak na razie, to daje ci u mnie plusa. A teraz wszyscy chcemy tego samego. Więc zdaje się, że mamy tu to całe „wróg mojego wroga…” - powiedział Dean i choć jego słowa brzmiały na wymuszone, były szczere.

\- Masz chusteczkę? Myślę, że się wzruszyłem - zadrwił Crowley, przesadnie pocierając oczy. - To wszystko, czy chcesz także wymienić męski uścisk?

\- Zamkniesz się choć na chwilę? - warknął zirytowany Dean. - Próbuję tu coś powiedzieć. Z jakiegoś powodu Sam ci ufa. Ja _nie_. On tak. Więc, to jest tak: ja ufający mu i… - Położył dłoń na czole, zdając się powstrzymywać westchnięcie. - Naprzeciwko pokoju Sama jest pusty pokój. Jeśli chcesz, może być twój.

Crowley wiedział, że to bardziej symboliczny gest niż coś więcej, skoro wcale nie potrzebował sypialni, miał to być znak akceptacji jego obecności od Deana. Najwyraźniej łowca wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszył i szczerze mówiąc, Crowley także nie, ale to był sposób na pokazanie, że mógł go tolerować ze względu na swojego brata.

\- Wiesz, że ja nie śpię, prawda?

\- Na miłość… to gałązka oliwna, Crowley! Po prostu ją weź.

Crowley obserwował Deana przez chwilę, a potem pozwolił minimalnemu cieniowi uśmiechu wykwitnąć na jego ustach.

\- Dobra. Gałązka przyjęta. - Byłby znacznie bardziej usatysfakcjonowany postępem ze starszym Winchesterem, gdyby wciąż nie irytował się wiadomościami o okrutnych metodach rządzenia jego królestwem przez Abaddona. Mimo wszystko owszem, poprawiło to jego humor choć odrobinę. - Mogę iść do swojego pokoju i zapić teraz moje uczucia, proszę?

\- Nie daj mi się zatrzymać.

Crowley odwrócił się od łowcy i ruszył do drzwi, ale prawie zderzył się z Kevinem - niemal sprawiając, że młody chłopak upuścił anielską tabliczkę. Hmm, Tak, zniszczenie Słowa Bożego byłoby dziś wisienką na jego torcie.

\- Uważaj - powiedział prorok, spoglądając na niego ze swoją zwykłą porcją nienawiści. Crowley wycofał się kilka kroków do tyłu. Kevin zerknął pomiędzy ich dwójkę, zwilżając nerwowo usta. - Ja… odczytałem pierwszą z anielskich Prób - oświadczył Kevin.

Oczy Deana rozszerzyły się.

\- To wspaniale. - Aż dostrzegł wyraz twarzy Kevina. - Nie tak wspaniale, co nie?

\- Sam nie wiem. Zawołaj wszystkich… Myślę, że mamy dużo do obgadania.

* * *

 

Dziesięć minut później pięcioro z nich siedziało wokół stołu w pokoju strategicznym, tym z wielkimi świecącymi sygnalizatorami pokazującymi, gdzie  diabelskie wrota otwierają się na całym świecie. Cas położył łokcie na Australii  i wpatrywał się wyczekująco w Kevina, który zajął miejsce u szczytu stołu, trzymając anielską tabliczkę blisko piersi. Nieważne, jak bardzo niechętny był swojej roli proroka, ochranianie Słowa zawsze będzie jego pierwszym instynktem.

\- Dobra, to co za nowiny mamy z Boskiego pamiętniczka? -spytał Dean zza jego pleców.

\- Cóż… anielskie Próby zdają się przypominać te demoniczne. Te same zasady. Jedna osoba musi ukończyć wszystkie trzy i wtedy Wrota znów się otworzą i anioły będą mogły wrócić do domu… oczywiście tylko parafrazuję, Bóg może i stworzył wszystko, ale gada jak Karol Dickens na prochach… ale chodzi o to, że końcówka jest najbardziej skomplikowana do przetłumaczenia. Pewnie z miesiąc potrwa jedynie odszyfrowanie dwóch kolejnych Prób, ale zakończenie zajmie mi wieczność. Wygląda to, jakby napisał je ktoś inny - ktoś oprócz Metatrona, więc nie mam żadnego leksykonu, na którym mógłbym się opierać i mogę jedynie gapić się na tą rzecz przez godziny, aż mój nos zacznie krwawić jak szalony a głowa zacznie pulsować…

\- Jakaś szansa na skróconą wersję, Kev? - przerwał mu Dean.

\- Dobra, dobra, sorry. - Kevin ostrożnie położył tabliczkę. - Chodzi o to, że ktokolwiek się za to zabierze, idzie na ślepo. Nie mogę zagwarantować, że nie skończy się to jak z demonicznymi Próbami.

\- Nie możemy zacząć bez pełnej wiedzy, w co się pakujemy - powiedział Sam. - Nie możemy dojść do końca i się wycofać. Nie drugi raz. Za dużo leży na szali.

Castiel dostrzegł jak Dean opuścił spojrzenie na swoje dłonie. W głosie Sama nie znalazło się ani trochę oskarżenia, ale Cas wiedział, że Dean czuje winę za obecną sytuacją spoczywającą na jego barkach. Jeśli Próby zostałyby ukończone, nie byłoby żadnej anielsko-demonicznej wojny, ponieważ nie byłoby demonów.

Ale Sam byłby martwy.

Cas nie obwiniał Deana za zatrzymanie go.

\- Właśnie o tym wszystkim tu mówię - odezwał się Kevin. -  To za duża stawka, by czekać. Jeśli chcecie powstrzymać walkę, jedna strona: anioły lub demony, muszą odejść. Piekło odpada, więc musimy otworzyć Niebo. To jedyny sposób.

\- Więc co? Albo posyłamy kogoś na kolejną samobójczą misję, albo czekamy, kto wie jak długo, aż rozszyfrujesz resztę bazgraniny Boga? - Dean potrząsnął głową stanowczo. - To żaden wybór!

\- Nie wiem, co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć. Robię co mogę - odparł nastolatek, zirytowanie wkradło się w jego ton.

\- Dean - zaczął Cas, spotykając spojrzenie łowcy. - Kevin ma rację. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na zwłokę. Niebo musi zostać otwarte.

Szczęka Deana poruszyła się i widać było, że łowca nie chce niczego mocniej niż mieć z głowy wszelkiego rodzaju Próby - ledwo udało im się wyciągnąć Sama z konsekwencji poprzedniego zestawu - jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to był jedyny sposób na naprawienie tego bałaganu, do którego wszyscy się przyczynili.

 _Być może wszyscy razem odegraliśmy w tym rolę, ale to ja byłem tym, który uwierzył w kłamstwa Metatrona,_ pomyślał sobie. _Ja zapoczątkowałem to wszystko. Nie rozpoczęłaby się żadna wojna, gdybym nie dał się tak łatwo oszukać._

\- Dobra. Nie podoba mi się to, ale dobra. - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Co muszę zrobić? - spytał Dean. - Na czym polega pierwsza Próba?

\- Co?! - wykrzyknęli Sam i Cas jednocześnie. Crowley prychnął i wziął głęboki łyk swojego drinka, ale pozostał cicho.

\- Nie myślisz, że powinniśmy, no nie wiem, może _przedyskutować_ to, zanim się na to zapiszesz? - spytał Sam, posyłając niedowierzające spojrzenie swojemu bratu. - Widziałeś co to mi zrobiło! Chcesz znowu przez to przechodzić?

\- To muszę być ja - odparł chrapliwie Dean. - Bo nie ma, do diabła, opcji, bym kiedykolwiek pozwolił zrobić to tobie.

\- Dean, udało mi się przejść przez demoniczne…

\- Zły przykład, Łosiu, biorąc pod uwagę, że Piekło jest wciąż otwarte i że gdyby nie łaskawość Pana… czy może raczej Gabriela… nawet byś tego nie przeżył - wytknął łagodnie Crowley.

Sam posłał Crowleyowi swoją słynną „bitch-face” i kontynuował:

\- Wiem już jak sobie z tym radzić. Wiem jak znosić ból, który przychodzi z Próbami, jeśli będą działać tak samo jak te demoniczne. W najgorszym przypadku możemy znów poprosić Gabriela, by wyleczył mnie ponownie.

\- Mogę się założyć, że one nie będą niszczyć jak te demoniczne - stwierdził Crowley. - Piekło pustoszy, niebo ożywia, zbawia, odnawia. Jeśli mamy do czynienia z typową Boską polityką pracy, Próby mogą właściwie mieć pozytywne skutki uboczne. Żadnych zakrwawionych chusteczek i nocnych potów.

\- Nie postawię na to życia mojego brata - wywarczał Dean.

\- To nie jest twoja decyzja, Dean, tylko moja!

\- Obaj o czymś zapomnieliście - odezwał się Cas, przerywając nadchodzącą kłótnię, która zaogniała się między braćmi. Obaj Winchesterowie spojrzeli na niego.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Sam.

\- Nie jesteście już tu jedynymi ludźmi - zaczął nieśmiało.

\- Okej…? - Dean zdawał się nie rozumieć, co Cas miał na myśli.

\- Jedynym warunkiem, by zrealizować Próby jest bycie człowiekiem - powiedział Cas. - Co oznacza, że ja mogę wykonać je tak samo jak wasza dwójka, jeśli będę tego pragnął… - Wyprostował ramiona, a nowe postanowienie urosło mu w piersi. - A pragnę tego.

                                                   


	30. Rozdział 30: Zwyciężmy sprawiedliwą walką

 

Poczucie winy to dziwna rzecz. Waży na każdym skrawku ciebie, sprawiając, że całe twoje ciało zdaje się cięższe, właściwie całe twoje jestestwo. Zmienia twój sposób myślenia, to jak czułeś, to jak żyłeś. Było ogarniające. Trawiące. Jak ogień powoli wypalający cię od środka.

Mogłeś albo pozwolić wypalić się temu na popiół albo wykorzystać go. Pozwolić ci się niemu prowadzić.

Trzy lata temu Dean powiedział mu, by posprzątał swój pieprzony bałagan. Wziął sobie te słowa do serca i powtarzał je sobie teraz w myślach. Ponieważ jego próby odbudowania domu - i głupota, z którą próbował tego dokonać - zniszczyły Raj. Teraz jego bracia i siostry chodzili po Ziemi, zagubieni i pełni gniewu.

Wszczynali wojnę i teraz jego pierwsza rodzina: mieszkańcy nieba i druga: ludzkość, przez to cierpią. Ludzkość i aniołowie umierają przez upadek. Przez jego źle ulokowane zaufanie Metatronowi.

Dlaczego on zawsze nabierał się na takie podstępy? Na wymyślne słowa szaleńca, na wykwintne kłamstwa? Najpierw ślepo podążał za Michałem i resztą Chóru, następnie posłuchał Crowleya i w końcu Metatrona. Nigdy się nie nauczy, czyż nie? Być może Naomi miała rację. Być może został stworzony z… jak ona to nazwała? Wadą fabryczną. Może to dlatego tak łatwo mogła nim kierować, złamać go i kontrolować.

On zawsze tylko próbował postąpić właściwie. Pomóc. Nigdy nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić - zabawne stwierdzenie, biorąc pod uwagę czego dokonał, całą krew, którą rozlał - ale on szczerze próbował pomóc. Próbował uczynić rzeczy lepszymi. Logika dyktowała, że jego próby udoskonalania rzeczy okazywały się katastrofalne i naprawdę powinien przestać ingerować, ale zniszczony, wprowadzony w błąd anioł zawsze pozostanie zniszczonym, wprowadzonym w błąd aniołem.

Jego bałagan. Jego ciężar do udźwignięcia.

Próby były przeznaczone dla niego. Nikogo innego. Jeśli niosą ze sobą warunek ofiary, odda ją z radością. To było mu przeznaczone i ani Dean, ani ktokolwiek inny nie będzie mógł go powstrzymać. Nie, żeby nie próbowali. Nie, Winchesterowie zawsze próbowali.

\- Nie ma, kurde, opcji, bym pozwolił ci je na siebie wziąć - powiedział od razu Dean.

\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz by tak się stało, ale ja jestem powodem, dlaczego wrota zostały zamknięte. Więc sprawiedliwie będzie, jeśli to ja będę tym, który je otworzy, bez względu na koszty - próbował wyjaśnić.

\- Cas, to nie ty zamknąłeś niebo. To Metatron - wytknął Sam. - Ty nie wiedziałeś.

\- Powinienem wiedzieć. Powinienem przejrzeć jego kłamstwa - powiedział Cas, opuszczając wzrok. - Moja błędna ocena kosztowała anioły tak wiele, a ta wojna będzie kosztowała także ludzkość. Już się tak stało.

\- Słuchaj, koleś, wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale jesteś człowiekiem dopiero od kilku tygodni. A ja zajmuję się tym gównem - polowaniem - najdłużej ze wszystkich siedzących w tym pokoju. To ja powinienem to zrobić - powiedział Dean.

\- Może jestem człowiekiem, ale nie jestem pacanem - odparł Cas, rumieniejąc lekko.

Tak, to była prawda, nie posiadał Łaski, a jego moc wydawała się żartem w porównaniu do tego, co niegdyś potrafił, ale nie był zupełnie nieudolny. Był inteligentny, dobrze przystosowany do używania swoich pięści i anielskiego ostrza. Wciąż mógł walczyć. Nie był całkowicie bezbronny. Myślał wcześniej, że Dean podziela jego zdanie - najwyraźniej przecenił jego wiarę w niego.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że te pieprzone Próby zakończą się spaleniem na stosie. Nie możemy ci pozwolić zapisać się na coś takiego. 

\- To nie jest jakaś samobójcza misja! - uciął Sam. - To właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, byś wykonywał te Próby za pierwszym razem, bo dla ciebie to samobójstwo. Masz gdzieś to czy przeżyjesz, czy nie!

\- Po której ty stoisz stronie? - warknął Dean, choć nie zaprzeczył słowom Sama.

\- Nie sądzę, by żaden z was powinien to wykonać. To powinienem być ja. Udało mi się pociągnąć ostatnie, radziłem sobie z następstwami, wiem czego się spodziewać. Jestem lepiej przygotowany niż ty czy Cas.

\- Ledwo udało ci się wyjść na brzeg, a teraz znów chcesz wskoczyć do wody? -  wytknął Dean, wpatrując się w brata. Sam otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Crowley odchrząknął głośno, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich.

\- Nie, żeby nie było to widowiskiem wysokich lotów, ale czy możemy użyć tu trochę realizmu? - spytał Crowley, biorąc łyk swojej szkockiej. - Castiel jest starszy niż Ziemia i twardszy niż wygląda… i myślę, że wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że skoro naprawdę się na to napalił, niewiele każdy z nas może zrobić, by go powstrzymać.

Cas poczuł irytację poparciem demona, ale jednocześnie coś w rodzaju wdzięczności. Crowley przynajmniej wiedział, że jeśli Castiel obierze swój cel, osiągnie go bez względu na cenę. Chociaż w przeszłości kończyło się to bardzo niedobrze, miał zamiar wykorzystać to tym razem jako atut.

\- Nie cierpię tego przyznawać, ale on ma rację - powiedział. - Podejmę się tych Prób. Dean, Sam… muszę to naprawić. Tylko dzięki temu będę w stanie ze sobą żyć.

Bracia zamilkli, wymieniając jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń - spojrzeń, które jakoś pozwalało im odbyć ze sobą całą dyskusję bez wypowiedzenia ani jednego słowa. Subtelne uniesienie głowy Sama, grymas od Deana, uniesienie brwi Sama i westchnięcie Deana ze schowaniem twarzy w dłoniach.

\- To jest zły pomysł, wiesz o tym.

\- Wydaje mi się, że niewiele z naszych pomysłów okazywało się dobre - odparł Castiel. - Ale dobre pomysły nie są zawsze tymi właściwymi, a złe tymi niewłaściwymi.

\- To było cholernie głębokie - wyburczał Dean. - Dobra, okej? Dobra. Ale nie podoba mi się to, Cas. Nie mogę… Nie może _my_  pozwolić sobie na stratę ciebie… - Przełknął ślinę. - Więc lepiej się, kurde, upewnij, że to przeżyjesz, albo skopię ci tyłek.

\- Tak zrobię.

Dean nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, ale Castiel poczuł ulgę, że Dean pokłada w nim wystarczająco dużo wiary, by pozwolić mu tego dokonać bez dalszych dyskusji. Wiedział, że każda komórka w ciele Winchestera krzyczy przeciwko temu, zdeterminowana by wziąć ten cały bagaż na siebie, ale zdawał się także rozumieć, co to oznacza dla niego. Musi spróbować uratować swój dom i swoją rodzinę. To był jedyny sposób, by odkupić swoją winę.

\- Eee, skoro debata się skończyła, możemy teraz przejść do właściwej Próby? - spytał Kevin, brzmiąc na lekko rozdrażnionego.

\- Czekasz na zaproszenie? - Crowley błysnął wyczekująco oczyma na proroka.

\- Dobra… z tego co przetłumaczyłem, musisz uwolnić z nieba duszę kogoś, kto umarł przed swoim czasem - oznajmił Kevin odrobinę niepewnie.

Wszyscy przy stole zamilkli.

\- Kevin - zaczął wolno Sam. - Cały powód dlaczego wykonujemy te Próby, to otworzenie Nieba z powrotem. Jak mamy uratować stamtąd duszę, skoro _nie możemy się tam dostać?_

\- Przetłumaczyłem cały akapit. Nie ma tam nic pomocnego. Wykonawca Prób musi przywrócić jedną duszę do życia. To jest Słowo Boże, nie ma tu instrukcji obsługi. - Kevin zacisnął usta. - Myślę, że być może Metatron specjalnie pominął kilka rzeczy, gdy wszystko spisywał… być może planował to wszystko wcześniej.

\- Nienawidzę tego dupka coraz bardziej - powiedział Dean. - Jeśli uda nam się otworzyć z powrotem wrota, wyciągniemy to wszystko z jego dupy. - Rozejrzał się po wszystkich siedzących przy stole. - To musi być wykonalne, inaczej by o tym nie napisał. Ktoś ma jakieś genialne pomysły?

\- Z tego co zrozumiałem, obecnie jedynym sposobem na dostanie się do Nieba to będąc zmarłą ludzką duszą - powiedział Castiel.

\- Nie mówisz chyba, że jeden z nas powinien skoczyć z urwiska, by dostać się za linię wroga, prawda?

\- Nie. Jedynie myślę na głos. Śmierć jednego z nas niczemu by nie pomogła, jedynie umieściła duszę za niedostępną ścianą.

\- To wejście, ale bez wyjścia - powiedział Crowley. - Ale co jeśli mamy kogoś, kto wciąż posiada przepustkę przez Niebiańskie Drzwi?

\- To niemożliwe. Metatron jest obecnie jedynym aniołem w niebie, a poza nim nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby wejść i wyjść, zakładając, że on jest w stanie zejść na Ziemię z aktywnym zaklęciem - zaprzeczył Castiel.

\- Nie mówię o Metatronie… - Crowley opróżnił swoją szklankę, odstawiając ją z brzęknięciem. - Myślę o kimś wyższym na łańcuchu pokarmowym.

\- Niby kto… Bóg? - spytał Dean, swoją miną pokazując jak idiotyczny jest według niego ten pomysł.

\- Nie, ale blisko… Myślę o kimś, kto właściwie może nie mieć upadku zupełnie gdzieś. Mówię o Śmierci - wyjaśnił Crowley. - Jest Jeźdźcem i obstawiam, że wciąż ma wolny dostęp do Nieba. Nie drażnij żniwiarza, jak to mówią.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy znów uwiązać Śmierć? - spytał Sam. - Mamy szczęście, że przeżyliśmy naszą ostatnią próbę!

\- Ej, chwila - wtrącił się Kevin. - Czy wy gadać o _tej_ Śmierci? Jak o Aniele Śmierci?  Ponurym Żniwiarzu?

Castiel zapomniał, że Kevin był stosunkowo nowy w świecie nadnaturalnym. Miał do czynienia głównie ze światem pełnym aniołów i demonów… nie spotkał jeszcze żadnej z istot powstałych w czasie apokalipsy.

\- Tak. Mówimy o samej Śmierci - potwierdził.

\- Pomaga nam czasami, gdy ma ochotę na dobre jedzenie, albo jest znudzony - dodał sucho Dean.

\- Mówicie, kurde, poważnie? - Kevin wciągnął powietrze i potrząsnął głową. - Mogłem się domyśleć.

\- Winchesterowie posiadają imponującą listę kontaktów - odezwał się Crowley. - I nie, nie mówię o ponownym uwiązywaniu go. Z pewnością pozabija nas zanim zaczniemy. Mówię, że możemy go wezwać i… poprosić o przysługę.

\- Tak po prostu? - spytał Dean. - Zwyczajnie go poprosić? - Spojrzał bardzo sceptycznie, ale Sam uniósł brew i zdawał się bardziej przekonany tym pomysłem, niż jego brat.

\- Śmierć zawsze miała jakiś dziwne… _zainteresowanie_ nami. Wyciągnął moją duszę z klatki, próbował nam pomóc z całą… no wiesz, sprawą Bógstiela - powiedział Sam i Cas widział wyraźnie, że bardzo starannie próbował ominąć cały temat czyśćca i jego działania jako nowego Boga. Doceniał to, ale bolesna drzazga tego co uczynił zawsze  w nim pozostanie, nieważne jak bardzo unikał mówienia o tym. - I dał nam swój pierścień, powiedział jak pokonać Lucyfera. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę… tak właściwie pomógł nam wiele razy.

\- Niby tak, ale skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy tym razem nie powie nam zwyczajnie idźcie do diabła? Nie, nieustraszony detektywie, zwyczajne: „przykro mi, radźcie sobie sami”.

\- Zapomniałeś o czymś - odezwał się Crowley. - Albo to zwykła ignorancja… żniwiarze to także aniołowie. Innej klasy, ale wciąż ten sam gatunek. A to oznacza, że upadek wpływa także na nich. Śmierć jest osobiście zaangażowana. Jak długo nie będziemy naciskać jego dobrej woli za bardzo, wydaje mi się, że będzie skłonny podać nam swoją kościstą pomocną dłoń.

\- A jeśli zadecyduje zamiast tego nas pozabijać? - spytał Dean, wyglądając na wyraźnie nieprzekonanego.

\- Szklanka do połowy pełna, Wiewiór - odparł Crowley. - Jeśli masz lepsze pomysły, czekam z niecierpliwością, by ich posłuchać.

Dean milczał przez chwilę i Castiel mógł niemal usłyszeć trybiki obracające się w jego głowie. Też próbował wymyśleć alternatywny plan, ale wiedział, że obaj dojdą do tych samych wniosków: to naprawdę było jedyne wyjście.

\- Istnieje sposób, by go wezwać bez zabijania któregoś z nas? - spytał wyczerpanym głosem Dean. Crowley wydawał się niemal zadowolony z siebie.

\- Tak, ja…

\- Czekajcie, czy my naprawdę chcemy to zrobić? Wezwać Śmierć? - spytał Kevin, przerywając Crowleyowi. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i ściskał z całych sił krawędź stołu.

\- Chyba że masz lepszy pomysł - odparł Dean, przedrzeźniając akcent Crowleya.

Kevin pokręcił głową.

\- Tęsknię za normalnością. - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Czego potrzebujemy by go wezwać?

\- Przywołanie go jest całkiem proste, jeśli masz odpowiednie ingrediencje potrzebne do zaklęcia… które tak się składa posiadam. Mam je w różnych depozytach i kryjówkach na całym świecie. Zakładając, że Abaddon się do nich nie dobrała, nie powinienem mieć problemu z uzbieraniem wszystkich składników.  Dajcie mi czas do rana. Zbiorę wszystko do kupy i wtedy go wezwiemy - oświadczył demon. - Zakładam, że idziemy po duszę Bobby’ego?

Nikt nie powiedział nic więcej. Castiel także przypuszczał, że to jego powrotu Winchesterowie pragnęli najbardziej. Bracia wymienili spojrzenie.

\- Myślę, że staruszek zasłużył na przerwę, a ty? - spytał Dean.

\- Nieważne, co ja myślę. Obiecałem Bobby’emu, że gdy znajdziemy sposób, by sprowadzić go z powrotem, zrobimy to. Był szczęśliwy, gdy wydostał się z Piekła, ale nie chciał trafić do Nieba. Chciał wrócić na Ziemię - wyjaśnił Sam. - Poza tym ktoś, kto zmarł za wcześnie… Bobby zdecydowanie umarł przed tym jak był gotowy, biorąc pod uwagę tą całą sprawę z duchem.

\- No dobra… jeśli on tego chce, myślę, że wszystko postanowione. Jednak gdybym to ja był na jego miejscu, chciałbym jakiejś pieprzonej przerwy. Nie mówcie mi o pracoholizmie.

\- Zatem wszystko ustalone? - Crowley klasnął w dłonie. - Świetnie. - W mgnieniu oka demon zniknął, zostawiając za sobą jedynie pustą szklankę.

* * *

 

\- Włos syreny… esencja z czarnobogu… kolec widna… oko kitsune… - Crowley odznaczał ingerencje na liście, wrzucając je do mikstury.

\- Naprawdę masz te wszystkie rzeczy na podorędziu? - spytał Sam, przyglądając się, jak Crowley przygotowywał zaklęcie wzywające Śmierć. Demon wrzucał je do małego garnuszka,  zapełniając pokój strategiczny zapachem czegoś zbliżonego do przepełnionego szamba.

\- Lubię być przygotowany.

\- Co innego bycie przygotowanym i co innego ZOK.

\- A gdzie byście zaszli bez mojej nerwicy natręctw, co? Myślisz, że takie rzeczy łatwo namierzyć? - spytał z irytacją.

Demon wrócił do bunkra około dziewiątej rano, wyglądając na wyczerpanego. Najwyraźniej demony Abaddona odkryły niektóre z jego licznych magazynów i, z tego co powiedział Samowi, musiał przedrzeć się przez ich tuziny, by dostać to czego potrzebował. Teraz rękaw jego garnituru był rozdarty, na jego dłoniach znajdowała się krew a Sam mógł poczuć, że królowi było daleko do zadowolenia.

On też nie był zbytnio zachwycony. Wciąż święcie wierzył, że to on najlepiej nadawałby się do przejścia przez Próby. Chciał do tego przekonać Casa, naprawdę, ale rozumiał o co chodzi w poczuciu winy, wiedział, że ex-anioł był przytłoczony konsekwencjami swojego zaufania Metatronowi. Cas tego potrzebował, więc on pozwoli mu to zrobić, pomoże mu przejść nad swoim błędem. Chociaż wciąż nie znaczyło to, że musiało mu się to podobać.

Nie, nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

\- Przestań - powiedział Crowley, unosząc brwi w skupieniu, gdy wsypywał do garnka jakiś złoty proszek.

\- Co mam przestać?

\- _Myśleć tak głośno_ \- pomyślał do niego demon.

\- _Wcale nie myślę głośno._

_\- Właśnie, że tak. Jesteś mieszaniną niepokoju i chęci rzucenia się na pal zamiast Castiela. Wiem, że posiadasz ten okropny kompleks bohatera, ale proszę, oszczędź mi tego angstu._

_\- Wycisz mnie, jeśli ci się nie podoba. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, co dzieje się w mojej głowie._

Crowley zwyczajnie wywrócił oczami i wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni kawałek kredy, podał ją Samowi.

\- Znasz enochiański sigil oznaczający Śmierć? - spytał.

\- No.

\- Świetnie. Narysuj go na podłodze i to wielkiego - poinstruował demon. Sam przytaknął, klękając na podłodze i zaczynając kopiować znak z pamięci. - To jest niemal gotowe.

\- Musimy poczekać aż wróci reszta.

\- Cóż, niech się zatem lepiej pospieszą. Tak w ogóle jak daleko znajduje się ta restauracja?

\- Godzinę drogi stąd. Dean jest trochę dziwny, jeśli chodzi o tego typu sprawy. Mamy szczęście, że nie pojechał po to na drugi koniec kraju - powiedział. Crowley prychnął śmiechem.

\- Cóż, jeśli potwory, demony czy aniołowie go nie załatwią, przynajmniej mogę spać w spokoju, wiedząc, że przynajmniej cholesterol go kiedyś zabije.

\- Bardzo pocieszające, Crowley.

\- Starałem się.

Usłyszeli dźwięk trzaskanych drzwi.

\- Jesteśmy z powrotem - zawołał Dean.

\- W samą porę - powiedział Crowley. Uniósł dymiącą misę, marszcząc nos na zapach. Sam skończył rysować ostatnią linię sigilu i odsunął się, gdy Crowley postawił miskę na środku. Chwilę później Dean, Cas i Kevin przeszli przez drzwi, każdy z nich trzymający inną brązową papierową torbę. Z mruknięciem, Dean ustawił swoją na stole. Cas i Kevin poszli w jego ślady.

\- Mamy najlepsze w stanie smażone kurczaki, bekonowego cheeseburgera i szarlotkę. Miejmy nadzieję, że to wygra nam wystarczająco atutów, by zatrzymać go przed wycięciem nas swoją kosą - powiedział Dean.

\- Nie powinniśmy tego podgrzać? - Castiel uniósł głowę.

\- Czy Śmierć zje podgrzane jedzenie? - spytał Kevin. To było dobre pytanie.

\- Jak niewiele trzeba, by zapomnieć. - Crowley pstryknął palcami. - Gotowe. Przyjemnie gorące. Możemy zatem?

\- Miejmy to za sobą - powiedział Dean, wskazując Crowleyowi by zaczynał rytuał. Demon wziął głęboki wdech i trzymając dłonie nad garnuszkiem, zaczął inkantować nisko po łacinie.

_\- Harenam maris et aeris, spiritus -_ powiedział demon jednocześnie na głos i w jego głowie. - _Concurrunt, languor rilasciare._ _In ventum, ecce ego mitto ad precem. Et reducam captivitatem vestram corum me... ante diem._

Pojawił się błysk zielonych płomieni, wydobywających się z miski aż do wysokości wzroku Sama. Nastąpiła wielka jasność i miska zniknęła, zastąpiona wysoką postacią w ciemnym płaszczu i czarnych, sędziwych oczach.

Przybyła Śmierć.

 


	31. Rozdział 31: Och, Śmierci

 

Śmierć wyglądał na mniej niż zadowolonego z obecnej sytuacji.

\- A więc ponownie zdecydowaliście, że konieczne jest narzucać mi swoje towarzystwo… - urwał, rozglądając się po ich grupie z wyrazem lekkiej irytacji odbitej na twarzy. - Zakładam, że wezwaliście mnie z powodu aniołów?

\- Eee, no - zaczął Dean, nerwowo popychając ku Śmierci torby z jedzeniem. - My…przynieśliśmy ci trochę żarcia, by uprzyjemnić ci czas, gdy nas wysłuchasz. - Czuł znajomy skurcz strachu w żołądku. Nie czuł już strachu zbyt często, ale przy samej Śmierci? Miał prawo czuć się trochę nieswojo. W końcu to był ostatni gracz na planszy. Już się tu kiedyś znaleźli. - To znaczy chciałem powiedzieć, _jeśli_ nas wysłuchasz.

\- To niezwykle interesujące, że zakładasz, że możesz zadowolić mnie rzeczami, które z łatwością mogę zdobyć samemu - powiedział Śmierć, jednak ruszył w stronę stołu i usiadł. Otworzył środkowy pakunek i wyjął cheeseburgera. - Macie czas aż skończę jeść. Nie zanudzajcie mnie szczegółami, przejdźcie od razu do rzeczy - najwyraźniej czegoś ode mnie chcecie.

Sam i Crowley stali pod ścianą, milcząc. Crowley właściwie wydawał się wyraźnie trząść; Dean podejrzewał, że nie powinien być tym zaskoczony. Gdy ostatnim razem spotkali Śmierć, Crowley odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił Chicago tak szybko jak to demonicznie możliwe. Sam był nieco spokojniejszy, oczywiście. Jego brat zawsze wydawał się spokojny w tego typu sytuacjach.

Kevin wyglądał, jakby spojrzał śmierci w oczy - właściwie odpowiednia reakcja.

Dean i Cas wymienili spojrzenia. Skoro Cas wykonywał Próby, czy to on powinien zapytać? Były anioł zdawał się tak myśleć. Wziął głęboki wdech i przemówił.

\- Śmierci… świat chyli się ku upadkowi.

\- Jeszcze raz się zastanów. Jestem całkiem świadomy wojny toczącej się między Niebem i Piekłem. - Jeździec uniósł wzrok, jego oczy były niczym otchłań. Jak koniec. Znieruchomiał Casa spojrzeniem. - Nie owijaj w bawełnę, Castielu.

\- Znaleźliśmy sposób na ponowne otworzenie bram Nieba - zaczął jeszcze raz Cas, bacząc na słowa Śmierci. - Istnieje seria Prób, podobnych do tych piekielnych, które odwrócą zaklęcie Metatrona. Jeśli aniołowie powrócą do Nieba i do swojej ubiegłej chwały, istnieje szansa, że powstrzymamy wojnę, zanim zbyt wielkie szkody zostaną uczynione.

\- I to ty postanowiłeś wykonać Próby? - spytał Śmierć, biorąc gryz cheeseburgera. Wydawał się zadowolony z jego smaku. Dean podejrzewał, że tak będzie; ten burger pochodził z knajpy Jessego na przedmieściach Kansas City. To była zdecydowanie najlepsza kanapka po tej części Mississippi.

\- … Tak - przytaknął Cas. - Tak, ja podjąłem się Prób.

_Tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałem jak cię powstrzymać_ , pomyślał sobie Dean. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnął, Cas stawiający się w niebezpieczeństwie takim jak to. Jego myśli były pełne obrazów Casa w takim samym stanie, w jakim na koniec znalazł się Sam… wyobrażenia choroby Casa, wyobrażenia jego śmierci… musiał na siłę odrywać od tych myśli uwagę, bo inaczej oszaleje z niepokoju. Cholerny, uparty anioł.

\- A więc chodzi o pierwszą Próbę. - To nie było pytanie. Śmierć wziął kolejny gryz swojego burgera.

\- Tak. Wymaga ona sprowadzenia duszy z Nieba, duszy, która zmarła przed swoim czasem. Jak widać, nie mamy żadnego dostępu do takich dusz… ty jednak owszem. Usiłujemy zwrócić duszę Bobby’ego Singera w jego śmiertelne naczynie, by dopełnić Próbę.

Śmierć wydała z siebie pomruk i skończyła kanapkę.

\- Nawet jeśli sprowadzę z powrotem duszę Bobby’ego Singera, co wtedy? Gdzie miałbym ją umieścić? Do pudełka? Jego ciało zostało spalone, na Ziemi nic po nim nie pozostało.

\- Mieliśmy nadzieję, że mógłbyś także wyczarować jego ciało z powrotem - stwierdził niepewnie Dean. To brzmiało stanowczo lepiej w jego głowie.

Śmierć pozostał cicho przez dłuższy moment, przeżuwając powoli. Następnie spytał:

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak wiele ludzi umiera każdego dnia? - Cas i Dean wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia; próbowali zgadnąć, czy pytanie Jeźdźcy było retoryczne czy nie. Śmierć zaraz odpowiedział sam. - 40 tysięcy dusz. Każdego dnia. I ze żniwiarzami niemogącymi dostać się do Nieba, każda cnotliwa dusza zostaje zagubiona, skazana na wędrowanie między zasłoną na zawsze… chyba że moi żniwiarze złapią je i przyprowadzą do mnie, a ja osobiście przeprowadzę ich do Raju.

Śmierć skończyła jeść, ocierając usta serwetką.

\- Będę z wami szczery - zaczął. - Obecnie bawię się w pasterza dla każdej duszyczki, której kierunkiem jest raczej góra niż dół. Nie mam czasu na zbieranie kilku zagubionych atomów, które zostawił po sobie Bobby Singer na tej planecie i sklejać je w całość. To prawda, chcę otwartych bram Nieba, ale prawdą jest także, że nie mam czasu na trzymanie was za rączkę, gdy będziecie próbować tego dokonać.

\- Śmierci, proszę, jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją na otwarcie bram… - zaczął Cas, ale Śmierć przerwał mu w połowie, łagodnie zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Rozsądnie z twojej stronie, Castielu, byłoby nie przerywać mi więcej. Może byłeś raz Bogiem, ale teraz jesteś człowiekiem i gdy nadejdzie twój czas, zabiorę także ciebie.

Cas ucichł, zwilżając wargi i odwracając spojrzenie. Niskie zagranie, wytykać mu człowieczeństwo w ten sposób. Dean wiedział doskonale, że niegdyś-anioł wciąż nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Poczuł ciężar niepokoju zaciskający mu się w żołądku. Czy Śmierć odmówi ich prośbie? Co, do cholery jasnej, zrobią, gdy Jeździec odeśle ich z kwitkiem? Spróbują go ponownie uwiązać? Wątpił czy to potoczyłoby się dobrze. Ostatnim razem ostrzegał ich, by tego nigdy więcej nie próbować.

\- Zwrócę duszę Bobby’ego Singera ziemi… tobie, Castielu, skoro ty wypełniasz Próby. Jednak co z nią zrobisz, jak to mówią… piłeczka po twojej stronie - oświadczył Śmierć, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Sekundę później Śmierć zniknęła, zostawiając ich piątkę w pokoju strategicznym, rozglądającą się wokół w poszukiwaniu żniwiarza.

\- Więc zdobyliśmy pół tak - odezwał się Dean. - Zdaje się, że to lepsze niż nic.

\- Jak długo zajmie mu przyprowadzenie duszy waszego przyjaciela z powrotem? - spytał Kevin, teraz, gdy Jeździec zniknął, znacznie spokojniejszy.

\- Gdy poszedł do Klatki po duszę Sama, nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Jest całkiem wydajnym sukinsynem.

\- Tak, to wszystko piękne i wspaniałe, ale mamy naglący problem - wytknął Crowley. - Mamy Bobby’ego, ale żadnego ciała.

\- Możesz coś z tym zrobić? - spytał Sam. - To znaczy, jesteś królem Piekła. Jeśli naprawdę chciałbyś sprowadzić go z powrotem, mógłbyś to zrobić, prawda?

\- Jeśli jeden z was jest gotowy sprzedać mi swoją duszę, oczywiście - wycedził Crowley. - Ale na tym etapie stwierdzę, że _ta_ konkretna fabuła już się nam znudziła.

\- Musi istnieć coś, co możesz zrobić - zaczął Cas. - Nikt nigdy nie przepada na zawsze, a ja nie znam wiele istot z Nieba, Piekła czy Ziemi, które mają większą wiedzę na temat magii niż ty. Chociaż nie cierpię tego przyznawać, to jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie znaleźć sposób na przywrócenie jego ciała, to tylko ty.

\- Och, Koteczku. Pochlebstwami zajdziesz daleko. - Crowley wypuścił z siebie niewielkie westchnienie. - Zakładam, że macie coś należącego do niego? Jakąś pamiątkę?

\- Większość osobistych rzeczy Bobby’ego spłonęło razem z jego domem, gdy dobrały się do niego Leviatany… mieliśmy jego piersiówkę, ale spaliliśmy ją… - zaczął Dean. Gdzieś musiało walać się coś Bobby’ego, tylko gdzie?

\- Garth - odezwał się nagle Sam. - Garth ma jedną z jego starych czapek, prawda? Tą zieloną?

\- No… noo! Tak, ma! - Dean zacisnął usta. - Garth wypadł z obiegu… czapka mogła równie dobrze przepaść w Cleveland…

\- Będziemy musieli pojechać do szpitala, w którym znajduje się Garth i sprawdzić, czy jest już przytomny… a jeśli nie, musimy znaleźć sposób, by go obudzić - stwierdził Sam. - Czy to wystarczy? - skierował swoje pytanie do Crowleya.

\- Jeśli ma w sobie źdźbło widzialnego DNA, może wystarczyć - odparł Crowley. - Jego popioły także… gdzie usmażyliście jego szczątki?

Dean skrzywił się na ten dobór słów, ale odpowiedział:

\- Chatka Rufusa w Whitefish. Byłeś tam raz.

\- Nie z własnej woli, owszem, pamiętam.

\- Czy popioły w czymkolwiek pomogą? Bobby był martwy od lat.

\- Nawet najmniejszy kawałek pomoże. Będzie trzeba wykorzystać kilka sprytnych sztuczek, ale… jeśli szczęście nam sprzyja, być może będę w stanie reanimować naszego cholernego buraka - stwierdził demon, krzyżując ramiona. - Jednak wciąż pozostaje pytanie… gdzie przechowamy duszę Bobby’ego w międzyczasie?

\- Poza ludzkim ciałem istnieje tylko kilka przedmiotów, które mogą zadziałać jako przechowalnia ludzkiej duszy - zaczął Cas, ale przerwał mu powrót Śmierci, który pojawiał się ledwo stopę przed nim. Miał ze sobą swoją walizkę. Dean rozpoznał ją z czasów, gdy Śmierć zwróciła duszę Samowi.

\- Zdaje się, że trafiłeś w sedno, Castielu. Czyż to nie szczęście, że tak się składa, że posiadasz w depozycie ludzkie ciało? - powiedział żniwiarz, bezzwłocznie wkładając rękę w swoją walizkę, by wyjąć jaskrawą, niebieską kulę światła. Duszę Bobby’ego. Sam zmrużył oczy na ten widok, jakby niemal rozpoznał ją w zupełnie pierwotny sposób, dzięki czasowi, gdy dusza Bobby’ego przebywała w jego własnym ciele podczas drugiej Próby.

Wtem, bez chwili wahania, Śmierć wsadziła swoją dłoń w pierś Casa. Natychmiastowy niepokój o jego życie popchnęło obu, Deana i Sama, do przodu, ale ruch nadgarstka Śmierci sprawił, że zamarli w pół kroku. Cas sapnął, odchylając głowę, jego oczy zaświeciły jasnym, biało-niebieskim światłem, niemal jakby znów posiadał Łaskę. Jakby znów był aniołem.

\- Co się z nim, do diabła, dzieje?! - wykrzyknął Dean, próbując zwalczyć swoje uwiązanie. Spojrzał na Crowleya w poszukiwaniu wsparcia, ale ten drań stał sobie tam, obserwując ich z uniesionymi brwiami. Kevin stał sztywno obok niego, podobnie przyklejony do podłoża.

Nastąpił błysk światła, który zmusił Deana do zamknięcia oczu, a gdy otworzył je ponownie, Cas znajdował się na kolanach. Śmierć cofnął się, wyglądając na zadowolonego.

\- Panowie - powiedział, migając swoimi czarnymi, sędziwymi oczami, by utkwić spojrzenie w Deanie. Ten stłumił dreszcz. - Reszta należy do was.

W mgnieniu oka Jeździec zniknął. Dean został uwolniony z niewidzialnych więzów i zaraz opadł na podłogę obok Casa, by położyć dłoń na jego plecach.

\- Cas, Cas? Nic ci nie jest, stary? - Sam zatrzymał się po jego drugiej stronie, chwytając przyjaciela za ramię.

\- Cas? - Sam zerknął na Crowleya. - Co…

\- Zdaje się, że obecnie robi za gospodarza dwóch dusz - wyjaśnił Crowley. - Podejrzewam, że dla człowieka jest to ździebka… przytłaczające.

Zęby Casa były zaciśnięte i oddychał ciężko. W końcu podniósł spojrzenie, by spojrzeć na Deana, a jego oczy… były inne. Cas przełknął, odnajdując swój głos.

\- Nie żebym był niewdzięcznikiem, ale nie pomyśleliście, idioci, żeby skombinować mi moje _własne ciało,_ zanim Śmierć ściągnęła mnie na dół?!

Dean razem z Samem gapili się tępo na Casa dłużej niż to było konieczne. Ten sposób przeciągania głosek, dobór słów… przecież to niemożliwe, ale…

\- Bobby…? - w końcu, z niedowierzaniem, odważył się spytać Dean.

\- A kto inny, do cholery? - spytał. Z grymasem podciągnął się na nogi. Dean i Sam poszli za jego przykładem.

\- Prowadzisz Casa? Jakbyś go opętał? - dopytywał się Sam. Och, to był zupełnie nowy poziom „nie w porządku”. Bobby siedział w Casie. W Casie, którego on… _nie. Nie, nawet nie idź tą drogą. Utnij ten tok myśli natychmiast._

\- Interesujące - zauważył Crowley. - Ponownie potwierdza to moją teorię, że nasz drogi Cas jest dołem… Bobby przejął kontrolę.

Głowa Casa podrygnęła w stronę Crowleya, a wyraz jego twarzy natychmiast zmienił się we wściekły.

\- Ty sukinsynu - wywarczał i dopadł Crowleya w ułamku sekundy, jego dłonie zacisnęły się na kołnierzu demona i rzuciły go o ścianę. Crowley zdawał się autentycznie zaskoczony. - Ty łamiący umowy, obślizgły, podstępna kupo…

\- Proszę, skarbie, nie przy dzieciach - przerwał mu Crowley. - Mogę, ech… zrozumieć, dlaczego możesz mieć do mnie żal…

\- POTĘPIŁEŚ MNIE, wsadziłeś do _PIEKŁA!_

\- Jestem innym człowiekiem. Demonem. Szczerze. Dlaczego w innym wypadku miałbym pracować z Winchesterami i ich świętym towarzyszem, hmm?

\- Słowa „desperackie czasy” przychodzą mi na myśl. - Walnął Crowleyem ponownie o ścianę, a demon się skrzywił. Dean nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Crowley zwyczajnie go nie zdmuchnął w obronie własnej.

Dean uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie powinien powstrzymać Casa/Bobby’ego od sprawienia manta Crowleyowi, ale z drugiej strony, to była prawda. To Crowley był odpowiedzialny za przebywanie duszy Bobby’ego w Piekle przez niemal dwa lata, więc kłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że według niego Bobby nie zasłużył sobie na mały odwet. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasłużył sobie na pójście do Nieba, to Bobby, a Crowley potępił go jedynie na złość. Jego obecne człowieczeństwo czy nie, to nie było coś, co możnaby łatwo wybaczyć, jeśli w ogóle było do wybaczenia.

\- Nie wiem, co chciałbyś, bym powiedział. Nic co teraz zrobię nie zmieni faktu, że wysłałem cię do Piekła… przepraszam. Naprawdę. Ale to niczego nie zmienia, czyż nie? - Crowley przełknął ciężko, wyglądając na niemal… skruszonego. - Chodzi o to, że ostatnimi czasy stoję po dobrej stronie. Przedłużenie Drużyny Wolnej Woli, itd., itp. Mamy rozejm i myślę, że chłopcy doceniliby, gdybyś nie zadusił mnie na śmierć.

\- Nie przesadzaj - skomentował Dean, ale Sam zdawał się zaniepokojony.

\- Przepraszasz? - powtórzył Bobby. - Wysłałeś mnie do Piekła i mówisz _przepraszam_?

\- Lubię go - skomentował Kevin, nieprzejęty zagrożeniem zdrowia Crowleya, co było całkiem spodziewane.

\- Bobby, on naprawdę jest po naszej stronie. Zrobił wiele okropnych rzeczy, wiem, ale… my go, tak jakby… naprostowaliśmy. W połowie, przynajmniej - powiedział Sam, zbliżając się powoli do ich obu (ich trzech?). Wzrok Bobby’ego oderwał się od Crowleya, by spocząć na Samie.  

\- Naprostowaliście go? Co to znaczy _naprostowaliście?_

\- Jeśli go puścisz, możemy ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Sprawy są trochę zwariowane ostatnimi czasy - odparł Sam. Bobby zdawał się rozbity między chęcią zbicia Crowleya na kwaśnie jabłko a wysłuchaniem chłopaka. Po dłuższej chwili w końcu odstawił demona z powrotem na nogi, choć nie wydawał się z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy.

\- Dobra. Ale będziemy potrzebować do tej rozmowy mnóstwa piwa, mogę to stwierdzić już teraz - zrzędził Bobby.

\- No jasne. A, eee, Bobby… gdzie jest Cas?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Jest tutaj, to znaczy, mogę go poczuć… chociaż nie wiem dlaczego to ja ciągnę przedstawienie, a on sobie drzemie - powiedział im Bobby. Spojrzał w dół na ciało Casa, marszcząc brwi. - W końcu odnowił swoją garderobę, heh?

\- Taa. Cas… zmienił się - odparł Dean, zwilżając wargi. - Słuchaj, czy możesz zobaczyć, co się dzieje w jego głowie?

\- Nie. Mogę… poczuć jak się tam rusza, jeśli to ma jakiś sens. Nie jest zadowolony, tyle mogę powiedzieć, ale nie mogę czytać mu w myślach, czy grzebać w jego mózgu, nic z tych rzeczy - wyjaśnił Bobby.

\- Więc… to praktycznie jak opętanie duszy? - spytał Kevin.

\- Bez całej wycieczki w cudzą łepetynę, ale taa - odparł Dean.

\- To… nic nie ma na ten temat na tabliczce.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że tabliczka to nie coś czemu możemy bezgranicznie wierzyć. Niepewny narrator i tak dalej - powiedział Crowley, poprawiając przód swojej marynarki. - Jeśli dasz mi na siebie zerknąć, mogę sprawdzić, gdzie Castiel przepadł i czy uda się wykombinować coś w rodzaju… symbiozy.

\- Popieprzyło cię, jeśli myślisz, że dam ci się dotknąć. Casa. Nas obu, czy jak tam.

\- Dobra, Bobby, wyjaśnię ci to dokładniej później, ale jak na razie, Crowley i ja mamy takie coś w głowie, co sprawia, że mogę powiedzieć, że on niczego nie kombinuje - odezwał się Sam. Kurwa. Taa, to nie była rozmowa, którą chciałby przeprowadzać z Bobbym. _Znasz dupka, który wysłał cię do Piekła? Zabawna historia, Sammy dzieli z nim mózg. Fajne czasy, nie?_

\- Co masz, do diabła, na myśli, mówiąc _coś w głowie_ …

\- Wyjaśnienia później, po prostu pozwól sukinkotowi się przyjrzeć. Żadnego gwałtu pod prysznicem, obiecuję - zainterweniował Dean.

Bobby wciąż zdawał się nieprzekonany do tego pomysłu, ale gdy Crowley się zbliżył, nie cofnął się. Demon zatrzymał się przed Bobbym, ostrożnie unosząc dłoń i położył ją na środku piersi Casa. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Tak, mogę wyczuć duszę Casa… wciąż tu jest, tylko… tylko jedna dusza może dominować jednocześnie. Cas nie spodziewał się, że Śmierć umieści cię w nim, więc to pozwoliło ci przejąć kontrolę. Jest świadomy tego co się teraz dzieje, chociaż… myślę, że mogę sprowadzić go na pierwszy plan…

Oczy Casa także się zamknęły i wtem otworzyły gwałtownie, a on złapał ostry haust powietrza.

\- To było wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. - Dean musiał powstrzymać westchnienie ulgi. To był Cas. - Raptem zaczynam czuć się bardzo niekomfortowo ze względu na Jimmy’ego. Posiadanie kogoś innego, kto kontroluje twoje ciało, nie jest miłym uczuciem.

\- Nie martw się, stary, miejmy nadzieję, że wyprowadzimy Bobby’ego do nowego ciała niedługo - pocieszył go Dean. Crowley odsunął swoją dłoń od Casa.

\- Możesz się zmienić w tą i z powrotem samemu? - dopytywał się Crowley. - Wolałbym nie ściągać któregoś z was kopiącego i krzyczącego za każdym razem, gdy musimy porozmawiać z jednym z was.

Cas zdawał się niechętny oddania kontroli z powrotem, ale zamknął ponownie oczy, marszcząc czoło. Gdy jego powieki jeszcze raz się otworzyły, Dean mógł niemal dostrzec zmianę.

\- Taa, myślę, że damy radę z tą całą huśtawką. - Zdecydowanie Bobby. - A teraz myślę, że zasłużyliśmy na te piwa, co?


	32. Rozdział 32: Nie Doktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało.   
> Nie obiecuję, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się zbyt szybko.   
> Ani, że na pewno dokończę to tłumaczenie. Ale dziękuję serdecznie za każdy komentarz :)

 

\- Więc podsumujmy… Sam prawie skończył Próby, ale go powstrzymałeś przed samym finiszem, bo, jasne, zatrzasnęłoby to piekło na amen, ale przy okazji także popchnęło Sama do grobu. A Cas dogadał się ze Skrybą Bożym, który okazał się zdradzieckim sukinsynem. Metatron wypruł jego Łaskę i użył jej, by wywalić wszystkie anioły z nieba na ziemię. Następnie wasza trójka zaciągnęła do bunkra Crowleya - po zrobieniu mu czegoś w rodzaju ludzkiej dializy - który dzieli z Samem telepatyczną więź czy ki czort wie co.

\- _Wtedy_ ty i Cas znaleźliście Garbiela… który _żyje_ … by odciągnąć Sama od szarego końca. Problem polegał na tym, że nie zdążyliście na czas, więc Crowley musiał wdymić się w gardło Sama, by utrzymać go przy życiu. Udało mu się podtrzymać jego oddychanie, aż Gabriel pstryknął was tutaj z powrotem i go połatał.  A teraz próbujecie otworzyć niebo, podążając za waszym Prorokiem i anielskim kamieniem, by zatrzymać potencjalny apokaliptyczny anielsko-demoniczny łomot. Ach i ktokolwiek wykona te Próby, ma całkiem spore szanse na gryzienie ziemi. To wszystko, czy coś pominąłem?

Sam i Dean wymienili spojrzenie. Gdy powiedzieć to tak na raz, to niemal wyglądało jakby ich życie miało jakieś zabawne strony. Sam odchrząknął, a Dean wziął wielki łyk piwa.

\- Tak, myślę, że wiesz już wszystko.

\- W takim wszystko po staremu - wymamrotał starszy łowca, biorąc łyk własnego piwa. Bardzo niezręczne było radzenie sobie z faktem, że gdy patrzyli na Casa, naprawdę rozmawiali z Bobbym. Poza tymi chwilami, gdy Cas przejmował kontrolę i to z nim wtedy rozmawiali. Czasami kilka sekund zajmowało im załapanie z kim rozmawiają. To wszystko było bardzo rozpraszające.

Niemal godzinę zajęło im, wprowadzenie Bobbby’ego we wszystko, co wydarzyło się od czasu, gdy Sam trafił do czyśćca i uratował jego duszę z piekła. Kevin wrócił do swojego pokoju i anielskiej tabliczki, a Crowley teleportował się do Whitefish, by zgarnąć resztki prochów Bobby’ego.

Pomijając współdzielenie ciała, nie dało się opisać, jak świetnie było znów mieć Bobby’ego wśród siebie. Bobby zawsze był dla nich tym, kim powinien być dla nich ojciec: kierującą siłą, kimś, kto utrzymywał ich przy zdrowych zmysłach i na właściwej drodze. Nie ważne z czym on i Dean musieli się mierzyć przez te wszystkie lata, apokalipsa za apokalipsą, katastrofa za katastrofą, Bobby przytrzymywał ich niewzruszenie. Nigdy nie przestał w niego wierzyć. Ani gdy upijał się krwią demonów, ani gdy nie miał duszy, czy wtedy gdy na jego ramieniu siedział sam szatan… nigdy go nie zostawił, nawet jeśli na to, w ten czy inny sposób, zasługiwał.

Razem z Deanem dawno byliby martwi, gdyby nie Bobby, co do tego miał całkowitą pewność.

\- Dobra, proste pytanie: ufacie Crowleyowi? Bo jeśli to on szefuje w składaniu mnie do kupy, chcę mieć pewność, że poskleja wszystkie klepki poprawnie. Ludzki czy nie, to wciąż _Crowley._

\- Spędziłem większą część z poprzedniego miesiąca, zastanawiając się co się, do diabła, dzieje z tym brytyjskim sukinsynem, próbując rozpracować, czy ma zamiar poderznąć nam wszystkim gardła we śnie, ale… on uratował Sama. Żadnych ukrytych motywów, jak na razie mogę powiedzieć, po prostu… uratował go. A Sam za niego ręczy, więc… no właśnie. Jak na razie mu ufamy. Nie żebyśmy i tak mieli jakiś inny wybór. Potrzebujemy kogoś z soczkiem.

Bobby skierował spojrzenie Casa na Sama.

\- To ty tutaj łapiesz jego fale mózgowe. Czy zamierza nie dać mi żadnych nóg i przyczepić sześć ramion, albo wsadzić mnie do góry nogami?

\- Bobby, to trudno zrozumieć, jeśli sam w tam nie byłeś… jeśli go nie widziałeś… gdy go uleczałem, był w zupełnej rozsypce. _Ludzkiej_ rozsypce. Krzyczał o miłości i przebaczeniu i… - Sam przerwał, czując się niemal jakby zdradzał Crowleya, mówiąc o tym, ale musiał spróbować przekonać Bobby’ego, że Crowley z którym obecnie mają do czynienia, to nie ten sam Crowley, którego on znał za życia. - On nawet płakał. Wciąż jest demonem, nie mówię, że nie… ale wielka część jego, to teraz także człowiek.

Bobby pokręcił głową (głową Casa - to było naprawdę dezorientujące) i westchnął.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że dożyję dnia, gdy ty będziesz bronić tego drania. Nienawidziłeś go bardziej niż Dean i ja razem wzięci, gdy ostatni raz byłem na ziemi.

\- Też nigdy bym tego nie podejrzewał. Jeszcze miesiąc temu, pragnąłem jego śmierci. A teraz… cóż, mogę słyszeć jego myśli, czuć jego emocje… przynajmniej gdy mi na to pozwoli. Nie zamierza nas wystawić. Jedynie chce śmierci Abaddona i by piekło wróciło do normy. A teraz, to ta sama rzecz, której my chcemy. Obok ponownie otwartego nieba, a przy tym także jest nam gotowy pomóc.

\- Wszystko z dobroci serca, jestem pewien - odparł sucho Bobby. - Dobra, zdaje się, że muszę zwyczajnie przyjąć na to twoje słowo. - Bobby wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze dodać coś więcej, ale jego wyraz twarzy nagle się zmienił. - Orientujesz się może, Sam, kiedy powróci Crowley?

\- Cas. - Dean wstrzymał oddech, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. - Nie możecie dawać nam małego ostrzeżenia, gdy się tak zmieniacie?

\- Proszę o wybaczenie. Rozumiem, że to jest tak samo… _niekomfortowe_ dla was jak i dla mnie - odparł Cas, następnie kierując wyczekujące spojrzenie na Sama.

Sam powstrzymał westchnienie. Dlaczego ostanimi czasy wszyscy myśleli, że posiada on jakąś bezpośrednią gorącą linię z Crowleyem? To prawda, posiadali mentalne połączenie, jasne, ale to nie tak, że miał wgląd we wszystko co demon myślał, czuł czy robił. Podejrzewał, że dla każdego, kto tego nie doświadczył, było to trudne do zrozumienia.

\- Nie mogę skontaktować się z Crowleyem, gdy się oddala. Ale nie sądzę, by dużo czasu zajęło mu zebranie twoich… eee…  Bobby’ego prochów.

\- Oczywiście, że nie dużo. - Sam podskoczył nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał głos Crowleya dochodzący od drzwi. Wszyscy się odwrócili, a demon oparł na progu kamienny słój, szary pył wciąż leżący na wierzchu jego prawej dłoni. - Tyle piwnego brzuszka, a tylko tyle udało się ciebie wygrzebać. Jestem w głębokim szoku, że Rocky i Superktoś zdołali zrobić coś porządnie. Wasza dwójka powinna zatrudnić się w krematorium.

\- _Próbujesz go wkurzyć?_

 _\- Pomyśl o tym przez chwilę, z łaski swojej? Bobby mi nie ufa… nienawidzi mnie po same wnętrzności, niewątpliwie. Jeśli nagle zacznę być uprzejmy, jak przystało na dżentelmena, zacznie myśleć, że to wszystko tylko gra i jedynie znajdzie kolejny powód, by mną porzucać.  Jeśli będę zachowywać się tak, jak tego oczekuje; a oczekuje, że będę zupełnym dupkiem; wtedy uwierzy, że to nie fasada -_ wyjaśnił swoją rację Crowley.

Cas… teraz Bobby, był całkiem pewny, zwyczajnie zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Crowleya.

\- Co ty na to, byśmy obaj darowali sobie uprzejmości? Czy to wystarczy, by mnie poskładać?

\- _Więc… zamierzasz grać dupka, by on nie pomyślał, że grasz?_

_\- Zasadniczo, tak._

_\- Tylko ty mógłbyś wyskoczyć z tak popieprzoną logiką._

_\- Nie tak popieprzoną, jeśli zastanowisz się nad nią dłużej niż pięć sekudnd, Łosiu._

\- Zależy co wyciągniemy z tej czapki, o której wspomniał Sam. Potrzebuję jakiegoś materiału pochodzącego od ciebie, które nie jest wysmażone na ekstra chrupiące. Więc, o ile nie masz zamiaru wyznać, że masz odłożone swoje małe kijanki w jakiejś chłodni, zbierajmy się do Cleveland - powiedział Crowley.

\- Cleveland? - spytał Bobby. - I jaka czapka?

\- Garth ma jedną z twoich starych czapek - wyjaśnił Dean. - Crowley twierdzi, że ona pomoże mu poskładać cię do kupy. Garth znajduje się teraz w Cleveland… jest swego rodzaju niedysponowany.

\- Taa, razem z odrobiną czarnej magii, wystarczającą do zatopienia cholernego okrętu, jestem pewny.

\- Nie ma znaczenia, jakich metod użyję, by sprowadzić cię z powrotem - powiedział Crowley, stawiając słój z prochami Bobby’ego na blacie. - Masz swoją duszę, a to to zwykle się niszczy czy… ginie w przekładzie, że tak powiem, gdy dochodzi do wskrzeszenia. Ty nie masz się o co martwić.

\- _Serio, Crowley? My tu jemy._

- _Jest w słoju, uspokój się._

\- Uwierzę, kiedy zobaczę - wyburczał starszy łowca. - A teraz, co do diabła miałeś na myśli mówiąc o _niedyspozycji_ Gartha?

\- Całe sąsiedztwo w Cleveland wyleciało w powietrze, gdy Xapahn i Abaddon po raz pierwszy zaczęli to całe „anioły kontra demony”. Garth w to wpadł. Został zraniony całkiem porządnie. Leżał w śpiące, złamane nogi i pęknięte żebra, gdy ostatnim razem go sprawdzaliśmy.

Bobby wyglądał na zrozumiale zdumionego tymi informacjami. Przy całym jego narzekaniu na idiotyzm Garhta, gdy żył, wszycy wiedzieli, że Bobby ufał i szanował drugiego łowcę. Z pewnością mu na nim zależało, choć z pewnością by temu zaprzeczył, gdyby go o to spytać.

\- Cholera… czy w pobliżu byli jeszcze jacyś inni łowcy?

Sam wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenie ze swoim bratem. Nie powiedzieli jeszcze Bobby’emu wszystkiego o wydarzeniach w Cleveland.

\- Straciliśmy tam sporo ludzi. Nie wiemy jak wielu. Garth dał do zrozumienia, że była to całkiem duża grupa. Może z tuzin, czy dwa.

Oczy Bobby’ego rozszerzyły się… cóż, oczy Casa się rozszerzyły… i przejechał dłonią po włosach. Włosach Casa. No dobra, naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, aż Bobby dostanie swoje własne ciało.

\- To… do dupy.

\- No, tak w gruncie rzeczy można to podsumować. - Dean się skrzywił. - Cóż, sądzę, że razem z Samem ruszymy do Cleveland…

\- No chyba cię - przerwał mu Bobby. - W końcu znów dycham. Nie zostanę w tyle.

\- Posłuchaj, Bobby…

\- Dlaczego marnować czas na jeżdżenie tam? - przerwał zbliżającą się dyskusję Crowley. - Łoś i ja przeteleportujemy się tam, złapiemy czapkę i wrócimy zanim zdążycie powiedzieć „nekromancja”. Myślę, że wszyscy się tu zgodzimy, że im szybciej wyciągniemy Bobby’ego z Castiela tym lepiej dla każdego z nas.

\- _Crowley, Deanowi prawdopodobnie bardziej chodzi o zobaczenie Gartha niż samo zabranie czpaki. To nasz przyjaciel._

_\- To wspaniale i świetnie, ale nie ma teraz czasu na sentymenty. Mówiłem poważnie, że musimy zrobić to tak szybko jak się da. Cas jest teraz tylko ludzkim ciałem i nie posiada Łaski, by ustabilizować obecność dodatkowej duszy. Kto wie, jak jego ciało zniesie bycie podwójnym?_

_\- Mówisz, że coś się przez to stanie Casowi?_

_\- Nie mówię, że się stanie. Mówię, że może się stać._

_\- Dlaczego nie mówisz tego głośno?_

_\- Bo nie będziemy się musieli tym przejmować, jeśli zadziałamy szybko._

Dean otworzył usta, by zacząć się kłócić, ale jeśli dłuższe przetrzymywanie duszy Bobby’ego może uszkodzić Casa, Sam musi stanąć po stronie Crowleya w tym względzie.

\- On ma rację, Dean. Musimy się z tym pośpieszyć.

\- Bardzo doceniałbym posiadanie ciała znów tylko dla siebie. - Cas pojawił się z powrotem. - Och, przepraszam, zapomniałem was uprzedzić. Tu znowu Castiel.

\- Wiesz co, Cas, zabawne, ale sam to wykombinowałem.

\- Cóż, prosiłeś, by cię uprzedzać…

\- Dobra! - Dean wyrzucił dłonie, w irytacji. - Dobra. Wasza dwójka idzie po czapkę. Miejmy wreszcie to cholerstwo za sobą.

Crowley spojrzał na Sama.

\- Gotowy, Łosiu?

Sam przytaknął: - Tak.- Crowley położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Sam zerknął na Deana i Casa. Czy może Bobby’ego. Ktokolwiek to był w tym momencie. - Niedługo wrócimy.

Nacisk na żołądku i razem z Crowleyem zniknęli.

***

Crowley nie mógł poradzić na współczucie, które poczuł dla Sama, gdy zostali wprowadzeni do pokoju Gartha przez otyłą pielęgniarkę. Zawsze chudo wyglądający łowca wyglądał teraz, jak niemal przezroczysty, jego włosy przyklapnięte, oczy zapadłe w głąb czaszki. Był blady, jak prześcieradła, którymi był otoczony. Crowley naliczył trzy przewody z kroplówką. Nie, Cleveland nie okazało się dobre dla Gartha Fitzgeralda.

\- Jezu… - wymamrotał Sam pod nosem, gdy pielęgniarka wyszła z pokoju. - Crowley… on… wygląda jakby wyszedł z piekła.

\- Cóż, opierając się na osobistym doświadczeniu, nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nie zgadzam - powiedział. - Pytanie polega na tym… jak się dowiemy, gdzie jest czapka, jeśli on jest nieprzytomny?

\- Sam nie wiem. Moglibyśmy spytać personel o jego rzeczy prywatne. Być może miał ją ze sobą, w czasie wybuchu.

\- Miejmy cholerną nadzieję, że nie. Znacznie łatwiej będzie mi się pracować nad czymś, co nie jest spalone i pokryte cudzą krwią. - Crowley przygryzł wewnętrzna wargę. - W takim razie sprowadzę lekarza.

\- Nie trzeba, zajmę się tym. Oni myślą, że jestem bratem Gartha… kuzynem czy coś w tym stylu, właściwie nie pamiętam, co im powiedziałem, gdy dzwoniłem tu kilka dni po jego wypadku. Wrócę za chwilę.

Bez kolejnego słowa, Sam opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając Crowleya samego z łowcą w śpiączce. Demon westchnął, siadając na jednym z twardych szpitalnych krzeseł. Postukał dłońmi po kolanach, czekając na powrót Sama. Przez kilka minut kątem oka zerkał na telewizję ( _Na dobre i na złe_ \- najwyraźniej ten kto obsługiwał pilot posiadał ironiczne poczucie humoru), jednak jego spojrzenie wciąż nieuchronnie wracało do Gartha.

Przez ich połączenie mógł poczuć, jak bardzo zaniepokojony był Sam jego stanem. Chociaż chłopak radził sobie coraz lepiej z ukrywaniem swych emocji przed Crowleyem, wciąż pozwalał im się przemknąć od czasu do czasu - błąd, którego Crowley nie popełnił niemal ani razu, skoro nauczył się ukrywać swoje serce (a przynajmniej te małe jego pozostałości) i już wcześniej miał w tym wiele lat praktyki.

Uleczenie Gartha tak, by obudził się za dzień czy dwa, nie byłoby tak straszliwie trudne. I oszczędziłoby Samowi trochę ciągłego mazgajenia, które zdawało się bezustannie nękać jego i jego brata… w ten sposób oszczędzając tego także jemu. Rozważanie tego było jednak dziwne, pomysł by kogoś uleczyć. Posiadał moc biokinetyczną, oczywiście, rozwinął u siebie tę umiejętność całkiem dobrze przez lata… jednak nigdy do leczenia. Nie, chwilowe gojenie skóry, tylko po to, by zaraz znów móc ją rozerwać, nie było leczeniem.

Pomaskował skronie, wypuszczając ciche westchnięcie. Mógł poczuć zbliżającą się migrenę. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej ich dostawał. Podejrzewał, że prawdopodobnie to połączenie z Samem było za to odpowiedzialne. Można by powiedzieć, że połączenie zdawało się być odpowiedzialne, za wiele z jego ostatnich zachowań. Szczególnie po umocnieniu go, jakie nastąpiło po wymazaniu Prób z organizmu Sama przez Gabriela. Musiał radzić sobie nie tylko z własnymi emocjami - sztukę, którą niemal opanował do mistrzostwa - ale także z tymi Sama.

Jak sprawić, by człowieczeństwo okazało się jeszcze bardziej wyczerpujące? Podwoić je. Jego życie ostatnimi czasy zdawało się szeregiem żartów.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie może być jeszcze gorzej.

Powoli, Crowley podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do łóżka Gartha. Położył dłoń na czole łowcy, czując wilgotną skórę. Zebrał swoją moc, zamykając oczy i wyczuł wiele obrażeń wewnątrz jego organizmu. Z precyzją zaczął leczyć każdą z nich, powoli oddychają i próbując pozostać skupionym. Uzdrawianie było skomplikowanym procesem dla demona. Aniołowie mogli uczynić to samą myślą, ale demony… cóż, nie trzeba mówić, że nie pasowali zbytnio do takich zadań.

Wyczuł złamane kości, rozerwane stawy i mięśnie i rozległe wewnętrzne rany. Oczywiście, wszystkie albo częściowo zagojone, albo zszyte w czasie operacji, ale z pewnością mógł przyśpieszyć trochę naturalny proces. Skierował swoją energię w zranionego łowcę, pozwalając przepływać jej przez niego i naprawiać to co mogło być naprawione. Nie był aniołem, więc nie mógł przywrócić go do takie stanu, by obudził się jeszcze dzisiaj. Ale już niedługo… bardzo niedługo. Może ten idiota znajdzie w sobie wystarczająco rozumu, by przestać polować i unikać incydentów takich jak ten, ale skoro był powiązany z Winchestereami, Crowley nie miał zbyt wiele wiary w jego rozum.

Poczuł coś - zdezorientowanie - i wiedział, że nie pochodzi ono od niego, więc musiała napłynąć od Sama. Odkrył obecność łowcy za sobą po chwili. Jego moc zaczęła powoli odpływać i w końcu zabrał dłoń z głowy łowcy. Zaciskając usta, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sama, który obserwował go z uniesionym czołem.

\- Używałeś swoch mocy.

\- Używałem.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - Docenił fakt, że Sam nie promieniował odrazu podejrzlliwością, że przynajmniej zasłużył sobie na tyle zaufania, by tego uniknąć. Sam spoglądał na niego za to z wyrazem troski i ciekawości.

Tłumacznie się nie było właściwie czymś w stylu Crowleya, ale najwyraźniej nie miał co do tego zbyt dużego wyboru.

\- Umierał. Mogłem go uleczyć. Więc dlaczego nie? - spytał bez ogródek. Sam przechylił głowę w ten cnotliwy sposób, który przystoi zwykle Castielowi.

\- Uleczyłeś go… tylko dlatego, że byłeś w stanie?

\- Tak - odparł z jakiś powodów zirytowany. - A teraz masz tę cholerną czapkę, czy zrobiliśmy sobie to małą wycieczkę na darmo?

Sam milczał przez kilka chwil, wciąż posyłając mu to dziwne spojrzenie. Crowley próbował sprawdzić, o czym myślał, ale jak raz, łowca wykonywał dobrą robotę w trzymaniu swoich refleksji dla siebie.

\- Nie było jej przy nim, gdy go tu przywieźli. Ale mam nadzieję, że może została w jego aucie - odezwał się w końcu Sam. - Zostało porządnie zniszczone w czasie wybuchu, ale wciąż znajduje się w garażu dowodowym w jednym z lokalnych posterunków. Jeśli sprawimy ci sztuczną odznakę FBI, będziemy mogli dostać się tam i przeszukać dowody.

Crowley przytaknął.

\- Który posterunek?

\- Jedenasty.

\- Więc chodźmy. Nie marnujmy dnia. - Ruszając w stronę Sama.

\- Musimy zachaczyć o bunkier, bym mógł ci wykobinować jakiś dokument - zaprotestował Sam. Crowley posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek. Czy on naprawdę sądził, że jest nieprzygotowany? Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął odznakę, migając ją przed oczami Sama. - Interpol? - spytał łowca.

\- Długa historia… mogę ci ją nawet kiedyś opowiedzieć. Ale nie dziś. Idziemy?

\- Dobra - zgodził się Sam. Crowley położył dłoń tuż nad jego łokciem i w ułamku sekundy znaleźli się na przeciwko wspomnianego policyjnego posterunku. - Może to i lepsze niż podróżowanie z aniołem, ale wciąż mam wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuję.

\- Szybkie przemieszczanie ma swoją cenę. W końcu do tego przywykniesz - powiedział Crowley. - A jeśli masz zamiar opróżniać żołądek, postaraj się ominąć moje buty. Dopiero co zostały wypastowane.

Sam prychnął i ruszył w strone drzwi. Crowley gwizdnął, zwracając jego uwagę.

\- Co? - spytał Sam.

\- Nie możesz pójść tam tak wyglądając, co nie? - skomentował Crowley. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie i pstryknął palcami. Nagle Sam miał na sobie dobrze skrojony czarny garnitur i bordowy krawat. - No. Teraz znacznie lepiej.

\- Sprawiło ci to straszną radochę, co nie?

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tym, jak chcę byś został moją osobistą lalką Kenem później - odparł, z niewielkim uśmiechem, przechodząc obok niego, by wejść na posterunek. - Włącz swoje zdolności towarzyskie, Łosiu.

Obaj podeszli do biurka, które zajmował umundurowany funkcjonariusz. Spojrzał na ich dwójkę bez zainteresowania.

\- Potrzebujemy dostępu do materiałów dowodowych z wybuchu sprzed kilku tygodni - zaczał Sam bez wstępów.

\- Taa, ty jak wszyscy inni. Po co wam to?

Sam sięgnął po swoją odznakę, ale Crowley go powstrzymał.

\- _Nie. Interpol jest trochę wyżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym niż FBI… do tego przywołuje mniej negatywnych emocji._ \- Crowley pochylił się nad biurkiem i wyciągnął swój dokument z kieszeni, podając go funkcjonariuszowi. Ten zdawał się całkiem zaskoczony nowym identyfikatorem.

\- Interpol, hm? Dobra, dobra. Musicie przecisnąć się przez wszystkich Fedziów tam na dole, ale jeśli chcecie, droga wolna. To poziom B2. Winda na końcu korytarza na lewo.

Podążyli za instrukacjami policjanta i kilka minut później, spoglądali na chaos garażu dowodowego. Atak na Cleveland pojawił się we wszystkich międzynarodowych mediach i miał zasięg godny 11 września. Nie byli zaskoczeni, że wrzawa wokół tego wydarzenia jeszcze nie przycichła.

\- Bierzesz lewo a ja prawo? - Sam spojrzał na niego.

\- Jak zawsze, Łosiu.

Oboje rodzielili się, szukając torby dowodowej, która miejmy nadzieję, będzie zawierała zawartość samochodu Gartha. Szukanie okazało się strasznie nurzące, a toreb było znacznie więcej niż podejrzewali. Nie wspominając, że znajdowało się tam przynajmniej tuzin facetów w garniturach, wszyscy prawdopodobnie z FBI. Co chwilę na kogoś wpadał. Dużo łatwiej byłoby gdyby mógł zwyczajnie pstryknąć i pozbawić ich wszystkich przytomności, ale miał niewielkie przeczucie, że nie spodobałoby się to Samowi. Wciąż… bardzo kuszące.

W końcu po drugiej stronie garażu usłyszał dźwięk satysfakcji, który przypominał Sama.

\- _No? Znalazłeś skarb, czy mam zgadywać dalej?_

_\- Mam ją. Daszek jest trochę przypalony, ale oprócz tego jest cała._

_\- Cudownie. Co powiesz na pryśnięcie stąd? Mamy starego pijaka do odbudowania._

 


	33. Rozdział 33: Mowa ciała

 

\- Słój popiołów i czapka. Trochę smutne, gdy pomyśli się, że do tego sprowadza się cała moja egzystencja - stwierdził Bobby ustami Castiela. To było bardzo dziwne uczucie, gdy ktoś inny poruszał jego ciałem i mówi jego głosem. Nieprzyjemne, z pewnością. Tylko ze względu na fakt, że ufał Bobby’emu bez zastrzeżeń, całe to doświadczenie nie okazało się absolutnie koszmarne. Rozumiał teraz dlaczego demoniczne opętanie było tak przerażające. Bycia marionetką pod kontrolą kogoś innego… słowa nie mogły całkiem oddać temu znaczenia.

\- Jak ma to wszystko działać? - spytał Dean. Siedzieli przy stole w jadalni, jedząc chińszczyznę na wynos, którą Sam i Crowley odebrali w drodze powrotnej z Cleveland. Nabił kawałek pieczonej wieprzowiny na pałeczkę. Cas był całkiem pewny, że to nie był właściwy sposób jedzenia dania z tej kuchni. - To znaczy… nie możesz zwyczajnie wyhodować jego ciała, prawda?

\- Myślę, że raczej nie chcecie usłyszeć szczegółów przy obiedzie - odparł uprzejmie Crowley. - To będzie paskudne. Ale nie, nie mogę całkiem tego wyhodować… raczej zmienić istniejące ludzkie mięso w jego.

\- Masz zamiar wziąć jakiegoś innego biedaka i zmienić go we mnie?

\- To strasznie uproszczony sposób, na przedstawienie sprawy, ale tak. Będą martwi, więc oszczędź mi kazania.

Cas milcząco poprosił o przejęcie kontroli nad swoim ciałem i Bobby pośpiesznie je oddał.

\- I jesteś pewny, że magia, której użyjesz, by to przeprowadzić, nie będzie miała żadnych negatywnych efektów na Bobby’ego, gdy zostanie w pełni wskrzeszony?

\- Jak już mówiłem, jego dusza jest cała, nienaruszona i chroniona. Nie musimy się martwić o jej zepsucie. Będzie działał jak nowy, gdy skończę.

\- Ciągle to powtarzasz - burknął Dean. – A ja chcę zwyczajnie mieć te pieprzone Próby za sobą, byśmy mogli zacząć wrescie wszystko łatać.

\- To nie problem, który możemy naprawić w kilka tygodni, Dean - przypomniał mu Sam. - Kevin mówił, że zajmie mu trochę czasu zanim rozszyfruje resztę Prób.

Kevin przytaknął: - Będę pracował tak szybko, jak się da, ale to nie będzie łatwe. Raczej bardzo, bardzo trudne. Już sam początek był zagmatwany, ale z każdą Próbą robi się gorzej i gorzej. - Prorok zwilżył usta nerwowo. - Ja… ech… zacząłem właściwie pracować nad częścią pomiędzy pierwszą i drugą Próbą. Myślę, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z Próbami, to tylko coś w rodzaju, sam nie wiem… ostrzeżenia? Nie odszyfrowałem tego do końca, ale to może być coś przydatnego. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że to może być przydatne? - spytał Cas.

\- Myślę, że to mówi coś o jakiejś broni. Bardzo potężnej broni pochodzącej z piekła - wyjaśnił Kevin, dłubiąc bezmyślnie w swoim lo mein - I myślę, że wspomina Styks.

\- Co? Bóg śpiewał Mr. Roboto*?

Cas nie miał pojęcia co to jest Mr. Roboto. Sam klepnął dłonią o czoło i westchnął.

\- Dean, on mówi o rzece Styksie. Tej w podziemiach… w piekle. Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś?

\- Nie, a powinienem?

\- Lekcje greckiej historii będziemy musieli dać twojemu bratu innym razem - stwierdził Crowley. - Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnej broni z Styksu czy jego pobliża, więc dla mnie to nowość. Jak myślisz, ile czasu zajmie ci przebicie się przez ten kawałek?

Kevin zdawał się niechętny odpowiadać na jakikolwiek pytania skierowane do niego bezpośrednio przez Crowleya, ale po chwili, wymamrotał odpowiedź:- Nie za długo. To krótki fragment. Może z tydzień. Dwa, jeśli wezmę się za to na spokojnie.

\- Trzymaj tak dalej - pochwalił Dean. - Jesteś naszym asem w rękawie, młody. Li…

\- Liczycie na mnie? Taa, słyszałem - przerwał Kevin z nutką jadu. Prorok zdawał się niemożliwie zmęczony. Po chwili kłopotliwej ciszy, Crowley odchrząknął, podnosząc się od stołu. Oczywiście, demon nie miał zamiaru nic jeść.

\- Cóż, będą się zatem zbierał. Wyślę SMSa, gdy ciało Bobby’ego będzie nadawało się do użytku. Mam zamiar pracować jak najszybciej, ale zajmie mi to dzień czy dwa. Nawet ja nie mogę dokonywać cudów. A przynajmniej nie bez niedozwolonego duszowego-paliwa.

\- Możesz być pewny, że nie nabierzemy sie na to ponownie - burknął Bobby, poprosiwszy wcześniej Castiela o wymianę.

\- Gdzie masz zamiar to zrobić? Abaddon spalił twoją bazę i nie bardzo mamy miejsce na coś takiego tu w bunkrze… a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Wciąż nie jestem pewny, co dokładnie będziesz robić - przyznał Dean.

\- Potrzebuję mojego starego laboratoriu - odparł Crowley. - Mam zamiar udać się do mojej starej meliny w Bootback. Jest zaciszna, dobrze zaopatrzona i w pobliżu.

\- Czy przypadkiem o tym miejscu jest poinformowany każdy demon? Naprawdę sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł, gdy jesteś wrogiem publicznym numer jeden? - dopytywał się Bobby, skończywszy jeść obiad. Cas widział, że łowca cieszył się ponowną możliwością jedzenia - prawdziwego jedzenia. Nie mógł go winić. Cas odkrył, że pożywienie było jedną z najprzyjemniejszych części bycia człowiekiem, nawet jeśli konsekwencje jedzenia już nie tak bardzo.

\- On ma rację, Crowley. Abaddon ustawi tam czekające na ciebie demony, jestem tego pewny. - Sam spojrzał na króla z troską marszczącą jego czoło. - Musisz pójść w jakieś miejsce, o którym ona nie wie.

\- Ma pod swoją władzą całą moją armię - odparł sztywno Crowley. - Nie ma miejsca, gdzie mógłbym się udać, o którym _ktoś_ nie wie. Przynajmniej żadnych miejsc, które by się teraz nadawały. Jeśli będą tam na mnie czekały jej demony, tym lepiej. Rozerwę ich na kawałeczki. Od jakiegoś czasu potrzebuję okazji do wyładowania agresji, rozładowania stresów… a niestety pilates jakoś do mnie nie pasuje.

Castiel widział swego czasu Crowleya “rozładowującego stres” i sama myśl o tym, przewróciła mu coś w żołądku.

\- Jeśli masz tam pójść, ktoś musi ci towarzyszyć. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką teraz potrzebujemy to twój trup - odezwał się Dean.

\- Nie potrzebuję nańki, Wiewiór. Jestem zdolny sam o siebie świetnie zadbać.

\- Mam gdzieś jak zdolny jesteś. Razem z Samem będziemy się zmieniać, by pilnować twoich tyłów, aż skończysz bawić się Frankensteinem - powiedział Dean, tonem, który nie zostawiał miejsca na sprzeczki. - I tak jesteśmy teraz przecież najlepszymi kumplami, więc o co ten hałas? - Sarkazm w wypowiedzi łowcy nie umknął nawet Castielowi, więc Crowley z pewnością także go odczytał.

\- Dobra. Ale osobiście zalecam trzymanie się na dystans od mojego małego porojektu, chyba, że chcecie udekorować podłogę z pozostałościami waszego ostatniego posiłku.

\- Będziemy o tym pamiętać - przytaknął Sam. - Może ja wezmę pierwszą zamianę. - Młodszy Winchester podniósł się na nogi. - Wrócę jutro rano. Wyśpij się porządnie - dodał, patrząc na brata. Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie daj się zabić. I dzwoń, gdy coś się spierdoli.

\- Jak zawsze.

Crowley podszedł do Sama i chwycił ramie łowcy, znikając razem z nim drugi raz tego dnia. Castiel nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek przywyknie to tej niezwykłej więzi między demonicznym królem i Samem. Nie był nawet całkiem przekonany, czy chce to zrobić. Odkładając na bok jego domniemane dobre intencje, Cas wciąż miał problem z całkowitym zaufaniem Crowleyowi - ponieważ bez względu na obecną, niespotykaną, hybrydową naturę jego esencji, ten wciąż był _Crowleyem_ , wciąż był królem potępionych.

Można domyśleć się, że Bobby podziela uczucia Castiela, gdy łowca powiedział:

\- Wiesz, że jeśli okaże się, że będę miał coś tam gdzie nie powinienem mieć, odbiję to sobie na twojej dupie, prawda?

\- Nie będę cię winił - odparł Dean.

***

Castiel nie był aniołem - czy raczej teraz człowiekiem - który wiedział wiele na temat konwenansów. Mimo setki tysiącu lat obserwowania ludzi, wciąż nie potrafił pojąć wielu drobnych aspektów człowieczeństwa i tego co było nieporządne. Jednak, nawet jeśli można go było nazwać ignorantem w wielu sprawach, nawet on wiedział, że spanie w tym samym łóżku co Dean, podczas dzielenie ciała z osobą, którego ten uważał za ojca, nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Stwierdził, że byłaby to jedną z tych sytuacji, które Dean określa jako “krępujące”. Cas uświadomił sobie, że Dean miał swoje powody, by nie informować pozostałych mieszkańców bunkra o ich porozumieniu w sprawie snu. Odkrywający to Crowley był niezamierzonym przypadkiem, ale Cas wiedział, że Dean nie chce, by Sam czy Kevin zostali wtajemniczeni w tę informację, a co za tym idzie, także Bobby. Cas był świadomy, że dzielenie łóżka było czynnością zwykle zarezerwowaną dla kochanków, którymi on i Dean nie byli. Dean zdawał się posiadać głęboko zakorzeniony lęk, że ktokolwiek pomyślałby, że jest homoseksualistą, choć Castiel nie mógł tego w pełni pojąć. To była w końcu tylko orientacja seksualna. To przecież nie definiowało go jako człowieka.

Nie wspominając, że on głęboko wątpił, że Dean był homoseksualny - biseksualny, owszem, ale z pewnością nie homoseksualny. Więc w rzeczywistości jego lęk był zupełnie bezpodstawny. Mimo wszystko, Cas szanował wolę Deana, który pragnął utrzymać ich dzielenie łóżka w tajemnicy. Więc po umyciu zębów i przebraniu się w piżamę, udał się do pokoju, który pierwotnie był przeznaczony dla niego, tego obok pokoju Kevina.

Cas nie był pewny, który z nich powinien być świadomy, gdy będą próbowali zasnąć. Bobby zakomunikował, że nie miał nic przeciwko, by Cas przejął stery, gdy będą spać. Anioł mógł wyczuć, że łowca czuje się w pewien sposób winny, gdy przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem, jakby było to swego rodzaju gwałtem - co w pewien sposób był prawdą, ale skoro otrzymał jego pozwolenie, Cas nie widział sensu w wyrzutach sumienia.

Położył się na łóżku. Zdawało się twarde pod jego plecami, nie miękkie i ciepłe jak łóżko Deana. Wypusił małe westchniecie, nakazując sobie przestać myśleć o Deanie. To było tylko spanie. Nie był dzieckiem - mógł poradzić sobie z tak prostym zadaniem bez łowcy. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając cichemu dudnieniu bunrka ukołysać się do snu.

Przez jakiś czas spał spokojnie.

Jednak nie trwało to długo.

_Wiertło zbliża się do oka. Krzyczy. Naomi nie przestaje, nie ważne jak bardzo ją o to błaga. Może poczuć jak jego wspomnienia wymykają się, bardziej i bardziej, jak zapomina. Zapomina dlaczego postanowił upaść. Zapomina dlaczego wierzy w wolną wolę._

_Zapomina o Winchesterach. O Deanie._

_\- To dla twojego dobra, Castiel. Jesteś zepsuty... robię to wszystko tylko by ci pomóc. Naprawię cię, tak jak naprawiłam niebo._

_Czuje krew skapującą mu po policzku, aż nagle czuje słońce i ciepły podmuch. Otwiera oczy i znajduje się w niebie. Jego niebie - czy może raczej, niebie autystycznego mężczyzny, które wybrał dla siebie. Zapach krwi unosi się na wietrze, a on krztusi się smrodem._

_Castiel rozgląda się i widzi ich wszędzie - ciała jego braci i sióstr. Pamięta imię każdego z nich i sposób, w jaki ich Łaska promieniała. . Jophiel. Omniel. Barachiel i wielu, wielu innych. Ich skrzydła są wpalone w zieloną trawę, czarne i tragicznie piękne, nawet po śmierci._

_~~\- Zielona trawa, czarne skrzydła, zielona trawa, czarne skrzydła. Och, Castielu, coś ty zrobił, mały aniele?~~ _ _-głos staje się coraz głośniejszy._

Cas podniósł się na łóżku, prześcieradła mokre od potu pokrywającego jego skórę. Sapnął i poczuł łzy piekące go pod powiekami. Łapał nierówne oddechy, schował głowę w dłoniach, starając się uspokoić. Przejechał dłońmi po wilgotnych włosach, palcami masując czaszkę.

Dobry Boże. Niemal zapomniał, jak straszne mogą się one okazać. Każda jego komurka wołała o Deana, o znalezienie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, które dawała obecność łowcy, ale odrzucił ten koncept. Może i jest obecnie człowiekiem, ale to nie oznacza, że nie jest Aniołem Pańskim, a aniołowie nie potrzebują człowieka, by egzystować.

Współuzależnienie- to specjalność Winchesterów, nie jego.

Cas poczuł pobudzenie z tyłu jego umysłu. Bobby. Nie mogli właściwie ze sobą rozmawiać, ale mogli przekazywać sobie wybrane uczucia, które pozwalały im mieć jako takie pojęcie, co chciał każdy z nich. Gdy Bobby się obudził, poprosił o możliwość mówienia. Cas mu na to pozwolił.

\- To był porządny koszmaru - skomentował Bobby. Cas poczuł jak jego policzki stają się ciepłe. Miał nadzieję, że Bobby nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Cas mógł wyczuć, że Bobby pragnął porozmawiać, gdy oddał mu kontrolę po przemówieniu. No dobrze. To była lepsza alternatywa niż spanie.

\- Spodziewałem się ich - przyznał cicho Cas. - Przeżyłem długie życie. Widziałem wiele. Wiele z tego co widziałem nie było… przyjemne.

\- Nie żartuj. Musisz się z nimi zmierzać każdej nocy?

Cas pomyślał o Deanie i lekki uśmiech wypłynął mu na usta.

\- Nie każdej. - Nie rozwijał tej myśli.

\- Słuchaj, może dasz mi poprowadzić? W ten sposób, mój mózg będzie prowadził a twój pojedzie na gapę. Może gdy nie będziesz miał więcej snów, zaznasz porządnej kimy.

\- Bobby, z tego co zauważyłem, łowcy nie są niezaznajomieni z koszmarami.

\- Masz tu rację, ale siedziałem jakiś czas w niebie… to mnie wyciszyło, przynajmniej odrobinę.

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że to pomoże, nie mam intencji się kłócić. Jeśli to możliwe, chciałbym zaznać odrobiny snu. Jeśli jutro ukończę pierwszą Próbę, nie wiem jaki będzie miała ona na mnie wpływ. Pragnąłbym być przygotowany na wszystko.

\- Dobra. Postaram się dać ci same słodkie sny. Ale ostrzegam, moja wizja dobrych snów to sześciopak browca i Chiefi na murawie, ale chyba to lepsze niż lewiatany czy stuknięte baby-anioły, racja?

\- Nie zrozumiałem do końca o czym mówisz, ale wciąż uważam, że to bardziej preferowane niż lewiatany i Naomi, owszem - odparł Cas. Następnie położył się i pozwolił Bobby’emu go przyćmić. Poczuł, jak jego umysł odpływa w nieświadomość i przypływ sympatii do starszego łowcy. Być może uda mu się uciec od koszmarów tej nocy.

***

Dean zatrzymał się przed posiadłością Crowleya w Bootback. Wstał jakąś godzinę temu i od razu tu przyjechał, nie mogąc doczekać się bycia znów w trasie, choć przez chwilę. Utknął w bunkrze od kiedy wrócili z Greenville i chciał wykorzystać małe sam na sam z maleńką.

Sam pilnował tyłka Crowleya przez ostatnie dwanaście godzin. Teraz przyszła jego kolej. Nie otrzymał, żadnych telefonów od brata czy demona, więc zakładał, że jak na razie wszystko poszło dobrze.

Dean wkroczył do ogromnego domu - drzwi były otwarte, choć zakładał, że były jakoś strzeżone - i ruszył znajomą drogą do laboratorium Crowleya. Nie był tutaj od czasu, gdy próbowali wsadzić wszystkie dusze z powrotem do czyśćca… tej nocy, gdy Leviatany opanowały Casa i poprowadziły go prosto do zbiornika z wodą.

Taaa. Wspaniałe wspomnienia.

Dotarł do drzwi i popchnął je, by wejść do środka. Sam siedział na drewnianym krześle, z twarzą odwróconą od stołu, przy którym pracował Crowley. Dean pośpiesznie odwrócił spojrzenie, to nie było nic przyjemnego. Mógł ledwie rozpoznać w krwawej miazdze ludzkie ciało. Czy może coś co wkrótce stanie się ludzkim ciałem.

Spotkał spojrznie brata. Sam wyglądał na strasznie zmęczonego.

\- Hej - zawołał, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Nic się nie wydarzyło, wszystko w porządku, jak na razie. Crowley robi spore postępy. - Dean zszedł ze schodów, by spotkać się z bratem. - Nie oddychaj za intensywnie. Śmierdzi okropnie. - Klapnął Deana w ramię. - Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się niemal nieuważnie Crowley. - Przyjemnej podróży, Łosiu. - Sam wydał z siebie jakiś zmęczony dźwięk w odpowiedzi i ruszył do drzwi. Dean napisał mu wcześniej smsa, że przyjedzie Impalą, by Sam mógł wrócić nią z powrotem do bunkra. Crowley musiał zachowywać siły na wskrzeszania, więc nie chcieli zmuszać demona do zabawy w szofera.

Crowley kiwnął w stronę krzesła, które zwolnił Sam.

\- Witamy na imprezie, Wiewiór. Wspaniale, że udało ci się dotrzeć. - Odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego stołu.

Dean skrzyżował ramiona, siadając. To będzie cholernie ciężkie dwanaście godzin. Nawet cięższe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie spał zbyt dobrze tej nocy. Mimo że czuł się strasznie głupio, przyznając się do tego, spanie samemu po tych kilku tygodniach z Casem u swego boku… cóż, nie okazało się tak łatwe, jak powinno.

Pieprzony anioł. Jeszcze trochę i Cas zrobi z niego kompletnego mięczaka.

Dean się skrzywił. Sam miał rację, w laboratorium Crowleya śmierdzi, jak w dupie. Słaby zapach środków dezynfekujących nawet nie próbuje tego zatrzeć. Słyszał jak Crowley mruczy do siebie cicho podczas pracy, zdając się nie zwracać uwago na jego obecność. Dean stwierdził, że równie dobrze, może pogadać z Crowleyem, skoro już tu siedzi. Przynajmniej w ten sposób czas minie szybciej.

\- No i? Jak idzie to całe czarnomagiczne wskrzeszanie? - spytał. To nie tak, że wcześniej nigdy nie urywał sobie pogawędek z demonem. Gdy ścigali Brady’ego i potem Śmierć, spędził w Impali kilka godzin z jedynie jego towarzystwem. Wiedział jak prowadzić z nim rozmowę.

\- Powoli. Nudno. Z lekka obrzydlwie. Mniej więcej tak, jak się spodziewałęś - odparł krótko demon.

\- Mmm. Ile…

\- … jeszcze? Trudno powiedzieć. Nie jestem w stanie podać ci szacowanego czasu oczekiwania.

Dean pokiwał glową, choć nie był nawet pewny, czy Crowley mógł go zobaczyć.

\- Racja.

No dobra, to robiło się trochę krępujące. Jeśli razem z demonem byliby wrogami, ich interakcje pewnie byłyby mniej wymuszone - trochę ironiczne - bo przynajmniej staliby na znajomym terytorium. To nowa „próbujmy nie nienawidzić Crowleya” postawa była zwyczajnie… dziwna.

Demony były złe. Zabijaj złe rzeczy. To podstawowa zasada bycia łowcą. Postępowanie wbrew jej, cóż, odrobinę cierpła mu na to skóra. To nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej z nim nie pracowali, ale to… to było cholernie inna sprawa. Szczególnie przez to Sam-Crowley coś. Nie wiedział, kiedy to stało się czymś, ale bez wątpienia _czymś_ było.

\- Czyżbyś pożyczył Castiela i wetknął go we własny tyłek? Zwykle jesteś źródłem  wieśniackich żartów - zauważył Crowley, zauważając spiętą ciszę. Dean odchrząknął.

\- Po prostu próbuję się przyzwyczaić do niechcenie przywalenia ci. To wymaga czasu.

\- Rozumiem, że przez „niechcenie” masz na myśli „opieranie się temu pragnieniu”.

\- Owszem.

\- Doceniam starania.

\- Lepiej doceniaj - burknął Dean. - Nie jest zbyt łatwo przeoczyć twoją przeszłość, wiesz?

\- Jestem tego całkiem świadomy - odparł Crowley i Dean rozpoznał, że jego głos wydaje się jakoś ciężki. - Lepiej uświadomiony niż ty, tak właściwie.

Dean odchrząknął głośno.

\- Ja po prostu… no wiesz, nie możesz mnie winić, za czekanie aż szambo się wyleje.

\- Proszę cię. Jeśli zacząłbyś mi ufać, straciłbym do ciebie te resztki szacunku. Nikt rozsądny nie powinien mi ufać, tak jak ja nie ufam nikomu. Castiel podarował mi tę ważną życiową lekcję.

\- Nie powinieneś się cieszyć, że Cas zlał waszą umowę? Jeśli by tego nie zrobił, to ty mógłbyś skończyć jako marionetka lewiatanów i kupka czarnych glutów. I jakoś nie wierzę, że Ten na górze sprowadziłby cię z powrotem, jako ufnego uzdrowiciela.

\- Nie mówię tu o potencjalnych konsekwencjach. Mówię o ogólnych zasadach: złamał umowę. _Zdradził_ mnie. Po dwóch latach współpracy - powinienem dodać udanej współpracy - dźgnął mnie prosto w plecy, jakby to nic nie znaczyło.

Dean był zaskoczony, na jak bardzo urażonego brzmiał Crowley.

\- Łał. Wciąż cię o to boli, co nie?

\- A ciebie nie? - sprowokował Crowley. Dean się skrzywił.

\- Ja… mamy teraz większy burdel na głowie, niż wydarzenia sprzed kilku lat.

\- Wciąż nie uśmiecha ci się myśl o tym całym dramacie.

\- Nie oznacza to, ze mu tego nie wybaczyłem. Ja tylko… no wiesz, to w sumie zajebiscie wielka sprawa. On bawił się w Boga. Zabił setki aniołów, tysiące ludzi. Wiem, że próbował jedynie postąpić właściwie i większość tego to byli głównie Lewiatany… ale wciąż. Wiele z tego szajsu potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby posłuchał się mnie i Sama.

\- Tak, ziemia skończyłaby jako dymiący krater, po pierwsze, a my wszyscy bylibyśmy martwi… więc, tak, trochę inaczej.

\- Wykombinowalibyśmy jakiś sposób, by powstrzymać Rafała.

\- Bardzo optymistycznie z twojej strony, ale serio, nie sądzisz, że razem z Iskierką nie rozglądaliśmy się uważnie? Szukaliśmy czegokolwiek przez miesiące, obok próbowania wyśledzenia czyśćca. Nie ma _niczego._ Poza wrzuceniem go do klatki i dźgnięciem archanielskim ostrzem, nie było sposobu by go zatrzymać. Jeśli otworzylibyśmy klatkę, Lucynka i Michasia wydostaliby się na zewnątrz, a wszystkie archanielskie ostrza zaginęły. Castielowi nie podobał się ten plan równie mocno jak tobie, Wiewiór. Zwyczajnie zrobił, to co musiał zrobić.

\- Pogubiłem się. Bronisz Casa czy jesteś oburzony jego zachowaniem?

\- Dlaczego nie oba jednocześnie? - spytał Crowley z cieniem swojego czarnego humoru.

\- Bo… bo.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się, jak udało ci się nawet skończyć podstawówkę.

\- Płaciłem Sammy’emu, by robił za mnie prace domowe, głównie.

\- Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony? - prychnął demon.

Dean wypuścił małe westchnienie, nieobecnie wyciągając swój pistolet z kabury, by sprawdzić magazynek.

\- Jak on w ogóle złamał waszą umowę?

\- O czym mówisz?

\- To znaczy, zrobiliście to całe przypieczętowujące umowę cmok-cmok, prawda? Cas nie posiada duszy, ale to wciąż zobowiązuje, co nie? Nie powinno zdarzyć się coś złego, gdy cię wystawił?

\- Przypieczętowaliśmy umowę w tradycyjny sposób, owszem… tylko, że istniał malutki haczyk.

\- No dobra, jaki haczyk?

\- Pamiętasz Lilith?

\- Nie, wcale. Czekaj, czekaj, czy przypominam sobie tę walniętą demoniczną sukę, która zaciągnęła mnie do piekła na czterdzieści lat i wysłała kogoś, by uwiódł mi brata i zmienił w ćpuna demonicznej krwi…

\- Zawsze dowcipny. Ale bardziej dokładnie, pamiętasz w jaki sposób Lilith pieczętowała umowy?

Ech, taa, zdecydowanie to, kurwa, pamiętał. To nie był dobry tydzień, pomiędzy odkryciem książek _Supernatural_ , spotkaniem Chucka, wypadkiem samochodowym i niemal byciem świadkiem, jak Sam zabawia się z Lilith. Coś na temat tego, że demony wyższego poziomu potrzebują małego baraszkowania, by dopiąć umowy…

\- Ble.

\- Przyjmuję to za tak.

Wyobrażenie Crowleya i Casa uprawiających seks sprawiało, że jednocześnie miał ochotę zwymiotować na swoje buty i udusić Crowleya.

\- Ty i Cas nie… - zaczął, ale Crowley zaraz mu przerwał.

\- Nie. I na tym polegał problem. Cas odmówił a ja nie zamierzałem odpuścić sobie całej umowy czyśćcowej, tylko dlatego, że ten cholerny pisklak w prochowcu nie da mi się wypieprzyć. Więc, poprzestałem na pocałunku i trzymałem kciuki. Powinienem domyśleć się już wtedy, że błędem było zadawanie się z nim, skoro nie miał zamiaru przypieczętować kontraktu całkowicie.

\- A więc… Cas mógł złamać waszą umowę, bo go nie przeleciałeś.

\- Mhmm.

Dean jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Deamony są dziwne. - Wsunął swoją broń z powrotem do kabury. - Nie jestem zaskoczony, że Cas cię nie puknął. Jestem pewny, że jest zainteresowany wyłącznie kobietami, jeśli w ogóle jest czymś zainteresowany, co wciąż można poddać debacie.

\- Acha, jasne, wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego zastałem waszą dwójkę tulącą się, jak para nastolatków, gdy odwiedziłem was pewnego dnia. Czy twój brat wie, że sypiasz ze swoim drogim aniołem każdej nocy?

Dean chciał odwrócić się i posłać Crowleyowi spojrzenie, ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty złapać obrazu obecnego projektu naukowego demona.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to nie to na co wygląda. - Naprawdę nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się z tego Crowleyowi, ale nie chciał też, by demon (czy ktokolwiek inny) źle to rozumiał. - Casa nawiedzają koszmary. Spanie obok kogoś mu pomaga. To nie tak, że my jesteśmy… w _ten_ sposób. Jestem hetero. On jest hetero. Oboje jesteśmy _hetero._ Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. I nie, Sam o niczym nie wiem i się o tym nie dowie, łapiesz?

\- Ależ Łoś to partner mojej duszy i umysłu, jak mógłbym ukrywać tak _straszny_ sekret z dala od niego? - spytał Crowley głosem lepkim i słodkim.

\- Po pierwsze, ty nie masz duszy i po drugie, wiem, że możesz utrzymywać rzeczy z dala od Sama, więc co ty na to, byś nie przestawał?

Usłyszał miękki chichot pochodzący od Crowleya.

\- Dobra, Wiewiór. Cokolwiek da ci spać w nocy. Ale dzień, w którym skończy się wreszcie twój kryzys świadomości seksualnej i wyciągniesz spod tych wszystkich flaneli tęczową flagę, będzie wspaniałym dniem dla wszystkich.

\- Zamknij się, Crowley. Nie posiadasz żadnego zajebistego gejradaru, nawet jeśli jesteś ciotą.

\- Ciotą? Dlaczego, Dean, nie obrażaj mnie.

\- Co, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jesteś gejem? - Zawsze miał wrażenie, że Crowleya ciągnie w stronę fiutów, a jego bezustanne seksualne insynuacje w stosunku do nich wszystkich, praktycznie potwierdziły te podejrzenia. Nie wspominając faktu, że ten praktycznie podrywał Bobby’ego, pomijając całą umowę o duszę.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że byłbym tak nudny, by ograniczać się do jednej płci? - spytał Crowley, a Dean mógł niemal usłyszeć jego złośliwy uśmiech w głosie.

\- Więc kim jesteś?

\- A co za różnica?

\- Nie wiem, kruwa. Nazwijmy to ciekawością.

\- Masz ochotę pozwiedzać moje wnętrze, Wiewiór?

\- Idź do diabła!

\- Byłem tam, skarbie, nawet trochę dalej jestem… ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, jeśli już koniecznie musisz to określić, myślę, że można by nazwać mnie panseksualistą.

\- Co to, do cholery, w ogóle znaczy?

\- W słowach laika oznacza to, że mi to zwisa. Nie widzę płci, widzę ludzi. Albo w słowach zrozumiałych dla ciebie: zdejmując czyjeś spodnie, zawsze będę zadowolony z tego, co tam znajdę.

\- Więc… ech. Nie oznacza to, że jesteś poprostu “bi”?

\- Nikt nigdy nie kłopotał się z wytłumaczeniem ci różnicy między orientacjami seksualnymi, co nie? - Crowley wydawał się niemal rozbawiony jego ignorancją. - Może powinniśmy zacząć od początku, co? Gdy mamusia i tatuś bardzo mocno się kochają…

\- Kurwa, _przestań_! Ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej dziś marzę jest twoja gadka o seksie!

\- Dobrze, dobrze… jak to mówią, ci, którzy nic nie potrafią, uczą*… a ja _z pewnością_ potrafię… więc prawdopodobnie powinienem się powstrzymać.

\- Jesteś złośliwym małym draniem, wiesz?

Zanim Crowley zdążył odpowiedzieć, z dołu rozległ się dźwięk przewrócenia się czegoś. Dean natychmiast poderwał się z krzesła, ściskając w ręku nóż Ruby. Podszedł do jednego z wielkich okien i na zewnątrz dostrzegł przynajmniej tuzin demonów, włamujących się przez frontowe drzwi rezydencji.

\- Wygląda na to, że nadeszło powitalne przyjęcie - wyburczał Crowley. Demon natychmiast stanął przy jego boku, wycierając zakrwawione dłonie o swój biały fartuch. - Możemy ich powitać? - Przyzwał swoje anielskie ostrze w czekającą dłoń.

\- Nie, pójdę sam. Poczekaj tutaj jako druga linia obrony. Najważniejsze teraz jest ciało Bobby’ego. Musisz go przypilnować. Ja zajmę się pachołkami Abaddona.

\- Dwunastu na jednego, tak, to skończy się spektakularnie - zrzędził Crowley, wywracając oczami. - Mam kogoś, kto może popatrzeć na nowy strój Bobby’ego, gdy rozprawimy się z nieproszonymi gośćmi. - Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wcisnął jedne z guzików. Sekudnę później, Dean usłyszał przygłuszony głos z drugiej strony słuchawki.

-  Rozumiem, że nie jesteś zajęty? - Cisza przez chwilę. - Świetnie. Przyjdź tu. Jestem na starych śmieciach w Bootback.

Sekundę później, chudy demona z przylizanymi do tyłu włosami i wodnistymi niebieskimi oczami pojawił się obok Crowleya.

\- Co za problem, szefie?

\- Co to za ciul? - spytał Dean. - Myślałem, że bawisz się w heroicznego samotnika?

\- Wciąż mam jeszcze kilka pionków po mojej stronie, do których nie dobrała się Abaddon - wyjaśnił Crowley. - Laharl, przypilnuj proszę tego krwistego burdelu tutaj. Wierz bądź nie, ale to naprawdę ważne.

Demon przytaknął: - Zajmę się tym.

\- Wspaniałe. - Crowley zakręcił swoim anielskim ostrzem. - Niedługo wrócimy. - Ruszył w stronę schodów. Dean podążył za nim. Gdy doszli na ich szczytu, Crowley zerknął w bok na niego z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. - Możemy zaczynać naszą małą masakrę?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> przyp. tłum. Mr. Robot to wykonawca piosenki “Styx”.
> 
> przyp. tłum. Crowley zacytował tu Woddy Allena: „Those who can’t do, teach, and those who can’t teach, teach gym”, czyli: „Ci, którzy nic nie potrafią, uczą, a ci, którzy nie potrafią uczyć, uczą W-F.”


	34. Rozdział 34: Chwała i krew

Szykowanie się do bitwy u boku Deana Winchestera - nie mógł nazwać tego najszczęśliwszymi okolicznościami, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że ten idiota jakimś cudem wciąż żył, można tylko zakładać, że okaże się całkiem dobry w walce.

Razem z Deanem stali w wejściu do hallu, u stop marmurowych schodów, z gotowymi ostrzami w dłoniach. Crowley nałożył silne czary ochronne na drzwi, więc powinny przytrzymać przeciwników przez jakiś czas, ale od wielu lat nie były wzmacniane, a z liczbą demonów czekających na zewnątrz, długo nie wytrzymają. Jak na razie był jedynie wdzięczny, że kaczątka nie przyprowadziły ze sobą mamusi; nie ważne jak bardzo pragnął wyrwać Abaddonowi głowy, wiedział, że w walce z nią nie przetrwałby zbyt długo, podobnie jak Dean.

Dean namalował serię demonicznych pułapek pod kosztownymi perskimi dywanami w wejściu do hallu. Crowley opłakiwałby ich stratę, ale w końcu zdobycie nowych nie będzie jakoś strasznie trudne. Miał nadzieję, że to zatrzyma wystarczającą ilość demonów, by mogli z łatwością wygrać zbliżającą się potyczkę.

\- Nienawidzę czekania - burknął Dean. - Dlaczego zwyczajnie nie damy im wejść. Jesteśmy gotowi, co nie?

Crowley posłał Deanowi zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Widzisz, to dlatego ja jestem królem piekła, a ty jeszcze niedawno żyłeś w samochodzie - stwierdził protekcjonalnie. - Jeśli damy się im zmęczyć wyważaniem tych przeklętych drzwi, łatwiej będzie ich zdjąć. - Rozłożył ręce. - Widzisz? Logika nie gryzie.

\- Zamknij się, Crowley.

Crowley uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Może i był teraz tylko nędznym demonem, ale przynajmniej wciąż był mądrzejszy od Prawego Człowieka.

Kolejne głośne uderzenie we frontowe drzwi i kilka kawałków drewna poleciało na podłogę. Teraz w każdym momencie… zacisnął pięść na anielskim ostrzu. Zakręcił nim w ręce. Przesunął ciężar ciała z jednej na drugą nogę. Wcześniej był zmuszony radzić sobie z małym oddziałem sił Abaddona, podczas wyprawy po składniki do zaklęcia przywołującego Śmierć, więc to nie tak, że zupełnie wyszedł z wprawy.

Ale nie miał ochoty rujnować kolejnego garnituru.

Zamierzał po prostu zakończyć to szybko.

Kolejny łomot w drzwi. W drewnie ukazała się dziura, wpuszczająca wczesnoporanne promienie słońca. Crowley uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Podejrzewał, że wpuszczenie ich kilka sekund wcześniej, nie zaszkodzi im zbytnio.

\- Gotowy, Wiewiór?

\- Bardziej nie będę.

\- Spróbuj nadążać. - Crowley pstryknął palcami i drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość, ukazując jakiś tuzin demonów, wszystkich wyglądających na zdezorientowanych tym nagłym powitaniem. - Panowie. Jak miło, że wpadliście.

\- Jesteś głupszy niż królowa sądziła, Crowley - oświadczył demon stojący po środku. Był wysoki, z nosowym głosem i jaskrawo rudymi włosami. - Wracać do starej bazy, gdy wiesz, że mamy na nią oko? Nic dziwnego, że zwaliła twój tyłek z tronu.

\- Lyle, minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy miałem cię na moim ruszcie. - Był to jeden z zagorzałych zwolenników Meg, po upadku Lucyfera. Crowley złapał go i spuszczał mu lanie przez miesiące, jednak niestety w czasie zamieszania tej nocy, gdy Winchesterowie zapukali do jego więzienia z potworami, udało mu się jakoś uciec. - Widzę, że znalazłeś nową dziwkę do wlezienia pod pantofel.

\- Jest w cholerę bardziej potężna niż ty, Crowley i trzyma piekło w kieszeni. Gdzie twoja armia, hę?  Jesteś tak zdesperowany, że trzymasz z pieprzonymi Winchesterami i ich domowym aniołkiem.

\- Hej - zaprotestował Dean, nieco oburzony. - Nie jesteśmy aż tak źli.

\- Chociaż takie wymienianie dowcipnych ripost jest fascynujące, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Abaddon chce mnie martwego, ja – niespodziewanie - chcę mnie żywego. Mamy tu konflikt interesów. Więc… - Crowley wskazał swoim anielskim ostrzem na Lylego. - Twój ruch, złotko.

Anielskie ostrze wysunęło się z rękawa Lyle’a, a pozostałe demony wyciągnęły swoje własne bronie. Na szczęście, Abaddon postanowił uzbroić w anielskie ostrze tylko Lylego. Oznaczało to, że Crowley był w miarę bezpieczny, nie można jednak tego samego powiedzieć o Deanie.

\- Zabić skurwiela! - rozkazał Lyle. - I Winchestera też!

\- Jeszcze się nie nauczyli, że gdy mnie zabijają, zwyczajnie wracam? - spytał Dean, następnie bez wahania ruszył do walki. Crowley poszedł tuż za nim, unosząc swoje anielskie ostrze, by odciąć głowę demonowi tuż obok Lylego. Krew zmoczyła ziemię, a głowa odpadła z szyi. Dean dźgnął kolejnego w serce. Zapulsowało pomarańczowe światło a ciało opadło na podłogę, sztywne i martwe.

I tak zaczęło się zadanie dziesiątkowania.

To nie była łatwa walka, ale razem z Deanem płynnie brnęli przez bitwę ramię w ramię. Crowley wsunął swoje ostrze, by odciąć głowę kolejnemu demonowi i pochylił się pośpiesznie, by Dean mógł wbić nóż Ruby w gardło tego stojącego tuż za nim. Następnie Crowley uniósł dłoń i oślepił przeciwnika, który ruszył na Deana z ohydnie wyglądającym mieczem.

\- Dzięki - powiedzieli obaj w tym samym momencie. Crowley pociągnął demona, którego oślepił. Przyciągnął go myślą, wbił anielskie ostrze w brzuch i przekręcił je. Demon zakaszlał krwią, przemaczając swoje ubranie, następnie jego oczy opadły w głąb czaszki i umarł raczej gwałtownie.

Ilekroć teraz walczył, walka odbywała się także wewnątrz niego. Część jego istoty która wciąż była demonem, rozkoszowała się tym, niemal piała z radości na każde życie, które odbierał - na zapach krwi, dźwięk łamanych kości, krzyk bólu, wszystko to wydawało się znajome. Odprężające. Ale jednocześnie przy każdym zabijanym demonie jego ludzka część kuliła się w przerażeniu. Nawet jeśli oni wszyscy byli źli i bez wątpienia zasługiwali na to i na coś jeszcze gorszego, jego sumienie zdawało się nie widzieć różnicy.

_To ludzie, których opętali. Z każdym demonem, którego zabijasz, zabijasz też niewinną osobę._

Zwalczył poczucie winy. To najwyraźniej nie kłopotało Winchesterów, a oni byli crème de la crème tych dobrych, więc dlaczego miałoby to obchodzić jego? To w końcu on powinien być tutaj czarnym charakterem.

Crowley pochylił się ponownie, rozrywając pierś jednego z demonów obok. Lyle, gdzie był Lyle? Po chwili szukania, zauważył go - mierzył się Deanem, który dał się otoczyć przez trzech demonów. Pieprzony Winchester.

Crowley teleportował się dokładnie za Lylem i chwycił drania za włosy. Odchylił jego głowę do tyłu i poderżnął mu gardło, pokrywając przy tym Deana demoniczną krwią od stóp do głów. Łowca parsknął niezadowolony, ale szybko wrócił do gry. Z półobrotu kopnął demona za sobą prosto w twarz, następnie dźgnął go w pierś. Crowley wziął się pośpiesznie za dwa kolejne demony. Wbił ostrze w szyję jednego, następnie obrócił się, by przejechać nim po szczęce drugiego.

Usłyszał jęk bólu, który przypominał głos Deana. Psia krew. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł, że łowca powalił kolejnego demona, rozrywając jego pierś nożem Ruby. W międzyczasie jednak sam także został dźgnięty, wnioskując po obficie krwawiącym ramieniu. Jeden z ostatnich demonów ruszył na niego i zwalił go z nóg słyszalnym zderzeniem pięści z policzkiem. Dean upadł mocno o podłogę.

Dean zamachnął się na demona nogami, gdy ten podszedł bliżej, waląc go w szczękę, ale to nie powstrzymało zbytnio jego ruchów. Mocował się z Deanem o kontrolę nad nożem Ruby. Zanim wypadki mogły potoczyć się gorzej, Crowley uniósł anielskie ostrze obiema dłońmi i wbił je w kręgosłup demona. Ten jęknął, pomarańczowe światło zapulsowało i martwy opadł na Deana.

I tak, walka z najeźdźcą została zakończona. Część Crowleya była rozczarowana, że to już koniec. Druga miała desperacką ochotę zwymiotować.

Przekręcił nadgarstek, posyłając ciało ostatniego demona z dala od Deana. Ten ściskał swoje ramię mocno, a krew przeciekała mu przez palce. Wyglądał na cierpiącego, ale można było dostrzec, że łowca próbował z całych sił przybrać swoją dzielną minę.

\- Nie jesteś taki zły - przyznał niechętnie Dean, podnosząc się na nogi z wysiłkiem i ignorując dłoń, którą podał mu Crowley. - Wiesz, że jeśli pojawi się Abaddon, mamy zupełnie przesrane, prawda?

\- Tak - odparł sztywno. - Więc trzymajmy kciuki i miejmy nadzieję, że się nie pojawi, hmm? - Położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana i pozwolił energii przepłynąć pomiędzy nimi. Zasklepił ranę, ale zostawił siniaka na policzku i rozciętą wargę. Trofea wojenne.

\- Nie marnuj swojej energii na mnie, potrzebujesz jej na naprawienie Bobby’ego.

\- Zdaje się, że nie doceniasz pokładów potężnej siły, którą posiadam. Król rozdroży, pamiętasz? Nawet jeśli nie rządzę piekłem, nie jestem dla ciebie przeciętnym demonem.

\- Ej, sam powiedziałeś, że lecisz na oparach.

\- W porównaniu z pokładami mocy, które zwykle posiadam, owszem. Ale jeśli robimy statystyki, wciąż plasuje się wysoko ponad normę. - Jedyną oznaką, że ramię Deana było kiedykolwiek zranione, była dziura w flanelowej koszuli. Bardzo dobrze. Może to zachęci go do zmiany stroju.

\- No dobra, jak chcesz. Wracajmy lepiej do twojego laboratorium. Nie podoba mi się, że jakiś przypadkowy demon pilnuje Bobby’ego. Czy tam tego, co kiedyś będzie Bobbym.

\- To nie jest jakiś przypadkowy demon, którego ściągnąłem z ulicy. To obecnie moja prawa ręka. Mój jedyny człowiek, właściwie - poinformował go Crowley. - Laharl wciąż wierzy, że jestem lepszą alternatywą niż Abaddon. Jak długo będzie wciąż tak uważać, zrobi wszystko, co mu powiem, bez kwestionowania.

\- Dopóki nie zdecyduje, że jednak _ona_ jest lepszą alternatywą. Czy naprawdę każe się nazywać królową? - spytał Dean.

\- No jasne. Lubi myśleć, że całkowicie wyrwała mi piekło z rąk. No zobaczymy jeszcze, czy będzie się czuła jak królowa, gdy wsadzimy Xaphana z powrotem do klatki, piekło z powrotem będzie moje, a ja zabiorę się za nią i odwdzięczę za jej grzechy przez resztę wieczności.

\- Taa, brzmisz teraz zupełnie, jak zreformowany i bez skłonności sadystycznych.

\- A kiedy twierdziłem, że nie jestem sadystyczny? – spytał Crowley zirytowany. - Mniej gadania, więcej maszerowania. No chodź.

*

Gdy zaszło słońce, na Bobby’ego czekało gotowe nowe ciało. Dean był naprawdę pod wrażeniem robotą, którą odwalił demon; Bobby wyglądał identycznie jak za życia, od niebieskich oczu, przez zakola na czole, po brodę. Crowley nawet przemierzył kilka dodatkowych mil, by zdobyć kilka starych ciuchów Bobby’ego z chatki Rufusa.

I oczywiście, zielona czapka siedziała na jego głowie.

\- Chyba lepiej zadzwonić po resztę - stwierdził Dean, wciąż kręcąc się wokół stołu operacyjnego. Nie podejrzewał, by Crowley specjalnie wsadził coś nie na swoje miejsce. Obawiać się można było raczej, że coś przeoczył. - Jesteś pewny, na sto procent, że to jest gotowe na wprowadzę Bobby’ego? 

\- Nie. Jestem pewny, że gdy jego dusza będzie na swoim miejscu, wszystko pęknie jak balon pełen masywnej zupy - odparł sarkastycznie demon, niezadowolony z bycia niedocenianym. - Tak, tak. Nic mu nie będzie. To jego ciało. Nowe i odrobinę ulepszone, ale wciąż to samo ciało.

\- ... jak to ulepszone?

\- Zabrałem mu kilka lat, być może zeedytowałem zbliżającą się niewydolność wątroby i nerek, obniżyłem trochę cholesterol, no wiesz, generalny demoniczny tuning… - Crowley wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie miało znaczenia.

\- Sam nie wiem, czy powinienem ci podziękować czy być poważnie zaniepokojonym. Ten „tuning”  nie pochrzani go, nie? - spytał zaniepokojony Dean.

\- Poza dodaniem mu kilku tuzinów lat do jego życiorysu? Nie.

\- W takim razie, dzięki. - Dziękowanie Crowleyowi. To coś do czego prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie przyzwyczai. Wybrał numer Sama na swoim telefonie.

\- Dean? - Sam brzmiał na zaspanego. Pewnie drzemał przez większość dnia.

\- Hej. Przywoź swój tyłek do Bootback. Bobby jest gotowy.

\- Już?

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, twojemu demonicznemu kamratowi robota pali się w rękach. Weź Bobstiela ze sobą, byśmy mogli jechać z tym koksem.

\- Dobra. Będziemy tam za jakąś godzinę - powiedział jego brat.

\- Do zobaczenia.

*

Czworo z nich stało w okół nieruchomego ciała Bobby’ego. Cisza zapadła między nimi i nikt nie wydawał się szczególnie skłonny do zabrania głosu.

\- Cóż, na co czekamy? - spytał w końcu Bobby, głosem Casa. Z pewnością nie będzie tęsknił za tymi dwoma dzielącymi jedno ciało. Mógł stwierdzić, że to Bobby, jednak zaraz zmienił się z Casem, jeśli wymowne zmrużenie oczu i przechylenie głowy było jakąś wskazówką. Były anioł zdawał się praktycznie gapić w przestrzeń.

\- Dawaj, Cas -zawołał Dean, budząc Castiela z powrotem do rzeczywistości. - Najwyższy czas umieścić to w kategorię zwycięstw, nie sądzisz?

\- Nie jestem pewny, jak wykonać ten proces - przyznał Cas, zdając się lekko wytrąconym z równowagi. - Ludzie nie mogą trzymać duszy za pomocą dłoni… - Ostrożnie podszedł do ciała Bobby’ego, wyglądając na zdenerwowanego.

\- Nie musisz trzymać własnej duszy, by ją przenieść - poinformował go Crowley. - Po prostu… dotknij go. Podejrzewam, że baterie starego pijaka zrobią resztę.

Cas zacisnął wargi, ustawiając się nad głową Bobby’ego. Wciąż wyglądając na zaniepokojonego, ściągnął czapkę Bobby’ego i odłożył ją na bok. Ułożył dłoń na czole łowcy, z zamkniętymi oczami. Nabrał kilka głębokich oddechów.

Słabe niebieskie światło zaczęło pulsować z jego ramion. Jego szczęka stężała, a brwi zmarszczyły się w koncentracji. Światło stało się bardziej intensywne i dotarło aż do czubków palców.

\- Dawaj, Bobby - wymamrotał Sam obok niego.

Nagle, światło zmieniło się w jasną, błękitną eksplozję, oślepiając Deana na chwilę. Uniósł ramię, by przesłonić oczy, ale zanim to zrobił, światło zdążyło przygasnąć. Dean usłyszał dwa sapnięcia. Gdy jego wzrok wrócił do normy, dostrzegł Casa leżącego na kolanach, ściskającego swe przedramiona. Był zgarbiony, a wyraz jego twarzy zdawał się pełen bólu. Tymczasem Bobby usiadł dziwnie sztywno, nabierając pośpiesznych, płytkich oddechów.

Widząc, że Cas bardziej potrzebuje jego niepodzielnej uwagi, Dean dopadł jego boku. To nie mogło się znowu dziać. Nie mógł znów przez to przechodzić, oglądanie kogoś mu bliskiego więdnącego i gasnącego na jego oczach przez pieprzone _Próby!_

Opadł na podłogę obok Castiela. Ramiona ex-anioła wciąż rozbłyskały lekkim niebieskim światłem. Dean położył dłoń na jego plecach, z imieniem przyjaciela na ustach i został odrzucony dziesięć stóp do tyłu, zatrzymując się twardo na stole pełnym ulubionych narzędzi tortur Crowleya.

\- Co jest, do diabła? - To głos Bobby’ego. Boże, jak dobrze było znów usłyszeć jego głos. Dwa lata, to zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Jednak jak na razie dużo ważniejsza myśl: co się właśnie stało?

\- Cas! - Sam ruszył w stronę ex-anioła, ale Cas pokręcił głową wściekle.

\- Nie, nie dotykaj mnie! Musisz się trzymać z daleka! - Cas pochylił głowę tak nisko, że broda dotykała mu piersi. Wyglądało to niemal jakby elektryczność płynęła w górę żył na jego ramionach.

Dean próbował wstać, nie zważając na bolące plecy, a Sam spojrzał bezradnie na Crowleya. Demon zdawał się nie zauważać jego błagającego spojrzenia. Jego wzrok był zupełnie utkwiony w Castielu.

\- Zrób coś, ty dupku! - zawołał Dean, ruszając z powrotem w stronę Casa. Miał gdzieś to, że znów zostanie odrzucony, musiał _coś_ zrobić.

\- Nic się nie da zrobić - odpowiedział Crowley, niemal zbyt cicho, by go usłyszeć.

\- A chuj, że jest. – Sięgnął, by dotknąć Casa ponownie - chrzanić konsekwencję - ale anioł odskoczył w tył, z dala od zasięgu Deana, uderzając twardo w podłogę.

\- _Nie_ \- warknął Cas. - Myślę… myślę…

Ramiona Casa przestały świecić, a niebieskie światło wygasło. Były-anioł westchnął w wyraźnej uldze.

\- Ja… to koniec. Pierwsza Próba została ukończona. Mogę to poczuć.

\- Nie, żebym nie cieszył się, jak diabli, będąc znów we własnej skórze, ale co to pieprzone anielskie cholerstwo ci zrobiło, Cas? - spytał Bobby, przerzucając nogi nad krawędzią stołu operacyjnego.

Zakładając, że teraz bliskość była bezpieczna, Dean podszedł do Casa. Delikatnie pomógł mu podnieść się z powrotem na nogi. Anioł zdawał się wyraźnie roztrzęsiony, ale nie cierpiący. Przełknął, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź.

\- Ja…

\- Jak się czujesz, stary? - spytał cicho Dean, próbując uprościć pytanie. Cas spotkał jego spojrzenie. Zdawało się jaśniejsze niż zwykle.

\- Piekło niszczy - powiedział. - Niebo odbudowuje.

\- Spróbuj trochę mniej tajemniczo, Koteczku, dla mniej pojętnych studentów - poradził Crowley.

\- Czuję się dobrze - doprecyzował Cas. - Lepiej, właściwie… czuję się w pewien sposób silniejszy.

\- Jak… anioł, silniejszy? - dopytał wolno Dean. Czy Próby mogły jakoś zwrócić Casowi jego Łaskę?

\- Nie, nie - odparł pośpiesznie Cas. - To inny rodzaj siły… nie mogę tego do końca wyjaśnić. - Cas uniósł dłoń, koncentrując się na pięciu palcach. Dean niespodziewanie dostrzegł niewielkie iskry skaczące między jego palcami.

\- Stary. Anielskie Próby zmieniły cię w Static Shocka - powiedział Dean, posyłając drugiemu mężczyźnie nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Nie rozumiem tego odniesienia - odparł Cas. - Ja… jednak zdaje się, że posiadam swego rodzaju moc.

\- Ale oprócz tego, nic ci nie jest - dopytywał zaniepokojony Sam. - Żadnej potrzeby kaszlu krwią, żadnej gorączki, mdłości?

\- Jak mówiłem, zdaję się zupełnie zdrowy. Bardziej niż zwykle, nawet.

\- Cóż. - Crowley klasnął w ręce. - Bobby z powrotem na służbie, Castiel wciąż dycha, jesteśmy w jednej trzeciej bliżej do otworzenia perłowych wrót i zatrzymaniu anielskodiabelskiej wojny… nazwałbym ten dzień sukcesem.

\- Do tego nikt nie umarł, czy został śmiertelnie ranny w międzyczasie - dodał Sam. Uśmiechnął się do Bobby’ego, który podniósł swoją czapkę ze stołu. Jego młodszy brat, chwycił Bobby’ego w ciepły uścisk. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć żywego, Bobby.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak dobrze znowu być żywym, chłopcze - odburknął w odpowiedzi Bobby, ale ścisnął Sama równie mocno. Po chwili, wypuścili się z objęć i Bobby ruszył, by przytulić Deana.

Choć wstyd mu było się do tego przyznać, ale Deanowi nie było daleko do łez. Nigdy nie mógł się kompletnie pogodzić ze śmiercią Bobby’ego. Jego starta dotknęła go dotkliwie, ponieważ to Bobby był tym facetem, do którego razem z Samem udawali się, gdy wszystko szło się pieprzyć. To on utrzymywał ich w pionie… on trzymał ich w rydzach.

Gdy przychodziło co do czego, naprawdę cholernie potrzebowali Bobby’ego w ich życiu.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś, staruszku - powiedział, głosem ciężkim od emocji. Cholera, Crowleyowi udało się nawet uzyskać właściwy zapach. Whisky i Old Spice.

Po wypuszczeniu z objęć Deana, Bobby zaskoczył wszystkich chwytając w uścisk także Castiela. Nad ramieniem łowcy, Cas wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Dean wykonał gest objęcia, by podpowiedzieć ex-aniołowi co ten powinien zrobić. Poklepał on niepewnie Bobby’ego po plecach.

\- To bardzo miło cię znowu widzieć, Bobby - powiedział Cas. - Szczególnie w twoim własnym ciele.

Bobby odsunął się i Dean mógłby przysiąść, że dostrzegł cień wilgoci w oczach łowcy.

\- Nie żeby to wzruszające spotkanie nie chwytało mnie za serce, ale jeśli nie chcemy, by dzień zepsuło nam poderżnięcie gardeł przez Abaddona i jej ciołków, rekomenduję odwrót - stwierdził Crowley.

Dean musiał się z nim zgodzić. Podejrzewał, że następne siły, które przyśle Abaddon okażą się dużo liczniejsze i bardziej wyselekcjonowane, a możliwe, że nawet przewodzone przez samą rudowłosą sukę.

\- No dobra, zbierajmy się stąd - postanowił Sam.

Razem, całą piątką, wydostali się z rezydencji Crowleya. Impala czekała na nich na wybrukowanym podjeździe. Dean wsunął się na przednie siedzenia, gdy Sam wybrał miejsce pasażera. Bobby, Cas i Crowley wcisnęli się do tyłu. Łowca za Samem, anioł za Deanem, a Crowley po środku. Dean domyślił się, że demon musiał wyczerpać swoje moce gdzieś między wskrzeszaniem Bobby’ego i walką z demonami Abaddona, więc nie miał wystarczająco siły, by teleportować się samemu do bunkra.

Włączył silnik Impali, wypuszczając znajome mruczenie. Poprawił lusterka (głupi Sammy zawsze musi się nimi bawić) i wyjechał asfaltowym podjazdem, zostawiając rezydencję Crowleya za sobą.

Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wypływającego mu na usta, gdy ruszyli w drogę. Choć raz, sprawy idą zgodnie z ich myślą. Anioły i demony rozrywają ziemię na szczątki, ale im udało się osiągnąć coś bez ofiar i poważnych szkód dla żadnego z nich. Sam był uleczony, Bobby żywy, mieli za sobą jedną Próbę i Cas nie miał się wcale gorzej… taaa. Na ich standardy, sprawy miały się właściwie bardzo dobrze.

Uśmiech Deana stał się bardziej drapieżny, zerkając na innych we wstecznym lusterku.

\- Ludzie… co powiedzielibyście na małe świętowanie?

 


	35. Rozdział 35: Gorączka sobotniej nocy

 

\- Widzę go zalanego w trupa pierwszy raz od ponad dekady - wysapał Sam, niosąc Deana na ramionach. Przecisnęli się przez wejście do bunkru. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, poza ojcem, który był w stanie go spić.

\- To żaden wstyd, polec przy konsumpcji z samym królem pieprzonego piekła - zagderał Crowley, łapiąc mocniej Casa. Anioł wciąż był przytomny (ledwie co) ale demon musiał go podpierać, by dało się go gdziekolwiek zaprowadzić.

Sam zaśmiał się. Akcent Crowleya zdawał się teraz wyraźnie cięższy niż zwykle i chłopak zauważył, że podchmielony demon przeklinał znacznie częściej. Chociaż Crowley, opróżniając kieliszek za kieliszkiem, w końcu pokonał Deana, sam też był całkiem porządnie pijany.

\- Prawie mu się, do cholery, udało - zawtórował Bobby za nimi. Podjął się zaniesienia Kevina, który odpadł po jednym ze zbyt wielu kieliszków wódki. Przed wyjściem skombinowali prorokowi wiarygodny fałszywy dowód, by ten mógł do nich dołączyć w Bucky's Tavern w Lebanon, na ich oblewaniu pierwszej Próby.

Sam ostrożnie zszedł po bunkrowych schodach, starając się nie upuścić brata. Nie zataczał się od alkoholu, choć świat wokół niego odrobinę wirował. Jedyną osobą, która funkcjonowała całkowicie normalnie w tym momencie był Bobby, ale Sam podejrzewał, że to tylko dlatego, że starszy łowca wypił w swoim życiu takie odmęty alkoholu, że niemożliwością było dla niego osiągnąć coś więcej niż niewielkie wstawienie.

\- Pokój Kevina jest między moim i Casa - powiedział Sam Bobby’emu. Ten przytaknął, gdy całą trójką zmierzyli w dół korytarza. Ponownie poczuł wdzięczność, że bunkier Ludzi Pisma posiada tak wiele pomieszczeń.

Bobby umieścił Kevina w jego pokoju a Sam zaniósł Deana do jego, delikatnie kładąc brata na łóżku. Dean wydał z siebie jakieś dziwne mrukliwe odgłosy, zamachał odrobinę i przekręcił się na brzuch z przytłumionym westchnieniem.

\- Słodkich snów, Dean - powiedział Sam, klepiąc starszego brata po plecach. Opuścił pokój Deana. Poczuł dziwne mrowienie przez ich połączenie z Crowleyem, oznaczające, że demon używał swoich mocy. Prawdopodobnie, by unieść Casa do jego łóżka - Sam nie miał pojęcia, jak ex-anioł mógł być wciąż przytomny, skoro minęła ponad godzina, od czasu gdy przestał być w stanie mówić spójnie. Przed tym anioł zachowywał się raczej głośno i niesfornie. Ludzki Cas najwyraźniej okazał się po pijaku wesołkiem.

Ich trójka spotkała się z powrotem w korytarzu.

\- Możesz wybrać sobie który chcesz pokój, Bobby - powiedział Sam. - Mamy mnóstwo miejsca.

To była niewypowiedziana na głos umowa, że Bobby zostanie z nimi. Ze zniszczonym domem w Sioux Falls, jedyne inne miejsce, do którego mógłby się teraz udać było stara chatka Rufusa w Whitfish - ale naprawdę nie było żadnego sensu w rozdzielaniu się teraz. Nie, gdy mieli tyle rzeczy do zrobienia i za wszystkie planowali zabrać się razem.

Bobby pokiwał niemrawo.

\- Do zobaczenia rano. Albo popołudniu. - Zdjął swoją czapkę i przejechał dłonią po swoich rzadkich włosach. - Albo wczesnego wieczoru - dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Branoc, Bobby. - Starszy łowca zniknął w pokoju na przeciwko sypialni Casa.

\- Jak to, żadnego buziaka na dobranoc? - zawołał Crowley za Bobbym z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.

Sam usłyszał stłumione: - Możesz pocałować mnie w dupę - zza zamkniętych drzwi.

Sam poczłapał do swojego pokoju. Gdy otworzył drzwi, sięgnął myślą do Crowleya:

\- _No chodź, nie jestem aż tak zmęczony_ \- powiedział. Nie odebrał w odpowiedzi żadnych słów, ale poczuł od demona szczyptę zaciekawienia.

Sam rzucił się na łóżko, układając dłonie pod głową. Crowley wkroczył do pokoju kilka sekund potem, zamykając za sobą drzwi z miękkim kliknięciem. Demon przyglądał się mu przez kilka chwil, w końcu wzruszył ramionami i usadził się na łóżku obok niego, opierając się o zagłówek.

Spojrzał na niego i prychnął z rozbawieniem, następnie wyciągnął srebrną piersiówkę z płaszcza, który wciąż miał na sobie i podał ją Samowi.

\- Craig? - wychrypiał Sam, uśmiechając się do demona, który również odpowiedział na uśmiech.

\- Świetnie mnie znasz.

Sam zachichotał, biorąc piersiówkę. Odkorkował ją i wziął porządny łyk. I tak już zarobił na porządnego kaca litrami alkoholu, który w siebie wlał, więc teraz nie było sensu sobie żałować. Tak właściwie, nigdy wcześniej nie próbował Craiga, więc chciał się przekonać, dlaczego Crowley tak cholernie go lubi.

Zdawał się niespodziewanie cytrusowy, ale po palącym wrażeniu wyczuć można było szczyptę tabaki. Zdecydowanie nienajgorszy trunek, jaki kiedykolwiek pił, ale nie był to także do końca jego smak.

\- Trochę jak... sok pomarańczowy, do którego ktoś wrzucił popielniczkę - stwierdził Sam. Z całych sił starał się nie zachichotać, na widok oburzenia na twarzy Crowleya.

\- Ponad trzydzieści lat picia gówna zupełnie zniszczyło twoje kupki smakowe - powiedział Crowley, wyrywając piersiówkę z jego rąk i biorąc głęboki łyk. - Jestem rozczarowany.

\- Przymknij się - odparł Sam, brzmiąc trochę zbyt podobnie do swojego brata, by dobrze się z tym czuć.

Crowley jedynie prychnął śmiechem, pracując nad opróżnieniem swojej piersiówki do końca. Sam gapił się na sufit, wciąż lekko się uśmiechając. To był pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna, gdy spożywał alkohol, żeby coś uczcić. Najczęściej pił, by zamroczyć nieprzyjemne emocje, jednak nie dziś. Dziś sprawy miały się dobrze - albo tak dobrze, jak mogły się mieć - a on był...

Cholera, był na swój sposób szczęśliwy.

\- To na swój sposób zabawne, co nie? - spytał nagle, wyciągając głową w stronę Crowleya. - Ty i ja.

\- Co za ty i ja, Łosiu? Nasz wspaniały, kwitnący, prawdopodobnie homoerotyczny bromance?

\- Dupek. - Na wpół serdecznie klepnął ramię demona. - Mówię o tym czymś dziwnym, co dzieje się z naszymi umysłami i tym całym czymś w rodzaju przyjaźni. Po prostu... pamiętasz dzień w którym się spotkaliśmy?

\- Bardzo wyraźnie. Nasza pierwsza randka. - Crowley odstawił piersiówkę na stoliku nocnym. Była pusta. - Włamaliście się do mojego domu... zabiliście moich ochroniarzy - co prawda, do była głównie moja sprawka - i... ach tak, zniszczyłeś mój ulubiony dywan.

\- Tylko jego spód - przypomniał Sam. Crowley trzepnął tył jego głowy.

\- Cwaniaczek.

\- Tak czy siak, próbuję powiedzieć, że próbowałem cię wtedy zabić. Pamiętasz? Przyłożyłem ci Colt do głowy i pociągnąłem za spust. - Sam wykonał odpowiadając swoim słowom gest dłońmi. - Wiele się zmieniło.

\- Nikt nigdy nie rzekł słuszniejszych słów, moja droga wielka stopo. - Crowley pstryknął palcami i kolejna piersiówka pojawiła się w jego dłoni. - Jak to było, jakieś pięć lat temu, tak? Byłem jedynie królem rozdroża... próbującym zrealizować mój własny plan. Jedyny demon mądry na tyle, by przeciwstawić się Lucyferowi... prawdopodobnie jednocześnie jedynie na tyle głupi, by współdziałać z pieprzonymi Winchesterami. Byłem potężny, byłem bystry i ambitny... a teraz, spójrz na mnie. Praktycznie pieprzony filister.

\- Nie jesteś filistrem. Jesteś... jesteś teraz dobrym kolesiem.

Crowley wydał z siebie drwiący dźwięk.

\- “Dobry koleś”, nie jestem wcale dobry.

\- No dobra, może i nie jesteś dobrym kolesiem, ale starsza się takim być, co nie? - Próbował złapać spojrzenie demona, ale Crowley uparcie odwracał wzrok, pijąc ze swojej piersiówki. - Na przecież... pytałeś jak znaleźć przebaczenie. Powiedziałeś to, gdy cię leczyłem. - Razem z innymi rzeczami, ale nawet pijany, Sam wiedział, że nie powinien tego przywoływać. - Czyż to nie to co robisz tutaj z nami? Próbujesz zadośćuczynić?

Crowely pozostał cicho tak długo, że Sam zaczynał podejrzewać, że ten w ogóle nie odpowie.

\- Obawiam się, że przekroczyłem punkt, w którym mógłbym otrzymać przebaczenie bardzo dawno temu, Sam.

Sam, powiedział Sam... Crowley używał jego imienia tylko wtedy, gdy był poważny.

Sam zmarszczył brwi, kładąc dłoń na nodze Crowleya tuż poniżej kolana, ponieważ nie mógł swobodnie dosięgnąć jego ramienia. Demon podskoczył w reakcji na jego dotyk, ale nie odsunął się.

\- Posłuchaj... Crowley, zrobiłem kilka gównianych rzeczy. Wypuściłem z klatki Lucyfera. Wszyscy którzy umarli “przez niego” “przez apokalipsę”? To moja wina. I do tego ta cała sprawa z krwią demonów i to gdy nie miałem duszy, te wszystkie paskudne rzeczy, które wtedy uczyniłem... i jakieś setki innych spraw przez te wszystkie lata. Spieprzyłem bardzo dużo. I nawet nie miałem tej całej wymówki “piekielnie potępiony”, jak ty. Jeśli mi można przebaczyć to wszystko, tobie także.

\- Jest różnica: ty zawsze próbowałeś robić to co dobre, gdy ja nie. Robiłem wszystko dla siebie. Miałem gdzieś kto wejdzie mi w drogę. Nie mógłbyś sobie nawet zacząć wyobrażać rzeczy, które uczyniłem. Czasami... czasami zastanawiam się, czy jestem choć trochę lepszy od Lucyfera - wyznał Crowley z odległym spojrzeniem.

\- Jesteś - upierał się Sam, zaciskając ucisk na nodze Crowleya. - Nikt nie zna Lucyfera lepiej niż ja, Crowley i... jesteś cholernie lepszy.

Crowley wydał z siebie wymijające chrząknięcie. Sam skrzywił się. Nie miał zamiaru skierować ich rozmowy w takie mroczne rejony. Westchnął, przewracając się na bok i objął ramionami kolana Crowleya, zagrzebując się w jego biodro. Ciało demona zatrząsało się lekko, gdy ten zaśmiał się z niego. Był przyjemnie ciepły.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś jedynym z tych lubiących przytulanki po alkoholu, Łosiu. - Sam zaskoczyło coś niemal zbliżonego do czułości płynącego od demona.

\- Dean twierdz, że po pijaku zamieniam się w dziewczynę - wymamrotał.

\- Jestem skłonny zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem.

 _\- Wszystko jedno_ \- odparł Sam w myślach. - _Jestem trochę zmęczony..._ \- Miał wcześniej siły, ale teraz, gdy tak leżał, spanie zdawało się całkiem przyjemnym pomysłem.

\- Spij zatem - powiedział mu Crowley, a jego głos brzmiał niespodziewanie miękko.

\- _Powinieneś zostać_ \- stwierdził Sam, naprawdę nie mając takiego zamiaru. Wciąż musi poćwiczyć zachowywanie swoich myśli dla siebie.

\- _A dlaczego miałbym tak zrobić?_ \- spytał Crowley przez ich połączenie.

Sam nie posiadał przygotowanej odpowiedzi na to pytanie ani dla siebie, ani dla demona. W chwilach jak ta, zwyczajnie pragnął być bliżej ludzi. Czuł się lepiej mając kogoś blisko.

\- Bo tak. - Zamknął oczy. Już zapomniał, jak wygodne było jego łóżko.

Przez długą chwilę był pewny, że demon zaraz odejdzie. Ale zamiast tego, został zaskoczony uczuciem palców delikatnie rozczesujących jego włosy. To właściwie było całkiem miłe wrażenie. Zawsze lubił, gdy ludzie dotykali jego włosy. Chociaż nikt już naprawdę nigdy tego nie robił... Dean kiedyś lubiał go rozczochrywać, gdy byli młodsi i choć nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał zawsze sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

Nagle dopadł go moment trzeźwości, gdy uświadomił sobie, że leży w swoim łóżku z męskim królem piekła, który zanurzał swoje palce w jego włosach, podczas gdy on sam wtulał się w jego bok. Moment trzeźwości zaraz został zastąpiony przez pijackie „mam to w dupie” i wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnięcie, czując już  uspokajającą go  falę snu.

\- Hej... nie wiem, czy to ma teraz znaczenie... ale cieszę się, że tamtego dnia w Colcie nie było żadnego naboju - wymamrotał Sam ledwo słyszalnie. Poczuł dziwny przypływ emocji od Crowleya, coś co trafiło prosto do jego piersi i załomotało tam niemal boleśnie. Zanim zdążyłby to przemyśleć, odpłynął w krainę snów.  

***

Kolejne kilka dni minęło spokojnie; Dean ruszył na wyprawę, by uzupełnić zapasy bunkra i gdy on wybierał jedzenie i inne niezbędne produkty, Sam zabrał Casa na zrobienie tatuażu przeciw opętaniu. On także takiego potrzebował, po wypaleniu tego ostatniego przez Crowleya. Cas zdecydował się na umieszczenie swojego między łopatkami, najpewniej z powodów powiązanych ze skrzydłami. A Sam na ramieniu. Miejmy nadzieję, nie nadarzy się kolejny przypadek, gdy Crowley uważałby za niezbędne wypalić go ponownie, bo naprawdę nie potrzebował na swoim ciele dwóch wypalonych odcisków dłoni demona.

Cas przetrzymał wykonywanie tatuażu jak twardziel. Niemal tak spokojnie jak Linda Tran, chociaż Sam dostrzegł jak krzywił się kilka razy. Ból wciąż był dla Casa czymś nowym, a przynajmniej ten na cielesnym poziomie. Cas zdawał się nie oczekiwać żadnych negatywnych efektów pierwszej Próby, poza faktem, że udało mu się dotychczas przepalić sześć żarówek. Ex-anioł zdawał się teraz jakoś... iskrzący. Sam mógł się tylko cieszyć, że Próby nie wyniszczały anioła, tak jak działały na niego.

Bobby wciąż potrzebuje więcej szczegółów, by nadrobić ostatnie wydarzenia, skoro, gdy siedział w Casie, podali mu na razie tylko przegląd tego, co się działo. Wszystko od czasu ataku na Richard Roman Enterprises było dla niego rozmazane, skoro Sam mógł przekazać mu tylko kilka rzeczy, w czasie wyciągnięcia go z piekła. Gdy poinformowali go o obecnych wydarzeniach, Bobby zaraz zakopał się w bibliotece Pisma, zdając się zachwycony dostępnymi teraz stosami wiedzy. Szukał wszystkiego co mogłoby zabić Rycerza Piekła czy pokonać archanioła - skoro z pomocą przeklętych dusz Xaphan właściwie przemienił się w jednego.

Crowley to pojawiał się, to znikał. Demon kręcił się po świecie, śledząc działania demonów i aniołów. Nie odbyło się więcej tak katastroficznych bitew jak ta w Tampa, na szczęście, ale na wschodnim wybrzeżu trwały potyczki, a w Arizonie wypadek, który zabił kilkanaście ludzkich ofiar. Sam był jednak zdenerwowany - bał się kolejnego Cleveland. Setek śmierci ludzi i aniołów... nie mogli pozwolić sobie na coś takiego ponownie.

Sam mgliście pamiętał noc, gdy zasnął pijany w łóżku z Crowleyem przy boku. Był boleśnie zażenowany całą tą sytuacją - pod wpływem alkoholu okazywał się zupełnie inną osobą. Dean mawiał, że gorzała sprawia, że stawał się szczery. Wygląda na to, że szczerość oznacza ochotę na przytulanie z królem piekła. A to było... cóż, to nie było nic dobrego, tego mógł być całkiem pewny. Gdy obudził się następnego ranka, Crowley zniknął, a on obejmował poduszkę. Demon nawet o tym nie wspominał i za to trzeba było być wdzięcznym.

Kevin pracował nad tabliczką, jak zawsze. Sam martwił się, że prorok doprowadzi się do kolejnego załamania nerwowego, jeśli będzie się tak forsować, ale wiedział także, że nie istniało wiele, co mógłby zrobić, by odwieść chłopaka od jego niemal obsesyjnego zachowania. Kevin chciał mieć to z głowy, a jedyna droga ku temu, to skończenie tłumaczenia tabliczki. Trio było niemal ukończone, więc zbliżał się do swojego światełka w tunelu.

Jednakże to, co czekało na niego na końcu, nie było niczym wspaniałym. Dzięki Crowleyowi Kevin stracił wszystkich. Chciał  porozmawiać z demonem o sprowadzeniu Chnning i mamy Kevina z powrotem, ale nie był pewien, czy Crowley byłby do tego zdolny, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie trzyma już pieczy nad piekłem - nie wspominając, że można być całkiem pewny, że obie kobiety poszły raczej w górę niż w dół i ich dusze zostały zamknięte w niebie.

Może gdy to wszystko się skończy, uda im się znaleźć sposób, by zwrócić Kevinowi jego stare życie. Przynajmniej tyle byli mu winni.

Dean kontynuował lekcje strzelania z Casem i zaczął uczyć go prowadzić samochód - niezwykle przydatna umiejętność, biorąc pod uwagę ilość czasu, którą zwykle spędzają w trasie. Nie używali Impali, oczywiście, a Nomada z 57 roku z bunkrowego garażu. Dean często wracał z tych lekcji z miną osoby sfrustrowanej i jednocześnie dumnej, więc można było założyć, że szło im całkiem nieźle. Sam też zaproponował pomoc w nauce Casa, ale Dean stwierdził, że nie chce, by ich przyjaciel skończył prowadząc jak staruszka, więc lepiej, żeby Dean zajął się tym sam.

Staruszka. Phi. On jedynie prowadzi kilka kilometrów poniżej ograniczeń prędkości. Wypadek z Riotem z zeszłego roku nauczył go, by być ostrożnym kierowcą.

I tak Sam nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty. Najczęściej spędzał kolejne dni w ogromnej bibliotece Ludzi Pisma razem z Bobbym, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek przydatnego. Gdy Bobby szukał wzmianki o broni, która mogłaby zniszczyć ich teraźniejszych przeciwników, Sam rozglądał się za sposobem odnalezienia Joshuy. Jeśli Bóg wciąż rozmawiał z ogrodnikiem, bardzo możliwe, że wiedział o czymś przydatnym - z odrobiną szczęścia, sposób na zamkniecie Xaphana z powrotem w klatce, zanim uda im się otworzyć bramy. Ukończenie Prób zajmie im kilka miesięcy, a jak tak dalej pójdzie, świat nie będzie miał raczej przed sobą kilku miesięcy.

Cas wciąż powtarza, że powinni znaleźć sposób na skontaktowanie się z aniołami, ale Dean upiera się, że to nie jest dobry pomysł; koniec końców, Mieszkańcy Nieba byli obecnie przekonani, że Cas specjalnie pomagał Metatronowi zatrzasnąć Niebo. Nie wiedzieli, że skryba wystygnął go na dudka. Nie trzeba powtarzać, że Cas stał się wrogiem publicznym numer jeden.

Ale wciąż, były-anioł był nieugięty i Sam wiedział, że Deana w końcu się podda. Gdy chodzi o Casa, Dean nie mógł opierać się zbyt długo. Jego brat zdecydowanie ma słabość do upadłego anioła.

Istniał jeszcze jeden temat, który dotychczas jakoś omijali - kiedy i czy w ogóle razem z Deanem wrócą w trasę. Żaden z nich nie wspominał o tym, ale Sam wiedział, że jego brat myśli o tym tak samo często jak on. Nie ważne, jak wielką katastrofę mieli na głowie, zawsze zabierali się za zwyczajne polowania, nawet w czasie apokalipsy.

Nie wybrali się na normalne polowanie od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Od czasu gdy zajęli się tymi dżinami razem z Charli w kwietniu. Z pewnością nie można było liczyć poszukiwań Gabriela przez Deana i Castiela jako normalne polowanie. Wciąż nie dowiedział się właściwie co archanioł zrobił tej dwójce... za każdym razem, gdy ktoś o tym wspominał, obaj spinali się i albo Cas albo jego brat znajdowali wymówkę by opuścić pokój.

Sam nie wiedział, jak miałyby wyglądać teraz ich polowania. Wiedział, że Cas chciał zostać łowcą i ma już tatuaż przeciw opętaniu, ale czy na pewno był człowiekiem wystarczająco długo by pojechać z nimi? Podejrzewał, że jedyny sposób, by się o tym przekonać, było spróbowanie, ale polowanie to ryzykowna praca, a Cas jest teraz tak samo kruchy jak on i Dean...

Sam zwyczajnie nie wiedział. I co miałby robić Bobby? Polować czy zostać tutaj i wyszukiwać informacje? Wiedzieli, że łowca chciał zorganizować sobie centralę podobną do tej w Sioux Falls i tu w bunkrze znaleźli tablicę rozdzielczą, która świetnie by się do tego nadawała, więc prawdopodobnie Bobby przyjąłby tę samą rolę, którą odgrywał podczas pierwszego żywota... ale pomyśleć trzeba było także o Crowleu. Czy chciałby on wyruszyć na polowanie razem z nimi z czystej nudy, czy wolałby zostać w bunkrze, być może pomagając Bobby’emu mieć oko na Kevina?  

Bobby powoli uczył się powstrzymywać żądzę uduszenia Crowleya, ale Kevin był znacznie mniej zmotywowany do tolerowanie obecności demona. To całkiem spore zaskoczenie, że prorok nie uwięził jeszcze demona w pułapce i nie próbował go zadźgać - Sam niemal spodziewał się czegoś takiego w najbliższej przyszłości. Wiedział, że Crowley także był tego świadomy.  

Sam miał wiele pytań i niewiele odpowiedzi i nawet nie wiedział, których odpowiedzi pragnął.

Kevin w końcu przetłumaczył część tabliczki mówiącej o broni; to była jednocześnie bardzo dobra wiadomość i bardzo zła.

\- Styksowy lód?- powtórzył Sam.

\- No - potaknął Kevin, układając swoje notatki z tłumaczeniem na stole. Sześcioro z nich zebrało się, by wysłuchać tego, co odkrył prorok. -  Dokładniej: ostrze zrobione z lodu z rzeki Styks w piekle. Może zabić wszystko mniej potężna od archanioła - co oznacza każdego zwykłego anioła, ale oznacza także Rycerza Piekieł. Poza tym, jeśli zostaniesz takim dźgnięty, nie uda się takiej rany wyleczyć za pomocą magii. Jeśli nie będzie to jakaś bardzo ważna część, bardzo wolno zagoi się sama, ale jeśli trafi w serce, gardło czy coś takiego... jesteś trupem.

\- No więc, znaleźliśmy sposób na zabicie Abaddona, nie musząc polegać na Gabie - podsumował Dean. - Ale jedyny sposób, by ją zdobyć, to wycieczka do piekła, gdzie nie możemy się teraz tak łatwo wybrać.

\- Nie tylko dostać do piekła - musimy znaleźć sposób, by zamrozić wodę ze Styksu i wyrzeźbić z niej ostrze, co będzie prawdopodobnie niesamowicie trudnym procesem. Z tego co rozumiem, woda w Styksie jest gorąca niczym płynny ogień. - Castiel spojrzał na Crowleya w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia, a demon przytaknął.

\- O tak. Gorąca jak ogień piekielny. Zamrozić to, cóż, to będzie zagwozdka... a dostanie się do Styksu bez oderżnięcia nam wszystkim głów, będzie raczej trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Abaddon najprawdopodobniej ma listy gończe porozwieszane po całym Hadesie - stwierdził demon. - Myślę, że jak na razie lepiej będzie liczyć na Gabriela i mieć nadzieję, że stanie po naszej stronie.

\- Gabriel nie jest właściwie najbardziej wiarygodnym stworzeniem do polegania - wytknął Bobby.

\- Uratował Sama, gdy go o to poprosiliście - powiedział Kevin. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałby nie chcieć pomóc pokonać Abaddona.

\- I tak wciąż zostaje nam Xaphan i nawet nie wiemy, czy Gabriel mógłby go pokonać - przypomniał Dean. - Naprawdę musimy znaleźć sposób, by przymknąć tego sukinsyna w klatce. Abaddon nie będzie taka twarda, gdy straci superpotężnego anioła do chowania się za jego plecami.

\- Tak a propos - wtrącił Bobby. - Myślę, że znalazłem coś co pomoże nam wyśledzić Joshuę.

\- Serio? To świetnie - powiedział Sam. Miał wcześniej wrażenie, że Bobby szukał jedynie sposobów na poradzenie sobie z Abaddonem i Xaphanem. Nie wiedział, że rozglądał się także za Joshuą. - Co znalazłeś?

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy wam się to spodoba...

\- Jaki cudowny wstęp. - Crowley uniósł ironicznie brwi.

\- Joshua to ogrodnik niebieski, prawda? Opiekował się tamtym miejscem. Cóż, jeśli nie ma już nieba, gdzie by poszedł?

Naokoło stołu zapanowała cisza. Sam był całkiem pewny, że wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, gdzie to wszystko zmierza.

Bobby skrzywił się.

\- ... obawiam się, że musimy znaleźć Eden.

 


	36. Rozdział 36: Kraniec Ogrodu

 

\- Eden - powtórzył Dean. - Ten Eden, którego nikt nie widział od, no nie wiem, milionów lat? _Ten_ Eden?

\- Nie musisz się tak mądrzyć. To trochę wysokie progi, wiem, ale radziliśmy sobie z dużo poważniejszymi sprawami, mając zdecydowanie mniej - zaczął Bobby. - Istnieje wystarczająco dużo wskazówek dotyczących tego szajsu, że jeśli wysilimy łepetyny, możemy znaleźć to miejsce. Jeśli chcesz wyciągnąć coś z Joshua to najlepszy sposób.

\- No jasne, poza małym faktem, że Eden pozostał zaginiony przed milenium, co nie? - odezwał się Kevin.

\- On ma rację. To znaczy, czy aniołowie w ogóle wiedzą, gdzie ono się znajduje? - Sam skierował to pytanie do Casa. Ten zdawał się niemal zasmucony tym pytaniem.

\- Ja… - Poruszył się zakłopotany na swoim krześle. - Lokalizacja rajskiego ogrodu ciągle się zmienia. Po wygnaniu przestało być stałym miejscem na ziemi. Przemienia się i zmienia swoje położenie tak, by najlepiej się chronić. To prawdziwa ostoja czystego stworzenia Boga. Kolejne pokolenia mają się rozprzestrzenić i nie mogą powrócić. Anioły posiadały zakorzenioną wiedzę, gdzie znajduje się rajski ogród, ale działania Naomi… Nie sądzę, by wielu z nas wciąż posiadało umiejętność wyczucia go. Nawet jeśli byłbym aniołem, mało prawdopodobne, bym mógł wyczuć, gdzie się znajduje w tym konkretnie czasie.

\- Co, ta suka pogrzebała ci w głowie i teraz nie możesz nawet wywąchać drogi do raju? - spytał Dean.

Cas schylił głowę. Nie lubił przyznawać, jak wiele wspomnień wymazały mu tortury Naomi - znajdował czarne dziury sięgające okresów całych wieków.  Wymazała mu niemal wszystko, gdy dobrała do niego swoje pazury. Wciąż przeraża go myśl, jak wiele stracił ze swojego życia, z rąk drugiego anioła. Jak wiele _samego siebie_ stracił. Bóg wie, co by się z nim stało, gdyby nie znalazł anielskiej tabliczki.

\- Tak - odpowiedział sztywno.

Dean zacisnął pięści na blacie stołu.

\- Gdyby Metatron sam jej nie zabił, wytropiłbym ją i załatwił, za to co ci zrobiła, Cas, naprawdę.

\- Możemy odpuścić sobie na chwilę zabawę w rycerzy na białym koniu? - spytał sucho Crowley, a Cas poczuł jak rumienieją mu policzki. Dean zdawał się zawsze wyrażać swoje emocje za pomocą gróźb. Cas nie mógłby powiedzieć, że nie podobają mu się takie metody. Wiedza, że Dean byłby w stanie zabić dla niego… czuł, że łowcy na nim zależy. Wiedział, że nie było to całkiem właściwe, ale z Winchesterami zwykle tak było. – Zwykle nie piszę się na pościgi za jednorożcami, ale zdaje się, że musimy na to postawić… nie mogę stwierdzić, że to niemożliwe.

\- To znaczy? - spytał Dean

\- To znaczy, że to równie dobrze może być _możliwe_ , idioto - odparł Crowley ze zirytowanym westchnięciem. - Z odpowiednimi środkami, odpowiednim researchem, odpowiednia nadnaturalną pomocą… - Wskazała na siebie. - Może udać nam się to znaleźć.

\- O czym myślisz, Crowley? - dopytał Sam. Demon złączył dłonie, rozglądając się po osobach siedzących wokół stołu.

\- Mogę przenieść się tam i z powrotem, sprawdzając wszystkie możliwe lokalizacje, przeszukać je tak dokładnie jak to potrzebne. Szanse są albo w Afryce albo na Bliskim Wschodzie. Przynajmniej tak wskazują wszystkie poszlaki. Więc nie musimy szukać po całej planecie. Pomyślałem, że możemy zrobić tak: udam się do wszystkich egzotycznych miejsc, rozejrzę się, wezmę ze sobą Łosia i Bobby’ego. Oni mogą szukać w lokalnych bibliotekach, gdy ja będę na poszukiwaniu Edenu. Znajdą mi lokalizację, ja ją przeszukam. Z tym jak szybko mogę przemieszczać się z miejsca na miejsce, to wszystko może okazać się wykonalne.

\- Dlaczego Sam i Bobby? Dlaczego nie my wszyscy? - spytał Dean, brzmiąc przynajmniej na niezadowolonego.

Crowley posłał Deanowi spojrzenie, które zdawało się przekazywać jego rozczarowanie co do nikłych zdolności intelektualnych łowcy.

\- Bobby, jak wiele znasz języków na tyle, by móc w nich czytać?

Bobby przygryzł wnętrze policzka, zastanawiając się.

\- Eee… dwanaście, może trzynaście.

\- A ty, Sam?

\- Płynnie? Cztery. Ale poradzę sobie z jakimiś siedmioma.

Crowley skierował swoje spojrzenie na Deana.

\- A jak wiele _ty_ znasz, Dean?

Dean wpatrywał się w demona i po dłuższej chwili, wymamrotał:

\- Dwa.

\- I moja pointa została udowodniona: Sam i Bobby mogą przebrnąć przez większą ilość literatury szybciej i bardziej dokładnie niż ty.

\- A co z Casem? Jest przecież pieprzonym aniołem Pańskim… może czytać w każdym języku.

Cas zacisnął wargi. Znów musiał przyznać się do kolejnego deficytu swojej niegdyś wielkiej mocy.

\- To nie jest już prawdą, Dean. Chociaż wciąż jestem stosunkowo inteligentny jako człowiek, wiele z mojej wiedzy zostało ograniczone razem ze zmianą gatunku. Wciąż znam enochiański skoro to mój język ojczysty i angielski - jako język w którym mówił Jimmy - jednak nie potrafię się posługiwać innym językiem, poza tymi dwoma.

Przez moment Dean zdawał się zagubiony. Właśnie w takich chwilach, desperacko pragnął odzyskać swoje moce; mógłby być tak dużo bardziej przydatny Winchesterom, gdyby był tak silny jak wcześniej. Czuł się niemal jak ciężar dla braci.

\- Tak podejrzewałem - oświadczył Crowley. - A więc, Łoś, nasz drogi stary Robert i ja. Jesteśmy najlepiej uposażeni, by się tym zająć. Nie ma potrzeby robić z tego rodzinnych wakacji.

\- Nie jesteś moją rodziną, dupku - warknął Dean, jego złość zdawała się tylko rodmuchiwać. - A co niby, do diabła, ja z Casem mam robić, gdy wy będziecie zwiedzać drugi koniec świata?

\- Bawić się w aniołów stróżów dla naszego słodkiego proroczka, śledzić poczynania aniołów i demonów… cokolwiek zwykle robicie. Jesteście _łowcami_ , czyż nie? Dlaczego nie pójdziecie na _polowanie?_   Jestem pewny, że znajdzie się mnóstwo potworów, wciąż smakujących wasz gatunek niczym w barze z ofertą zjedz ile możesz.

\- C…co, chcesz powiedzieć, że razem z Casem powinniśmy polować? Ruszyć w trasę, jakby wszystko wyglądało zupełnie normlanie?

\- Szczerze mam głęboko gdzieś, co będziesz robić - odparł Crowley. - Jak długo w planie jest zaprzestanie się ze mną sprzeczać, gdy wszyscy wiemy, że mam rację, nic mnie nie obchodzi.

Castiel pomyślał o wizji polowania razem z Deanem. Wybierał się już wcześniej na łowy z Winchesterami, jednak wtedy działo się to w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. Przebywał zawsze z oboma braćmi i przy wsparciu Bobby’ego, gdy ten żył. I oczywiście, wtedy był aniołem. 

Ich polowanie na Gabriela poszło stosunkowo dobrze - żaden z nich nie został poważnie ranny i z sukcesem wyśledzili archanioła. Trzeba przyznać, że niemal sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Sprawiało, że znów czuł, że może coś zrobić. Sprawiało, że czuł się użyteczny, podczas gdy ostatnimi czasu najczęściej miał wrażenie, że był bardziej ciężarem.

Będzie tęsknił za Samem i Bobbym (nie mógł do końca powiedzieć tego samego na temat Crowleya), ale polowanie z Deanem to pomysł, który mu się podobał.

Dean spojrzał na Sama i Bobby’ego.

\- A co wy o tym myślicie?

Bobby wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jestem fanem wizji, w której łapię demoniczny samolot i puszczam się na lot dookoła świata, ale jeśli dzięki temu odwalimy robotę, nie będę marudzić.

Sam podrapał tył głowy.

\- Nie mam ochoty na rozłąkę bardziej niż ty, Dean - odpowiedział. - Ale razem z Casem powinniście siedzieć w pobliżu, gdyby Kevin odszyfrował kolejną anielską Próbę. I tak sobie myślę, że, cóż, nie polowaliśmy przez kilka ostatnich tygodni. Nie wydaje ci się to odrobinę… _niewłaściwe_?

Dean spotkał spojrzenie brata i między nimi zdawała się odbywać jedna z tych niemych konwersacji.

\- Nie chcę byś był tak daleko, Sammy.

\- Jeśli będziemy ciężko i szybko pracować, będziemy z powrotem, zanim się zorientujesz.

To najwyraźniej wcale nie pocieszyło Deana.

\- Jesteś tego pewny?

\- Musimy znaleźć Joshuę, Dean. To jedyny anioł, z którym Bóg kiedykolwiek był łaskaw gadać, od upadku Lucyfera - musimy dowiedzieć się, co on wie. Szczególnie jeśli to oznacza, że znajdziemy sposób na przymknięcie Xaphana z powrotem w klatce.

Dean zdawał się nie mieć na to żadnego argumentu.

\- Dobra - powiedział. - Ale tylko mówię, że mi się to nie podoba.

\- Nie musi ci się to podobać, Wiewiór - odezwał się Crowley. - Musisz to przyjąć.

\- Zdaje się, że ostatnio wiele rzeczy tak działa - zauważył lekceważąco Dean. - Kevin, ty nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Jeśli to powstrzyma śmierci większej ilości ludzi w tej anielsko demonicznej wojnie i zabierze _jego_ z dala ode mnie, jestem więcej niż zadowolony - odpowiedział prorok. Crowley zmarszczył się, ale najwyraźniej zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do zapalczywej nienawiści, jaką kieruje w stosunku do niego Kevin.

\- Wszystko zatem ustalone? Zostały same jednorożce i tęcze? - spytał Crowley. Dean nachmurzył się w milczeniu. Castiel odchrząknął.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy się zgadzamy, owszem.

\- W takim razie nasza trójką wyjeżdża jutro rano - postanowił Crowley. - Jeśli ktoś ma problem, niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki… - Przeskoczył spojrzeniem z Sama na Bobby’ego, ale żaden z nich najwyraźniej nie zamierzał skorzystać z jego propozycji.

\- Im szybciej wyjedziemy tym szybciej będziemy mieli to z głowy - zauważył Bobby.

\- Zajebiście - wymamrotał Dean. Bez kolejnego słowa, wstał od stołu i pośpiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie. Castiel spoglądał za nim ze zmarszczonym wyrazem twarzy. Chciał pójść za Deanem, jednak wiedział, że w tym momencie łowca pragnął być sam.

Sam lub ze swoim bratem.

***

Dean usiadł w swoim pokoju, ręce złożożył za głową, zatapiając się w dźwiękach Kashmiru. To był najlepszy sposób na uspokojenie się jaki przychodził mu do głowy. Zeppelin przynajmniej nie miał zamiaru zostawić go na tysiące mil w poszukiwaniu Edenu.

Wiedział, że zachowuje się trochę dziecinne. Cholernie dobrze to wiedział. Ale w jego życiu nigdy nie było momentu - poza tymi kilkoma miesiącami po wypuszczeniu Lucyfera - gdy obaj, on i Sam zgodzili się na rozłąkę. Stanford, to jedynie Sam próbujący uwolnić się od ojca. Śmierć rozdzielała ich kilkakrotnie, ale nigdy nie na długo. Czyściec stał między nimi przez jakiś czas, ale dzięki Benny’emu, udało im się pokonać także to.

Cholera, wygląda na to, że on i jego brat spędzili ogromne pokłady czasu próbując jedynie do siebie wrócić. Nigdy własnowolnie nie zgłosili się na coś takiego... a on nie chciał, by Sam znajdował się gdzieś, gdzie Dean nie może mieć na niego oko. No dobra, może Sammy był dorosły, ale to nie zmieniało tego, że Dean został biologicznie zaprogramowany do chronienia Sama. Nie mógł tego robić, jeśli Sam siedział na Bliskim Wschodzie, czy gdzie tam do cholery Crowley ich zaciągał, czyż nie?

A polowanie bez Sama? Przez większość swojego życia zawsze polował z Samem. To nie tak, że nie podobała mu się wizja polowania z Casem czy coś - ufał byłem aniołowi całkowicie i Cas robił wrażenie przy walce wręcz - ale zwyczajnie nie był przyzwyczajony do polowania bez brata u boku. W końcu byli Samem i Deanem. Deanem i Samem. Braćmi.

Sam siebie beształ w myślach, za bycie taką ciotą, przecież to nie tak, że nie mógł funkcjonować bez Sama. Gdy jego brat był na studiach, nie wybuchnął płaczem, nie miał załamania nerwowego czy coś. Nic mu nie będzie. Powtarzał sobie, że niepotrzebnie się martwi. Sam może sam o siebie zadbać, a jeśli nie, Bobby i Crowley z pewnością poradzą sobie ze wszystkim co wejdzie im w drogę.

Rany, miał jedynie nadzieję, że ta cała poszukiwawcza ekspedycja nie zajmie im zbyt wiele czasu. Już zaczyna czuć się okropnie na samą myśl o odejściu Sama. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak by to było, gdyby Sam naprawdę odszedł. Jego mały braciszek mógł doprowadzać go do szału od czasu do czasu, ale trzymanie go bezpiecznego, blisko siebie było ważniejsze.

Poczuł rozczarowanie samym sobą, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko strasznie przypomina _lęk separacyjny._

Zaskoczyło go głośne pukanie do drzwi. Skrzywił się, wyciągając słuchawki z uszu.

\- Wejdź - zawołał. Drzwi otworzyły się i Sam wszedł do pokoju, zamykając je za sobą. Dean wywrócił oczami. - Nic mi nie jest, Sammy. Nie musisz przychodzić na „rozmowę” ze mną. Nie jestem pieprzoną nastolatką.

\- Serio? - spytał Sam. Opadł na łóżko Deana, opierając się niedaleko jego stóp. - Co zwykle robią nastolatki, gdy są smutne, co? Zamykają się w swoich pokojach i … - Wskazał na słuchawki, z których wciąż dudniły dźwięki Led Zeppelin. - I słuchają muzyki.

\- Drzwi nie były zamknięte.

Sam prychnął.

\- Słuchaj, Dean. Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba. Ja też nie do końca skaczę na to z radości, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to może okazać się jedynie ogromną startą czasu, ale jeśli mamy nikłą szansę na pozbycie się Xaphana zanim sprawy przybiorą jeszcze gorszy obrót, musimy z niej skorzystać.

\- Wiem o tym wszystkim, dlatego się na to zgodziłem. - Dean usiadł po turecku. - Nie musisz mnie przekonywać, czy coś. Już powiedziałem, że się zgadzam.

\- Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że się tym nie niepokoisz.

\- Oczywiście, że się tym niepokoję, Sam! - wyrzucił Dean z frustracją. - To znaczy, to nie niepokoi ciebie? Byliśmy niczym bracia syjamscy od kiedy chodziłeś jeszcze w pieluchach, a teraz ty… ty urywasz się na poszukiwania Edenu? Z _Crowleyem?_   No wiesz, rozdzielaliśmy się już wcześniej, racja, ale nigdy nie musiałem się na to zgadzać. To zmienia postać rzeczy, wiesz? Ja… ja _pozwalam_ ci odejść i jeśli coś ci się stanie, gdy tam będziesz? To będzie _moja_ wina.

\- Nie, to nie będzie twoja wina. To będzie moja wina, ponieważ ja jestem odpowiedzialny za moje zdrowie i życie - odparł wolno Sam, następnie zaciskając wargi. Acha, zaraz przybierze swoją zatroskaną minę. Cudownie. - Każdy złamany paznokieć, który mi się przydarzy, nie zostawia czarnej plamy na twojej duszy. Jestem dorosły.

\- Wiem, tylko… - Potrząsnął głową. - Nie wiem co, do diabła, powiedzieć. Zachowuję się tu jak mała dziewczynka, łapię.

\- Nie, to… ja to łapię. Naprawdę. No wiesz, ludzie zawsze mówią jesteśmy współuzależnieni i my nigdy o tym nie rozmawiamy… ale tak jest. Jesteśmy w współuzależnioną, ubogą, dysfunkcyjną, niezdrową _katastrofą_ w braterskich relacjach.

\- Rany, nie słodź tak, Sam.

\- Mówię prawdę. My… my ledwo umiemy sobie bez siebie poradzić! Pierwszy raz, gdy umarłem, sprzedałeś swoją duszę, a gdy ty pierwszy raz umarłeś zmieniłem się w krwistego ćpuna.

\- Gdy ostatni raz umarłem, sprawiłeś sobie psa, dziewczynę i dom. Byłeś szczęśliwy - przypomniał Dean.

\- Próbowałem być szczęśliwy. I to wszystko było czystym fartem. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co by się ze mną stało, gdyby Amelia mnie nie znalazła. Ja mógłby… sam Bóg tylko wie, co mógłbym sobie zrobić. Nic dobrego zapewne.

Dean westchnął, drapiąc tył szyi.

\- Zmierzasz dokądś, czy chcesz jedynie bym uświadomił sobie, że obaj jesteśmy praktycznie wrakami?

\- Mówię tylko, że obaj mamy po trzydzieści… cholera, ty niedługo dobijasz czterdziestki…

\- Błagam, nie przypominaj mi.

\- … i musimy nauczyć się sobie z tym radzić. Musimy nauczyć się, nie tylko dlatego, że jedno z nas trafiło do piekła czy czyśćca. Pewnego dnia, jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście, może jeden z nas ustatkuje się z kimś. Nie będziemy w stanie zawsze grać syjamskich bliźniaków, nie ważne jak bardzo byśmy tego chcieli.

\- Myślałem, że porzuciłeś już tą całą sprawę z normalnym życiem? - spytał Dean.

\- Ja… zdaje się, że bliskie doświadczenie śmierci zmieniło moją perspektywę. Jestem jeszcze młody, Dean. Wciąż zostało mi jeszcze sporo życia. Wciąż mógłby zrobić coś więcej niż to.

\- No co ty, chcesz porzucić polowania?

\- Nie powiedziałem tego. Mówię tylko, że sprawy nie muszą zawsze wyglądać tak samo, jak zawsze. Nasza dwójka przeciwko całemu światu. Nie zauważyłeś, że powoli zaczęliśmy zapełniać to miejsce? - Sam posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. - Kevin, Crowley, Bobby, Cas… miesiąc temu, bunkier wydawał się pusty. Teraz przypomina trochę dom. A my jesteśmy dziedzictwem, prawda? Czy to nie nasz obowiązek podjąć to co nam zostawili?

\- … jak zorganizowanie wszystkich łowców? Zatrudnienie jakiś mózgowców do szukania informacji, zorganizowanie bazy, jak chciał Bobby, tyle że… większe?

Sam przytaknął i Dean mógł odczytać ostrożną ekscytację w oczach brata.

\- Moglibyśmy tyle zmienić, Dean. Moglibyśmy zmienić to, co oznacza bycie łowcą. Moglibyśmy sprawić, że dłużej nie polegałoby to jedynie na śmierci i bólu. Żadnych dłużej „krwawo bądź smutno” szajsów. Moglibyśmy się zorganizować. Szkolić ludzi. Stworzyć pulę zasobów, wymianę informacji, tworzenie zespołów… to zajęłoby kupę czasu i kupę roboty, ale myślę, że moglibyśmy to zrobić. A jeśli zmienimy co oznacza bycie łowcą, moglibyśmy zmienić nasze życia. - Sam wypuścił z siebie krótki śmiech. - Moglibyśmy naprawdę _mieć_ jakieś życie.

Dean zamrugał, naprawdę zaskoczony zapalczywą przemową Sama.

\- Dużo o tym myślałeś, co nie?

\- No, tak, trochę tak.

Dean próbował wyobrazić sobie wizję swojego brata: społeczność łowców jako porządnie zorganizowane… dobrze przeszkolone zespoły łowców kierowane przez kogoś takiego jak Bobby czy Sam, wysyłane by zająć się nadnaturalnym zagrożeniem, wyposażone w odpowiednią wiedzę i broń potrzebną do danej roboty. A gdy sobie ze wszystkim poradzą… mogliby wrócić do domu. Ryzyko wciąż by istniało, ale większość łowców umiera, z powodu braku ludzi, nieprzygotowania czy zaskoczenia - organizacja, którą Sam chciał zbudować, mogła uratować wielu.

Być może, tylko może, łowcy mogliby doczekać się szczęśliwego zakończenia. Pies i domek z białym płotkiem i zabijanie wampirów w weekend. To brzmiało niemal za dobrze, by mogło być prawdziwe.

\- No nie wiem, stary. Brzmi trochę za bardzo w stylu _Archiwum X_ , nie? - Posłał bratu nieśmiały uśmiech. Sam odwzajemnił go.

\- Możemy to zrobić. Gdy poradzimy sobie z Abaddonem i Xapahnem, wsadzimy anioły z powrotem do domu i Crowleya z powrotem na tron… możemy się za to zabrać. Jeśli chcesz.

Widział, czego Sam próbuje tu dokonać. Próbował pokazać mu światełku na końcu tunelu. Po tym całym głównie, które spadło im na głowy - jeśli przeżyją to wszystko - mogli zacząć pracować nad czymś dobrym. Czymś co mogło uratować wiele żyć.

\- Wróć do mnie żywy i się za to zabierzemy - powiedział cicho. Poklepał brata po ramieniu. - Musisz jedynie wrócić do mnie, Sammy.

Wyraz twarzy Sama zmiękł.

\- Wrócę. Nie musisz się martwić.

Obaj wiedzieli, że on i tak będzie się martwił.

\- Świetnie. - Dean przełknął ślinę i uświadomił sobie, że czuje pieczenie pod powiekami. Nie, do cholery. To czas zakończenie tego babskiego moment, zanim obaj zaczną tu bal dla seniorów. Gwałtownie zepchnął Sama z łóżka i drugi łowca spadł na podłogę z jękiem.

\- A to za co?! - warknął Sam z podłogi.

\- Przyszedł na to czas - odpowiedział, szczerząc się nad krawędzią łóżka do brata. Sam wpatrywał się w niego dobrodusznie.

\- Kretyn.

Dean zaśmiał się.

\- Palant.

 


	37. Rozdział 37: Wezwij anioła

 

Dean ociągał się z wypuszczeniem Sama z objęć, gdy żegnali się następnego dnia.

\- Jak mówi to stare powiedzenie? Jeśli kogoś kochasz, pozwól mu odejść… - odezwał się Crowley niecierpliwie zza pleców Sama.

\- Odwal się - powiedział Dean demonowi.

\- To akurat moja kwestia - odparł Crowley.

Z usilnie nałożoną maską spokoju na twarzy, Dean w końcu wypuścił z objęć Sama, ale jedynie dlatego, że bał się, że Crowley zacznie śpiewać Let It Go.

Wysunął nóż Ruby z kieszeni i podał go bratu, który przyjął go z ponurą miną. Dean ruszył, by objąć Bobby’ego i ponad ramieniem łowcy zobaczył, jak Crowley wywraca oczami i ze sztuczną teatralnością spogląda na zegarek. Niestety. Jeśli ma nie widzieć Bobby’ego i Sama osobiście przez kto wie jak długo, nie ma zamiaru śpieszyć się z pożegnaniami.

\- Nie każ mi znowu cię ściągać zza grobu - powiedział Dean Bobby’emu.

\- Nic nam nie będzie - odpowiedział Bobby. - Miej oko na Casa i dzieciaka. Nie daj się zabić, gdy nas nie będzie.

\- Nie śniłbym o tym. - Bobby odsunął się i spojrzał z oczekiwaniem na Crowleya. - No?

\- Przetransportuje was jednego na raz - powiedział demon. - Mógłbym was zabrać od razu, ale wolałbym jednak nie nadwyrężać się aż tak. - Chwycił ramię Sama, pomachał palcami na pożegnanie i zniknął z młodszym bratem i jego bagażem.

Kilka sekund minęło. Crowley wrócił. Spojrzał między Deanem i Castielem.

\- Do zobaczenia, gdy to wszystko się skończy, jak sądzę.

\- Pamiętaj, by jeden z was dzwonił każdego dnia. - Dean ruszył w stronę Crowleya, niemal z groźbą. - Uważaj na Sama, rozumiesz, Crowley? To przez ciebie on to robi. Jeśli coś mu się stanie…

Crowley uniósł dłoń.

\- Trudno ci w to uwierzyć… ale naprawdę obchodzi mnie czy twój mały cenny braciszek jest żywy czy martwy. Nie, żeby potrzebował mojej ochrony, ale sprowadzę go do domu ze wszystkimi ważnymi częściami w komplecie.

Pewnego dnia Deanowi uda się zaakceptować fakt, że Crowley’owi szczerze zależy na Samie. Z odrobiną nadziej, ten dzień nadejdzie niedługo.

\- Przynajmniej się rozumiemy.

\- Na szczęście, jestem genialny w tłumaczeniu twoich pięknie wyrazistych pomruków. Inaczej mielibyśmy problemy z komunikacją - powiedział Crowley, jego słowa jak zwykle ociekające sarkazmem. - Zadzwoń, skarbie. - Mrugnął do dwóch mężczyzn. Ułożył dłoń na ramieniu Bobby’ego i sekundę później miejsce, gdzie stali demon i łowca, było puste.

\- Czasami naprawdę marzę, by móc go zwyczajnie zabić - oświadczył Dean.

\- A poza „czasami”? - spytał Cas.

\- A tak jest… do zniesienia. - Czasami był nawet miły, choć te chwile należały naprawdę do rzadkości.

\- Nasze życie staje się coraz dziwniejsze - zauważył ex-anioł. - Nawet bardziej niż zwykle.

Dean pokiwał głową.

\- Bez jaj. - Oboje zamilkli. Dean odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co teraz powinien zrobić. - No więc… masz ochotę na lunch, Cas?

\- Jestem odrobinę głodny – przyznał Anioł.

\- Co powiesz na to by zjeść na mieście? Trochę się z tego wyrwać. Jadłeś kiedyś coś włoskiego?

\- Przyrządziłeś raz makaron.

\- To… to się _w ogóle_ nie liczy, stary. - Poklepał Casa po plecach. - Chodź. Żaden z nas ostatnio nie wychodził wystarczająco. - Ruszył w stronę schodów i Cas posłusznie podążył za nim. - W Lebanon mają Olive Garden. Spodoba ci się. _I być może, jeśli objem się wystarczająco, zapomnę o tym, że mój brat jest na drugim końcu świata, choć na chwilę._  - Paluszki chlebowe bez ograniczeń - dodał, zerkając na Casa przez ramię.

Były anioł uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do niego i nawet jeśli tylko odrobinę Dean poczuł się nagle lepiej.

***

\- Stary, mam zamiar zrobić tu dobry uczynek i powiem ci, że jeśli nie przestaniesz, będziesz tego naprawdę żałować.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Cas, ustami pełnymi gnocchi. - Czuję się teraz zupełnie dobrze. To jest przepyszne.

\- No, taa, sześć misek za tobą, jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż się dobrze czujesz.

\- Kelnerka powiedziała, że zupę można jeść w nieograniczonych ilościach.

\- To prawda, Cas, ale to nie znaczy, że powinieneś ją jeść w _nieograniczonych ilościach_.

\- Spróbowałem także chlebowych paluszków.

\- Wiem. Wyczyściłeś trzy ostatnie koszyczki - powiedział Dean, nie umiejąc ukryć rozbawienia w swoim głosie. - Zdaje się, że bycie człowiekiem nie jest czasami takie złe, co?

\- Ma swoje plus - przyznał ex-anioł. Dean prychnął śmiechem i ostrożnie odstawił niemal pustą miskę z dala od Casa. Ten zdawał się rozważać dźgnięcie go widelcem.

\- Nie mieszam się do tego. Rób tak dalej a za karę zjem twoje tiramisu - zagroził Dean. Cas zdawał się gotowy do dyskusji, ale w końcu odłożył sztućce i wziął łyka swojego napoju, porzucając próby zjedzenia dwa razy tyle co waga jego własnego ciała.

 

\- No dobrze. Uważam, że nadszedł dobry moment, by poruszyć temat, o którym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - zaczął Cas. Dean nabił na widelec kolejną porcję makaronu, obserwując Castiela z wyczekiwaniem. - Wciąż uważam, że powinniśmy skontaktować się z aniołami.

Dean przełknął.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie mam zamiaru kusić losu i ustawiać się z bandą fiutów, którzy chcą twojej śmierci.

\- Naprawdę masz zamiar stać z boku, gdy trwa wojna? - spytał Cas. - Znam cię od lat, Dean. To nigdy nie było coś przy czym mógłbyś siedzieć na ławce rezerwowych.

\- Nie siedzimy sobie na plaży do góry brzuchem! Ty podjąłeś Próby, Kevin siedzi nad tabliczką, a inni szukają Joshuy… zajmujemy się tym.

\- Wszystkie nasze działania są stosunkowo długo terminowe. Nie zaszkodziłoby nam w między czasie skontaktować się z aniołami i zobaczyć, czy możemy im jakoś pomóc.

\- Nie _zaszkodziłoby_ … Jezu, koleś, skądś ty się urwał? Jeśli istnieje jedna rzecz, którą twoja rodzina nie jest, to nieszkodliwość.

\- Jeśli zwyczajnie wyjaśnię, że Metatron mnie oszukał…

\- Widzisz, idziesz za daleko, zakładając, że on dadzą ci szansę w ogóle się odezwać, zanim wbiją ci anielskie ostrze w gardło - przerwał mu Dean. Cas wyglądał na bardziej zdenerwowanego.

\- To moi bracia i siostry, Dean. Przewodziłem im niegdyś, dadzą mi szansę na wypowiedzenie mojego zdania, zanim zaczną używać przemocy.

\- Nie możesz mieć pewności.

\- Mam zamiar uprościć tę dyskusję - stwierdził Cas, jego niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w Deana. - Wezwę Anthriela. Chciałbym zrobić to z tobą, ale jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze z tą wizją, uczynię to sam.

\- Jedyny sposób, by ten plan okazał się jeszcze gorszy, to jeśli zrobisz to sam - odparł Dean. - Cas…serio, stary, błagam cię. Posłuchaj mnie choć raz, dobra? Czasami mam rację, wiesz o tym.

\- Rozumiem, że niepokoisz się o mnie, ale chociaż nie jestem już dłużej aniołem, wciąż jestem zdolny zadbać sam o siebie - odparł buntowniczo Cas. Jego wyraz twarzy zmiękł po chwili. - Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za wszystkich, Dean. Bezpieczeństwo ludzi wokół ciebie nie spoczywa zawsze na twoich barkach.

Słowa brzmiały miło, ale opiekuńczy instynkt starszego brata płynął w jego żyłach od kiedy nauczył się chodzić i mówić - nie będzie w stanie nagle przewrócić kompletnie swojej osobowości. Westchnął ciężko, drapiąc się po karku.

\- Widzisz, właśnie dlatego nie ma sensu się z tobą kłócić. Zawsze jesteś pewny, że masz rację i to jak rzucaniem grochem o pieprzoną ścianę.

\- Zastanawiam się, gdzie nabyłem tę cechę - powiedział Cas i Dean dopiero po sekundzie zauważył, że Cas był tutaj _sarkastyczny._ Wbrew sobie, Dean prychnął śmiechem. Facet szybko się uczył.

\- Nie chcę tego robić, ale możesz być, do cholery, pewny, że nie dam ci tego zrobić samemu - powiedział w końcu.

\- Podejrzewałem, że tak stwierdzisz. - Cas posłał mu niewielki uśmiech.

\- Czuję się zmanipulowany - parsknął Dean. - No więc, jak dokładnie chcesz to zrobić? Czy aniołowie wciąż słyszą modlitwy?

\- Opierając się na raportach, które otrzymywał Crowley i jego własnych zwiadach, wygląda na to, że aniołowie komunikują się ze sobą bez rozmawiania głośno, co pozwala wierzyć, że anielskie radio wciąż działa, chociaż ja nie mogę go już usłyszeć. Jeśli to prawda, wciąż będą w stanie usłyszeć modlitwy.  

\- No dobra… więc dlaczego chcesz wezwać Anthriela, a nie tego Nisroca, którego wspominałeś zaraz po upadku?

\- Anthriel była w moim garnizonie. Chociaż nigdy nie miałem z nią bezpośredniego kontaktu, stała po mojej stronie w czasie wojny domowej w niebie - wyjaśnił Cas. - Poza tym, jest aniołem harmonii i równowagi. Uważam, że będzie bardziej skłonna do spokoju niż Nisroc.

\- Ten Nisroc był dziwką Rafała?

\- Niewielkie grupy aniołów pozostały neutralne podczas wojny - powiedział Cas. - Nisroc był w jednej z nich. Po tym jak zniknąłem i wywiad przejął kontrolę nad niebem, Nisroc dołączył do Naomi i takich jak ona. Jestem niechętny do ufania komukolwiek, wiążącego się z nią. Podejrzewam, że jedyny powód dla którego Anthriel jest skłonna z nim współpracować, to potrzeba większej ilości żołnierzy w pokonaniu Abaddona.

\- Cudownie. Nie ma to jak pracować z ludźmi, którym nie można ufać.

\- Minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy którykolwiek z członków Chórów Anielskich mógł naprawdę ufać sobie nawzajem - stwierdził trzeźwo Cas. - Jak długo wszyscy pragniemy tego samego, jednak, myślę, że bezpiecznie będzie pracować z nią…i idąc za tym także z Nisrocem.

Dean się skrzywił. Zawsze chodziło o motywy, prawda? Jednak co stanie się, gdy wojna się skończy… co wtedy? Czy będą mieli kolejną wojnę na głowie, gdy anioły znajdą coś, o co warto walczyć ze sobą nawzajem? Naprawdę zaczynał dostrzegać, co Cas mógł widzieć w tym całym planie zatrzaśnięcia nieba. Aniołowie to żołnierze i nigdy nie poprzestaną na znajdowaniu sobie wrogów do egzekwowania swojego sprawiedliwego gniewu.

\- Dobra. W takim razie kiedy i gdzie? - Dean skończył ostatni kęs swojego penne i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na Casa.

\- Im szybciej tym lepiej, chociaż nie powinniśmy robić tego w bunkrze. Nie tylko dlatego, że jest ciężko chroniony przeciwko aniołom, ale jeśli uda im się tam jakoś dostać, nie będzie to dla nas już dłużej tak korzystna kryjówka.

Musiał się z tym zgodzić. Największą korzyścią bunkra było to, że nikt nie mógł pojawić się w nim od tak, jeśli tego nie chcieli. Stare dobre Fortress of Solitude.

\- Jesteś pewny, że ta anielska laska będzie w stanie zwyczajnie pojawić się, gdy się do niej pomodlimy, bez skrzydeł? - spytał Dean.

\- Jak wcześniej wspomniał Crowley, aniołowie mogą przenosić się bez swoich skrzydeł. Chociaż cena teleportacji pobierana jest prosto z ich Łaski, wciąż jest to możliwe - wyjaśnił Cas.

Dean pokiwał głową. Wciąż nie był wielkim fanem tego planu, ale przynajmniej będą mogli włączyć się jakoś w wojnę, gdy pozostali byli daleko. Wciąż chciał w pełnym momencie wrócić do normalnych polowań, ale jeśli mogli zrobić cokolwiek, by dogryźć Abaddonowi, Dean chciał się za to zabrać.

Wciąż jednak martwił się ryzykiem narażenia Casa.

\- No dobra… - Dean posłał Casowi spięty uśmiech. - Złapiemy dla Kevina coś na wynos, zapłacimy, zabierzemy z bunkra wszystko co potrzebne i zaczynamy całe „Aniele Boże”.

***

Wybrali opuszczony budynek kilka mili od bunkru jako odpowiednie miejsce na ich małe anielskie spotkanie.

\- No dobra… więc, co, chcesz czynić honory, czy ja powinienem? - spytał Dean, nerwowo stukając palcami po swoim anielskim ostrzu. Wolał nóż Ruby, jednak czuł się lepiej ze świadomością, że Sam posiada antydemoniczny nóż, będąc tak daleko, więc na jakiś czas musiał przyzwyczaić się do innej broni.

\- Twoje formy modlitwy nie są zawsze… pełne szacunku - powiedział wolno Cas. - Nie wspominając, że aniołowie są podejrzliwi w stosunku do ciebie i twojego brata. Myślę, że będą bardziej skłonni przyjść, jeśli to ja się pomodlę.

\- Podejrzliwi? - Dean odrzucił głowę w sposób, który uświadomił mu, że spędza zbyt wiele czasu z Casem.

\- Dean - zaczął Cas niemal podirytowany. - Jesteś świadomy, że niemal każdy anioł, z którym mieliście kiedykolwiek styczność - w pozytywnym sensie czy negatywnym - zmarł? Jestem pewny, że większość moich braci i sióstr jest niechętnych do skrzyżowania swoich ścieżek z wami. Będą pewnie uważali to za wyrok śmierci.

\- Łapię. No dobra, więc… Myślę, że możesz sobie odpuścić całe pokłony i błagania. Po prostu… powiedz, że to ty i że chcesz pogadać. Nie jesteś przecież jakimś nieznanym Kowalskim.

Cas przełknął z niepokojem.

\- Mam wrażenie, że to może skończyć się nieciekawie - przyznał.

\- Stary, kiedy ostatni raz coś _nie_ skończyło się dla nas nieciekawie? - spytał Dean. - Poza tym, to ty chciałeś wmieszać się anielsko-demoniczną burdę. Zmieniłeś zdanie?

\- Myślę, że to co teraz czuje można określić jako tchórzenie - odparł Cas. - To nie ma znaczenia. Mus to mus. - Z głębokim oddechem, Castiel zamknął oczy. Dean próbował przygotować się na wszystko, co przyjdzie, zaciskając dłoń na ostrzu. Cas miał jedno schowane w swoim rękawie, ale Dean wiedział, że ex-anioł nie będzie zbyt chętny do użycia go.

\- Anthriel... tu Castiel. Pragnąłbym z tobą porozmawiać. Znajduję się w Lebanon, w Kansas. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś pozwoliła mi się wytłumaczyć…

Cas nie zdążył nawet skończyć swojej modlitwy, gdy przed nim pojawiła się gorąca blondynka z wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy.

\- Castiel, minęło zbyt wiele czasu.

Sekundę później dłonie nowoprzybyłego anioła znajdowały się na gardle Casa. Walnęła nim o ścianę opuszczonego budynku, zaciskając kciuki na jego krtani, gdy uniosła go kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.

\- Masz czelność, wyrzucać nas z naszego domu i potem mnie wzywać…

\- Anthriel, ja… - próbował przemówić Cas, jego głos zachrypnięty od braku tlenu, ale Anthriel jedynie pogłębiła swój uścisk, odcinając go zupełnie od powietrza. Twarz Castiela zaczynała się robić czerwona.

\- Nie masz prawa przemawiać, Castiel. Już nie. Straciłeś to prawo. Zniszczyłeś _wszystko!_

Anthriel zamarła, gdy Dean podszedł ją od tyłu i umieścił swoje anielskie ostrze na jej gardle.

\- Witaj, suko - wywarczał. - Co ty na to, by jednak dać mu szansę się wypowiedzieć, zanim odstawisz tu święta inkwizycję?

Cas potrząsnął głową z wściekłością, bezgłośnie mówiąc: _Uciekaj!_ Bez wątpienia bał się, że Anthriel odwróci się i zaatakuje Deana.

\- Puść Castiela, albo będziemy mieli problem - wysyczał Dean w kobiece ucho. _Harmonia i równowaga, kurwa._ Nie czuł takiej wściekłości od jakiegoś czasu…to była tego rodzaju furia, która przychodziła tylko, gdy chodziło o Casa i jego bezpieczeństwo. Ostatni raz tak mocno pragnął zadźgać anioła, gdy trafił na Naomi.

W końcu Anthriel wypuściła Casa. Ex-anioł upadł na nogi, dłoń zaraz wędrująca do szyi, krztusząc się i próbując nabrać oddech. Dean uświadomił sobie, że to najprawdopodobniej pierwszy raz, gdy Cas musiał zmierzyć się z tym ludzką przywarą: potrzebą tlenu do przeżycia.

\- Masz dziesięć sekund - powiedziała Anthriel ostrzegawczym tonem. Dean gwałtownie chwycił ramię anioła i przycisnął mocniej swoje anielskie ostrze na tyle by wywołać niewielkie krwawe nacięcie. Kobieta skrzywiła się.

\- Ma tyle i będzie potrzebował.

\- Ja… zostałem oszukany - wykrztusił Cas, gdy udało mu się nabrać kilka oddechów. Stanął z powrotem na nogi, prostując się. Spojrzał się prosto na Anthriel, jej oczy były błękitne, tak samo błękitne ja oczy Casa. Błagał spojrzeniem by ją zrozumiał. - Metatron okłamał mnie, mówił, że próbuje pomóc Niebu, gdy naprawdę wyrzucił nas wszystkich z domu. Z jakiś powodów moja Łaska była kluczem do zaklęcia, więc on oszukał mnie, by wykonać swój plan. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to się stanie, siostro. Nigdy nie pomógłbym przy czymś takim.

\- Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? - wywarczała. - Po tym co uczyniłeś, uważasz, że uwierzę, że miałeś jedynie dobre intencje?

\- Dobre intencje zawsze były moim problemem - odparł smutno Cas. - Wszyscy wiemy, dokąd one prowadzą. Ale proszę, musisz mi teraz uwierzyć… nie zrobiłem tego. To Metatron.

\- Dlaczego Skryba miałby chcieć zatrzasnąć Niebo? Nikt go nie widział od czasu odejścia Ojca!

\- Był rozżalony swoim wygnaniem. Zaryzykowałbym nazwaniem go złym. Zamordował Naomi i przeprowadził zaklęcie zatrzaskujące niebieskie bramy. Nienawidzi nas, Anthriel, dlatego to zrobił! Chciał Raj tylko dla siebie, gdy reszta z nas będzie cierpieć! - Cas zaczynał czuć wściekłość, Dean widział to wyraźnie. I dobrze. Nie zabiłoby faceta wypuszczenie trochę tej tłumionej w sobie agresji.

\- Powiedział anioł, który sprawił, że nasz gatunek cierpiał bardziej niż wszystkie demony razem wzięte - powiedział Anthriel. Dean przycisnął anielskie ostrze mocniej. Istniał powód, dlaczego wszyscy aniołowo - pomijając Casa - okazywały się fiutami.

\- Błagam, siostro, spójrz na mnie. _Spójrz na mnie_ \- prosił Cas. - Jestem _człowiekiem._ Metatron odebrał moją Łaskę… moje skrzydła… mój dom i moje moce… zapłaciłem za to, tak samo jak my wszyscy. Nie chciałem tego. Pragnę jedynie naprawić Niebo, chcę otworzyć Bramy Niebieskie, byśmy wszyscy mogli wrócić.

Anthriel zmrużyła oczy, przypatrując się Castielowi i po chwili spięła się.

\- _Jesteś_ człowiekiem… ale nie istnieje sposób na otwarcie Nieba. Jest już za późno.

\- Jest to możliwe. Prorok, Kevin Tran, zajmuje się tłumaczeniem anielskiej tabliczki. Rozpocząłem anielskie Próby. Gdy je ukończymy, bramy ponownie się otworzą, będziemy mogli wrócić.

\- _Ty?_ Ty podjąłeś się Prób?

\- Zawsze ten ton zaskoczenia - wymamrotał sarkastycznie Dean.

\- Tak. Zakończyłem już pierwszą. Zostały jeszcze dwie, ale prorok musi je przetłumaczyć. - Cas spojrzał na Anthriel z prośbą. - Proszę, Anthriel. Chcemy ci pomóc. Chcemy zakończyć wojnę z demonami. Walczyłaś niegdyś w moim imieniu. Teraz proszę, byś pozwoliła mi walczyć w twoim. Proszę pomówmy jak przyjaciel z przyjacielem.

Anthriel spojrzła się na niego.

\- Trudno mi uważać to za przyjacielskie okoliczności, gdy twoja ludzka maskotka przyciska ostrze do mojego gardła.

\- Dean jedynie próbuje mnie chronić. Jest dobrym przyjacielem. - Cas spotkał spojrzenie Deana nad ramieniem anioła. - Uwolni cię, jeśli go o to poproszę.

\- Więc zrób to. Udowodnij, że mówiłeś prawdę, Castiel - odparła szorstko Anthriel.

\- Dean, proszę, wypuść ją - poprosił grzecznie Cas.

\- Umówmy się tak, ona odda swoje anielskie ostrze i wtedy ją puszczę.

\- Pozwolimy jej je zatrzymać, jako dowód naszej dobrej woli - zaproponował Cas.

\- Trochę mi brakuje dobrej woli, Cas.

Cas posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i Dean zrozumiał, że jeśli wda się teraz z nim w dyskusję przed Anthriel, nie wyglądałoby to zbyt dobrze. Razem z Casem wciąż mieli swoje bronie, więc podejrzewał, że nie pójdzie to tak źle. Po chwili zastanowienia, odsunął się, wypuszczając kobietę. Ta pomasowała swoją szyję, a rana od razu zniknęła. Spojrzała na Deana jakby był czymś obrzydliwym co przyczepiło się jej do buta.

\- Dobrze, Castiel. Chcesz porozmawiać. Porozmawiamy. Ale nie obiecuję, że opuścimy to miejsce w dobrych stosunkach, ale przynajmniej cię wysłucham.

\- To wszystko o co proszę.

 


End file.
